La très grande et respectable Elira Black
by IVTDR
Summary: En tout premier lieu elle n'aurait jamais dût épouser ce Sirius Black" (Percy Weasley) "C'est une folle furieuse qu'il faudrait faire enfermer, comme son horrible mari" (Ombrage). "Elira est la seule femme digne d'entrer dans ma famille, distinguée, polie, extrêmement douée, d'une grande famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas plutôt épousée Regulus" Mrs Black (portrait)
1. Chapter 1Elira Jones, Sirius Black

**Chapitre 1** **: Elira Jones, Sirius Black**

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit violemment et une jeune fille très essoufflée entra en courant. Mcgonagall se retourna et déclara d'un ton sec avant qu'une seule excuse puisse être prononcée :

-Encore en retard Miss Jones, il faudra penser à vous faire offrir un réveil un de ces jours.

-C'est que j'en ai déjà plusieurs, désolée professeur. Déclara avec assurance la jeune fille.

-Excuses acceptées Miss Jones, vous me ferez 100 lignes, et donnez moi tout de suite celles de la dernière fois.

Le professeur de métamorphose attrapa d'un geste sec le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait son élève et reprit son cour impassiblement, elle avait l'habitude de ces retards. Encore essoufflée la retardataire s'installa dans le siège vide à côté d'une timide brune. Sirius sourit et empocha discrètement le galion que lui passait James en grommelant :

-Je ne comprends pas, j'avais demandé à Akina de la surveiller pour qu'elle soit à l'heure ce matin.

-Oui mais RIEN ne rendra ponctuelle cette fille là James.

Et Sirius observa en souriant la chevelure brun-roux coupée aux épaules de sa nouvelle source de revenu. Parier sur elle était décidément trop facile il occupa le reste du cours à balancer des boulettes de papier sur sa voisine d'en face, la timide petite brune qui passait toujours inaperçue. En sortant de la classe Lupin lui demanda avec un soupir :

-Tu as réalisé qui était exactement la fille que tu viens de martyriser ?

-Non pourquoi ? C'est quelqu'un d'important ?

-Oh, pas vraiment, c'est juste Akina, tu sais, la cousine d'Elira. Elira, tu te souviens, celle sur qui tu as parié.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, interdit de stupeur, son visage se referma et il lâcha un flot de jurons, dans lesquels ressortait le fait de sa mort prochaine. Le jeune homme passa le reste de la journée à surveiller du coin de l'œil la dangereuse Elira.

-Alors, tu as peur d'une fille maintenant ? S'amusa James

-Moi ? Jamais ! Seulement il ne s'agirait pas qu'elle me prenne par surprise, tu sais à quel point elles sont vicieuses quand elles veulent. Répondit le plus dignement possible l'intéressé.

-Tout de même, marmonna Lupin, c'est quelque chose cette fille là, son imagination dépasse les limites du concevable !

-RIEN ne dépassera JAMAIS notre propre imagination pour les sales coups, soyons très clair là-dessus Remus, nous sommes les maitres incontestés des mauvaises farces. Renchérit James.

-Absolument ! Appuya Sirius qui reprenait confiance.

Elira demeura tout à fait impassible pendant toute la journée, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, elle resta tout simplement avec Akina, comme elle en avait l'habitude et personne ne leur porta d'attention. Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver penchée au dessus de lui le visage d'Elira, ses yeux bleu profond le transperçant. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit il fut aspergé d'un jet d'eau glacé puis d'un jet de boulettes de papier mâché qui restèrent étrangement collées sur lui, et, comme il eut la bonne surprise de le constater le soir même, son lit ne séchait pas et s'était transformé en marais grouillant de têtards et de petites grenouilles. Pour ce matin là, ce fut lui qui arriva en retard en cours. Sirius pensa alors à son tour à sa vengeance, elle l'occupa toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Peter couine d'une petite voix :

-Il faudrait peut-être réviser pour les ASPIC…

-Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année Peter, répondit machinalement James.

-Et puis nous n'avons pas besoin de réviser, nous sommes naturellement extraordinaires. Ajouta Sirius faussement offusqué.

-Ce qui est sur c'est que nous avons des entretiens avec Mcgonagall la semaine prochaine, les plannings sont dans le hall, soupira Remus.

-Déjà ? répondit James surpris.

-Oh, c'est surement pour les incapables qui ne savent pas quoi faire, comme cette Elira par exemple, répondit joyeusement Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit incapable, couina de sa voix aigue Peter en se remémorant les sortilèges dont il avait fait les frais.

-Elira, tu as trouvée quelque chose à dire pour l'entretien ? Demanda Akina d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, je ne dirais rien, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je lui dise quoi que ce soit, c'est ma vie non ? Et toi que vas-tu dire ?

-Moi ? Tu sais bien que je vais partir…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Elira, écoute. Je ne suis ici que parce que mère m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi et de t'accompagner, ne grogne pas, tu le sais déjà. Mais ce n'est pas ma place ici, ce n'est pas mon pays, pas ma langue, pas mes coutumes, je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde ci, cette magie là je ne peux pas la faire. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire un seul sort correctement, ce n'est pas ce que je suis Elira, je dois rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma famille. Ne proteste pas mais mon avenir est déjà tout tracé et je n'ai nulle envie de le changer, je vais vivre avec mon clan c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Non, stop, tu te tais. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies ici, personne à regretter, personne à revoir, personne pour me retenir. La vie au sein du clan est tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vais partir Elira, c'est tout, c'est comme ça, ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Bon, alors j'imagine que c'est moi qui vais me retrouver toute seule.

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, je suis sûre que si tu voulais tu pourrais te faire beaucoup d'amies ici.

-Bah, ne t'en fait pas Akina, on survivra, parce que notre famille survit toujours.

Elle sourit et ouvrit un gros volume traitant des potions dans l'esthétique.

-Alors M. Black, un projet pour l'année à venir ? demanda Mcgonagall.

-Oh, vous savez professeur, il parait que c'est la guerre alors je dois me cacher pour que ma famille ne me tue pas, et puis je pourrais toujours aider à la recherche de nouveaux sortilèges…

-Oui, répondit avec aigreur sa directrice, vous en profiterez surtout pour paresser, ce n'est pas un jeu vous savez ! Quand je pense que Potter m'a dit la même chose... Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Evans pour une fois !

-JONES ! Hurla une voix dans la salle commune des griffondors, JONES ! Ton entretiens avec Mcgonagall était il y a un quart d'heure, tu as gagné une heure de retenue et le droit d'y aller tout de suite !

-Comme vous voudrez Monsieur le préfet, déclara dignement la jeune fille en se levant du fauteuil à haut dossier où elle était dignement assise.

Elle se dirigea ensuite à pas vifs vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison en se reprochant d'avoir encore oublié l'heure.

-Et bien miss Jones, 20 minutes de retards seulement, avez-vous une montre en plus d'un réveil ? Demanda sarcastiquement la vieille dame.

-Oui madame, je suis désolée. Répondit avec une insupportable grandeur dans la voix l'interrogée.

-Bon, lors de vos buses vous m'avez affirmez que vous aviez un projet mais n'en étant pas sûre vous avez préféré le taire et prendre les matières qui vous intéressaient. Vous voilà donc, en face de vos aspics avec potion, métamorphose, sortilège, botanique, soin aux créatures magiques, défense contre les forces du mal et arithmancie. Vos notes sont bonnes mais pas excellentes dans toutes les matières, et pourtant vous avez eut optimal à toutes vos buses, vous avez une explication miss Jones ?

-Naturellement professeur, il semble que sous la pression des buses mon cerveau ait subitement développé d'insoupçonnables capacités de mémorisation et des compétences magiques plus grandes que d'habitude.

-Vraiment ? C'est très surprenant puisque vous n'avez pas révisé l'ombre d'un instant et cela pour aucun de vos examens.

-Oh ? Et bien j'ai du me souvenir de tout ce qu'il fallait au moment approprié professeur, quelle chance n'est-ce pas !

-Vous voulez que je vous dise miss Jones, rien ne m'enlèvera de la tête que vous ne faites tout simplement pas votre maximum en cours.

-Je peux vous assurer professeur que je suis toujours à mon maximum.

-Dans ce cas vous faites donc exprès de rater une partie des questions, vos réponses à celles-ci sont d'ailleurs très divertissantes par leur extravagance.

-Ravie de pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité.

-Mis à part votre désir manifeste d'énerver tout votre entourage, quel projet avez-vous pour l'année prochaine ?

-Mais de réaliser le plan que je forme depuis mes buses professeurs.

-Et peut-on savoir quel est-il ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez exactement la personne avec laquelle je souhaite partager mes rêves pour le futur.

-MISS JONES ! C'est de votre vie qu'il s'agit, je ne veux que vous aider.

-Justement, c'est MA vie, je suis majeure, c'est moi qui décide maintenant et je peux vous assurer que vous ne pouvez m'apporter aucune aide professeur.

-Vous allez quitter un système d'encadrement et être propulsée dans un autre monde, celui du travail, personne ne sera là pour vous tendre la main, vous conseiller où vous aider, vous serez seule. Votre vie va basculer et vous refusez la moindre aide, vous entrerez seule dans l'inconnue. Miss Jones, vous allez entrer dans un autre monde, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Je dis ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Elle se leva dignement, se retourna et marcha d'un pas altier vers la porte la voix de Mcgonagall l'arrêta :

-Votre insolence ne vous mènera nulle part Elira, il faudra bien accepter de l'aide dans votre vie, personne ne peux vivre seul pour toujours, personne ne peux porter un masque en permanence. Pas même vous ne pourrez vivre qu'en défiant les autres, vous devrez faire des compromis, des concessions.

Elira tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et regarda son professeur avec un sourire qui voulait dire « vous avez parfaitement raison mais nous verrons ce que je peux faire ». Et elle ouvrit la porte partit dans le couloir, marchant toujours de son pas lent et royal.

-Mis à part cela vous avez gagnez une semaine de retenue ! Cria la voix de Mcgonagall dans son dos.

La vieille dame se rassit et son regard erra un instant dans le vague, cette fille était terrifiante, et quelle aura imposante !

Elira regagna la salle commune avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle passa le portrait et à peine entrée elle entendit des cris dans la pièce, un groupe de filles se disputait, et James criait sur Sirius. Peter écoutait de toutes ses oreilles et Remus essayait de lire. La jeune fille s'avança et Remus ferma le livre d'un coup sec, remarqua Elira et lui fit un signe en désignant le plateau d'échec. Elle sourit plus franchement et alla s'installer en face de lui. Pendant quelques secondes le groupe de filles resta muet puis la dispute repris.

-Akina est en haut, indiqua Remus.

-C'est très bien, répondit distraitement son interlocutrice en plaçant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

-C'est le jeu de Sirius, je doute de la bonne coopération des pièces, signala le garçon.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa sa partenaire.

Elle sortit sa baguette et retourna vers elle toutes ses pièces, elle leur adressa alors un regard perçant et Remus sentit les pièces frémir. La partie commença, chacun prenait tout son temps entre chaque coup, les filles avaient cessé leurs cris et James et Sirius se tapaient dessus à coup de coussins volants. Puis vers la fin, au moment critique, ils se mirent autour du plateau pour observer les joueurs, Remus avait un léger avantage. Le garçon lui prit une pièce, et lui annonça qu'elle avait perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis eut un sourire éclatant découvrant une rangée de dents parfaites. Les quatre garçons restèrent interdit un instant, ils venaient de voir Elira sourire, c'était une humaine ! L'instant d'après elle avait gagné et ses pièces organisaient un chant pour célébrer sa réussite. Pour masquer sa défaite Remus demanda aux garçons l'objet de leur dispute.

-Sirius a écopé d'une semaine de retenue, mais sans moi ! Cria James.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda machinalement Elira.

-J'ai fait un croche pied à Flitwick, il n'avait rien remarqué mais Mcgonagall m'a vu et m'a collé.

Soudain Akina déboula de l'escalier en criant :

-Elira ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour les devoirs cette semaine, comment se fait-il que tu ais préféré te faire coller tous les soirs à la place ?

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent et demandèrent d'une même voix comment elle avait fait.

-Insolence envers cette chère Mcgonagall pendant l'entretien.

Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, personne n'avait jamais eu ça !

-Tu aurais put te retenir, soupira Akina.

-Ou j'aurais pu aller encore plus loin, tu as de la chance : ce n'est pas un mois !

Une fois dans le dortoir, avant de tirer les rideaux de leurs grands lits à baldaquins, Akina se tourna vers sa cousine et lui demanda :

-Et bien, tu vois que tu peux te faire des amis quand tu veux, il suffit que tu « daignes » les approcher.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à Lupin de m'inviter aux échecs ?

-Et bien pas directement, je suppose que lui dire de tenter de t'approcher ne compte pas vraiment.

-Mmh.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux et tirèrent les rideaux avant de s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain Sirius et elle se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de leur bien-aimée directrice de maison pour leur première retenue de la semaine.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, la directrice était au fond, à son bureau et corrigeait des copies.

-Approchez et asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de l'imposante dame, d'autres se seraient probablement mis sur le bout du siège, se tenant droit, tentant de faire bonne impression mais pas eux. Sirius s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et croisa les jambes avec désinvolture, affichant le sourire poli qu'on voit sur les lèvres des parents en rendez-vous. Elira s'enfonça également mais adopta plutôt la posture presque arrogante d'une reine dans sont trône. Mcgonagall leva enfin les yeux et soupira en voyant l'attitude de ses deux élèves impertinents.

-Et bien vous semblez satisfaits de vous trouvez ici jeunes gens.

-Qui ne rêve pas d'une soirée avec sa directrice de maison madame ? Demanda Elira d'une voix séduisante, affichant un sourire enjôleur. Que Sirius appuya par un sourire encore plus charmeur.

-Aucun de vous ne m'achètera, que cela soit bien clair. Déclara d'un ton sec la vieille dame.

-Loin de nous cette idée professeur, murmura d'un ton presque sensuel Sirius.

-Bon, vous ne semblez pas descendre de votre arrogance, je vous ai prévu quelque chose de passionnant ET d'utile.

Elle se leva fit apparaitre une table en face d'eux, avec encrier et plume et partit chercher quelque chose au fond de la pièce. Elira se pencha vers l'encrier et souleva la plume qui y reposait, l'encre était rouge. Sirius demanda d'un ton incrédule :

-Vous allez nous faire faire des enluminures pour vos manuscrits personnels ? Nous aurions pu nous contenter de lignes.

-Vous n'y êtes pas M. Black, comme aucun de vous ne révise j'ai de quoi mettre à l'épreuve vos connaissances, qui j'en suis sûre sont parfaitement complètes.

-Evidemment Madame, assura Sirius.

-Donc vous nous faites faire des séances de rattrapage ? Demanda avec un léger mépris Elira.

Mcgonagall posa alors en face de chacun une haute pile de parchemins gribouillés et déclara sarcastiquement :

-Non miss Jones, une mise en pratique des théories. Ces copies sont celles de premières années, vous avez de la chance, ce n'est que de la métamorphose ! J'ose espérer que vous pouvez corriger les fautes de premières années, bien sur je lancerais ensuite un sort pour vérifier que tout est corrigé alors faites ce travail sérieusement.

-Parce qu'il y a des sortilèges pour corriger ? S'indigna Sirius

-Bien sur que non Black, répondit le professeur en pinçant les lèvres, mais l'encre que vous utiliserez est soumise à un sortilège particulier, allez ! Au travail !

En rechignant Sirius attrapa le premier parchemin de la pile et commença sa lecture, pendant qu'il déchiffrait les pattes de mouche il gribouillait machinalement sur le bord de la feuille. Elira lut et corrigea rapidement sa première copie et se sentit le devoir d'assaisonner l'œuvre de quelques bons commentaires et de dessins expressifs. Au bout d'un moment chacun des deux punis regarda où en était l'autre, Elira aperçut la multitude de petits dessins sur les copies de son voisin et Sirius remarqua l'épaisse marge rouge de commentaires sur l'en-tête de chaque copie et les occasionnels dessins assassins qui pigmentaient le tout. Ils se regardèrent avec incrédulité et pour la première fois se sourirent. Ils partirent vers onze heures et demie et filèrent dans leurs dortoirs sans s'adresser la parole. Le lendemain les premières années de métamorphose ouvrirent de grands yeux devant leurs copies barbouillées de rouge, jamais ils ne s'étaient fait traiter de cafards, de résidus de poulpes ménopausés, où de bouffon des glace, jamais de petits dessins et barbouillis n'avaient pollués leur copie. Cependant aucun d'eux n'osa faire de remarque envers leur professeur. Le soir les copies à corriger furent celles des deuxièmes années, le soir suivant des troisièmes années, ils firent les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes années. Le dernier soir leur professeur leur adressa enfin la parole pour la première fois en une semaine :

-Et bien il semble que vos cerveaux aient eut une illumination, toutes vos corrections sont justes, je vous félicite.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous madame, déclara d'un ton presque enjôleur la belle Elira.

-Oui, la prochaine fois prévoyez quelque chose de plus…pimenté, ajouta le garçon de la même voix.

-Merlin, rappelez moi de ne plus jamais vous punir ensemble ! S'exclama Mcgonagall fatigué de ces charmeurs.

-Et bien, s'exclama Elira sur le chemin du retour, je suis surprise que personne n'ai porté plainte !

-Je trouve dommage de ne pas avoir eut à corriger les copies des 7èmes années, je pense qu'ils auraient tous été ravis de voir nos sublimes corrections, soupira Sirius avec un regret dans la voix.

-Si ce n'est que cela, je pense qu'on peut arranger les choses, murmura Elira avec un sourire.

-Comment, la grande Elira ferait une bêtise autre que l'insolence ? Se récria Sirius en surjouant la surprise.

-Et bien choisit ton moment…

-Je pense que pour une entrée splendide il faut que ce soit pendant son cours, disons au tout début, au moment d'entrer…

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas tu seras en retard avec moi, comme ça on se prendra la retenue ensemble, mais si ça dépasse une semaine Akina m'étripe donc je te tue au passage, c'est clair ?

-Très clair. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Moi ? Mais juste une erreur, une erreur fatale, en fait je pense qu'il serait mieux de ne pas le faire alors que c'est nous qui avons cours, disons juste avant le cours de potion, d'accord ?

-Les potions ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop curieux Black, on te l'a déjà dis ?

-Bon, donc demain, avant Potion, en face de la salle de métamorphose, on sera en retard en Potion…mais je ne fais pas potion moi !

-Moi si, donc ça ira.

Ils étaient arrivés en face de la grosse dame qui se repoudrait lascivement en face de son miroir.

-Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-cafard à la citrouille. Marmonna Sirius.

-Non très cher, le mot de passe vient de changer, il est minuit 01 comme vous le savez surement.

-Donc, c'est avec élégance et assurance que vous refusez d'ouvrir le passage à Elira Jones ? Demanda avec un brin d'arrogance cette dernière.

-Oh ! Elira Jones, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue…mais la règle…je ne souhaite pas vous déplaire mais ce pourrait-être un intrus déguisé en votre…gracieuse personne.

-Mais en fin, je n'apprends jamais les mots de passes et vous me laissez toujours passer !

-Oui, mais là vous êtes avec Black, et c'est très suspect !

-Depuis quand suis-je suspect ? S'indigna le garçon.

-« La grande maison des Nattiowa règne sans partage, elle étend sa domination et gouverne avec justice, jamais défaite, jamais vaincue, jamais abattue, éternelle est la maison des Nattiowa ». Jamais personne d'autre que moi ne vous sortirais ça, maintenant ouvrez.

-Bien sûr, Miss Elira, désolée d'avoir douté, toutes mes excuses…

La grosse dame se répandait encore en excuses que les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà au pied de leurs escaliers de dortoir.

-Les portraits te parlent comme ça ? C'est écœurant, qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Sirius, dégouté de la facilité avec laquelle elle était entrée.

-Les portraits me parlent comme ils veulent, bonne nuit.

Avec un grognement Sirius monta dans son dortoir et s'endormit vite, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elira, monta également mais elle corrigea au crayon à papier le devoir d'Akina que cette dernière avait abandonné sur se table de nuit. Puis la jeune fille tira une volumineuse mallette de sous son lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit sa mallette et installa sur le carrelage son chaudron pliable, elle alluma un feu magique en dessous et commença la préparation d'une mystérieuse potion à l'aide des nombreuses fioles d'ingrédients et de pré-potions qu'elle avait également dans sa valisette. Quand elle eut finit elle mit un échantillon dans un tube à essais qu'elle ferma d'un bouchon hermétique et plaça dans la mallette, elle mit une autre partie dans ce que nous appellerions un erlenmeyer qu'elle ferma également mais plaça sur le sol avant de ranger et nettoyer tout le reste. Quand elle partit enfin se coucher rien n'aurait put faire supposer qu'elle avait préparé une quelconque potion à part le récipient de verre émettant une faible lumière sur sa table de nuit.

Le lendemain Akina (qui corrigea proprement son devoir) et elle (qui avait dormi tant qu'elle pouvait) furent en retard en cours de Sortilège, leur première leçon. Le professeur Flitwick les excusa distraitement avant de poursuivre sa démonstration sur le sortilège protéiforme. Ensuite elles avaient Potion, Akina avait prit les mêmes options que sa cousine mais avait ajouté la divination.

-Part devant Akina, j'ai oublié un truc, marmonna Elira honteuse de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

-Alors Jones, l'aborda Sirius sur le chemin de la salle de métamorphose, il faut faire quoi ?

La jeune fille se posta devant la porte, sortit son erlenmeyer pleine d'une potion qui faisait de légers bouillons et déclara avec un sourire machiavélique :

-Tu te disputes avec moi, tu essaye de me prendre le flacon des mains, disons…pour essayer de savoir ce que c'est, il faut qu'on fasse sauter le bouchon, puis, avec tous les deux les mains sur la bouteille on tombe de manière à renverser la potion sur le bas de la porte. Il ne faut surtout pas s'en mettre sur les mains.

-Super, c'est facile à faire ! Mais elle fait quoi cette potions ?

-Surprise, bien sûr tu auras l'air catastrophé et désolé devant les dégâts.

-Cela va de soi.

Et il enchaina avec un geste pour prendre le récipient, qu'elle esquiva. Puis plus rapidement il s'empara de la bouteille et fit sauter le bouchon, la jeune fille réussit à remettre les mains sur sa préparation, chacun d'eux tirait de son côté, finalement, les mains en l'air, ils tombèrent à plat ventre devant la porte, renversant la potion sur les bas de la porte et les dalles en dessous. L'effet fut immédiat, la potion devint rose et le bas de la porte disparut, rongé par les bulles de la potion. De l'intérieur, Mcgonagall vit des bulles roses monter le long de sa porte, comme des puces excités, puis la porte s'ouvrir et vaciller, rongée par le produit. A terre, à la source du problème, se tenaient Jones et Black, à plat ventre les jambes en l'air car il semblait qu'ils étaient tombés, les mains dirigées vers une erlenmeyer vide, un air catastrophé sur le visage. Le sang de la vieille dame ne fit qu'on tour, elle hurla :

-BLACK ! JONES ! EXPLIQUEZ- VOUS !

Ils affichaient un air embarrassé et tentaient de se relevez tout en poussant l'autre à terre, avec une mine désolée Elira commença :

-Je suis désolée professeur, je me rendais en potions avec cet échantillon à la main quand Black a voulu me le prendre, nous nous sommes disputés et la bouteille s'est renversée quand nous sommes tombés.

-C'est vrai professeur, enchaina rapidement Sirius, mais c'est parce que Jones venait de me manquer de respect, je ne pensais pas…

-VOUS NE PENSIEZ PAS ? VOUS NE PENSIEZ PAS ? C'EST ÇA VOTRE PROBLÈME BLACK, VOUS NE PENSEZ JAMAIS !

-Professeur je vous assure, balbutia ce dernier.

-Allez, une semaine de retenue en plus vous fera du bien, oust, Jones ne soyez pas en retard en Potions où je demande au professeur Slughorn de vous rajoutez une semaine de retenue.

La jeune fille fila alors sans demander son reste et sans prendre le temps de ramassez son flacon, Sirius tenta lui aussi un repli stratégique mais la terrible vieille dame l'attrapa par l'oreille et lui donna pour mission de nettoyer les restes de potions. Les secondes années regardaient encore avec fascination le bas de la porte.

Le soir même les deux coupables se rendirent de nouveau au bureau de leur directrice de maison.

-Comme vous semblez insister, commença-t-elle, je vous donne donc les copies des sixièmes années.

Et elle posa devant eux un volumineux paquet de copies. Le plus sereinement du monde ils commencèrent les corrections, ajoutant dès qu'ils le pouvaient les fleurons de leur répertoire de jurons. Mais les sixièmes ne firent pas non plus de commentaires, ils se contentèrent de rire tout bas, se rendant bien compte par la différence des écritures que ce n'était pas leur professeur qui avait corrigé. Le lendemain ils attaquèrent les copies de leur propre niveau.

-Pas d'injustices où de préjugés ! Intervint sévèrement leur professeur.

Et elle commença par donner à Elira la copie de Sirius et à Sirius celle d'Elira. La jeune fille fut surprise, le garçon avait une écriture insoupçonnable, très lisible pour un garçon, presque jolie en fait. Et il avait répondu sérieusement à toutes les questions, il employait visiblement à dessein un style amphigourique et alambiqué mais une fois le sens des phrases établit les réponses étaient invariablement justes. A côté de la note O en haut du parchemin Elira inscrivit la mention suivante : « Peut faire mieux, style déplorable, même un poisson chat en bonnet de nuit pourrait faire mieux, abandonnez ce style de centaure complexé et alors vous serez probablement décoré de l'ordre de Merlin pour la perfection écœurante de votre travail ». Sirius quant à lui fut surpris dans l'autre sens, la jeune fille brillante qui se trouvait à ses côtés et corrigeait sans aucune faute ne semblait pas la même que celle qui avait rédigé le test. Très précisément les trois quart étaient juste et le quart restant était faux, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'absurdité des réponses qu'il lisait même les Poufsouffles ne sortaient rien de tel. Un rire trop évident lui échappa cependant lorsqu'il lut la réponse sur l'animagisme : « L'animagisme c'est un animal magique qui se transforme un autre animal, bien que certains essayent de faire croire que ce sont des humains atteint d'une horrible maladie qui les force à se transformer en poisson poissons rouge-garou lors de la lune montante, ce qui reste tout de même plus plausible que l'aberration de voire des humains devenir à tout jamais de stupides animaux au cerveau réduit par faute de place dans la boîte crânienne, finalement on peut en conclure que l'animagisme est une légende et que ceux qui l'enseigne sont des imbéciles qui n'ont jamais regardé plus loin que le bout de leurs oreilles et qui ne cherche qu'à jeter de l'eau sur les braises pour raviver les conflits en suspens dans la métaphysique de l'être en suspens sous forme analo-psycho-autonomlo-gigue. ». Quand Mcgonagall s'aperçut du fou-rire qui l'agitait elle soupira :

-regagnez votre sérieux et considérez plutôt tout ce que cette gamine stupide me fait subir depuis son entrée à l'école.

Elira releva alors la tête en haussant les sourcils, affichant la figure même de l'innocence. Le garçon tenta alors de dessiner un poisson rouge-garou et d'autres petits bonshommes avant d'enchanter le tout pour que le poisson chasse et mange les autres personnages. Pendant le reste de la retenue chacun d'eux s'ingénia à trouver les commentaires, jeux de mots et dessins les mieux sentis pour leurs camarades de classe. Elira ajoutait de petits messages personnels comme « Comment va ton frère, guérit ? » car en dépits de son apparente solitude elle connaissait tout le monde.

Le lendemain, quand Akina reçut sa copie et vit dessus « Salut ma belle ! Et bien tu vois que tu n'es pas si nulle que tu souhaites me le faire croire, tu es très forte pour la théorie ! » Et en bas une phrase d'une autre écriture « Surtout n'empêche jamais Elira d'arriver en retard ! ». Elle s'aperçut que tous autour d'elle considéraient d'un air surpris leur travail et cherchaient d'un air soupçonneux autour d'eux qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce. Elira s'amusait beaucoup du dessin enchanté et Sirius relisait d'un air scandalisé le commentaire de sa partenaire de retenue. Soudain James demanda à la ronde :

-Tient ! Mais est-ce que Black et Jones n'étaient en retenue de métamorphose hier soir ?

Puis plus bas il lança à Sirius :

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire punir sans moi !

Dès que le cours fut finit la salle explosa en cris et hurlement et tous s'attroupèrent autour de Sirius et Elira, certains criaient des félicitations, d'autres des imprécations mais la plus part s'avéra enchanté du tour qu'ils avaient joués à la vieille dame. Cette dernière, surprise ramassa une des copies qui était tombée par terre, et ouvrit de grands yeux furieux. Le soir même elle posa devant chacun des puni un énorme volume de métamorphose de niveau troisième année d'étude et leur déclara qu'ils seraient testés à la fin de la semaine sur le contenu du livre complet et que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas 100% de réussite elle les garderait en retenue même si cela leur prenait jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Précautionneusement Elira souleva la couverture poussiéreuse de son volume et examina la table des matières, avec un soupir elle sortit un parchemin et une plume, recopia le titre du premier chapitre et entama la lecture.

-Tu vas prendre des notes ? Demanda Sirius abasourdis

-Juste marquer la notion essentielle, comme un mémo, si je relis la feuille tout me reviendra en mémoire… marmonna la jeune fille qui bientôt agitait sa baguette au dessus de l'ouvrage en tentant de déceler si un quelconque maléfice avait donné un sens caché aux mots mystérieux qui s'étiraient sur la page fine.

-Inutile Jones, coupa Mcgonagall, il faut juste que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu d'intelligence.

-Vous n'attendez tout de même pas qu'on étudie les deux premières années ? demanda Elira avec impatience.

-Vous faites comme pour vous miss Jones, je ne vous teste que sur ce livre là. Répondit avec un sourire sadique l'horrible vieille dame, ravie d'avoir enfin coincé l'orgueil de la jeune fille.

Mais au bout d'une semaine Elira obtint 100% de réussite à son test, au grand dam de Sirius qui n'eut que 90% et dût par conséquent rester une semaine de plus avec sa directrice bien aimée.

-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda un soir Akina à sa cousine

-J'ai lu le livre, il n'y a pas de mystère, cette fois je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et elle jeta un regard mauvais à Sirius qu'elle tenait responsable de cette punition démesurée.

Ce dernier venait de s'étouffer dans son whisky pur feu quand il avait entendu qu'elle avait « simplement lu le livre ».

-Quel livre ? Intervint alors Lily qui cherchait avec désespoir d'autres élèves aussi sérieux qu'elle.

-Oh, le livre de troisième année d'études de métamorphose. Répondit avec nonchalance Elira qui rédigeait à la plume à papote son devoir de sortilège pendant que sa cousine prenait désespérément des notes.

Cette réponse marqua le début d'une grande amitié entre Lily et Elira.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre! Les chapitres suivants seront à peu près aussi longs, c'est ma première fanfic, et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Chapter 2 Elira Jones, Lily Evans

Désolée du retard! Pour la peine je poste tout de suite le chapitre 3^^

 **Chapitre deux** **: Elira Jones, Lily Evans**

-Elira ! Tu vas être en retard ! Claironna la voix claire de Lily.

-Mmh, on a quoi ? Marmonna la dormeuse en se retournant et mettant son oreiller sur ses oreilles.

-Potions ! Pourquoi, tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps ? Demanda la rousse.

-POTIONS ?! Cria Elira en se levant d'un coup, d'un geste elle envoya son oreiller valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, les couvertures s'écroulèrent pas terre et la jeune fille courut partout pour chercher ses habits, dans un tourbillon elle réussit à retrouver sa chaussure pendue à la poignée de la fenêtre.

-Elira passe son année à inventer de nouveaux trucs pour oublier son emploi du temps, c'est un point d'honneur pour elle de ne pas le savoir à la fin de l'année, indiqua distraitement Akina qui finissait calmement de nouer sa cravate avant de faire son lit à la main, faute de savoir le faire avec sa baguette.

Lily et Akina descendirent avant Elira, sachant qu'elle les rattraperait, c'est un croissant entre les dents, sa cape à moitié mise, sa chemise ressortant de la jupe, le sac de cours et une chaussure à la main qu'elle les rejoignit en effet après une course qui lui laissa les cheveux ébouriffés. Une fois dans les cachots, seul endroit sur pour les potions, elle avait réussit à finir de s'habiller, profitant de ce que ses amies lui portaient ses affaires. Pour la première fois Elira remarqua que Severus Rogue regardait désespérément vers Lily mais qu'elle l'ignorait royalement. Pour la première fois Lily remarqua que les potions d'Elira excédaient la perfection, seul Severus en avait d'aussi bonnes, même elles n'arrivaient pas à ce degrés de maitrise. Ce fut la première journée que les trois filles passèrent ensemble depuis qu'une semaine Lily avait décidé de devenir amie avec la froide Elira. La belle rousse ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait passé tant d'années à ignorer cette fille fascinante, intéressante et brillante. Elira avait de la conversation, de la culture, peu de préjugés, beaucoup d'humour et de finesse et surtout une grande perception des choses, presque comme de la voyance. Akina n'était pas non plus inintéressante mais plutôt excessivement timide et réservée, au contraire de son exubérante cousine.

Elira était restée solitaire toutes ces années mais elle se rendit compte que la prédiction de sa cousine sur le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir beaucoup d'amis risquait bien de s'accomplir. Mais être avec Lily n'était pas désagréable, c'était même plaisant de parler à trois plutôt qu'à deux. Une semaine de plus et Lily et Elira étaient meilleurs amies, avec Akina aussi bien sure mais sa présence plus timide était de fait plus discrète.

Un des premiers soirs d'octobre, Linda, une fille très niaise du dortoir des septièmes années commença à hurler qu'elle avait un affreux bouton sur le front et que la fin de sa vie était arrivée.

-Calme-toi, demandait Lily sans succès.

Comme rien ne marchait Elira lui lança un assurdiato qui enleva les cris mais ne fit que redoubler la fureur de Linda. Elira était plongée dans un parchemin et jetait de temps à autres un regard vers le chaudron qu'elle avait mis au centre de la pièce et qui était rempli d'une potion inconnue. Pour se venger Linda fit un geste vers le chaudron mais le regard meurtrier de sa propriétaire la dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pour la calmer Lily lui enleva le maléfice mais les hurlements semblèrent alors ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, il fallut que Alice jette un sortilège sur la porte pour éviter que toute l'école vienne voir ce qui se passait. Akina tenta faiblement de demander à sa cousine de s'excuser mais seul un courant d'air froid lui répondit et elle n'insista pas malgré les suppliques d'Alice, la meilleure amie de Linda. Soudain Elira sauta du lit et fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette une ribambelle de flacons vide dans lesquels elle mit l'intégralité de sa potion. Elle prit un flacon et le lança à Linda qui cessa aussitôt de hurler avant de redoubler de cris en demandant des explications pour ce geste violent et injustifié, cependant elle ne jeta pas la fiole, de peur du résultat. Visiblement à bout de patience mais ne souhaitant pas s'étendre en discours Elira se planta devant elle, lui arracha le flacon des mains, le déboucha, mis un peu de potion sur son doigt et l'appliqua sur la zone rouge dont se plaignait l'insupportable Linda. Elira lui remit le flacon entre les mains, repartit dans son lit et ferma d'un coup sec ses rideaux rouges, qu'elle avait décoré de fleurs dorées indélébiles qui obligeaient un remplacement de rideaux chaque année dans l'espoir qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Linda avait arrêté de crier et se contemplait dans un miroir de poche puis elle partit à la salle de bain et revint toute excitée :

-Regardez ! C'est partit ! Je n'ai plus rien !

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les rideaux d'Elira pour lui montrer le miracle quand Akina lui déclara d'une voix fatiguée :

-Si tu fais ça tu auras un œil au beurre noir demain, elle l'a fait pour pouvoir dormir alors maintenant tu te tais et tu nous laisses toutes dormir.

Lily observait incrédule le chaudron d'où était sortit une telle potion miracle. Le lendemain elle s'attendit à ce que la nouvelle de cette potion ait fait le tour de l'école mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il sembla que les menaces d'Akina aient incité Linda à garder jalousement son nouveau remède miracle, car ce qui est connu n'est plus un miracle. N'y tenant plus la jolie rousse demanda à son amie :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné hier, à Linda je veux dire.

-Tu n'as pas vu ? Demanda d'un ton taquin Elira, c'est une potion pour enlever les boutons.

-J'ai vu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu veux lui trouver un nom ? Je suis ouverte aux propositions.

-Elira, personne n'a jamais un truc aussi efficace, d'où tu sors ça ?

-Du seul endroit sûr dans cette école : ma tête.

-…Et comment ça marche ?

-Et bien il faut traiter le problème à la source et non traiter les symptômes comme l'ont longtemps crut les médecins, c'est donc une potion qui annule la cause même de sa rougeur, des molécules dont la puissance est multipliée par l'ajout d'autres principes actifs, le tout produit une réaction chimique à l'échelle cellulaire, pour plus d'efficacité j'ai ajouté des composants traitant aussi les symptômes, en combinant les deux tu aboutis naturellement à un résultat de la rapidité que tu as put voir.

-Mais… naturellement. Déclara Lily d'un ton mal assuré, et comment as-tu trouvé cette brillante idée ?

-Dans les livres de médecine moldue bien sûr, ils ont compris le principe, le problème c'est qu'ils ne disposent pas du même panel d'ingrédients que nous et ils n'ont pas d'exhausteur magique donc leurs tentatives sont plus lentes où vouées à l'échec.

-Bien sûr ! Affirma Lily encore plus incrédule, et pourquoi personne n'a trouvé ça avant ?

-Le problème avec les inventions, très chère Lily, c'est que justement, elles ont une date où elles existent et avant laquelle elles n'existaient pas, elles ont une date « d'invention » comme leur nom l'indique.

-Et tu peux en faire d'autres, je veux dire, pour autre chose ? Demanda alors avec vigueur la belle rousse.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Il faut juste que je cherche un peu avant de trouver, bien sûr.

-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, enfin pour l'instant, c'était juste pour savoir…

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à me faire une liste de produits que tu jugerais utiles et comme ça je chercherais.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'avancera plus qu'autre chose, c'est ce que je veux faire plus tard alors…

Lily resta muette un instant avant de murmurer :

-Mais c'est génial ça !

C'est ainsi qu'Elira abandonna totalement les vagues révisions qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer sur la recherche, à cette fin elle occupait un cachot vide dont elle avait subtilisé la clef et dont personne ne se souciait. Mais rien ne la dispensait de faire ses devoirs et ils s'amoncelaient chaque jour plus nombreux sous la pression des aspics. Mais les devoirs n'étaient pas ses seuls soucis, Lily était en permanence assaillie par James et par conséquent les maraudeurs se trouvaient presque toujours dans les mêmes pièces que les jeunes filles, Akina ne supportait pas Peter et veillait par conséquent à se tenir le plus loin possible du garçon grassouillet. Elira quant à elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer Sirius dont la passion semblait être devenu « trouver le moyen de mettre en colère Elira Jones ». Seul Lupin était un garçon fréquentable, on pouvait raisonnablement espérer pouvoir tenir une conversation avec lui ou faire une partie d'échec sans qu'il se mette à tricher où à geindre quand le jeu tournait à sa défaveur. Très vite Elira se rendit compte que Lily avait un faible manifeste pour son éternel prétendant mais ne trouvait tout simplement pas le moyen de lui avouer qu'elle avait enfin succombé à ses avances. Akina n'avait pas d'idées pour l'aider et Elira élaborait des plans tellement complexes qu'avant d'en être à la fin elle avait oublié le début, finalement elle finit par conseiller à son amie de dire « oui » tout simplement la prochaine fois que le grand brun l'invitait à sortir avec lui, mais, comme disait Akina, il fallait que le moment reste propice, comme la grande salle où le hall, où le cours de métamorphose. C'est finalement le cours de métamorphose que Lily choisit et, alors que James était assis à côté d'elle et lui demandait une énième fois si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, elle répondit « oui » avec un sourire éclatant, le garçon fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba de sa chaise et dût se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie en criant dans toute la salle, finalement, il avait un air tellement ahuri que le professeur Mcgonagall finit par le renvoyer de cours et il passa la dernière demi-heure planté devant la porte, se demandant s'il n'avait rêvé. Mais quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que Lily sortit il se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda avec espoir :

-Alors c'est vrai Evans ? Heu Lily ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Voyant l'embarras de son amie Elira tapa en passant la tête de James avec son livre et déclara :

-Elle t'a dit oui une fois, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Elle n'est pas stupide, elle ne change pas d'avis en une demi-heure.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Demanda le garçon

Lily fit non de la tête, en rougissant et fou de joie James la prit dans ses bras puis la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Agacée Mcgonagall sortit de sa salle, elle ne put réprimer un sourire devant le spectacle mais déclara tout de même d'un ton sec :

-Vous feriez mieux de vous hâter pour ne pas être en retard à vos prochaines leçons, je doute que le professeur Chourave soit aussi tolérante que moi au sujet des retards.

-Personne n'est aussi peu tolérant que vous au sujet des retards, marmonna Elira.

-Miss Jones, une remarque ?

-Non professeur, vous avez raison, comme d'habitude, bien sûr.

Et Elira attrapa la main d'Akina avant de filer dans les serres. Comme elle l'expliqua plus tard à Lily ses matières préférées étaient évidemment Potions et Botanique mais elle avait besoin d'arithmancie pour établir des relations et des dosages, Le soin aux créatures magiques était essentiel si on voulait trouver de nouveaux ingrédients où même savoir quoi traiter avec les potions. La métamorphose et les sortilèges étaient évidemment des matières essentielles auxquelles on trouve toujours une utilité et enfin il était vital de prendre Défense contre les forces du mal par les temps qui couraient. Akina ajoutait que la divination permettait de développer les sens peu communs de notre subconscient. Chaque année les deux cousines passaient de justesse dans les matières qu'elles souhaitaient et leurs professeurs soupiraient chaque année un peu plus de devoir supporter les réponses rocambolesques d'Elira. Malgré son incapacité magique Akina était étonnement douée en botanique et soin aux créatures magiques. Lily elle était douée dans toutes les matières sans exception. Botanique était leur dernier cours et il pleuvait à verse quand ils sortirent, ils durent traverser les pelouses transformées en champs boueux et arrivèrent dégoulinants et repoussant de boue dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent les maraudeurs également boueux car ils revenaient de leur entrainement de quidditch, auquel Remus et Peter ne faisaient qu'assister. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, quand soudain Sirius arrêta son regard sur Elira et son rire s'évanouit aussitôt :

-Pourquoi Jones est-elle impeccable ?

-Parce qu'elle est intelligente, répondit Elira sur le même ton agressif.

-Le rapport miss « Je suis mieux que tout le monde » ?

-D'abord, je suis effectivement mieux que tout le monde et ensuite je me suis jetée un sort, voilà tout.

-Voilà tout ! répéta d'un ton ironique et écœuré Sirius.

-Et pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas fait profiter les autres ? Demanda James, désolée de voir sa nouvelle petite amie couverte de boue.

-C'est que je viens juste d'y penser, soupira Elira qui était effectivement rentrée dans le hall aussi sale que les autres, _impeccobilis._ Fit-elle alors en décrivant en l'air un large mouvement avec sa baguette.

Tout le groupe se retrouva alors non seulement propre et sec mais aussi tiré à quatre épingles, il fallut que les garçons gigotent dans tous les sens pour remettre leurs habits et leurs cheveux dans leur habituelle et éternelle pagaille. Quelques élèves qui passaient par là furent aussi touchés par le sort et se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les trois jeunes filles et le groupe de garçons ronchons entrèrent alors dans la grande salle pour diner.

-Quand est le prochain match ? demanda timidement Akina pour engager une conversation.

-La semaine prochaine ! S'enthousiasma James avant de partir dans un discours sur leurs diverses stratégies.

Sirius encore renfrogné n'ajoutait que de brefs commentaires puis soudain il s'exclama :

-Mais au fait Jones ! Tu sais monter un balai ?

Elle le regarda alors comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide de la planète.

-QUI ne sait pas monter un balai ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Non, mais je veux dire est-ce que tu montes assez bien pour pouvoir jouer au quidditch par exemple !

Akina le regarda surprise et étouffa un rire pendant qu'Elira soupirait :

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez une place ?

-Non mais on n'a pas de remplaçant.

-Vas-y Black, essaye de me faire croire que tu veux de moi dans ton équipe !

-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu vaux !

-Pourquoi ? C'est important ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise

-Et bien puisque tu as affirmé tout-à l'heure que tu étais mieux que tout le monde, il faut le prouver.

-Mon cher, quand une vérité est évidente il n'y a pas besoin de le prouver ! Répondit Elira avec son petit sourire en coin.

Devant la tête interdite que fit Sirius à cette réponse tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer comme ça à Elira, conseilla Remus en essuyant une larme de rire.

-Mais moi je suis un grand incrédule mademoiselle, il faut me montrer des faits exacts ! Se reprit le garçon.

-Donc c'est un pari ? Demanda Elira intéressée, d'ailleurs tous étaient subitement intéressés par le tour que prenait la conversation.

-Oui, c'est un pari, je te parie que tu n'es pas assez bonne pour faire un remplacement dans l'équipe de gryffondor. Affirma Sirius avec un regard perçant.

La jeune fille sourit et déclara doucement :

-Tenu.

Le lendemain était samedi, l'équipe avait réservée le terrain pendant toute la matinée et Akina se sentit obligée d'avancer les réveils de sa cousine pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille fut à l'heure pour l'entrainement et mit dès le début Sirius en rogne.

-Bon, déclara James qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, comme vous le savez nous n'avons pas de remplaçant et nous allons donc aujourd'hui jouer avec une potentielle remplaçante, Elira. Vous la connaissez surement. Elira tu n'as pas de tenue de l'équipe ?

-Non, mais ce n'est qu'un entrainement…

Finalement, devant l'incertitude de James elle agita sa baguette et son habit noir devint rouge et or, trop voyant à son goût. Elle tenait à la main un balai un peu vieux mais bien entretenu, d'un modèle très fiable.

-Bon, reprit le capitaine, Elira tu vas dans les tribunes pour regarder et au fur et à mesure tu vas remplacer les différents joueurs, d'accord ?

-Et bien il me semble que tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord, c'est toi le capitaine, répondit-elle avec évidence avant d'aller s'assoir.

-James, tu es sûr que cette fille peux faire l'affaire, elle me fait froid dans le dos ! Déclara Phil Brown, le deuxième batteur.

-On va faire avec, ce n'est que provisoire Phil, marmonna James en maudissant Sirius et ses paris.

Ils commencèrent l'entrainement et Elira put juger que James était un bon capitaine, il n'avait pas besoin de hurler sur les autres, ils étaient tous rodés et très compétents, manifestement bien entrainés. Puis elle dût remplacer les joueurs, elle battait aussi bien que Sirius, ce qui énerva le garçon. En tant que poursuiveuse elle jouait avec les autres et pas en solo et fit grande impression lorsqu'elle lâcha la balle et se laissa tomber de son balai, ne se retenant qu'avec une main pour envoyer le souaffle dans les buts d'un coup de pied bien ajusté. Elle remplaça ensuite le gardien et, de même, elle fit des acrobaties et aucune balle ne passa. Enfin elle remplaça James pour qu'il puisse évaluer les compétences de l'équipe depuis les tribunes. Très naturellement elle évita les cognards puis repéra le vif d'or et fonça à travers tout le terrain sans percuter personne et commença la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que l'attrapeur en titre mais réussit néanmoins à se saisir du vif dans un temps relativement court. Quand tous les joueurs furent redescendus James se précipita vers elle et lui demanda :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais présenté dans l'équipe ?

-Je n'ai qu'un intérêt modéré pour le quidditch et puis, un match où on est sûr de gagner, où est le plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius qui semblait essayer de l'analyser aux rayons X et avec un sourire elle déclara :

-Je gagne. Devant le grognement du garçon elle enchaina, moi je te parie que tu ne réussirais pas à te faire admettre en Potions, même si tu le voulais.

Et elle tourna les talons, colorant de nouveau son habit en noir et pressant le pas pour retrouver ses amies qui l'attendaient en bas des gradins.

-Tu es vraiment impressionnante ! S'extasia Lily

-Oh, je suis sûre qu'Akina pourrait faire la même chose, on joue beaucoup pendant les vacances à faire toutes les acrobaties possibles et inimaginables.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes incroyables toutes les deux ! déclara tout de même la belle rousse avant d'enchainer, tu crois qu'ils vont gagner ?

-Bien sûr qu'ils vont gagner, ils ont d'excellents joueurs, une très bonne préparation, en fait le seul inconvénient réside dans l'un des poursuiveurs qui n'est pas assez agile, mais les autres sont suffisamment bons pour réparer cette erreur, la vraie question c'est de savoir si l'équipe survivra l'année prochaine sans James, Sirius et l'autre là, Phil.

-Donc en fait tu t'intéresses quand même au quidditch, résuma Lily avec un sourire.

-Mais non, c'est juste une simple analyse, se défendit faiblement Elira en riant.

La semaine suivante Gryffondor gagna le match haut la main, tel que l'avais annoncé Elira. Dès la fin du match une fête se déchaina dans la salle commune des rouge et or, de la nourriture et des boissons surgirent de nulle part et de grands posters représentant les joueurs au plus haut de leur gloire étaient affichés dans toute la salle. Au lieu de participer à la fête Elira et Akina se concertaient silencieusement dans un coin en prenant des notes, quand Sirius tenta de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient il fut rejeté par une remarque sèche de sa nouvelle rivale :

-Alors et cette admission en cours de potion ?

Le garçon cessa alors de leur prêter attention. Au bout d'un moment Elira tenta finalement d'ensorceler les posters pour que les différentes balles se déplacent d'affiches en affiches et que les joueurs interagissent réellement avec elles, ainsi elle tenta une reconstitution du match, qui se devait néanmoins d'être incomplète faute d'images de Poufsouffles en guise d'adversaires. Satisfaite de sa réussite l'imposante Elira monta dans son dortoir suivie de la discrète Akina. Lily ne les vit pas monter, toute absorbée qu'elle était par son petit ami.

-Tu as du travail ? demanda Akina

-Oh, comme d'habitude, je crois que je vais étiqueter les flacons ce soir et marquer la composition dessus.

-Il faut aussi que tu te constitue un livre de recettes !

-Je ne sais pas, le risque c'est que quelqu'un tombe dessus…

-Tu n'as qu'a l'ensorceler, j'ai lu qu'il existait un sort qui permettait de rendre les feuilles blanches si un autre que toi y pose les yeux, ça résoudrait ton problème.

-Merci Akina ! Tu es un vrai génie, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? S'écria Elira ravie

-Oh, tu mettrais juste un peu plus de temps à trouver la solution…répondit modestement La petite brune. Au fait, tu peux fermer la porte, je suis fatiguée…

-Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire, bien sûr attend un instant.

Un instant plus tard la porte était fermée par le plus sur des sortilèges : une armoire en travers et à la place d'Akina se tenait un énorme loup brun foncé qui monta sur le lit d'Elira et entreprit de se faire un nid dans les draps, mettant des poils partout. La jeune fille brun-roux sortait pendant ce temps une ribambelle de fioles pleines et un rouleau de parchemin, elle entreprit de fabriquer une étiquette pour chaque sorte de potion puis elle les multiplia pour en avoir pour toutes ses fioles et passa le reste de la soirée à coller individuellement chaque papier sur chaque petite bouteille de verre. Ensuite elle attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un grimoire vide et traça à la baguette des lettres dorées sur la reliure : **Elira N. Jones Potions**. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui jeter le sort dont parlait Akina que quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-C'est Lily, cria une voix étouffée, qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? Ouvrez-moi, oui je suis seule.

Sans réfléchir Elira déplaça l'armoire le temps que la rousse rentre, quand la nouvelle venue eut fait quelques pas l'armoire reprit sa place.

-Elira…la voix de Lily était effrayée, tu sais j'adore toutes tes expériences et tout et tout mais qu'est-ce que c'est, là sur ton lit ?

-Mmh ? Sur mon lit ? Akina je suppose, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, répondit distraitement la jeune fille sans regarder, occupée à ranger ses flacons.

-Donc tu essaye de me dire que tu as transformé ta cousine en bête énorme ? Demanda de nouveau la voix tremblante de Lily qui reculait vers la porte barrée.

-Moi ? Mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille…oh mince, fit-elle en apercevant le loup sur son lit, ce…ce n'est pas moi, c'est Akina qui se transforme, je t'ai dit qu'elle était fatiguée. AKINA, DEBOUT ! Cria alors Elira.

-Non…ce n'était pas la peine de la réveiller, balbutia Lily terrorisée.

-Oh, réalisa Elira devant le trouble de son amie, elle ne va pas t'attaquer, c'est comme un animagus, elle en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, c'est la même Akina que d'habitude, aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Elira…il y a un loup dans le dortoir ! Tenta de négocier Lily

-Oui, mais vu que c'est Akina il n'y a pas de problème ! La raisonna Elira.

-Mais elle ne figure pas dans la liste officielle des animagus !

-Evidemment puisque elle n'en est pas un…

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Oh, salut Lily, marmonna une voix profonde qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'Akina.

-Ca parle les animagus ? Demanda Lily d'une voix blanche, prête à tomber à terre.

-Moi un animagus ? Demanda Akina qui venait de redevenir elle-même, quelle blague ! Je ne suis pas du tout assez bonne en magie pour ça !

-Un animagus c'est un humain qui s'entraine pour prendre la forme d'un animal de son choix, Akina se transforme en loup, où en humain selon le point de vue, depuis sa naissance ! Expliqua Elira comme se c'était une évidence.

Elle remit l'armoire à sa place, déverrouilla la porte et remis sa mallette à potion sous son lit.

-Donc elle a un sort ? Demanda finalement Lily rassurée de retrouver la jeune fille à laquelle elle était habitué en face d'elle.

-Non…tient, lit ça, le perd pas, n'en parle pas et rend le moi. Déclara Elira en lui lançant un vieux livre se trouvant au fond d'une de ses nombreuses malles.

-L'histoire de la grande maison des Nattiowa. Nattiowa ? Déchiffra-t-elle sur la reliure, Mais Nattiowa c'est…

-Ne t'excite pas, et on t'a bien dit, tu n'en parles à personne ! Insista Elira soudainement alarmée.

-Oui, c'est un peu…embarrassant, marmonna Akina en rougissant légèrement et rentrant dans son propre lit.

D'un coup de baguette Elira fit disparaitre tous les poils qui recouvraient le sien et se coucha en souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux autres. Lily s'installa à son tour dans ses draps et commença sa lecture à la lumière de sa baguette, fermant ses rideaux pour ne pas recevoir de commentaire des autres filles quand elles rentreraient.


	3. Chapter 3:Elira Jones, Akina N Jones

**Chapitre3** **: Elira Jones, Akina N. Jones**

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier dans la chambre ? Demanda James, tu as l'air épuisé Lily, pourtant tu n'es pas partie très tard de la salle commune.

-Tard ? Tout dépend de ta notion de tard, elle m'a réveillé, bougonna Akina.

-Moi j'ai travaillé un peu, éluda rapidement Elira, très satisfaite d'avoir déjà récupéré son précieux livre.

-J'ai trouvé un vieux livre de contes et le style était tellement captivant que je n'ai pas put lâcher l'ouvrage avant de l'avoir terminé, répondit Lily dans la plus pure vérité.

-Vraiment, un livre de contes ? S'intéressa Remus.

Sirius sauva alors sans le savoir Lily d'une situation embarrassante en déclarant d'une voix enjouée, toujours ravi de sa victoire au quidditch

-Comment Lunard, tu tiens à lire des contes maintenant ?

-Intérêt purement scientifique, protesta faiblement ce dernier avant que James ne noie sa réponse dans un discours enthousiaste sur les posters enchantés par on ne savait qui la veille.

Soudain le regard d'Elira tomba sur la montre de Remus et elle s'écria :

-Vite ! On a potions ! Il ne faut pas être en retard !

Et les trois filles disparurent en un éclair. Sirius lâcha, un juron :

-Il faut que je me fasse accepter en Potions, il avait un air totalement déconfit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James abasourdit

-C'est Jones, c'est le pari qu'elle m'a lancé.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le tenir, suggéra Peter

-Comment ? S'indigna Sirius, je tiens mes promesses et je ne perdrais jamais face à cette fille là ! Et puis se sera très amusant de lui lancer d'autres paris ensuite, elle sera forcée de s'exécuter car cette fille là ne reculera jamais ! Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire faire quand Remus le ramena sur terre.

-Déjà il faut que tu réussisses, tu as de la chance, Slughorn est facilement attendris…

-Attendris ?

-Oui, enfin tu peux toujours essayer ça, les pressions familiales où autres…

-Et parle lui après le repas, il aura bien mangé et sera content, ajouta James, tu veux que je fasse potions avec toi pour ne pas être trop perdu ?

-Bah, ne te force pas Cornedrue ! C'est mon pari après tout, répondit d'une voix enjouée Sirius, vous venez au troisième étage ? Je crois qu'on pourrait préparer un petit quelque chose pour Rusard…

Après la fin de son repas, tranquillement installé dans la salle professorale le professeur Slughorn eut la surprise d'entendre qu'un élève désirait lui parler, sa surprise redoubla quand il reconnut Sirius Black, celui qui avait malheureusement atterrit chez Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que vous-voulez mon garçon ?

-Et bien professeur, j'aurais un service à vous demander…commença Sirius avec une voix embarrassée.

-Un service ? Demandez, demandez.

-C'est que c'est un peu délicat professeur… voyez-vous, je viens de réaliser qu'il aurait fallut que je prenne Potion pour mes aspics, mes…mes parents seront très déçus si je ne réussissais pas, ils m'ont écrit de venir vous voir, ils m'ont dit que vous m'aideriez.

-Mais…c'est que je ne vois pas du tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le garçon soupira mentalement devant tant de stupidité et reprit :

-Je sais bien qu'il est tard mais ne voudriez-vous pas m'accepter dans votre cours ? J'ais du retard, j'en suis bien conscient mais je suis sûr que d'une part mes amis m'aideront à combler mes lacunes et que, d'autre part je réussirais à suivre vos cours, voyez vous j'ai déjà un excellent niveau dans toutes les autres matières…

-Oui, oui, je comprends bien mais le fossé est profond, vous savez…qui sont vos amis ?

-Lily Evans et Elira Jones ! Lâcha d'un coup Sirius sous le coup d'une inspiration.

-Vraiment ? Un ami de miss Jones et de miss Evans, deux élèves extrêmement douées, enfin vu d'où vient Miss Jones, cela ne m'étonne guère, entre nous, fit-il avec un clin d'œil que Sirius ne comprit pas, et bien Monsieur Black, être l'ami de deux jeunes filles aussi extraordinaires me suffit comme garantit, rajoutez Potions à votre emploi du temps !

-Merci professeur, je ne sais comment…

-Mais non, mais non, c'est tout naturel ! Allez, filez mon garçon. Et il ferma la porte au nez de Sirius qui ne s'était pas encore détourné.

Le grand brun se mit alors à courir à toute allure dans les couloirs, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où les autres dinaient encore

-Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! Cria Mcgonagall suspicieuse devant tant de bonheur.

-Moi ? Rien professeur ! Assura l'interpellé en continuant sa course.

Il atterrit brutalement sur le banc, faisant trembler la table, les jeunes filles le regardèrent surprises :

-Alors, demanda James, ça a donné quoi ?

-Héhé, comme tu m'as dit ! Il a dit oui ! Répondit Sirius dans un immense sourire qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Elira qui le considéra alors d'un air suspicieux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Remus légèrement surpris, il a dit oui tout de suite ?

-Oh pas vraiment mais il a fallut que je mentionne Lily et Jones pour qu'il dise oui, c'est presque s'il ne m'a pas serré dans ses bras quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ami avec elles !

-Tu as dit quoi ? Intervint alors Elira d'un ton glacial et plein de menaces, je te signal que je ne te considère pas comme un ami, ni même comme un ennemi en fait, tu es juste un garçon agaçant avec qui j'ai été en retenue.

-Je suis au courant très chère, se reprit vite Sirius après un instant, mais tu comprends je ne connais personne d'autre qui fasse Potions.

-Ah, je pensais que tu connaissais Akina, répliqua d'un ton encore plus froid Elira dont l'aura devenait franchement menaçante.

-Tu ne connais pas Severus Rogue ? Demanda alors avec une candeur espiègle Akina qui en fait cherchait à se venger elle-même pour lui éviter de plus fortes représailles de la part de sa cousine.

Elle se leva alors et seul Remus remarque cette grâce innée qu'elle avait dans le mouvement, la petite brune entraina Elira qui venait de finir et partit vers la salle commune, Lily resta pour être avec James.

Sirius resta figé, puis d'une voix blanche il ânonna :

-C'est pas vrai, je vais être avec Servilus. Et en plus il faudra que je me tienne bien pour ne pas me faire exclure de cours, c'est le cauchemar absolu.

-Ne l'appelle pas Servilus, murmura faiblement Lily peu convaincue.

-Allons dans la salle commune, suggéra alors Remus, tu pourras me battre aux échecs Patmol, et reprends-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune ils trouvèrent les deux cousines manifestement calmées, Elira était comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil à haut dossier qui ressemblait désagréablement à celui du directeur.

-Au fait Jones, déclara Sirius de but en blanc, d'où tu viens ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était un petit enfant qui aurait perdu l'esprit et il expliqua alors :

-Slughorn as dit un truc comme ça, que tu étais brillante mais que vu d'où tu venais c'était normal.

Elira Ferma brièvement les yeux d'exaspération, il ne pouvait donc jamais se taire celui là. Elle se reprit et déclara alors très sérieusement :

-Mais enfin, je viens d'une très grande forêt remplie de bêtes sauvages au milieu desquelles j'ai été élevée, ensuite je suis allée vivre dans un grand manoir remplit de tableaux sinistres, puis je suis passée du manoir à une tente dans le désert, et elle appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire et d'un regard qui voulaient dire « mais c'est évident enfin ».

Akina et Lily se regardèrent avec de grands yeux puis éclatèrent de rire pendant que le sourire d'Elira devenait moqueur. Sirius secoua la tête et marmonna devant l'impossibilité de cette fille. Assez tôt les deux cousines partirent dans les dortoirs et quand Lily monta les rideaux de leurs lits étaient déjà tirés, si elle avait jeté un œil par la fenêtre elle aurait surement aperçut deux grandes silhouettes noires dans le parc. Le lendemain Akina s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Remus mais les garçons l'assurèrent qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour de simples problèmes d'estomac et serait certainement de retour le lendemain. Elira fut surprise de voir Sirius arriver à l'heure en Potions et s'installer le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire dans un fracas relativement étouffé, dans le coin opposé à celui de Rogue.

-Miss Jones ! S'exclama Slughorn, je compte sur vous pour aider votre ami durant son premier cours, enfin il n'est tout de même pas novice dans la matière !

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'évidence qu'elle retourna en regard assassin vers Sirius.

A sa grande surprise cependant il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour préparer la première étape de sa potion d'amortentia, avec un regard en coin la fière jeune fille remarqua que Rogue annotait de nombreuses choses dans son livre de potions, il semblait enclin à de légères modifications quant à la préparation de ces étranges mixtures. Sur ce Lily lui glissa :

-Si un jour tu as un problème, va voir Severus, si c'est pour les potions je suis certaine qu'il t'aidera.

A la fin du cours Slughorn s'enthousiasma sur les merveilleuses dispositions des amis d'Elira et Lily et assura Sirius qu'il avait une place dans sa classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Il faut que je te trouve quelque chose de dur, Jones. Déclara le garçon en sortant.

-Et pourquoi ça, Monsieur-je-sui- un-génie-méconnue ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant.

-Parce que je n'avais jamais prévu de passer les potions en aspics, je suis normal moi !

-Ah, où as-tu trouvé ta définition de normal, je suis sûre que je la trouverais très instruisante !

-Calmes toi Jones, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Se plaignit le brun d'un ton joueur.

-Tu m'agaces, c'est tout, répondit ennuyée la jeune fille.

-J'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il enfin devant la salle de sortilège, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la fit asseoir à côté de lui avant de poursuivre à voix basse, je te parie que tu n'obtiendras jamais Optimal à toutes tes notes pendant le mois prochain !

Elira s'étouffa :

-QUOI ? Mais en quoi ça peut t'arranger que j'ai Optimal à toutes mes notes, ça ne te sert à rien !

-Que je sois en cours de Potions non plus ne te sert à rien très chère, dis toi que je cherche seulement à t'évaluer…

-Voir si je suis effectivement la meilleure, c'est ça ? Répondit-elle alors avec dédain.

-Et bien, c'est plutôt de la curiosité personnelle, arriver enfin à percer les mystères qui entourent la grande Elira Jones ! Voilà le défi.

-Tu perds ton temps, répliqua sombrement la jeune fille, si ces mystères existent, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu te porterais mieux en les laissant où ils sont.

-Mais je ne veux pas me porter mieux, je veux savoir qui est véritablement Elira Jones, car il est déjà prouvé que tu n'es pas une jeune fille froide, insensible, indifférente, qui ne daigne pas s'adresser au commun des mortels, ceci n'est qu'un masque pour les premières années. Alors je finirais par savoir ce qui se cache là dedans ! Et il pointa le front de sa voisine.

Contre toute attente elle lui sourit vraiment gentiment, un sourire très doux qu'il n'avait jamais vu :

-Et bien bonne chance, ça me ferait plaisir que tu saches.

-Plaisir ? Sirius était interloqué.

-Quoi ? Pour le coup tu ne veux plus savoir ? Le taquina-t-elle, toujours arborant son doux sourire, j'ai un pari pour toi, ce serait trop long d'attendre la fin du mois alors on a qu'a le faire en même temps.

-En même temps ? D'accord, annonce la couleur !

-Rose ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu dis « annonce la couleur », je te dis que la couleur sera le rose.

-Rose ? Par les chaussettes à rayures de Merlin, qu'est-ce donc que tu veux me faire faire ?

-Je te pari… que tu ne peux pas devenir ami avec Akina.

-Tu veux…que je devienne ami… avec… ta cousine ?

-Oui, mais de toute façon, c'est comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas, assura-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

-Non, mais…Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne pourrait pas se faire d'amis ici.

-Donc tu veux que je fasse un semblant d'amitié avec ta cousine juste parce qu'elle t'a contredite ?

-Non, je veux que tu deviennes ami avec elle, c'est très simple elle est adorable, et c'est parce qu'elle est seule que je veux ça.

-Moi ami avec Akina…ça tourne au délire, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit possible, murmura-t-il en jetant un œil vers la petite brune au fond de la salle tentant de s'écarter de Peter le plus qu'elle pouvait.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible, et tu vas même l'inviter à passer du temps à Pré-au-lard avec toi ! A moins que je ne gagne le pari car tu ne peux effectivement pas devenir son ami.

-Pré-au-lard ? Mais je voulais…

-Y aller avec tes amis ? Je comprends bien sûr, mais James va surement passer un peu de temps avec Lily, je ne te demande pas tout la journée, une heure où deux devraient suffire.

-Jones ! Black ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? Intervint soudain le professeur Flitwick

Ses deux élèves se retournèrent alors placidement et répondirent avec un brin d'insolence :

-Et bien maintenant que vous le dite…

-Nous interrompre ainsi est malpoli, vous devriez continuer votre bruit de fond…

-En effet le débit et le volume de votre voix sont juste parfaits, je vous en prie, continuez…

-Oui ne vous gênez par pour nous, je vous assure que tout va très bien…

-Enfin _allait_ très bien, avant que vous ne nous interrompiez de manière si…

-Si peu élégante et raffinée.

-Oui, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman d'hausser le ton de cette manière…

-IL SUFFIT ! Deux heures de retenue ce soir vous permettrons, j'en suis certain de me faire part de tout votre savoir, qui j'en suis sûr est immense, sur les bonnes manières.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand il se rendit compte que les deux bavards en étaient quitte pour continuer leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, le minuscule professeur fit un large mouvement de sa baguette qui sortit d'un coup tout le matériel nécessaire à la prise de note des sacs des deux éléments perturbateurs qui se trouvèrent donc en face d'un parchemin, une plume à la main. Pour couronner le tout le professeur Flitwick s'éleva dans les airs et vint se poser légèrement sur le pupitre commun d'Elira et de Sirius, c'est du haut de ce promontoire qu'il finit son cours et surveilla la prise de note des deux jeunes gens qui peinaient honnêtement à ne pas s'endormir d'ennui. Le soir Elira et Sirius durent recopier un traité de savoir vivre qui datait au moins du moyen âge tant il était dépassé et obsolète. Ils rentrèrent sans s'adresser la parole, et se figèrent en apercevant que les seuls occupants de la salle commune étaient James et Lily, cette dernière sur les genoux de son petit ami, ils parlaient à voix basse ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, en effet La voix de James s'éleva soudain :

-Alors comme ça vous ne vous aimez pas mais vous vous faites toujours coller ensemble, c'est quoi votre problème ? Je vais finir par regretter quand Elira était encore froide et distante et que j'étais le seul partenaire de retenu de mon meilleur ami, il ne flancha pas sous le regard noir d'Elira.

-Cette fois on s'en serait bien passé…commença Sirius

-Parce qu'avant c'était exprès peut-être ?

-Potter, tu pense vraiment que ton meilleur ami est le genre de personne à se faire mettre en retenue exprès ? Demanda Elira d'un ton acide et partit en laissant le garçon méditer sur le double sens de ces paroles.

Lily la rejoignit peu après et murmura :

-J'ai déjà corrigé le devoir d'Akina, elle n'est que moyennement furieuse, elle me répétait que tu avais gâché la soirée.

-Moi ? Mais… Oh mince, on est à la pleine lune, j'avais promis de l'accompagner dans le parc ce soir, j'ai vraiment gaffé !

-Bah, tu te rattraperas demain ! Suggéra Lily en se glissant dans ses couvertures.

-Non, il faudra attendre encore un mois…Je vais la réveiller et on ira maintenant ! Et elle se précipita vers le lit de sa cousine.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de circuler dans les couloirs le soir ! Intervint son amie.

-Oh, la paix préfète, si tu veux nous punir vas-y ! Attends, tu viens de dire dans les couloirs ? Le règlement précise bien ?

-Heu…oui, mais quelle différence ?

-Toute la différence est là, exulta Elira qui tapait Akina à coups d'oreiller pour la réveiller, nous n'auront qu'à sortir par la fenêtre !

-Mais c'est très dangereux ! S'affola Lily.

-Pas du tout, il existe bien un sort pour amortir les chutes, si on le renforce par un sort exhausteur tout ira bien !

Akina venait d'ouvrir les yeux et sortit de son lit, toute habillée à la vue d'Elira :

-Tu en as mis du temps, marmonna-t-elle, on a plus beaucoup de temps…allez, dépêche toi !

-Bon, je viens avec vous, déclara alors Lily avec peu d'assurance.

-Absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! Répliquèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elles sautèrent en se tenant la main et comme prévu le sort d'Elira amortit leur arrivée, elles firent un signe de la main à Lily pour signifier que tout allait bien. Cette dernière ferma alors la fenêtre et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors, elle n'aperçut que deux formes sombres se dirigeant vers le lac.

Sirius et James descendirent en vitesse les escaliers pour rejoindre Remus dont la transformation devait déjà avoir commencé, ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante sous leur forme animale et retrouvèrent également Peter en rat. Ils décidèrent alors de sortir dans le parc, il était très tranquille et les fois précédentes tout c'était bien passé. Ils se cantonnèrent à la pelouse, la forêt étant bien trop remplie de centaures et araignée géantes, ils firent néanmoins un tour vers le lac. Une fois au bord de l'eau ils aperçurent non loin d'eux deux grandes formes noires et deux paires d'yeux luisants. Une frayeur subite les prit, quels étaient ces animaux étranges qui osaient sortirent de la forêt ? Les grandes formes bougèrent et ils distinguèrent bientôt deux énormes loups, l'un était brun foncé et l'autre brun clair, ils mirent leurs oreilles en arrière quand ils aperçurent Remus. Patmol et Cornedrue tentèrent de s'interposer mais Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou semblaient avoir une grande envie de s'approcher des deux spécimens qui lui faisaient face, quand soudain le loup brun foncé fit un bond gigantesque et passa au dessus des cornes du cerf et des crocs du chien. À quelques mètres de Remus il prit une fois de plus son élan sauta sur son adversaire mais par un étrange hasard ses crocs ne se fermèrent que sur le bras-patte avant de Remus et l'immense loup partit au petit trot, ne laissant comme seule trace de son passage que des lacérations superficielles sur Remus qui sembla devenir étrange. Le deuxième loup grogna sur les autres, sembla les renifler puis s'éloigna tranquillement rejoindre l'autre loup, avant de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit il retourna sa tête et regarda Remus il parut aux autres que le loup adressait un sourire à leur ami. Secoués par les évènements et presque surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte les garçons rentrèrent à la cabane, étonnés du comportement presque humain de Remus qui perdait normalement tout contrôle sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Le lendemain Mme Pomfresh fut très surprise des marques qu'elle trouva sur son bras, il lui expliqua alors très franchement qu'un énorme loup brun foncé lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait mordu le bras, ensuite il avait reprit conscience de qui il était, il avait une forme de loup mais restait un humain, presque comme un animagus.

-Vraiment ? C'est très étonnant, un loup brun vous dites ? Vous ne savez pas qui c'était ?

-Pardon ? Vous avez bien dit « qui » ? S'étonna le garçon.

-Heu…je veux dire…écoutez, il n'y a que les morsures des Nattiowa qui peuvent provoquer un tel état, je suis incapable de dire si ce sera un effet temporaire où permanent mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, quelqu'un de la tribu des Nattiowa vous a très manifestement mordu, peut-être leur princesse, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux, tout le monde pense qu'ils sont dangereux, mais ce n'est pas l'avis du professeur Dumbledore…

-Donc il y a quelqu'un de cette tribu ici ? Demanda avec espoir le garçon

-je… je peux seulement vous dire ceci : les loups vivent rarement seuls, et aussi : vous n'aimeriez pas que tout le monde connaisse votre condition, et bien les Nattiowa en ont encore moins envie de se faire démasquer car c'est tout un peuple qu'ils protègent. Maintenant si vous voulez bien avaler ceci…

Remus ne put rien tirer de plus mais prit la décision de ne pas en parler à ses amis, leur première réaction serait d'organiser une chasse à la bête, pour les analyser, et il fallait à tout prix éviter cela.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué ce matin ! Déclara d'un ton ironique Lily en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Pourtant on n'a pas fait de nuit blanche, assura Akina ravie de sa promenade

-Pourtant Elira a une tête qui fait un peu peur, répliqua Lily d'un ton accusateur.

-C'est parce qu'il lui faut au minimum neuf heures de sommeil ! Se moqua Akina avant de se prendre un regard noir d'Elira.

-Pourtant on a potions, ça devrait la réveiller…marmonna Lily dans une tentative de secouer le fantôme marchant à ses côtés.

-Potions ? Murmura Elira, je vais sûrement tout faire exploser…

-Tient, voilà les garçons ! Déclara Lily en partant dans leur direction, bah, ils ont l'air fatigués eux aussi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir tous ?

Akina marmonna une réponse inintelligible et Elira contenta de s'assoir et de remplir son assiette de toasts à la confiture, en face d'elle Peter mangeait goulument des œufs brouillés, quand elle l'aperçut la jeune fille esquissa un mouvement de recule. Elle se reprit néanmoins mais sursauta de nouveau quand Sirius s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'il était déjà assis. Trouvant de plus en plus dangereux d'être endormie elle versa le contenue d'une de ses fioles de verre dans son jus de citrouille et but cul sec. Sa tête se clarifia tout de suite et elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines et surprise elle regarda Sirius, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive elle le renifla et sourit de nouveau, ainsi c'était lui le chien près du lac. Cette année promettait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air.


	4. Chapter 4Elira Jones, paris,Sirius Black

**Chapitre quatre** **: Elira Jones, Paris, Sirius Black**

Elira regardait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin d'un air fatiguée, ses cheveux répandus en auréole autour de sa tête, ses habits chiffonnés et un livre ouvert posé sur son ventre, d'une main elle tenait sa baguette et envoyait machinalement une balle de caoutchouc au plafond, émettant un régulier « pop, pop » s'ajoutant au bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux. Akina assise sur son propre lit tentait de comprendre le cours de sortilège en suivant ses notes, celles de sa cousine et celles de Lily. Habituées aux humeurs d'Elira elle demanda presque machinalement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'aime pas l'automne… _pop_

-Et pourtant ça fera bientôt dix-huit ans que tu survis… _pop_

-Il pleut, c'est déprimant… _pop_

-Si tu aimais la pluie ce serait différent… _pop_

-Il fait sombre…je m'ennui… _pop…_ il faut encore attendre trois jours avant samedi… _pop_

-Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard ? _Pop_

-Oui, j'ai des choses à faire… _pop_

-Bon…TU VEUX BIEN ARRETER AVEC CETTE BALLE ?!

-Akina ? Tu viens juste de te mettre en colère, tu vas bien ?

-Il n'est pas normal que tu déprimes ! Trouve quelque chose à faire ! Tient, va embêter Black, vous vous ferez coller ensemble et j'aurais enfin la paix !

-Bon, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver mais il faudra assumer les conséquences ! Et la jeune fille sortit en coup de vent, laissant l'autre abasourdit.

Elira ne vit pas les garçons dans la salle commune et en déduisit qu'ils devaient également se trouver dans leur dortoir. Elle monta l'escalier, frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre de réponse, les garçons semblaient absorbés par un bout de parchemin gribouillé et aussi actifs que des scrouts à pétard en hibernation. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Remus pour voir le morceau de parchemin et découvrit à sa grande surprise une carte de l'école avec la position de chaque personne.

-Ingénieux, commenta-t-elle alors faisant sursauter les trois garçons présents.

Peter glissa même du lit et s'étala par terre, elle se demanda un instant ce que les autres pouvaient bien lui trouver. Remus laissa échapper la carte que Sirius récupéra, replia et cacha dans son dos.

-Rien n'est à vendre, commenta-t-il rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Couina Peter furieux.

-Toi je ne te parle même pas…

-Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le garçon en devenant tout rouge.

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas, répondit-elle avant d'enchainer, je suis venue parler à Black, où plutôt venue le chercher pour l'emmener parler ailleurs.

-Tu aurais put prévenir, soupira Remus

-Mais si vous aviez regardé cette carte vous m'auriez vue, commença-t-elle avant que Sirius ne l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine dehors.

-Tu es vraiment impossible Jones, tu ferais la guerre avec n'importe qui !

-Je m'ennuie en ce moment…

-Donc tu voulais parler de quoi ?

-Tu es au courant qu'il ne te reste que trois jours avant Pré-au-lard ?

-Mais ta cousine est tout le temps collée à toi où dans son dortoir, c'est impossible de l'approcher ! Se plaignit le garçon qui n'avait pas essayé bien fort.

-Donc je te fais trop peur pour que tu l'approches quand elle est avec moi ? Demanda Elira avec ironie.

Sirius s'étouffa et la regarda avec de grands yeux :

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Moi, avoir peur de toi ? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Je ne sais pas comment aborder ta cousine, voilà tout !

-Et bien trouve une solution !

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix du grand brun l'interrompit :

-Et ne me dit pas que tu t'ennuis, je te signal qu'il faut que tu révises pour avoir Optimal !

-Je ne révise pas, je suis naturellement extraordinaire Black, déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux qui faisait déplacé, avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

Le soir, quand les Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la salle commune Sirius se décida et pour la première fois à adresser la parole à Akina :

-Hey, Akina, tu peux venir ici un instant ? Devant les yeux surpris de la jeune fille il ajouta, _s'il te plait_.

La petite brune arriva vers lui et il l'entraina vers le plateau d'échec en annonçant :

-Allez, fait une partie avec moi, tu es sûrement plus forte que Remus !

-Je ne suis pas sûre, commença-t-elle timidement

-S'il-te-plait, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner les soirées où j'ai pris ta cousine pour les retenues !

-Ah, mais ce n'est pas la peine…elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

-Pourquoi pas ? Intervint Lily, c'est une bonne idée et puis pour une fois que tu te mesures à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elira tu as une petite chance de gagner !

Akina finit par accepter timidement mais au bout de quelques minutes les deux joueurs étaient tellement absorbés par le jeu qu'ils en oublièrent leur gêne première et ne tardèrent pas à s'envoyer des commentaires comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. A la fin de la partie Sirius fit un effort pour faire durer la conversation en revenant sur les différents moments mais quoi qu'il propose la jeune fille trouvait un moyen pour lui démontrer qu'elle aurait tout de même gagnée. Si bien que quand ils allèrent se coucher Sirius pensait qu'Akina était une personne abordable et Akina pensait que Sirius était une personne fréquentable. Le jour suivant il s'assit à côté d'elle à table dans la grande salle, puis de nouveau en cours et finalement il trouva ce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux : les chiens et les loups, la forêt et le danger. Le vendredi il lui demanda alors si elle voulait bien l'accompagner pendant un moment à Pré-au-lard, devant sa surprise il dut s'expliquer :

-James va passer les premières heures avec Lily, Remus va en profiter pour étudier et Peter va le suivre bien sûr, j'aurais bien passé ce moment à embêter Elira mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire, tu es donc la seule personne qui reste !

-Mais…je ne suis pas très sûre, je ne sais pas si Elira en aura pour longtemps…

-Allez ! Juste au début ! Ça ne sera sûrement pas plus d'une heure ou deux. Supplia le garçon.

-Bon, d'accord…On pourra en profiter pour réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël…

-Déjà ? Halloween n'est même pas encore passée !

-Oui, mais il faut que je m'y prenne à l'avance, je ne sais jamais quoi prendre…

-Bon, pas de problème, de toute façon Elira vient avec nous jusqu'au village…n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je crois ! Bon, puisque tu me fais sortir demain je dois réviser maintenant. Oust ! Débarrasse le plancher et laisses moi tranquille.

-Mais on est dans la salle commune ! Protesta Sirius.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, fais moi de l'espace, libère la table à côté de mon fauteuil et sur laquelle tu es assis !

Le garçon bougonna et finit par rejoindre James qui tentait de convaincre Remus d'enchanter avec lui les armures pour qu'elles dansent au passage des professeurs uniquement.

Le lendemain Les filles se réveillèrent tôt pour profiter de la sortie, Lily et James partirent les premiers tandis que les deux cousines durent attendre que Sirius soit prêt avant de sortir. Ils passèrent sous l'œil suspicieux de Rusard et dès qu'ils furent dehors ils se mirent tous les trois à courir en direction du village. Dès les premières maisons Elira laissa les autres et ils furent incapables de dire par où elle était partie. Akina entraina Sirius dans la seule boutique de Pré-au-lard vendant des habits et ils s'amusèrent à imaginer leurs amis dans différentes tenues loufoques, ils allèrent ensuite chez Zonko et Sirius y vida une bonne partie de sa bourse, ils décidèrent enfin d'aller aux Trois Balais pour discuter des cadeaux de Noël :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Commença la jeune fille

-Moi ? Un nouveau balai, où un livre de sorts amusants…et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose d'utile…un sac peut-être où bien une voiture.

-Une voiture ? Mais c'est un objet moldue ça ! S'étonna le garçon.

-Oui, tu connais ? C'est très pratique mais en fait je ne m'en servirai pas beaucoup…

-C'est sûr ! Le transplanage est bien plus rapide. Enfin personnellement j'ai une moto alors…

-C'est vrai ? Une Harley ?

-Une quoi ? Non, une moto toute simple, qui vole.

-Ah, bien sûr ! Bon, et que veulent James et Remus pour Noël ?

-Et bien Remus est toujours intéressé par les livres, et James, je ne sais pas tient ! Peut-être des gants pour le quidditch…

-Oh, des gants ? C'est assez simple.

-Un peu trop je dirais, et cette affreuse Elira elle veut quoi ?

-Je ne sais jamais…Une montre, où des bijoux, où une robe, non pas de robe finalement, elle ne dit jamais ce qu'elle veut alors c'est assez difficile de savoir. Mais pour Lily je suis certaine qu'elle rêve d'avoir un chat.

-Un chat ? Tient donc ! Et pourquoi elle n'en n'a pas ?

-Sa sœur est allergique.

Elira s'assit alors lourdement sur une chaise, les faisant sursauter et elle demanda d'une voix enjouée :

-Alors quoi de neuf sous le soleil ?

-Rien, il n'y a pas de Soleil aujourd'hui Elira, soupira Akina.

Avant que Sirius ait put prononcer un mot Remus et Peter arrivèrent et prirent place, Remus à côté d'Akina et Peter entre Elira et Sirius. Cette dernière faillit tomber de sa chaise et déclara qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Quand elle revint elle prit bien soin de se mettre entre Sirius et Remus et peu après James et Lily arrivèrent. Après leur troisième whisky-pur-feu ils se résolurent à rentrer tranquillement avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement, ils discutèrent de la fête d'Halloween qui ne promettait pas de grandes nouveautés par rapport à l'année d'avant et bientôt Sirius et James ourdissaient un nouveau plan pour réussir à rendre Rusard fou avant leur sortie de l'école.

-On pourrait piéger son bureau.

-Lui envoyer des lettres piégées.

-Ensorceler sa Miss Teigne !

-Bonne idée, surtout qu'elle me déteste !

-Il faudrait qu'on lui fasse pousser les poils !

-Qu'on lui donne une odeur affreuse !

-Dans ce cas vous serez probablement les premiers à en souffrir, intervint Elira à leur grand déplaisir, vous feriez mieux de la teindre en rose fluo.

-Avec des pois verts et orange ! S'écria Akina avant d'expliquer, ce sont des couleurs qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble !

-Tu sais quoi James, j'ai l'impression que ces filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

-Vraiment Sirius, je trouve moi aussi que les filles hautaines et bien élevée vivant dans le respect du règlement ont mystérieusement disparues.

-Elles n'ont surtout existé que dans votre imagination, répliqua Elira avant de s'éloigner vers Lily.

-En fait, leur idée n'est pas mauvaise, commença Sirius.

-Pas mauvaise du tout même ! Termina James avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'Halloween arriva enfin les dernières années ne furent guère surpris par les citrouilles et les chandelles volantes, ni par les chauves-souris où même les figurines de sorcières miniatures volant sur un balai. Le plus amusant de la soirée, à part le festin bien sûr, fut l'apparition d'une chatte angora aux poils roses fluo avec des taches de vache vertes et orange. Miss Teigne étant la seule chatte à se promener en liberté dans le château il ne fut pas dur de la reconnaître et le visage furieux de Rusard ne fit qu'ajouter à l'hilarité des élèves. Une tranche de tarte à la citrouille à la main Sirius demanda à Elira qui mordait à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet :

-Autre chose à me demander mademoiselle ?

-Pourquoi ? Monsieur, veut déjà me demander quelque chose en plus d'avoir Optimal partout ?

-Et bien, c'était un pari à long terme, alors j'en ai un autre à plus courte échéance.

-Annonce.

-Je pari que tu n'oserais pas provoquer de front Rusard.

-Très bien, je pari que tu n'oseras jamais faire une de tes farces stupides au professeur Dumbledore.

-Pardon ? Répondit le garçon interloqué.

-Mais oui, tu sais faire un croche-pied, des plis dan un tapis, changer un mot de passe…

-Mais…

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'oserais pas.

-Je ne renoncerais jamais la miss.

-Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de gagner ? Demanda alors Akina.

-Mais… C'est une question d'honneur ! Répondit Sirius.

-et de responsabilité, ajouta Elira.

-Vous deux êtes bien trop préoccupés pas l'honneur, marmonna Akina

-Bon, commença Sirius en se tournant vers James, il va falloir viser plus haut cette fois !

-Super ! Encore cette Elira qui nous envoi décrocher la Lune ?

-Non, seulement Dumbledore !

-Seulement ? Tout va bien alors ! Assura James élaborant déjà un plan.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que demande cette fille, murmura Remus.

-Du calme Lunard, déclara Sirius, on va juste s'amuser un peu.

-Un peu beaucoup même, renchérit James avant d'expliquer à James son idée.

-Tu es trop dure avec lui, intervint Lily auprès d'Elira, et puis à quoi ça t'avance ?

-Et bien, j'envoie une déclaration de guerre par interposition !

-Je ne comprends pas, au professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, marmonna Elira, et puis ça lui fera une distraction le pauvre vieux doit s'ennuyer tout seul dans son bureau avec son piaf.

-Tu es déjà allée dans son bureau ? Interrogea Lily surprise.

-Oui, une seule fois, quand je suis arrivée.

-Et si on allait se coucher ? Intervint une fois de plus Akina qui se fatiguait vite de ces discussions.

-Oui, on monte tout de suite, assura sa cousine en se levant et en attrapant le plat d'une tarte à la citrouille à peine entamée, j'ai encore faim, se justifia-t-elle à Lily qui ouvrait des yeux surpris.

Le lendemain était un dimanche et aucune des filles ne se leva avant dix heure, elles ne furent pas réveillées par la lumière car c'était un de ces jours gris, sombre et pluvieux qui font la renommée de la Grande Bretagne. Elira se leva néanmoins la première et attrapa en vitesse quelques fioles dans sa valisette, elles étaient étiquetées « base de potion n° » et des numéros suivaient mais il fallait avoir le cahier spécial d'Elira pour comprendre les différentes notations. Elle déplia son chaudron, alluma un feu dessous et versa une partie du contenu de chaque fiole dedans, elle rangea, termina de se coiffer et transvasa le contenu du chaudron dans un flacon assez conséquent. D'un coup de baguette elle nettoya et rangea le chaudron, faisant disparaître le feu par la même occasion. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre sans attendre les autres filles qui se réveillaient à peine. Sur la pointe des pieds elle monta voir dans le dortoir des garçons si les maraudeurs étaient levés. Elle constata que leurs lits étaient vides et descendit dans la grande salle.

Le groupe de garçons finissait son petit déjeuner, la jeune fille s'assit un peu à distance et se servit de toasts et de marmelade en repoussant les œufs et le bacon qu'elle ne pouvait supporter au petit déjeuner. Les garçons étaient bavards et elle eut le temps d'engloutir la plupart de ses tartines avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Quand ils le firent elle prit le reste de son pain confituré et les suivit, son flacon dans l'autre main. Dans le hall Rusard regardait d'un air suspicieux les élèves entrer et sortir de la grande salle. Quand Sirius le vit il se souvint de son pari avec Elira et jeta un œil en arrière, il constata avec surprise que la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas loin un injurieux bout de pain à la main. Le garçon arrêta ses amis en leur désignant Elira :

-Il va y avoir du spectacle, regardez cette folle de Jones.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que Sirius regardait bien Elira se plaça face à Rusard et commença à le dévisager en mordant avec détermination dans sa tartine. De son autre main elle tenait son flacon débouché et plein d'une potion rose fluo avec de petites bulles. La jeune fille pencha alors légèrement la tête et sourit d'un air provocateur, lentement sa main droite s'inclina (c'était celle qui portait le flacon, à plat « debout » sur la paume) et le flacon commença à pencher dangereusement, elle acheva de renverser la main et le flacon acheva de tomber, se fracassant sur le sol. Elle regarda alors Rusard droit dans les yeux et déclara toujours avec son sourire :

-Oups.

Les yeux de Rusard s'exorbitèrent et il sembla presque qu'ils sortaient de sa face flasque. Il regarda alors l'endroit où était tombée la potion à petites bulles et les élèves attroupés crurent qu'il allait bel et bien s'évanouir. Devant ses yeux révulsés un trou de cinquante centimètres de diamètre s'ouvrait, en se penchant au dessus on pouvait voir qu'il traversait les différents étages de cachots, perçait les fondations, s'enfonçait dans le roc, traversait la première couche géologique et semblait enfin s'arrêter surement à cause du peu de potion qui s'était déversé. En un instant un tel attroupement se forma autour du trou qu'il fut impossible à la plupart de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Rusard semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, son visage rouge tremblait de fureur, ses bajoues tremblotaient et il faisait de petits pas vers le trou, complètement désemparé et surtout atrocement furieux. Elira avait profité de tout ce remue-ménage pour s'éclipser discrètement et remonter à la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs firent de même quand ils virent Mcgonagall arriver sur place pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle vit les dimensions du trou elle eut un mouvement de recul, se reprenant elle installa d'un coup de baguette une barrière autour de l'orifice et fit de même pour les cachots qu'elle voyait de là. Elle tenta ensuite d'interroger Rusard mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire fut :

-Il y avait cette insupportable fille qui mâchonnait un bout de toast, elle avait une bouteille de verre à la main, avec une potion rose pétillante dedans, elle avait un sourire mauvais, celui de quelqu'un qui veut nuire, elle a renversé la bouteille exprès et l'instant d'après il y avait ce trou à la place d'une flaque rose à bulles.

-Merci Argus mais qui était cette jeune fille, à quelle maison appartenait-elle ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, elle avait simplement une chemise blanche et une jupe. Elle avait un sourire insupportable et elle mastiquait ce pain…

-Oui Argus, je comprends mais qui est-ce ?

-Je ne la connais pas, je n'ai jamais eut à faire à elle auparavant, et voilà qu'elle s'est envolée, c'est un fantôme, un esprit frappeur de plus qui vient s'introduire dans le château !

-Un esprit frappeur n'aurait jamais put faire ça, il s'agit forcément de quelqu'un qui se trouve ici, c'est forcément une élève.

-Une élève ? Interrogea soudain le professeur Flitwick qui venait d'arriver, mais même la meilleure de nos élève pourrait-elle parvenir à créer une chose d'une telle puissance, d'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune information sur elle, ni son âge ni sa maison.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle Argus ? Reprit Mcgonagall.

-Je…je crois qu'elle avait les cheveux courts et assez clairs, elle n'était pas très grande mais plutôt dans l'âge de la cinquième ou sixième année.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup, soupira le professeur de métamorphose, il faut faire venir Albus pour qu'il rebouche ce trou.

Ce fut justement le moment que choisit le directeur pour apparaître, il fit un geste aux élèves de se disperser et il s'approcha du fameux trou.

-Très ingénieux, murmura-t-il, vraiment très ingénieux.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Albus ! Faites quelque chose, rebouchez ce trou ! S'écria alors Mcgonagall.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, cette potion me semble avoir de curieux effets, nous ferions mieux de nous adresser à Horace. Répondit très tranquillement le professeur Dumbledore.

-Et bien il semble qu'il arrive tout à propos ! Indiqua Mcgonagall en laissant place au maître des potions.

Le petit homme dont la calvitie commençait à poindre observa quelques instants le trou et marmonna une formule en agitant sa baguette au dessus du vide. Rien n'arriva dans l'immédiat mais au bout de quelques instants une abondante barbe bleue frisée se mit à lui pousser.

-Vous voyez bien Minerva, reprit Dumbledore, cette potion contient plus qu'un simple corrosif, elle a aussi installé un système de protection interne, c'est tout le génie de cet ouvrage, du grand art vraiment. Regrettable que ce soit dans le hall de mon école, un trou peut se révéler très décoratif !

-Mais enfin, s'insurgea Mcgonagall, vous n'allez pas le laisser là, vous allez faire quelque chose !

-Il faut d'abord que j'étudie le problème, répondit tranquillement le directeur en repartant dans son bureau après l'installation d'une deuxième barrière de protection.

Le trou fut l'unique objet de conversation pendant la semaine qui suivit, Elira se tint parfaitement tranquille, les maraudeurs firent leurs plaisanteries habituelles et Akina couvrit sa cousine auprès de Lily qui n'aurait jamais pu se retenir d'aller dire aux professeurs qu'Elira était coupable, la sincérité était bien son moindre défaut. Mcgonagall soupçonna bien Elira mais sans preuves elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quand elle s'aventura à demander, les Maraudeurs (Remus laissa parler les autres) soutinrent qu'Elira était avec eux au niveau de l'escalier lors de l'accident et personne ne se souvenait du contraire. Une nuit le trou, qui était l'objet d'ardentes recherches de la part du professeur Slughorn, disparut sans laisser aucune trace. Rusard se mit à chercher le nouvel esprit frappeur qui s'était installé dans le château et Elira put dormir sans que sa cousine ne vienne la pousser à réparer sa bêtise, gâchant ainsi son précieux sommeil.

Le lendemain de la disparition du trou Elira fit à Sirius un geste de tête significatif quand ils virent le professeur Dumbledore à la table des enseignants. Le garçon lui signifia qu'il y travaillait avant de se détourner pour répondre à une question d'Akina qui s'était finalement résolue à être chaleureuse, c'est-à-dire presque une amie, avec lui. Dans la semaine qui suivit Les Maraudeurs furent très souvent plongés dans de grandes discussions secrètes qui mettaient Lily hors d'elle. Akina se désintéressa complètement du groupe de garçons et Elira était en perpétuelle mauvaise humeur car ses potions ne marchaient pas comme elle le désirait.

Finalement Sirius passa à l'action, un matin il se trouva dans le passage du professeur Dumbledore, situation d'autant plus extrême qu'il était minuit passé et que seule la fameuse carte de l'école avait put lui permettre de trouver le directeur, et l'aborda le plus simplement du monde, avec son petit sourire provocateur.

-Bonsoir professeur !

-Bonsoir, belle nuit pour une promenade nocturne n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait professeur.

-Dites moi, que faites vous donc dans ce lieu précis à une heure pareille, ne devriez vous pas être plongé dans les révisions ?

-Et bien une question m'en a empêché, dites moi professeur, comment avez-vous réagit quand vous avez apprit tous les mauvais tours dont mes amis et moi nous nous sommes rendu coupable ?

-Aaaah, et bien vous n'êtes certainement pas les premiers chahuteurs qui entrez dans cette école, et puis vos plaisanteries sont le plus souvent divertissantes bien que certaines, je dois l'avouer sont de mauvais goût.

-Oh, me voici déçut ! Et bien dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous recommencions ?

-De toute façon mon opinion ne changera en rien vos projets, bonne nuit M. Black, et voudriez-vous bien demander à votre amie Miss Jones de cesser de faire des trous dans mon château, quelqu'un aurait put trébucher.

Et il tourna le dos sans attendre de réponse. Sirius rentra dans la salle commune ravi, et annonça à James qui l'avait attendu :

-On peut passer au plan « Severus » Je suis certain que ça peut passer pour un affront au directeur puisqu'on désobéit à une de ses règles !

-Oui, et puis autant allier l'utile à l'agréable mon cher Patmol !

Peu de jours après c'était la pleine Lune et Sirius décidait de montrer « une chose intéressante » à Severus, ledit garçon ne s'en tira qu'avec le revirement de James. Cette modeste plaisanterie entraina un mois complet de retenues lourdes, c'est-à-dire des tâches épouvantables à accomplir jusqu'à minuit au moins et toute l'après-midi durant le week-end. Elira n'étant pas censée savoir la raison de cela ne put reprocher aux garçons leur grande imprudence même si elle n'attendait que cela d'autre part elle commençait à souffrir d'une mauvaise humeur constante pour cause d'échecs successifs en potion.


	5. Chapter 5: Elira Jones, Severus Rogue

**Chapitre 5** **: Elira Jones, Severus Rogue**

Incapables de déceler la mauvaise humeur chez Elira Alice et Linda vouaient toujours une profonde admiration à cette dernière pour sa « potion miracle » et cherchaient désormais tous les moyens possibles pour en obtenir d'autres. Un jour que Linda vit Elira ranger une fois de plus sa valise sous son lit elle déclara ce qui fut probablement la chose la plus intelligente de sa vie :

-Dit Elira, tu ne penses pas que des étagères seraient plus pratiques ? On pourrait en mettre sur le mur à côté de la salle de bain, tu mettrais toutes tes potions étiquetées dessus, ce serait vraiment mieux tu ne penses pas ?

L'interpelée la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnées, Alice intervint aussitôt :

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Comme ça tu pourras aussi voir quel effet visuel ça donne, l'esthétique c'est important pour des cosmétiques !

-C'est une bonne idée, je dois le reconnaître mais la vérité c'est surtout que vous voulez en profiter n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Elira d'un ton taquin mais surtout gentil car elle réfléchissait encore à cette proposition.

-Et bien, nous pourrions servir de cobaye, proposa d'un ton évident Linda, même si tu testes sur ta peau, il se peut que les réactions ne soient pas les mêmes chez des gens avec des types de peau différents !

-Tout à fait, approuva Alice qui se surprit à être celle suivant Linda et non l'inverse comme de coutume, je pense que nous sommes exactement les personnes dont tu as besoin ! Néanmoins nous ne testerons que les produits finit et non les essais où autres phases préliminaires.

-Ce qui me parait tout à fait normal, assura Elira, vous savez quoi les filles ? Je crois qu'on va faire du bon boulot ensemble !

Les deux autres explosèrent de joie et commencèrent à sauter partout en criant à quel point elles étaient contente et à quel point elles étaient qualifiées pour cette mission !

C'est ainsi que quand Lily et Akina rentrèrent un peu plus tard elles trouvèrent à leur grand étonnement de longues étagèrent de bois clair, proprement fixées sur le mur à côté de la salle de bain, et au milieu de la chambre une ribambelle de flacons pleins de diverses substances éparpillés autour d'Elira, Linda et Alice qui travaillaient et discutaient de manière très absorbée sur l'étiquetage des flacons.

-Tient, salut les filles, lança Elira sans se retourner, vous pourriez mettre les flacons étiquetés sur les étagères ? Merci, et elle désigna vaguement un attroupement de flacons vers sa gauche.

Très étonnées Lily et Akina obéirent presque sans y penser et firent donc la navette entre les potions au sol et les étagères très vite tous les flacons furent posés sur leur nouvel emplacement.

-C'est joli mais ces flacons sont tous pareils, ils devraient avoir une plus grande diversité de formes, comme les parfums par exemple, suggéra pensivement Linda la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en regardant les étagères.

\- Si on te dessinait des formes de flacons, seras-tu capable de les faire apparaître avec ta baguette ? Demanda alors Akina qui aimait griffonner des formes originales.

-Et bien je suppose que oui, hésita Elira réfléchissant à la méthode.

-Bon, déclara Alice qui regardait avec attention les étiquettes, je vais commencer une liste sur un parchemin où on te dira les effets de ces potions, on épinglera la liste sur la porte de la salle de bain, comme ça tu pourras te souvenir de nos remarques.

-Très bonne idée, je te laisse faire ! Approuva Elira de plus en plus surprise de l'intelligence de ses camarades.

Cela doit venir du fait qu'elles ont un réel intérêt dans la chose, supposa Elira.

Dès le lendemain les deux jeunes filles volontaires commencèrent à essayer les potions et sortes de crèmes sur plusieurs jours pour mieux en apprécier les résultats. Elira se désintéressa alors de ces anciennes potions et tenta de se concentrer sur la nouvelle qu'elle tentait de réussir sans succès depuis un moment. Il s'agissait d'une potion apparemment simple, pour effacer les aspérités de la peau, la rendre lisse et saine. Malheureusement les nombreuses subtilités de la préparation et la complexité de l'action biologique nécessaire rendaient cette potion affreusement compliquée à faire.

Un jour Elira s'en plaignit ouvertement à Lily, avec le faible espoir que son amie pourrait l'aider. A sa grande surprise la rouquine répondit tranquillement, comme si elle avait attendue cette question pendant un moment :

-Et bien, tu devrais demander à Severus Rogue de t'aider, il est extrêmement doué en potion.

-Severus Rogue ? Celui qui traine avec le groupe des mangemorts ? Mais n'est-il pas désagréable avec tous les griffondors ?

-Et bien je suppose que oui, mais si tu lui dis que tu es mon amie et que tu as besoin d'aide pour une potion de ce niveau, cela ne peut que soulever son intérêt. Enfin, c'est ça ou demander à Slughorn.

-Ah. Je crois que je tenterais Rogue alors.

-Quoi ? Servilus ? Intervint alors Sirius soudain intéressé par la conversation.

-Laisses tomber Sirius, je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener, répliqua Elira d'un ton glacial avant de se lever de table et de partir à pas vifs.

Elira attendit pensivement la fin de la journée pour s'approcher du garçon serpentard. Surpris il la regarda s'avancer vers lui et venir lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances.

-Bonjours…On n'a pas vraiment eut l'occasion de parler ensemble même si nous sommes dans les mêmes classes depuis la première année. Voilà, j'ai un problème avec une potion et Lily Evans m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider. Elira avait déclaré la dernière partie très rapidement.

-Vraiment ? Lily ? Demanda avidement le garçon.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille vaguement gênée, elle m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider.

-Et bien, je n'aime pas trop faire de l'aide aux devoirs, répondit le garçon d'un ton plus dédaigneux.

-Ce n'est pas pour les devoirs, répondit Elira choquée, mais finalement c'est peut-être un niveau trop élevé pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Trop dur pour moi ? J'attends de voir ! répondit le garçon sur un air de défit.

Elira lui fourra alors dans les mains un rouleau de parchemin et fit volte-face en déclarant d'un ton froid :

-Si tu es intéressé à m'aider, vient me voir.

A la fin de la journée Severus rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle montait vers sa salle commune, en l'attrapant par la manche il l'écarta du groupe de gryffondor avec lequel elle était. Après quelques instants ils se trouvaient dans un couloir désert.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas du niveau devoirs, mais ce n'est pas non plus trop dur pour moi. Seulement, poursuivit-il avec un air un peu dédaigneux, je ne perçois pas le but d'une telle potion.

-Donc tu peux m'aider ? Demanda avec espoir Elira, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un de son niveau.

-Et bien je suppose que oui, marmonna le garçon, mais quel est le but ?

-Et bien cette potion ci est censée rendre à la peau sa qualité lisse et douce, sinon, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y aurait pas une salle de libre pas loin ?

-Je ne vois pas mais on peut trouver, pourquoi ? Il commençait à s'énerver, tu veux réparer la peau de quelqu'un ?

-Mais non ! Je ne fais pas de médicomagie, elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois, je travaille dans l'esthétique.

-Tu travailles ? Demanda le serpentard intrigué.

-Et bien en fait… je voudrais monter une boutique de potions dans la logique des crèmes et maquillages moldus, tout le monde est très concentré sur l'avancée de la médicomagie mais pas sur le mal qu'on se fait tous les jours avec de mauvais produits. Enfin bref, donc tu peux m'aider ? J'arrive à un stade où il faudrait connaître la macro biologie alors je dois faire des recherches en plus.

-La macro biologie ? C'est une très bonne idée en tout cas, approuva le garçon un peu étonné.

-Super, ravie que ça te plaise ! Combien de temps il te faut pour trouver la solution ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, commence quelque chose de plus dur en attendant, répondit d'un ton provocateur le garçon.

-Oh, monsieur fait son important, très bien, on va voir ce que tu peux faire, tu peux marquer directement sur le papier les modifications que tu fais.

-Donc le but est que la peau retrouve sa consistance originelle, où plutôt que les tissus se forment de manière unie et sans aspérités, il réfléchissait déjà au moyen d'obtenir un tel résultat.

-C'est exactement ça, mais il faut laisser le côté réparation de côté car quelqu'un peut avoir une peau naturellement…poreuse, je crois qu'on peut dire comme ça.

-Dans ce cas je file, je n'ai pas non plus que ça à faire, déclara précipitamment le jeune homme en faisant volte face et repartant vers l'escalier.

-Bien sur, monsieur est surement très occupé par les devoirs du professeur Slughorn ! lança Elira amusée avant de partir de son côté.

Les maraudeurs et ses amies étaient rassemblés près du feu quand elle entra dans la salle commune. Akina se laissa glisser du fauteuil où elle était pour s'asseoir par terre et Elira prit lestement la place, adoptant sans y penser la posture altière qu'elle prenait quotidiennement avant. Sirius la regarda d'un air renfrogné avant de lui lancer avec mépris :

-Alors comme ça tu traines avec Servilus ?

Elira haussa les sourcils avec surprise et demanda d'un ton royal et détaché :

-Alors comme ça on est jaloux ?

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer et Peter dut lui taper dans le dos pendant que James et Remus étaient secoués par un fou-rire.

-Moi, jaloux de Servilus ? Jamais ! Hoqueta enfin Sirius, encore rouge.

-Alors quoi ? Enchaina Elira très amusée.

-C'est un Serpentard ET un mangemort ! S'exclama le garçon choqué.

-C'est aussi quelqu'un qui va m'aider…

-Mais…

-Il va m'aider, interrompis froidement la jeune fille, parce qu'il peut et parce qu'il veut bien, le reste me concerne, je crois être assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.

-Ce n'est pas cela, intervint Remus d'un ton très raisonnable, c'est plutôt que nous nous faisons du souci, il peut être dangereux, lui et les autres de sa maison.

-Merci Remus de ce conseil avisé, mais je n'ai pas à faire avec « les autres de sa maison » et au dernières nouvelles VOUS êtes les éléments dangereux, pas lui.

-Comment-ça NOUS ? Demanda Peter que cette fille énervait singulièrement.

Elira le regarda avec un regard méprisant et déclara d'un ton détaché :

-Et bien je ne sais pas vous mais moi je trouve que faire une farce pouvant coûter la vie de quelqu'un est quelque chose d'assez dangereux, il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

-Quoi ? Intervint James interloqué, mais…

-C'est sans appel, réfléchissez mieux la prochaine fois, et au fait, Sirius, je parie que tu n'auras jamais le cran d'aller t'excuser ! Elle se leva avec sa grâce naturelle et se dirigea vers son dortoir de son pas aérien, Sirius lança d'un ton renfrogné et hargneux :

-Je ne savais pas que tu te lançais dans le caritatif !

Elle se contenta de faire un petit signe de la main avent de disparaitre dans les escaliers et de commencer immédiatement de nouvelles recherches.

Le lendemain Elira trouva une vieille salle inutilisée, subtilisa la clef et indiqua à Severus qu'ils pourraient mettre un laboratoire à l'intérieur, elle passa près d'une heure avec lui, penchée au dessus d'un chaudron fumant et discutant ingrédients rares et leurs effets. Cette rencontre était la première de ce qui allait devenir une routine presque journalière.

Il lui apparut bientôt que le serpentard en profitait pour faire des recherches personnelles et elle proposa de l'aider. Quand il entendit cette proposition le garçon leva les yeux avec suspicion, il la transperça du regard, tentant de déceler ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne trouvant rien il dut se résoudre à demander d'un ton prudent :

-Le trou, dans le hall, c'était toi ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire rusé.

-Et bien, comment as-tu fais pour superposer différents charmes dans une même potion ?

-Ah ! Elle était ravie de cette question, et bien contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser c'est très simple ! Il suffit de préparer plusieurs bases de potions, de les mélanger, de leur ajouter un petit quelque chose et le tour est joué !

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua le garçon après un moment.

-Alors, dans une fiole tu prépares un corrosif violent, dans une autre un sort d'auto protection, tu mélange avec précaution, tu ajoutes une potion qui va masquer ce que tu as utilisé avant, comme un sort indétectable. Une fois que tu as tout mélangé tu ajoute des agents de miscibilité, tu peux aussi mettre des colorants ou un effervescent pour troubler les pistes et si tu veux un effet extrêmement puissant tu peux aussi mettre des exhausteurs.

-Vraiment ? Aussi simplement ? Il n'y a pas de réaction spéciale entre tes différentes bases ? S'étonna Severus.

-Et bien, répondit pensivement Elira, je ne crois pas… Ah, je sais ! C'est parce que quand je prépare mes bases c'est dans le but de les mélanger alors je leur jette un sort qui fait que leurs propriétés se cantonnent aux molécules précises de la préparation, l'agent de miscibilité enlève ce sort et le remplace par un bien plus puissant qui agit de l'intérieur, enfin je crois.

-Mais bien sur, s'amusa le serpentard, n'importe qui y aurait pensé !

-Bien sûr ! Assura la jeune fille avec un sourire dévastateur. Et donc tu veux faire quoi ?

-Et bien je garde le secret tant que je peux !

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas j'y vais !

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, elle était sombre, illuminée par une boule de lumière magique au plafond, des étagères poussiéreuses étaient pour la plupart vides mais certaines étaient encombrées de fioles, de parchemins, de gribouillages et de formules que Severus et elle avaient composé, au milieu trônaient deux chaudrons et une pile indistincte d'objets hétéroclites et d'ingrédients s'étalait tranquillement à côté. Elira ouvrit la porte et sortit avant de découvrir avec horreur Mr. Axe, l'actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, face à la porte. Avec un sourire triomphant il déclara :

-Je savais qu'une élève telle que vous était trop innocente pour l'être réellement, je vais pouvoir dévoiler tous vos infâmes projets !

Il avait un tel air et proférait de telles absurdités que sans réfléchir la jeune fille leva sa baguette et en fit sortir un éclair violet qui attrapa le professeur et le tint contre le mur opposé. Alarmé par le bruit Severus sortit de la salle, il découvrit un Mr. Axe terrifié et une Elira avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Je vais devoir lui effacer la mémoire, et mettre une bonne dose de sorts sur cette salle maintenant, c'est très ennuyant.

-Et tu dis ça comme si c'était une chose normale à faire ! Tu es au courant que tu n'as jamais réussit un sort de manière brillante, dans aucune matière ? Demanda Severus alarmé.

-Oh ! Tu as remarqué ? Et bien la vie ne serait pas très amusante si tout le monde me prenait pour un génie… et je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai dit est choquant…

Mr. Axe semblait plutôt de l'avis de Severus quand à la maîtrise de son élève. Malgré le poids de toute cette incrédulité Elira laissa le rayon violet se détacher de sa baguette et tenir seul le professeur pendant qu'elle se retournait naturellement vers la porte de la salle et elle commença à agiter sa baguette dans les airs, traçant des signes étranges. Severus ne vit aucune différence mais ayant remarqué les yeux incrédules de Mr. Axe il demanda finalement à sa camarade ce qu'elle avait fait.

-J'ai tout simplement rendu la porte invisible pour quiconque autre que nous deux, il faut se tenir juste en face pour la voir, elle est incartable et si par hasard quelqu'un d'autre y entre nous seront prévenus par une sonnerie stridente qui je l'espère résonnera dans le château entier pendant deux heures à intervalles réguliers de trente secondes.

Ignorant le regard abasourdi de Severus elle libéra le professeur et se tint encore plus droite que d'habitude face à lui, avant qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste il déclara :

-Je trouve que c'est un gâchis profond de ne pas exploiter de telles capacités, vous êtes extraordinairement brillante Miss Jones.

-Qui vous dit que je n'exploite pas mes capacités ? Et de plus ce n'est surement pas quelqu'un de limité comme vous qui peux comprendre que le génie est parfois une chose encombrante et ennuyante. Elle avait justement sur le visage un air de profond ennui, chose très inhabituelle pour elle ce qui démontrait probablement son état nerveux et le plaisir de pouvoir utiliser une magie de haut niveau.

Elle fit un mouvement fluide avec sa baguette, fit un mouvement de tête à Severus qui s'éclipsa rapidement et l'instant d'après elle souhaitait une bonne soirée à un Mr. Axe très déçu qu'Elira ne sache pas ce qu'était un gobelin des neiges, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était effectivement l'élève limité qu'on voyait en cours, puisque même des démarches spéciales et amicales de professeurs extrêmement attentionnés ne réussissaient pas à la faire sortir de sa stupidité.

De retour à la salle commune Elira accorda un regard froid à la fenêtre qui, embuée ne laissait rien paraître qu'une morne lumière grise.

-Peut-être qu'il neigera bientôt, soupira Linda, j'aimerais que les vacances arrivent bientôt.

-Les vacances sont dans à peine trois semaines, fit remarquer joyeusement Alice, et en plus le week-end prochain est une sortie à Près-Au-Lard.

-Oui, mais les profs nous assomment de devoirs et de contrôles, ajouta sombrement Akina plongée dans un épais volume sur l'histoire des loups-garous en France au XVIème siècle, quand je pense à ceux qui ne se donnent pas la peine de réviser et ont de bien meilleurs notes que moi !

-Moi j'aime bien la neige, déclara pensivement Elira tournée face à la fenêtre et le regard dans le vide, j'aimerais bien qu'il neige.

-Tient, la grande Elira Jones est de retour, déclara d'un ton presque méprisant Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les accusations faites sur son comportement dangereux. Mais même si tu aimes tellement la neige, je pari que n'oserais pas nager dans le lac par temps de gèle.

Elle le regarda interloqué et déclara ravie :

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus tôt ! Tu nageras avec moi ?

Peter glissa de surprise de son petit pouf rond et Remus dût l'aider à se remettre debout pendant que Sirius acceptait avec son sourire le plus enjôleur.

Penché par-dessus son accoudoir, sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle d'Elira qui était dans la même position, il fixait les détails. Tous deux avaient collé sur leur visage leur sourire le plus charmeur mais en regardant attentivement on pouvait voir que leurs yeux étaient pris dans la lutte féroce de celui qui détournerait le regard le premier.

Ils furent interrompus assez brutalement par une fille plus jeune qui se jeta presque sur Sirius et le tira vers elle pour lui déclarer d'un ton fervent qu'elle venait de créer un fan-club pour lui, suivit un discours enfiévré sur ses raisons, toutes très floues, et Akina l'interrompis avec une fausse candeur en demandant :

-Mais n'est-ce pas un peut tard ? C'est sa dernière année ici, il a déjà eut plein de petites amies et puis je suis persuadée qu'il est occupé par des choses bien plus importantes cette année qu'un amas de groupies autour de lui.

La fille devint soudain très rouge et s'apprêtait manifestement à répliquer quelque chose de très grossier quand Lily intervint :

-Oh, Sylvie ! Ce n'est pas ton livre là bas qui est en train de se déchirer tout seul ? Tu as dut le poser sur un mauvais sort !

Pendant que la fille se précipitait à l'autre bout de la pièce et que Remus arrêtait discrètement son sort de déchirure la rousse se retourna prête à réprimander son amie mais elle trouva Sirius précisément en train de serrer la main d'Akina, d'un air très digne et très sincère, une Elira retenant un éclat de rire et James qui lâcha seulement :

-Un peu cru comme formulation.

Lily s'apprêtait à se mettre vraiment en colère lorsqu'un première année entra en courant, tout essoufflé et échevelé, et cria dans toute la salle commune :

-C'est vrai qu'il y a un bal de Noël cette année ?


	6. Chapter 6 Elira Jones, Sirius Black, bal

**Chapitre 6** **: Elira Jones, Sirius Black, bal du nouvel an**

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école entière et le lendemain matin c'était l'unique sujet de conversation à la table du petit déjeuner. Si les plus jeunes étaient surexcités et pleins d'espoir les plus âgés étaient plus dubitatifs.

-Mais enfin, ça ne s'est jamais vu, résonnait Frank Longdubat.

-C'est assez surprenant, admettait Akina avec encore un peu d'espoir, mais peut-être que cette année est une occasion spéciale…

-Moi je pense surtout que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, ronchonnait Linda qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne de faux espoirs.

Les maraudeurs discutaient d'un ton animé sur les possibilités de mettre le feu à toutes les tentures et tapisseries qui seraient présentes au bal, Remus et Lily se regardaient d'un air étrange, un peu coupable et Elira mordait de toutes ses dents dans une part de tarte à la citrouille décidant qu'il valait mieux attendre des informations officielles avant de se lancer dans de stupides suppositions.

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes le directeur se leva et frappa sur son verre.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait. Il semble qu'une information ait été déformée et divulguée, croyez bien que j'en suis confus. Il n'y aura pas de bal cette année à Noël, mais, annonça-t-il coupant court à la vague de protestations qui s'élevait, il est vrai qu'un évènement spécial est organisé pour les septièmes années. Comme chacun le sait c'est la dernière année qu'ils passent entre nos murs, enfin pour ceux qui réussiront leurs examens, et chaque année un bal de nouvel an est organisé en leur honneur et strictement pour eux et leurs partenaires. Cette information n'est généralement pas communiquée pour offrir plus de surprise le moment venu. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser d'avoir gâché le plaisir de vos prochaines années, je tiens à préciser qu'il est inutile de tenter de venir si vous n'êtes pas invité et que nous n'acceptons aucune demande spéciale. Bonne fin de journée et faites tout le bruit que vous désirez maintenant pour épargner vos professeurs en cours.

Un immense brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle, se mêlaient des cris de protestations, de joie, de désespoir et d'incrédulité. Linda et Alice avaient du mal à rester en place, les garçons discutaient de la meilleur manière de manipuler quel décor serait choisit. Akina et Elira se regardaient avec horreur :

-Oh non, il va falloir être avec tout le monde, soupira Elira

-Moi qui comptais sur cette occasion pour aller faire un tour ailleurs, Akina était catastrophée.

-Mais tu étais donc sûre qu'il y aurait un bal ? Demanda Lily surprise

-Oui, j'en étais sûre mais je pensais qu'il serait pour tout le monde !

-Mais comment tu pouvais savoir ? Insista Lily

-Je fais divination…répondit elle vaguement

-Il faut se dépêcher, coupa Elira, on a métamorphose !

Les trois filles se levèrent rapidement, un dernier toast à la main et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les garçons les suivirent machinalement, toujours en plein conciliabule. La fin de la semaine sembla interminable à toutes les filles de dernière année car elles attendaient toutes avec une impatience dévorante la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leurs robes de bal. Lily prenait tout cela très calmement ainsi, Akina et Elira la supportait, elles devaient être les trois seules à avoir leurs notes habituelles aux contrôles et à avoir fait tous leurs devoirs.

-Qu'allez-vous porter ? Demanda Alice toute excitée le vendredi soir.

-N'importe quoi fera bien l'affaire, répondit distraitement Elira.

-Pour ma part je serai malade à l'infirmerie, marmonna Akina.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! S'indigna Alice, deux belles filles comme vous, ce serait honteux de ne pas porter de ravissantes robes…mais peut-être que vous ne savez pas danser.

-Je suis probablement la meilleure danseuse de cette école, répondit Elira sur le même ton distrait, le nez dans un livre.

-Bon, alors c'est que vous avez peur d'y aller toutes seules, affirma Alice en changeant d'angle d'attaque, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour vous deux.

-Merci mais je pense qu'on peut encore se débrouiller là-dessus, marmonna Akina d'un ton plus renfrogné que jamais.

-Dans ce cas c'est que vous n'avez pas assez d'argent sur vous, je peux vous dépanner vous savez.

-L'argent n'est absolument pas le problème, répliqua Elira.

Linda entra alors en pleurant coupant court à l'interrogatoire des deux cousines par Alice.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily, qui en qualité de préfet en chef se devait de faire respecter l'ordre.

-Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie ! Cria Alice au même moment en se ruant sur sa meilleure amie, il a dit non, c'est ça ?

Entre deux sanglots Linda parvint à expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

-Donc en fait, résuma Lily à voix haute et intelligible, tu as demandé à Black de t'accompagner au bal et il a dit non…en rigolant, ce qui est une offense énorme, c'est bien ça ?

-Le pire c'est qu'il a rit ! Rugit Alice, bien sur qu'il allait dire non mais tout de même !

Ignorant les cris indignés qui emplissaient la chambre Akina se glissa à côté de sa cousine sur le lit et lui murmura :

-Dis, tu penses qu'on doit y aller au bal ?

-Il va bien falloir, et puis qui sait, tu pourrais t'amuser, Elira répondit sans la moindre once de distraction dans la voix.

-Mais il va falloir acheter des robes, c'est assez gênant non ?

-Gênant ?

-Mais oui, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas porter n'importe quoi, on pourrait voir mon dos…

-Ah, bien sûr, suis-je bête…dans ce cas tu pourrais probablement dessiner quelque chose, on achète le tissus et on fait les robes nous-mêmes.

-Vraiment, c'est possible ?

-Et bien la magie rend cela très facile, donc je pense qu'on peut s'en tirer, écoute, demain on fait un tour, ça pourra nous donner des idées, on s'assoit quelque part, on dessine ce qu'il nous faut à peu près, on prend quelques mesures et on achète le tissus, en plus c'est surement beaucoup moins cher qu'une robe déjà faite.

-Ah, à t'entendre il n'y a rien de plus facile, dis, tu crois que tu peux faire des chaussures assorties aussi ?

-je pense qu'on peut très bien transformer nos paires de chaussures de bal actuelles, un sort de coloration et le tour est joué !

-Bon, je peux commencer à dessiner maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fait comme tu veux, Elira avait replongée le nez dans son livre et répondait par automatisme.

Le lendemain matin une lumière claire arrivait par la fenêtre et les sons semblaient étouffés. Surprise par une atmosphère aussi calme Elira et Akina sautèrent de leur lit en même temps et se ruèrent à la fenêtre. Une mince couche de neige recouvrait le paysage et de gros flocons tombaient paresseusement du ciel, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants et se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse, Elira laissa à sa cousine le soin de réveiller les autres filles et elle se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils dormaient encore elle entra et se mit à sauter sur leurs lits en criant à tue-tête :

-Il a neigé ! Il a neigé

Devant leurs têtes furieuses elle sortit en courant et en riant, elle repassa dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac préparé de la veille et n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant que Lily ne sorte de la salle de bain et ne la laisse à une Linda hystérique qui avait à moitié étouffé Alice pour passer en première. Akina, Lily et Elira descendirent joyeusement prendre leur petit déjeuner, elles étaient presque les premières et purent se servir de tout sans encombrer personne. Les garçons arrivèrent peu après, Sirius se laissa tomber lestement à côté d'Elira, il jeta un œil dans son assiette et demanda dubitativement :

-Tu vas tout manger ou tu fais des provisions pour la semaine prochaine ?

Devant le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille il retourna à son propre petit déjeuner puis demanda d'un ton léger :

-Au fait, tu as ton maillot de bain ?

-Non car il neige, il ne gèle pas encore.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, quel dommage, moi qui m'étais préparé pour aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, demanda Elira sur le ton de la conversation, tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un pour avoir refusé Linda hier ?

-Moi ? Non, enfin pas encore, j'examine les différentes possibilités…

-Et bien tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois ? On a eut une horrible crise de larmes et de nerfs hier…

-Tiens donc, qui l'eut cru ? Demanda Sirius avec son sourire moqueur.

Elira ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée, et cria presque :

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

Devant l'air plus que fier du garçon elle balança son sac sur son épaule, se leva et attrapa la cruche de jus de citrouille et la vida sur Sirius. Elle se mit à rire devant son air décomposé, il se leva furieux et en un instant leurs fronts se touchaient presque et leurs yeux envoyaient des éclairs, Elira déclara finalement avec un sourire provocateur :

-Oups, je crois bien que ça m'a échappé.

Akina se leva promptement, attrapa le coude de sa cousine et l'entraina vers la sortie en marmonnant précipitamment :

-On est pressée, il faut qu'on y aille…

Lily les suivit sans attendre et elles se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la porte du hall où Rusard surveillait déjà d'un air de vautour les élèves qui sortaient.

Une fois la sortie atteinte les trois jeunes filles se mirent à courir comme des folles dans la neige, elles atteignirent le village hors d'haleine et les cheveux en bataille. Après avoir reprit leur souffle elles rentrèrent dans la première boutique de robes qu'elles trouvèrent, à leur grande surprise Linda et Alice s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Il ne fallait pas qu'on arrive quand il n'y avait plus rien n'est-ce pas ? Se justifia Linda vêtue pour le moment d'une robe bustier rouge vif et ultra courte.

Akina ne répondit rien, laissant Lily se charger de la réponse, et s'enfonça dans les rayons, elle se contenta d'observer les différents modèles de robes, et se résolut enfin à en prendre une dizaine qu'elle amena à Elira.

-Tient, il faut que tu essayes ça, je devrais avoir de quoi prendre des photos sur moi, un vieil appareil moldu où un truc comme ça.

-Mais oui Elira, essaye donc tout ça ! S'exclama Alice, soudain très curieuse.

Avec un air résolu et un soupir Elira rentra dans la cabine d'essayage dont elle agrandit l'intérieur d'un coup de baguette pour avoir la place de se retourner. La première robe de la pile était une robe longue et rose qui serrait à la taille, elle dut fermer la fermeture éclaire d'un autre coup de baguette. Elle sortit de la cabine en tentant de retenir son souffle pour ne pas craquer la robe. Toutes les autres filles ouvrirent de grands yeux, Linda et Alice ressemblaient à deux poissons hors de l'eau. Akina tournait autour d'elle en la prenant en photo.

-Mais tu es magnifique ! Réussit enfin à crier Linda

-Je suis toujours magnifique, se renfrogna Elira

-Qui aurait put penser que tu étais si mince sous ton uniforme, continua Linda sans prendre compte de la remarque de la jeune fille, quel dommage que tu ne te mettes pas plus en valeur !

-Quel serait l'intérêt ? J'attire déjà naturellement tous les regards par mon aura rayonnante, grommela l'intéressée.

Elle repartit aussi sec dans la cabine et essaya ainsi de suite toutes les robes qu'Akina lui avait passées. A chaque fois Linda et Alice s'extasiaient, Akina photographiait et Lily fronçait les sourcils.

Finalement Elira put remettre ses habits normaux et partir à son tour dans les différents rayons pendant que Linda et Alice se disputaient la place. Finalement les trois amies sortirent de la boutique et les deux cousines se décidèrent à accompagner Lily pour qu'elle cherche une robe. Elle trouva une robe mi-longue qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux verts et qui mettait bien en valeur sa silhouette. En sortant de la boutique elles se séparèrent, Lily allait retrouver James et les deux cousines partirent se cacher dans un coin de la Tête de Sanglier pour boire une vodka et dessiner tranquillement. Elles passèrent près de deux heures à dessiner des essais et tenter de décider des couleurs, elles finirent par décider que les deux robes seraient longues, celle d'Elira serait rouge sang et celle d'Akina jaune doré. Une fois ces détails fixés chacune mesura l'autre avec un mètre ruban magique qui affichait automatiquement la quantité de tissus nécessaire, quand elles eurent une approximation elles sortirent du bar.

En courant elles se rendirent dans le seul magasin qui vendait du tissu. C'était un magasin sorcier, très différent des magasins moldus. Il y avait deux gros albums sur une table au milieu, l'un pour les variations dans les couleurs et un pour les différentes matières. Un peu perplexe Akina ouvrit le volume des couleurs, à peine l'eut-elle touché qu'un rouleau de tissus sembla en sortir, il recouvrit toute la table de façon à ce qu'elles puissent voir toutes les couleurs et nuances à la fois. Elira ouvrit le deuxième livre et le même phénomène se produisit pour un tissus couleur crème dont la matière changeait tous les cinq centimètres. Elles choisirent un tissus satiné pour les deux et un voile fin pour ajouter à la robe d'Akina, elles prirent les couleurs qui leur convenait, payèrent et sortirent pour retrouver Lily et les garçons aux Trois Balais.

-Vous avez acheté vos robes ? Demanda Lily d'un ton joyeux.

-Non ! répondit Elira sur le même ton en s'asseyant entre Sirius et Remus.

Akina poussa Lily et se cala entre elle et Remus pour éviter d'être à côté de Peter.

-Vous y allez déjà avec quelqu'un ? S'enquit le grassouillet petit garçon

-Non, répondit Elira d'un ton froid.

Sirius afficha un sourire très satisfait et James donna un coup de pied à Peter.

-Mais ça va, il nous reste encore trois semaines, déclara Akina gênée.

Avant que le soleil ne se couche ils se levèrent et prirent le chemin du retour. Elira et Sirius firent la course jusqu'au château ce qui eut pour résultat qu'Akina et Lily durent attendre une éternité avant de pouvoir entrer dans la douche.

Le soir, alors que chacune des filles était dans son lit Alice demanda suspicieusement :

-Elira, c'est vrai qu'Akina et toi vous n'avez pas acheté de robe ?

-Oui, c'est très vrai, répondit Elira amusée.

-Mais tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion de sortir et de t'en acheter une ! Protesta Alice.

-Oh, si je voulais vraiment sortir je ne crois pas que j'attendrais une autorisation.

-Dans ce cas, intervint calmement Lily, il faudra faire très attention à ce que je ne vous surprenne pas à enfreindre le règlement.

-Mais de toute façon nous n'avons pas besoin de ressortir, assura Akina qui tentait de visualiser la robe exacte qu'elle voulait.

-Mais comment vous allez faire ? Demanda Linda paniquée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Linda, nous seront les plus belles au bal je te le promets, baillât Elira avant de se caler dans son oreiller.

-Au fait, je pense qu'il faut que tu mettes au point du maquillage pour ce bal, déclara Linda.

Et le lendemain, pendant qu'Akina s'efforçait de trouver un modèle qui lui plaisait vraiment, qu'Elira tentait de concevoir comment réduire une potion en poudre de maquillage et que Lily faisait ses devoirs dans un brouhaha monstre, les garçons se préparaient pour le match de quidditch.

Le match eut lieu le week-end avant les vacances et Gryffondor gagna haut la main contre Poufsouffle. Le lendemain les plus jeunes élèves se préparaient à rentrer chez eux, ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, couraient entre les dortoirs, cherchaient désespérément ce qui leur manquait et enfin ne cessait de vanter la beauté des Noëls chez eux.

-Pourquoi s'y prennent-ils tellement à l'avance ? Se plaignit James

-Parce qu'ils sont petits et qu'ils n'auront jamais le temps de tout faire vendredi prochain, répliqua Remus d'une voix fatiguée.

-Et vous, vous ne partez pas pour Noël ? Couina Peter

-Aucun des dernières années ne part cette année, soupira Lily, en fait les dernières années ne partent quasiment jamais ou alors ils s'arrangent pour revenir la veille du premier de l'an.

-Où sont les deux horreurs ? Demanda Sirius curieux.

-Si tu parles d'Elira et d'Akina alors elles sont encore cachées quelque part, en train de mijoter quelque plan secret qui te porte surement préjudice, répondit Lily avec sérieux.

Elira et Akina étaient en effet dans la salle qu'utilisait Elira avec Severus pour la préparation des potions. Elles avaient ajouté de la lumière et dégagé de la place dans le fond, Akina avait installé deux mannequins de couturière auxquels elle avait enfilé deux uniformes classiques. Sur une table elle avait déroulé le tissus acheté et épinglé les croquis finaux des deux robes. Pendant qu'Elira chantonnait au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant, à côté d'un livre de recettes manuscrites, Akina démontait la chemise de l'uniforme pour voir la taille des morceaux de tissus dont elle aurait besoin. Elle se servait également de patrons moldus probablement dénichés au fond d'une malle elle-même au fin fond d'un grenier abandonné. Après plusieurs heures de dur labeur pendant lesquelles Elira avait réussit à transformer sa potion en une poudre ressemblant à du fond de teint vert, Akina avait marqué à la craie de couturier les différentes pièces de tissu et semblait hésiter sur la manière de couper.

Finalement Elira laissa sa poudre verte et vint voir ce qu'il en était, elle prit un épais volume intitulé _La couture magique facile, premiers pas_ , et le consulta au chapitre de la découpe. Elle lut la formule, agita sa baguette et l'instant d'après sept larges pièces de tissu flottaient dans les airs et les chutes étaient sur la table, les trous parfaitement visibles. Akina déshabilla les mannequins, s'empara d'une boîte d'épingle pendant que sa cousine faisait léviter une à une les pièces à la bonne place. Quand tout fut à peu près mis en place Elira retourna à son maquillage et Akina s'employa à ajuster les pièces pour un rendu parfait.

Longtemps après le couvre feu, alors que Lily les maudissait en faisant sa ronde de préfet, Akina achevait de placer les dernières épingles et Elira raturait à grands traits son livre de potions pour réécrire proprement la recette appropriée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle vint regarder ce que sa cousine avait obtenue, elle siffla d'admiration, prit de nouveau l'ouvrage de couture mais au chapitre de l'assemblage cette fois. Elle prit le temps de poser un sort d'identification sur les deux robes puis fit un unique large geste de sa baguette. Pendant un instant il sembla que rien n'était arrivé puis la seconde d'après les épingles jaillirent hors du tissu et vinrent se ranger dans la boîte. Le tissu, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, lentement les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent des robes et tirèrent légèrement dessus, il semblait que jamais elles n'avaient été autre chose que deux robes de bal impeccablement posées sur leur mannequin. Ravies et épuisées elles jetèrent un dernier sort pour rendre leurs robes et le matériel invisible, elles se lancèrent enfin l'une à l'autre un sortilège de désillusion. Les deux cousines regagnèrent leur dortoir dans le plus grand silence et se glissèrent dans leur lit.

Elles furent réveillées par une Lily furieuse et furent donc obligées d'arriver à l'heure en cours, enfin presque car Elira mit un point d'honneur à refaire son lacet avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elles passèrent la journée à bailler et s'endormir presque sur leurs devoirs, toujours sous l'œil noir de Lily.

Le jour d'après était un mardi, et il se trouva que les filles descendirent exactement en même temps que les garçons, James et Lily partirent en tête et Remus prit Akina par le bras pour lui demander quelque chose et ils se trouvèrent donc à la traine, parlant à voix basses, Peter suivit James de près laissant Elira et Sirius au milieu. Ils ne se parlèrent pas avant d'entrer dans la grande salle où Sirius demanda tranquillement à sa voisine :

-Dis moi Jones, tu as déjà un cavalier ?

-Non, et toi Black, aucune de tes groupies n'a su trouver grâce à tes yeux pour l'instant ?

-Non, elles sont toutes insipides et communes, je suis déçu.

-Bah, tu en trouveras bien une, ou alors il faudra que tu demandes à quelqu'un.

-Il faudra bien mais dans ce cas jamais la fille ne me dira non.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'indigna faussement Elira.

-Mais à cause de mon charme irrésistible voyons ! S'exclama Sirius, ils explosèrent tous deux de rire sous l'œil réprobateur de Mcgonagall.

Akina arriva alors par derrière et poussa Sirius pour se mettre entre lui et Elira, elle se pencha aussitôt vers cette dernière et lui murmura :

-Tu sais, Remus vient juste de me demander de l'accompagner au bal !

-C'est vrai ? Murmura Elira très étonnée.

-Oui, en amis bien sûr, il a dit que puisqu'il semblait qu'aucun de nous n'ait personne nous ferions mieux d'y aller ensemble.

-C'est super Akina ! Et puis, ajouta Elira d'un ton taquin, vous devriez bien vous entendre du point de vue olfactif !

Elles se regardèrent et tentèrent d'étouffer le fou rire incontrôlable qui venait de les saisir.

En arrivant en métamorphose elles avaient encore un large sourire aux lèvres, presque aussitôt Mcgonagall leur demanda :

-Qu'y a-t'il Miss Jones, vous semblez trop heureuses toutes les deux.

-Mais rien professeur, assura Akina très rouge.

-Mmmh. Comme vous le savez les septièmes années ont un bal du premier de l'an, il faut donc que vous sachiez danser. C'est pourquoi vendredi prochain nous aurons une leçon de danse. Cachez votre joie et sortez vos livres. Ajouta-t-elle devant leurs mines ébahies.

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante et le soir dans la salle commune Elira se demandait encore comment elle pouvait se trouver là alors qu'elle venait juste d'avoir métamorphose quand Sirius l'aborda du fauteuil voisin.

-Dis moi Jones, je pari que tu n'oserais pas dire oui si je te demandais de venir au bal avec moi, il avait son grand sourire de séducteur qui est aussi celui du prédateur.

Un silence se fit brusquement dans la salle commune et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elira, assise royalement dans son grand fauteuil à haut dossier.

-Et bien qu'elle importance puisque je pari que tu n'oserais jamais me le demander ? Répondit-elle avec le même sourire presque carnassier.

-Très bien, déclara Sirius, Elira voudrais-tu bien venir avec moi au bal ?

-Mais tout naturellement ! Répondit elle avant de se replonger comme si de rien n'était dans son livre.

Des sifflets et des applaudissements fusèrent et il fallut que Lily et d'autres préfets interviennent pour calmer tout le monde. Vendredi arriva bien plus vite que prévu, lui et sa fameuse leçon de danse.

-Je suppose que tout le monde a déjà un partenaire, sinon, ceux qui n'ont personne, mettez-vous ensemble. Déclara sèchement Mcgonagall.

L'ensemble des septièmes années était réuni et un brouhaha s'éleva pendant que chacun trouvait son partenaire. Peter se retrouva avec une fille de Poufsouffle presque deux fois plus grande que lui, avec de grandes lunettes carrées et un air peu avenant. A la surprise de ses compagnes de dortoir Linda était avec Phil Brown, ce joueur de Gryffondor, Alice était avec Franck Longdubat et beaucoup ouvrirent des yeux étonnés en voyant Akina avec Remus.

La plus surprise fut surement Mcgonagall quand elle vit Sirius et Elira, certains l'entendirent même soupirer « Jones et Black, par Merlin où va le monde si ces deux là se mettent ensemble ! ».

Le professeur Slughorn lança un disque et il fallut tour à tour s'entrainer à la valse, à la salsa et même au rock. Si certains faisaient comme James et Lily et dansaient comme bon leur semblait, beaucoup dansaient plutôt comme Peter et sa partenaire, c'est-à-dire en se marchant sur les pieds et en rentrant dans les voisins. A la fin du cours la plus part avaient atteint le niveau de Remus et Akina qui dansaient strictement les pas mais semblaient mal à l'aise, et personne n'égalait la maîtrise d'Elira et Sirius, bien qu'elle reste très académique et ressemblait plus à une lutte de force qu'à autre chose.

-Je pensais que tu dansais bien mieux, s'étonna Akina à la fin de la journée.

-Oh, répondit Elira très satisfaite, il faut garder tout de même un peu de surprise pour le jour j, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ah, si bien sûr, tu as bien fait !

Le lendemain matin Elira et Akina se levèrent tôt pour dire au revoir à Lily et aux autres filles qui rentraient chez elles pour Noël et seraient de retour pour le réveillon du premier de l'an. Puisqu'elles étaient levées elles partirent faire une bataille de boules de neige, le but était de réussir à les ensorceler le plus vite possible pour les diriger ou les repousser. Après une heure environ les garçons les rejoignirent et proposèrent de rajouter des balais. Ils formèrent bientôt deux équipes de trois, un membre de chaque équipe restait à terre et défendait son fortin de neige pendant que les autres sur les balais attaquaient. Après une bataille acharnée, Sirius James et Akina finirent par gagner contre Remus Peter et Elira. Trempés de la tête aux pieds, le groupe rentra en riant pour le déjeuner. Ils constatèrent que malgré la promesse d'un bal très peu de septièmes années étaient restés, en fait presque personne n'était resté du tout. Poudlard avait beau être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs dans le climat de guerre qui régnait sur le monde sorcier, chaque famille souhaitait se retrouver au complet, certainement par peur que ce soit l'une des dernières fois. Ainsi il n'y avait qu'un groupe de trois premières années, deux cinquièmes années et deux autres septièmes années qui appartenaient aux serpentards. Les tables avaient été rassemblées en une seule, centrale où mangeaient les élèves et les quelques professeurs qui étaient restés. Elira réussit à ensorceler ses couverts pour qu'ils ne se transforment pas comme ceux de ses voisins qui étaient les cibles des maraudeurs, et pour retourner le jeu elle changea la couleur de tous les aliments sur la table. Tous se retrouvèrent à manger des pâtes bleues, du pain violet, du fromage vert et de la viande jaune.

Il n'y avait que quelques jours avant Noël et ce fut seulement le 24 qu'il gela pour la première fois. Ce matin là Sirius réussit à s'introduire dans la chambre des filles en volant avec son balai dans l'escalier. Il s'approcha d'Elira et lui lança de l'eau dans la figure avant de lui taper légèrement la tête avec une plaque de glace. Elle se leva d'un coup et commença à le frapper en retour avec son oreiller, ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre et il fallut qu'Akina les fasse léviter avec sa baguette pour les séparer, elle envoya Sirius et son balai par la fenêtre et envoya un jet d'eau glacé à sa cousine avant de se recoucher. Elira mit son maillot de bain et des habits chauds avant de prendre une serviette de bain et de courir dehors.

Elle retrouva Sirius près du lac et ils se déshabillèrent rapidement puis ils fendirent la glace avec leur baguette, installèrent une planche sur l'eau pour atteindre une bonne profondeur en plongeant et se mouillèrent la nuque. Ils coururent ensemble sur la planche et sautèrent dans l'eau glacée. Leurs deux têtes émergèrent de l'eau sous les yeux affolés des deuxièmes années. Sans frissonner Elira se mit à nager en s'éloignant du bord, bien entendu Sirius lui proposa de faire la course et ils ne furent ex aequo qu'à cause de l'intervention de Remus qui signalait l'arrivée de professeurs. Les deux nageurs regagnèrent le bord de la planche le plus vite possible, à peine hors de l'eau ils devinrent bleus et peinèrent à se rhabiller. Ils remontèrent en courant vers leurs dortoirs pour se rincer et se changer, dans la salle commune ils furent arrêtés par Akina qui leur signala qu'elle avait pris des photos et qu'il faudrait être très gentil avec elle s'ils ne voulaient que Mcgonagall tombe par accident sur les clichés.

Le lendemain était Noël, à Noël les petits enfants se lèvent tôt et les parents voudraient juste dormir un peu plus, dans le cas d'Elira et d'Akina aucune de ces situations ne se produisit. En fait, elles avaient tout simplement oublié que c'était un jour spécial. Elles se levèrent vers neuf heures et demie en grognant qu'elles en avaient assez de se réveiller à l'aube, elles s'habillèrent lentement et descendirent pour aller déjeuner à la grande salle. Quand elles entendirent le groupe de garçon qui criait, elles pensèrent simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une partie matinale d'échecs, mais quand elles remarquèrent tous les morceaux de papier cadeau qui volaient dans la salle elles soupçonnèrent quelque chose.

Finalement elles aperçurent l'arbre de Noël sous lequel étaient disposés quelques paquets et James intervint d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris de Remus et de Sirius :

-Vous avez remarqué, on a des cadeaux sous le sapin et pas au pied des lits cette année !

-Des cadeaux ? Demanda Akina dans un murmure surpris à sa cousine.

Ce fut le moment où Elira acheva de se réveiller et elle s'écria joyeusement :

-Joyeux Noël ! Merry Christmas ! Wesołych świąt bożego narodzenia! Feliz Navidad !

-Mais, oui ! S'écria Akina, Joyeux Noël !

Et elle se précipita vers le sapin, le reste des paquets était pour elles puisqu'elles étaient les dernières levées. Elles se répartirent les paquets et en comptèrent cinq chacune.

-Tient, mère nous a envoyé quelque chose cette année ! S'étonna Elira

-Oui, elle a dû demander à quelqu'un de faire l'envoi à sa place, marmonna Akina, tu m'as fait un cadeau ?

-Oui, en fait ce n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est juste un moyen de t'utiliser, tu me diras si ça va.

-Tu as remarqué Elira ? Lily a dû oublier de poster ses cadeaux !

-Vraiment ? Mais j'étais sûre… Ah, c'est parce qu'elle me les avait confié et que je les ai oubliés dans la chambre, je reviens tout de suite !

Quand Elira redescendit avec six paquets à la main Akina avait déjà finit d'ouvrir tous les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu? demanda Elira curieuse.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent pour prendre les cadeaux que Lily leur avait destinés et voir ce qu'avait reçu Akina.

-Et bien, mère m'a envoyé une encyclopédie illustrée des animaux, Remus m'a offert une boîte de bonbons, James un jeu de cartes magiques et Sirius un jeu d'échecs sorciers, et toi une étrange boîte ronde au contenu suspect.

-Pff, tu pourrais au moins préciser que la boîte contient un miroir et un pinceau ! Protesta Elira en lui tendant le paquet de Lily.

-Tient ! C'est une grande écharpe bleue !

Et Akina tenta de la mettre, il fallut qu'Elira finisse par l'aider pour la dépêtrer et l'empêcher de s'étrangler. Pendant ce temps le groupe des maraudeurs avait subtilisé la boite ronde avec un miroir un pinceau et un contenu suspect. Ils l'observaient avec grande attention et semblaient prêt à lancer un sort sur le contenu qui ressemblait à de la fine poussière grise brillante quand Elira les arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais vous dire ce que c'est !

Elle récupéra la boîte d'un geste vif et s'assit en face de sa cousine avant de lui demander :

-Et bien, de quelle couleur préfères-tu ton maquillage ?

-Heu je ne sais pas, gris…

-Très bien, disons rose dans ce cas, il suffit de te regarder dans le miroir, tu dis « rose » et ensuite pour foncer la couleur tu dis « plus » et pour l'éclaircir tu dis « moins », il faut que tu gardes la note du mot pour que ça marche.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Akina un peu perdue.

-C'est-à-dire que tu finis ton mot quand tu es à la bonne couleur donc ça donne « pluuuuuuuuus » Et voilà, nous avons du rose foncé. Tu remarqueras que le pinceau qui ressemble à un bâton de plastique est munit de plusieurs boutons qui correspondent aux différentes brosses. Par contre ce miroir n'est pas très pratique pour se regarder…

Avant qu'Akina n'ait put faire le moindre geste pour regarder le résultat dans la boîte les garçons l'avaient déjà en main et s'amusaient à demander différentes couleurs.

-Et toi Elira, tu as eut quoi ? Demanda Akina.

-Attends un instant que je déballe… voilà, il semble que mère m'ait envoyé un livre…de recettes végétariennes, je crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi. Lily m'a envoyé une immense écharpe rouge pétant, Remus une boîte de bonbons, James un scrutoscope ce qui est peut-être le moyen de me dire qu'il y a des gens qui ne m'aiment pas, et enfin Sirius… m'a offert un collier ! Une chaine avec un « N » au bout, pourquoi un « N » ?

-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai demandé à Lily et elle m'a dit que la lettre N ce serrait bien, ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Et bien, c'est dans mes initiales… répondit avec réluctance Elira.

-Parfait alors, et l'idée du collier ne venait pas de moi non plus. Au fait merci pour le livre sur le quidditch qui contient en fait des maximes savantes pour réussir ses Aspics !

-De rien je savais que ça tu aimerai ça !

-Ah oui, et Elira, demanda James, où as-tu trouvé le bouquin que tu m'as offert ?

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus…

-Quel est le titre ? Demanda Akina

-« Comment séduire une belle rousse », ricana Sirius.

Le reste de la journée se passa gaiement dans les papillotes surprises, les plats nombreux et délicieux et la neige épaisse du parc.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le 31 décembre pour le bal du réveillon. En attendant, chacun s'appliqua à faire la montagne de devoirs laissée par des professeurs peu animés par l'esprit de Noël.

Enfin le 31 arriva et de bon matin le train arriva avec à son bord tous les septièmes années qui étaient rentrés chez eux, si quelques uns avaient un air préoccupé où la mine un peu sombre, la plupart était ravie et tout excitée. Dès leur arrivée Linda et Alice se précipitèrent sur Elira et lui demandèrent si elle avait du maquillage spécial pour elles. Et finalement elles capturèrent la jeune fille pour le reste de la journée et Lily put à peine lui dire bonjour.

Le soir, dès la fin du repas, qui avait eu lieu assez tôt, les jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers leur chambre. Akina et Elira auraient bien aimé prendre leur temps mais elles furent entrainées par leurs amies.

Une fois dans le dortoir Les deux cousines durent se réfugier sur le lit d'Akina et fermer les rideaux pour échapper à la tornade provoquée par les autres. Elles en profitèrent pour se démêler soigneusement les cheveux. Ceux d'Akina finirent en chignon avec une fleur dorée piquée dedans et Elira fut contrainte de se contenter d'épingles plates rouges et dorées pour tenir ses cheveux courts hors de ses yeux. Akina réussit cependant à ensorceler des brillants dorés pour qu'ils tiennent en forme de dragon sur le côté gauche des cheveux de sa cousine. Une fois coiffées elles tentèrent un coup d'œil dehors et réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance d'utiliser la douche.

Elles sortirent alors soigneusement de dessous le lit les housses dans lesquelles elles avaient mis leur robe, attrapèrent leur unique paire de chaussures de bal, une petite trousse à maquillage et partirent discrètement envahir le dortoir des sixièmes années. Akina commença par essayer d'enfiler sa robe pendant qu'Elira tentait d'ensorceler les chaussures pour qu'elles aient la bonne couleur et un motif dans le drapé du tissu les recouvrant qui ressemblait à celui des robes.

Finalement, malgré leur retraite stratégique dans le dortoir des sixièmes années elles mirent bien plus de temps que prévu. Akina descendit presque en même temps que Linda, c'est-à-dire assez tardivement, et Elira mit un point d'honneur à être sûre d'être la dernière. Dans la salle commune des murmures et des exclamations fusèrent à la vue de la robe d'Akina. Elle portait une robe jaune doré recouverte sur la jupe qui tombait jusqu'au sol d'un fin voile plus pâle mais avec des paillettes, le haut de la robe était artistement plissé et le décolleté carré très respectable, des manches mi-longues qui se terminaient par un ruban de voile fin complétaient l'ensemble qui semblait presque sortir d'un livre de contes. Akina n'avait presque pas de maquillage, ses lèvres brillaient légèrement et ses cils étaient plus noirs, sur les paupières Elira lui avait appliqué des paillettes dorées.

Une fois remis de sa surprise Sirius lui demanda si Elira en avait encore pour longtemps, à quoi la jeune fille répondit :

-Tu aurais dû parier qu'elle arriverait en retard, je pense que tu aurais fait fortune. Mais tu sais son but est probablement d'arriver après tout le monde pour faire de l'effet, tu la connais…

-Bon, se résigna le garçon, dans ce cas je suppose que vous feriez mieux d'y aller, elle ne voudrait pas que vous lui gâchiez « son effet » !

Akina se mit à rire et lentement les septièmes années descendirent, abandonnant Sirius qui s'était assis sur la table et lisait les réponses d'un jeu dans le _Chicaneur_ , un nouveau journal assez loufoque.

Malgré les promesses d'une attente indéfinie Elira ne tarda plus trop, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis à l'arrivée et comme Sirius était plongé dans son journal elle commença à étudier l'article de couverture qui parlait des prunes dirigeables.

-Tu lis souvent ce genre d'articles improbables ? Finit-elle par demander.

Le garçon sursauta, replia le journal et descendit de la table.

-Je pensais qu'une fille avec des talons faisait du bruit, il semble donc que tu ne sois pas une vraie fille…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand il la vit puis devant ses yeux interrogateurs il ajouta :

-Et tu n'as donc rien trouvé de plus voyant ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé :

-Et bien il y avait du rose flashy mais je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie…

-Une quoi ?

-Oh rien, c'est un truc moldu pour petites filles. Bon, ils doivent tous être rentrés maintenant non ?

-Et bien je suppose que oui, c'est dur d'être moins rapide que toi je dirais. Tu as sûrement une idée de génie pour faire une entrée somptueuse, alors j'aimerais bien être au courant.

Il semblait soudainement assez excité devant l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention et de pouvoir s'attirer un des regards noirs ultra-spéciaux de Mcgonagall.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est très simple, c'est pour ça que ça va marcher ! Commençons à y aller, je t'explique en route.

Dans la grande salle Tout le monde était arrivé et la grande porte à battants avait été fermée pour limiter les courants d'airs. Akina commençait à se demander ce que fabriquait Elira, elle était agacée par l'incessant bavardage de Linda qui avait entrepris d'expliquer à tout le monde d'où venait son merveilleux fard à paupières. La musique avait commencé et au moins la moitié des couples dansait. Akina avait expliqué à Remus que s'ils voulaient avoir une vue imprenable sur l'entrée d'Elira et de Sirius alors ils feraient mieux d'attendre tranquillement.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'elles même, presque sans bruit, Elira et Sirius s'avançant tout naturellement, une légère brume flottant autour de leurs pieds et s'élevant derrière eux, elle se dissipa quand ils s'avancèrent plus avant dans la salle. Tout le monde s'était tu et les regards étaient rivés sur Le couple qui s'avançait avec une grâce naturelle vers Akina et Remus. Sirius, ne serait-ce que lui, aurait fait une belle entrée. Au lieu d'une robe de sorcier d'une quelconque couleur il portait un smoking rouge et blanc ressemblant à celui d'un moldu.

Elira, quant-à elle, portait une robe bustier à jupe longue qui s'arrêtait à peine avant le sol. De très fines bretelles rouges ornées de perles lui tombaient légèrement des épaules tout en étant très ajustées. Le bustier était plissé et la jupé nettement moins évasée que celle d'Akina, était relevée du bas jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, offrant un large plissage au reste de la jupe et découvrant en dessous non pas un jupon mais un tissus du même rouge orné de perles nacrées. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de maquillage, ses lèvres étaient juste rouges, ses pommettes légèrement roses et ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir sans que cela soit trop lourd et outrageux.

Ils souriaient tous les deux de leur sourire charmeur et dévastateur, tout naturellement ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis et se saisirent élégamment de coupes de champagne avant de se retourner à moitié pour donner l'impression qu'ils regardaient les danseurs évoluer. Ce fut seulement quand la musique reprit qu'on se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, les danseurs toujours incrédules et abasourdis reprirent la danse en murmurant. Akina soupira :

-C'était parfaitement étudié n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes épuisant tout de même. C'était sympa comme effet cette petite brume.

-N'est-ce pas ? Sourit largement Sirius qui cachait mal sa satisfaction d'autant plus qu'il venait de recevoir un regard carabiné de Mcgonagall qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son entrée triomphante, c'était mon idée mais c'est Elira qui a étouffée le son de la musique en attendant que les musiciens s'arrêtent d'eux même.

-Et oui, sourit Elira, je dois avouer que c'était bien pensé le coup de la brume.

-Splendide ! Tout simplement sublime ! S'écria James en arrivant avec Lily.

-Oui, renchérit cette dernière, je comprends pourquoi Akina ne voulait pas danser tout de suite !

-C'est vrai, appuya Remus, une entrée très réussie, et puis vous deux êtes vraiment le genre à faire vos majestés royales en retard au bal donné en leur honneur.

-Et oui, affirma Sirius en regardant Elira avec son sourire de tombeur, nos majestés royales !

-Pff, ricana James, c'est parce qu'elle était avec toi ! Et il s'enfuit pour éviter un sort de son meilleur ami.

Après leur entrée Elira et Sirius continuèrent leur numéro en dansant sans essayer d'écraser l'autre ce qui donnait le meilleur résultat possible. En fait Linda fut probablement celle qui résuma le mieux la situation lorsqu'elle marmonna :

-Ceux deux là sont à vous dégouter de tout, quoi qu'on fasse : ils font mieux, et ils savent tout faire, avoir de bonnes notes, se comporter en société, être magnifique et avoir une classe suprême. Ce genre de gens devrait être interdit, ils font de l'ombre au monde entier.

Malgré l'amusement évident que Sirius et Elira retiraient d'être au centre de l'attention, ils se fatiguèrent vite et se retirèrent dans un coin avec Remus et Akina, et, au grand dam des deux cousines, avec Peter qui avait échappé à sa cavalière. Ils laissèrent passer minuit sans se préoccuper de compter ou de faire un souhait, plus occupés à imiter les voix de leurs professeurs.

Peu avant la fin ils se décidèrent à repartir sur la piste de danse.

-Dit, commença Sirius, je me disais c'est quand même le incroyable le nombre de trucs qu'on a fait ensemble depuis le début de l'année : les retenues, la porte de métamorphose, les batailles dans la neige… Et aussi je me demandais… Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi Jones ?

Elira ouvrit la bouche un peu surprise puis elle se reprit et répondit sur le même ton charmeur qu'il avait employé :

-Et bien je ne crains pas grand-chose il me semble, et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin, monsieur a su se montrer à la hauteur de tout ce que je lui avais demandé.

-C'est sûr, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil, mademoiselle n'est pas facile à conquérir, il faut la mériter !


	7. Chapter 7: Elira Nattiowa Jones

**Chapitre 7** **:** **Elira Nattiowa Jones, Elira Black.**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était déjà au courant : Elira Jones et Sirius Black sortaient ensemble. Les membres du groupe de fans de Sirius semblaient vouloir déclarer un deuil national et James jura qu'il avait vu Mcgonagall boire un plein verre de whisky-pur-feu à la nouvelle. Quand le reste des élèves revint des vacances ce sujet fut le plus discuté et une semaine après il était encore au centre des discussions de dortoirs. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale des professeurs qui semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à donner des devoirs et des examens blancs.

Un soir James vint s'installer dans le coin où ses amis étaient en train de discuter du devoir de métamorphose, il tenait un journal dans ses mains.

-Qu'y a-t'il ? Demanda Lily.

-Et bien, on nous bassine sur nos futures études mais je pense que ce n'est pas la priorité…

-Comment ? Balbutia Peter

-Et bien vous avez lu le journal ? Tous ces gens qui disparaissent, ils n'osent presque plus sortir de chez eux, comment pourrait-on étudier ?

-Tout le monde sait que c'est la guerre dehors, intervint Akina, je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

-Et bien, c'est plus important que ce que je ne pensais, reprit James, ce n'est pas qu'une simple petite guéguerre, c'est une tentative de contrer un mage noir dont le but est la domination du monde par les sangs-purs.

-C'est une bataille entre sorciers, soupira Akina.

-Non, il a essayé de contacter toutes les espèces magiques pour qu'elles se joignent à lui, expliqua Remus avec un léger tremblement.

-Toutes ? Demanda Akina brusquement, et si elles refusent, il se passe quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que ça dépend de leur puissance…

-Il se passe quoi ? Elle s'était levée et ses poings étaient crispés.

-Il ne se passe rien, ils repartent dégoûtés, et je crois que ça concerne majoritairement l'Angleterre, maintenant assied toi, il ne se passera rien, intervint calmement et fermement Elira.

-Et donc, tu disais James, reprit Lily.

-Et bien j'ai lu la mention dans le journal d'une société secrète qui se battait contre le seigneur noir, ça s'appelle « L'Ordre du Phénix ».

-C'est un peu bizarre comme nom, commenta Remus.

-Et bien en tout cas les membres se battent contre les mangemorts, ils ont des missions organisées, et tout !

-Mais qui en est le fondateur, qui donne les ordres ? Demanda Remus prudent.

-En tout cas moi j'aimerais bien me battre contre des mangemorts. Assura Sirius.

-Comment on fait pour se faire recruter, vous croyez qu'on pourrait postuler ? Demanda James, qui était manifestement très emballé. Je crois que mes parents seraient d'accord !

-Premièrement si vous voulez parler de ça l'endroit idéal n'est certainement pas ici où tout le monde peut nous entendre, et deuxièmement tout dépend de votre motivation. Répondit Elira froidement.

-Elira a raison, appuya Lily, mais qui est le fondateur de cette « société » ? Il faut savoir si on peut lui faire confiance.

-C'est Albus Dumbledore. Soupira Elira, si vous tenez à y entrer c'est lui qu'il faut aller voir.

Un silence surpris accueillit sa déclaration.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Peter suspicieusement.

-Tu me permettras de garder mes sources d'information secrètes, répondit Elira d'un ton assassin avant de se lever et de monter dans son dortoir.

Akina l'excusa et, gênée, elle monta à son tour.

Dans la semaine qui suivit les maraudeurs et Lily discutèrent beaucoup à voix basses de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Finalement Elira descendit dans le bureau du directeur pour lui exposer la situation et après le week-end les quatre garçons et Lily reçurent un billet du professeur Dumbledore les invitant à aller le voir le soir même.

-Et toi tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Sirius à Elira.

-J'ai reçu une proposition d'intégration au milieu de l'été et j'ai refusé, répondit-elle sombrement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire prendre et de plus je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation.

-Même sans faire parti de l'Ordre tu risques de te faire prendre et de qu'elle autorisation as-tu besoin, de tes parents ?

-Non, c'est plus compliqué, je…je ne peux pas, c'est tout, je suis désolée, mais surtout que ça ne t'arrête pas.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je sais, je n'ai pas non plus le droit de t'expliquer, pour l'instant, ma famille est… compliquée.

-Bon, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

-Certaine, ne t'en fais pas et puis… je déteste le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire, après tout la soirée promettait d'être riche en évènements.

Le soir les cinq jeunes gens prirent la direction du bureau du directeur, quand ils y furent ils se virent offrir un siège et tendre une coupe d'étranges bonbons noirs et luisants que personne ne s'aventura à toucher.

-Et bien, commença le professeur Dumbledore, il parait que vous voulez entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il faut que vous ayez bien conscience de tous les risques que cela comprend. C'est une décision qui va décider du reste de votre vie. Il vous faut une grande détermination, et j'ajouterai que c'est un choix strictement personnel.

-Nous en sommes conscient professeur, assura Lily, nous souhaitons nous battre pour ce que nous croyons.

-Oui, cela est certain Miss Evans, vous le voulez maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité dans cette école, mais serez vous toujours prêt à courir le risque une fois dehors ?

-Oui bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait pas de sens ! S'exclama James.

-Et bien vous devez comprendre qu'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix implique de grandes responsabilités que vous ne pourrez remplir avant d'être sortis de cette école, aussi je vous propose d'attendre…

-Attendre ! Protesta James, mais nous sommes prêts !

-Bien sûr, de votre point de vue, je ne connais cependant pas beaucoup de gens qui feraient confiance à des sorciers non dipômés.

-Mais nous sommes de très bons sorciers pourtant, assura Sirius.

-Vous êtes tous très enthousiastes et malheureusement je ne peux tout simplement pas accéder à votre demande dans l'immédiat, mais, ajouta-t-il coupant court à une vague de protestations, dès que vous aurez finit vos examens, si vous êtes toujours autant motivés et déterminés alors il n'y aura plus d'obstacle.

-Donc vous voulez que nous attendions la fin de l'année ? Demanda James incrédule.

-Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce que vous allez faire, rectifia le directeur avec un sourire.

Il congédia ses élèves qui repartirent rapidement vers leur dortoir et il fallut toute la patience de Lily pour calmer James qui était furieux de ce demi-refus.

Mais contrairement à son attente la fin de l'année arriva très vite.

Entre leurs mauvais coups, leurs révisions, le quidditch et une montagne de devoirs ils furent tous très occupés. Akina devint plus silencieuse et un air triste s'installa sur son visage. Elira et Sirius étaient souvent collés ensemble, occupés à élaborer des plans improbables, discuter de voyages, disputer des parties d'échecs, lire les différentes formations et propositions de métier, faire des photos discrètes de leurs amis et surtout à se lancer des défis en permanence. Si Linda grommelait de temps en temps qu'ils ressemblaient trop au couple parfait pour être réels, elle passait elle-même beaucoup de temps avec le Serdaigle du bal, le jeune Brown. De plus Alice et elle créaient un grand nombre d'esquisse de flacons et d'étiquettes de parfums, avec l'espoir qu'Elira s'en servirait un jour.

Mais Elira se heurtait à des problèmes de plus en plus difficiles et devait pour cela passer de plus en plus de temps avec Severus, ils cherchaient ensemble pendant de longues heures, devant trouver à chaque fois de nouvelles excuses pour leurs absences.

Quand le mois de juin débuta les septièmes années s'en rendirent à peine compte tant ils étaient plongés dans les révisions et ne pouvaient profiter du soleil qui régnait dehors. En fait, même Elira et Sirius durent se mettre à étudier.

Les septièmes années passèrent leurs examens théoriques et pratiques étalés sur une semaine vers la fin du moi de Juin.

-La métamorphose était trop difficile se plaignit Akina, et en plus transformer un perroquet en flamant rose n'a vraiment aucun intérêt !

-Ah, moi je devais transformer un petit chat en tigre, remarqua Elira

-Et alors ? Demanda avidement Linda qui venait tout juste de s'incruster dans le groupe.

-Et alors j'ai imaginé Mcgonagall et le chat est devenu un tigre extraordinairement féroce si tu veux mon avis !

-J'aurais voulu affronter un dragon, soupira James, je comprends ce garde chasse de Hagrid qui est fan de ces bestioles.

-Sa dissertation portait sur les dragons, signala Akina devant l'air rêveur de James qui laissait tout le monde perplexe.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé l'épreuve de sortilèges, ajouta Sirius, il fallait représenter les quatre saisons sur une fleur, mais j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle de l'appliquer à toute la salle !

-Pff, incapable d'être sérieux même en examen, réprima faussement Lily. Sinon vous pensez avoir de bonnes notes ?

Sa question fut reçue par des exclamations enthousiastes de James et de Sirius et plus mesurées de la part des autres. Elira déclara après un instant :

-Je pense que s'il y avait plus qu'Optimal les examinateurs n'auraient pas hésité.

-A ce point là ? Demanda Akina désespérée,

-Et bien il y en a un qui s'est à moitié étouffé en voyant ce que je faisais en potions alors je pense que ça devrait aller !

-N'importe qui serait dégouté juste en t'entendant, soupira Remus.

-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant que les examens sont finis ? Couina Peter

-Quelle question ! On s'amuse un peu, s'exclama Linda, ce sera peut-être la dernière occasion avant un long, long moment !

-Dans ce cas allons dans le parc, suggéra Akina.

Une fois dans le parc ils s'installèrent près du lac et laissèrent leurs pieds trainer dans l'eau, l'après midi tirait sur sa fin et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment ils discutaient d'autre chose que de leurs leçons. Ce fut Lily qui aborda la première un sujet sérieux.

\- Dis-nous Akina, que feras-tu l'an prochain ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en parler.

-Et bien, je vais rentrer chez moi, voilà tout, répondit celle-ci gênée.

-Mais où c'est chez toi ? Demanda James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Heu…quelque part en France.

-Vous venez de France ? C'est incroyable, vous n'avez aucun accent ! S'exclama le garçon surpris.

-Et tu feras quoi en France ? S'intéressa Remus.

-Je…je travaillerai probablement avec ma famille, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant et je préfèrerai ne pas en parler, déclara-t-elle précipitamment pour couper court à la conversation.

-En parlant de ce qu'on fera l'an prochain ! S'exclama James, soudain très agité, il faudra qu'on retourne voir le professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix !

-Moins fort, marmonna Elira.

-Très bonne idée ! Murmura Sirius en donnant un coup au vif d'or de James qui voletait autour d'eux.

Akina soupira et regarda Elira avec un air un peu perdu.

-Il nous reste tout de même une bonne semaine avant de sortir de l'école, ça va être parfait ! Déclara Remus avec un sourire satisfait.

-Oh, je pensais que nous avions tout de même les cours cette semaine, des cours de préparation ou quelque chose comme ça…remarqua Lily surprise

-Et bien c'était probablement vrai les autres années, mais cette année ils ont décidé de nous laisser une semaine de congé, un revirement assez récent je dois dire, mais il semble qu'il ait fait l'unanimité, déclara tranquillement Elira avec son sourire le plus innocent placardé sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? S'insurgea Lily.

-Mais pas grand-chose, j'ai trafiqué deux ou trois trucs et tout s'est arrangé le mieux du monde !

-Et oui, ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à cette dernière semaine de toute façon, sourit Sirius.

-Et puis, c'est de leur faute s'ils laissent trainer les papiers officiels là où il ne faut pas, déclara Akina d'un ton vague et peu intéressé.

-Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables, soupira Lily qui cédait de plus en plus facilement à toutes leurs expériences et mauvaises farces.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour le diner où James et Sirius lancèrent discrètement des sorts pour rendre la purée bleue flashy, et le jus de citrouille vert fluo pendant qu'Elira s'appliquait à manger très innocemment tout en faisant tomber de la neige du plafond.

Le soir même tout le groupe sauf Akina et Elira se rendit voir le professeur Dumbledore qui accepta qu'ils entrent dans l'Ordre, mais refusa de leur en dire plus avant de leur sortie de l'école.

Pendant que James se plaignait bruyamment à Akina une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la salle commune Sirius parlait à voix basse à Elira :

-Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir entrer dans l'Ordre ? Je suis certain que tu serais bien protégée, insistait-il

-Là n'est pas le problème, je dois rester le plus neutre possible face aux évènements internationaux.

-Ta famille travaille dans la diplomatie ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, je ne changerai pas d'avis quoi que tu dises.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas j'ai une dernière question…ou plutôt un dernier pari pour toi.

-Et bien vas y Black, annonce la couleur, murmura Elira amusée.

-Cette année était super, et franchement je pense que j'ai développé une grave dépendance à ta présence, mais puisque tu es Elira Jones et que rien n'est jamais simple ou normal avec toi…je pari que tu n'oserais jamais m'épouser.

-Vraiment ? C'est un pari dangereux, qui pourrait te poursuivre toute ta vie, prévint Elira en cachant sa surprise.

-Quand on pari il faut être prêt à perdre, répondit Sirius avec son sourire charmeur.

-Mais pour gagner quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille avec le même sourire.

-Te gagner toi, serais suffisant ce me semble, assura le garçon.

-Très bien, mais comme tu le sais il est difficile de me « gagner », je répondrai uniquement quand tu m'auras demandé en mariage convenablement.

-Cela me semble assez juste, mais c'est également une demande dangereuse.

-Vraiment ? Et bien je verrai.

Ils furent alors interrompus par Alice qui réclamait Elira pour discuter de son nouveau dessin de flacon.

Plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut couché Elira se glissa dans le lit d'Akina.

-Sirius m'a demandé en mariage…

-Et qu'as-tu répondu ? Le ton d'Akina était prudent.

-Je n'ai rien répondu, mais je ne rentrerai pas avec toi Akina, je vais rester ici.

-Mère sera probablement furieuse.

-Et elle aura probablement raison. Dis, tu resteras avec moi en attendant ?

-Si tu ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, il faut que je sois rentrée en août.

-Merci Akina, tu me manqueras tu sais.

-Bah, toi aussi tu vas me manquer !

Elles continuèrent de discuter mais Elira dut regagner son lit quand Lily émit une plainte sur leur bavardage bruyant.

Le lendemain les filles descendirent ensembles prendre leur petit déjeuner et furent rejointes peu après par les maraudeurs. La salle se remplit peu à peu et au moment où elle était à peu près le plus remplie possible à cette heure de la journée, Sirius décocha un sourire provocateur à Elira et se leva.

En fait il se mit même debout sur le banc. Une fois dans la position qui lui assurait le plus de devenir le centre de l'attention il fit sortir un grand BANG de sa baguette pour obtenir le silence, une fois que toute la salle se fut retournée vers lui il demanda d'une voix forte :

-Elira Jones, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait son sourire charmeur et dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à se tenir debout sur un banc au milieu d'une salle pleine et dans le silence le plus complet. Elira fut choquée par tant d'audace mais elle se reprit vite et déclara également d'une voix forte mais d'un ton tout aussi charmeur que celui de Sirius :

-Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question !

A cette réponse la salle explosa en hourras et applaudissements. Peter glissa du banc, James regarda Sirius d'un air horrifié, Lily, Akina et les autres filles criaient autour d'Elira pour se faire entendre. Il fallut l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore pour faire revenir le calme dans la salle, après avoir lancé une forte détonation avec sa baguette il prit la parole :

-Chers élèves, nous sommes tous remplis de joie à la vue de ce nouveau couple qui se forme et nombreux sont ceux qui un jour, j'en suis sûr, seront dans la même position, maintenant ne vous laissez pas emporter par la joie et souvenez vous que vos leçons attendent toute votre participation, même en cette fin d'année.

Et ainsi Elira et Sirius furent fiancés et tout le monde fut au courant en même temps, si bien que Sirius ne put apercevoir la tête horrifiée de Mcgonagall. Le garçon était bien préparé, il avait une bague pour Elira et il passa la journée à se moquer de sa réaction quand elle l'avait vu monter sur le banc.

James était très grognon et ne cessait de marmonner que c'était à lui de se marier le premier et que Sirius avait commis l'irréparable en faisant sa demande avant lui.

-Et donc vous avez une date ? Demanda Lily très excitée quand ils réussirent à trouver une salle vide à l'abri des élèves en extase devant Sirius.

-Et bien il faut que ce soit avant août sinon Akina ne pourra pas venir, déclara Elira avec un sourire.

James faillit définitivement s'étouffer et il fallut que Remus lui lance un sort pour qu'il se rétablisse.

-Mais… Balbutia James, ce n'est pas possible…c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Vous deux allez bien trop vite, ça ne fait déjà pas longtemps que vous sortez ensemble !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, assura Sirius avec son plus beau sourire, c'est la guerre, il faut faire les choses un peu plus vite, on n'a plus autant de temps qu'avant tu vois, et puis Elira et moi c'est tout et c'est ça.

-Et oui, ajouta Akina, tu vois James Elira n'est pas du tout certaine de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra d'elle alors elle est bien obligée de prendre le premier venu !

-Oui enfin, pour un premier venu elle l'a plutôt bien choisi ! S'exclama Lily, avant de prendre son air efficace et de déclarer, donc pas après le premier août…disons le 31 juillet, oui c'est parfait !

-Ne décide pas pour eux ! Se récria Remus.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Akina, personne n'organisera mieux que Lily !

-Oui mais Lily ne peut pas non plus s'occuper de tout ! Intervint Elira.

-Nous aurons besoin d'un grand espace…Chez toi James, oui ce sera parfait aussi, faisons cela !

-Quoi ? Chez moi ? Protesta le garçon.

-Mais oui, tu m'as bien dit que tes parents avaient une très grande maison, et en plus ils adorent Sirius !

-Oui, mais tout de même…

-Réfléchit James, ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour présenter Lily à tes parents, suggéra Elira avec un sourire apaisant.

Après un instant James accepta de demander à ses parents, sachant à l'avance qu'ils diraient oui.

-Bon, s'exclama Sirius décidément de très bonne humeur, James et Remus vous serez mes garçons d'honneur, Peter tu seras mon troisième témoins !

-Et Lily et moi serons les demoiselles d'honneur d'Elira, ajouta Akina.

-Voyons, il faut tout de suite faire une liste d'invités, marmonna Lily en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver une plume et du parchemin.

-Oh, pas grand monde surtout, je n'aime pas les grande réceptions, s'empressa d'informer Elira.

-Mais non, mais non, les griffondors que nous connaissons, nos amis des autres maisons, la famille, quelques profs et c'est tout !

-Les profs aussi ?! Demanda Peter interloqué.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Renchérit Sirius, je rêve de voir la tête de Mcgonagall !

-Je veux qu'il soit bien clair qu'Elira et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de famille, déclara Akina.

-Personne de ma famille à moi ne viendra, assura Sirius.

-Même pas ta cousine Nymphadora ou ton oncle, tu sais celui qui t'aimes bien ? Demanda Remus.

-Bon, si mais juste eux et les parents de Nymphadora alors.

-Ah bon, je suis déçue, j'aurais bien aimé rencontrer ta mère, déclara pensivement Elira.

-Oh non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Assura Sirius fermement.

Au fil de disputes et de décisions arbitraires une liste d'invités, assez réduite, fut finalement déterminée le soir même et Sirius et Elira se firent un devoir de rédiger les invitations à la main sur du papier rouge bordé d'or avec un griffon ensorcelé qui courait sur la couverture.

-Attendez tout de même l'accord de mes parents, protesta James devant leur zèle.

-Oui mais la plupart des gens ont déjà fait des plans pour leurs vacances donc il faut les avertir le plus vite possible, justifia Lily, allez vous deux écrivez plus vite !

La fin de leur dernière semaine d'école passa extraordinairement vite, sous les ordres de Lily et ceux plus diffus d'Akina chacun organisait ce qu'il pouvait et une grande quantité de listes toutes plus longues les unes que les autres furent écrites, tant et si bien que, quand Elira les collecta, elle s'amusa à les épingler pour mieux les voir et put ainsi tapisser un mur entier de son dortoir.

Le dernier jour finit cependant par arriver, et avec lui le départ redouté vers le monde extérieur où la guerre existait et où les gens mourraient.

Elira démonta les étagères et rangea les flacons dans une valise spéciale. Akina enleva les listes du mur et celles sur la porte. Linda et Alice enlevèrent leurs miroirs des murs et chacune s'employa à faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Elira et Akina se souvinrent après une heure d'efforts acharnés qu'elles avaient utilisé un sort de compression pour tout faire rentrer en arrivant. Malgré tout, elles durent faire apparaitre une valise de plus pour mettre toutes leurs nouvelles affaires.

Ce dernier soir Les deux cousines avaient fait un ultime tour dans le parc sous leur forme de loup, mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune et elles n'avaient rencontré personne.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train avec une légère appréhension, ils se penchèrent aux fenêtres pour apercevoir le château le plus longtemps possible. Puis une fois tassés dans un compartiment Lily récapitula :

-Donc nous avons envoyé les invitations il y a cinq jours, le mariage est dans un mois. Dans deux semaines nous nous retrouvons chez James pour tout organiser. En attendant je m'occupe d'Elira.

-Hey, protesta l'intéressée, pourquoi tu devrais t'occuper de moi ?

-Dis moi Elira, tu as déjà une robe ? Tu as réglé tes problèmes de famille ? Tu sais ce que portera Akina ? Non ! Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper !

Devant tant d'énergie Elira baissa les bras, à l'arrivée il lui faudrait faire face à sa famille.

Quand Akina et elle se retrouvèrent dans la gare elles saluèrent chaleureusement les parents de James, puis de Lily et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner des quais. Un jeune homme sombre qui ressemblait beaucoup à Akina les rejoignit :

-Bonjours mesdemoiselles, on prend la fuite ? On a peur que Mère soit là ? Ce n'est pas le cas, elle ne mettra plus les pieds en Angleterre avant un moment je crois !

-Oh, Rilan, c'est toi ! Tu dois nous emmener quelque part ?

-Juste à la maison, en fait je dois m'assurer que vous êtes bien rentrées et faire les préparatifs pour votre retour !

-Et bien, cher cousin, commença Elira, il se trouve qu'Akina ne sera disponible que le premier août et que moi je ne rentre pas.

-Quelle plaisanterie ! Es-tu sérieuse ?

-Très, je me marie !

A ces mots le garçon manqua de s'étouffer et parvint à Balbutier :

-Mère est au courant ?

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent catastrophées, elles avaient envoyé une invitation mais si le carton arrivait avant qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de prévenir elles seraient probablement exilées ou torturées ou pire. Il fallait faire vite. Elles montèrent donc en catastrophe dans la voiture qui les attendait pour trouver un miroir enchanté et faire une visioconférence via internet ou le câble magique du téléphone, avec leur mère.

Une fois en face du miroir enchanté qui n'utilisait, en fin de compte, pas internet, Elira et Akina entrèrent en contact avec leur mère. Elles virent une forêt dégoulinante de pluie et, sous ces trombes d'eau, fière et digne, se tenait la mince silhouette de la matriarche des Nattiowa. Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement et Akina commença à parler, Elira ne savait pas rester calme et parler sans énerver la matriarche.

-Bonjour mère, nous sommes désolées de vous contactez si tard mais les glaces enchantées sont dures à trouver en ce moment. Rilan est venu nous trouver mais nous souhaitons vous informer que nous ne rentrerons pas tout de suite.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Interrogea sévèrement la dame.

-Mère, il ne faut pas vous vexer mais Elira a décidé de se marier et je vais rester assister à son mariage donc je ne rentrerais que début août.

-Se marier ? Sans consulter l'avis du clan ?

-Mère, débuta alors Elira, vous savez que je ne me sens pas très bien dans le clan, je n'en fais d'ailleurs qu'à moitié partie, j'ai décidé de continuer ma vie ici, je ne compte pas vous mettre en danger ni vous faire de la peine, mais c'est ainsi que je vais continuer ma vie.

-Très bien, mais selon notre loi tu dois avertir ton futur mari avant le mariage, s'il te rejette après ne vient pas te plaindre, je t'ai élevé comme ma fille et je détesterais qu'il t'arrive du mal, mais à partir de ton mariage tu seras comme une étrangère ou une vague connaissance, nous ne ferons plus rien pour toi.

-J'en ai conscience, mère, je suis heureuse que vous acceptiez ma décision…viendras-tu tout de même au mariage ? Je suis certaine qu'on peut s'arranger pour que tu viennes, en fait on t'a même envoyé une invitation !

-Elira, gronda Rilan qui se tenait au fond de la pièce, plus de respect !

-Merci Rilan, soupira la matriarche avant de reprendre, et bien je n'aime pas l'Angleterre, je verrais si je peux venir, mais sois certaine que tu ne seras au courant qu'à la dernière seconde ! Akina, si tu as toi aussi l'intention de te marier tu ferais mieux de revenir immédiatement, dans tous les cas sitôt la cérémonie terminée tu reviens ici en vitesse ! Les chefs de clan m'appellent, je ne vous embrasse pas, vous êtes épouvantables ! Au revoir !

Et le miroir se ternit pour redevenir une glace normale, renvoyant le reflet de deux jeunes filles.

-Mère a dit que j'étais épouvantable, gémit Akina.

-Oui mais c'est à moi qu'elle parlait, répondit joyeusement Elira, je pense qu'elle est soulagée, elle vient de se débarrasser de moi et de s'assurer par le même coup que son héritière ne subira plus aucune mauvaise influence ! La voie du pouvoir est bien compliquée, et je suis très satisfaite de ne pas être à ta place !

-Merci pour moi, ronchonna Akina.

Après, tout passa très vite, Lily s'installa presque dans leur maison et harcela Elira pour qu'elle se trouve une robe, Akina finit par sortir une vieillerie d'un placard et la présenta comme la base de la future robe pour calmer son amie.

A une date convenable, les filles se retrouvèrent chez les parents de James, et Rilan les accompagna par désœuvrement. Mr. et Mrs. Potter étaient des gens charmants qui se révélèrent enchantés de rencontrer tout le monde et ravis de pouvoir prêter leur maison.

Rapidement tout le monde fut installé chacun dans une chambre et se mit à la préparation de la grande maison et de l'immense jardin qui l'entourait. Après une semaine d'intenses préparations et l'arrivée de Peter et Remus pour aider, Elira se décida à accomplir la ce que sa Mère appelait « la loi » et prit Sirius à part.

-Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle Jones, on a changé d'avis ?

-Oh non ! Comme le dit si bien Akina je devrais être tellement heureuse que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi qu'il faudrait être stupide pour l'abandonner !

-Me voilà rassuré, plaisanta le garçon avant de redevenir sérieux, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien, c'est un peu délicat à dire… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

-Par le début ?

-Pff, vraiment Sirius, le début… Je crois que Mère viendra au mariage… finalement elle doit aimer mettre le bazar autant que nous.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, on verra bien, non ce qui est vraiment important c'est…je ne m'appelle pas Jones tu sais.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria le garçon d'un ton faussement scandalisé, franchement ? Elira ?

-Bon, c'est ça fiches toi de moi autant que tu veux ! Donc, je ne m'appelle pas Jones mais Nattiowa…

-C'est sûr que c'est moins commun, c'est pas mal, joli même, c'est étranger ?

-Mais laisses moi finir à la fin ! Ce n'est pas la sonorité qui compte ! Non, en fait, c'est dangereux de porter ce nom, c'est pour ça qu'Akina et moi avons pris un patronyme commun à la place. Les Nattiowa sont un mythe, une légende, des ombres qui disparaissent avant qu'on soit sûr de les avoir vues. Les Nattiowa vivent entre eux, dans les forêts d'Europe, dans un système de clans. Ces clans sont gouvernés par une matriarche qui organise la vie du grand clan, tous les petits clans rapprochés, en fait les clans sont de simples familles. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux car les mariages mixtes aboutissent pour plus de la moitié à l'abandon du membre de notre famille, personne ne peut être à la fois humain et Nattiowa, il faut choisir. Quand ma mère est morte mon père m'a emmener vivre avec le clan de nouveau, sa sœur est la mère d'Akina et également celle qui est devenue la matriarche. Le rôle de notre famille était à l'origine, d'équilibrer les forces du monde mais avec le développement de la sorcellerie nous avons prit en charge la nature et les animaux alors que les sorciers s'engageaient à prendre soin de l'humanité, ce qu'ils ont visiblement oublié. Les Nattiowa ne sont pas vraiment humains, nous sommes des hommes loups. Plutôt loup qu'humain en fait, pour la plupart il faut un effort spécial pour se transformer en humain. Mais nous avons la même lucidité et intelligence sous les deux formes, pas comme les loups garous qui sont une dégénérescence de la nature. Techniquement nous pouvons communiquer avec les forces de la nature et utiliser la magie sans baguette, c'est pour cette raison que notre race est en danger. De nombreuses personnes cherchent à s'approprier nos talents, ce qui est ridicule car impossible bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas intégrer l'Ordre, je ne peux pas mettre en danger tous les secrets de mon peuple et encore moins prendre un parti affirmé dans une lutte entre humains. Mais je n'aurais plus de contacts avec eux, on doit choisir.

Sirius chercha un moment ses mots puis lâcha la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-Heu…avant le mariage, et encore je n'ai pas attendu la veille !

-Non mais pas loin ! Tu as vraiment de la chance tu sais ! Tu te transformerais en chat, là ça aurait été une rupture définitive mais un loup c'est très bien !

-Heu…tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas fâché : que serait la vie sans quelques secrets et du danger, tu ressembles à une princesse en danger, et puis tu n'as jamais posé de problème majeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, de tout façon nous aurons un sort de fidelitas pour nous protéger alors…

-Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus stupide que je connaisse ! N'importe qui serait parti en courant !

-Vraiment ? Et bien il faut croire que je ne suis pas n'importe qui alors !

-Et tu t'y crois en plus !

-Mais oui, pourquoi ? Et donc tu ne sais pas si la puissante reine vient au mariage ?

-Mère n'est pas reine, elle est matriarche, et non, je ne sais pas !

-Bon, elle mange quelque chose de spécial ? De la viande crue ?

-Heu non, elle ne mange pas.

-Elle ne mange pas. Et tu es sa fille, celle qui passe sa vie à manger ?

-Sa nièce, et je suis métisse. Les Nattiowa n'ont pas vraiment besoin de manger, ils mangent environ une fois par mois ce dont ils ont besoin.

-Mais Akina n'est pas métisse et, elle mange normalement…

-Oui, en quantités insuffisantes… par exemple une grosse vache crue peut être suffisante pour un mois, et encore je ne suis pas sûre…

-Donc en fait vous cultivez l'excès réprimé. C'est très singulier, bon et bien s'il n'y a pas de problème on peut rentrer à l'intérieur, je ne te dis pas que je suis un animagus car bien sûr tu le sais déjà.

-C'était assez évident en soi, et puis on s'est rencontré une fois.

-Ah oui, la fois où te cousine a mordu Remus pour le guérir, ça aussi ça fait partit des choses que vous savez faire ?

-Seulement l'héritière bien sûr.

-Oh excuse moi, je ne suis pas très fort en hiérarchie !

Ils rentrèrent en se disputant gentiment et Rilan raccrocha son portable après avoir murmuré dedans : « Tout c'est bien passé, c'est un type très bizarre ».


	8. Chapter 8 Elira Black, Mrs Black

Bonjour tout le monde! Un chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui, du coup je vais en poster un deuxième plus long dans le courant de la semaine! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 8** **: Elira Black, Mrs. Black**

Sans crier gare, le jour du mariage arriva et la pelouse ensoleillée du jardin se remplit de monde. Des professeurs, des amis, des connaissances, de la famille d'amis…Tous dans leurs meilleurs habits. Jusqu'au dernier instant Akina et Elira avait présenté à Lily une fausse version de la robe de mariée, une robe blanche pleine de froufrous et de plis qui faisaient plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis sur les chaises ordonnées en rangs parfaits par Linda et Alice, que Sirius et James furent en place, le premier en marié et le second en garçon d'honneur, Elira se changea et apparut en haut de l'allée, au bras de Rilan.

Au premier pas qu'elle fit il lui murmura, « Mère vient d'arriver alors surtout soit naturelle. ». Et Lily faillit pousser un cri quand elle vit le tour que les deux cousines lui avaient joué : Elira n'avait plus ses boucles courtes mais un chignon d'où partait le voile de mousseline, la robe était beaucoup plus simple, un bustier droit de satin lisse et blanc mettait en valeur la taille fine de la jeune fille et une jupe évasée et à peine plissée de ce même tissus complétait l'ensemble, très peu maquillée Elira était magnifique.

En passant devant Lily elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis fit un sourire étincelant en direction de la silhouette de sa mère qu'elle apercevait un peu plus loin. Le mage de cérémonie débita un interminable discours pendant lequel Akina s'imagina mangeant le dessert et Rilan persécutant Linda.

Finalement les deux fiancés purent échanger leurs vœux et anneaux et furent officiellement mariés. Puis, avec de grands cris chacun vint leur présenter ses vœux de bonheur et James en profita pour prendre des photos de toutes les petites courbettes que devaient effectuer les mariés, ce défilé se termina par une photo de tout le monde. Ceux de derrière montèrent sur les chaises et ceux de devant s'accroupirent, Akina réussit à refiler l'appareil à Peter, et Sirius et Elira purent trôner au milieu, entourés de Lily, James, Remus et Akina puis par tous les autres, on distinguait même la silhouette de la mère de Rilan et Akina dans le fond, en train de faire une grimace.

Le reste de la journée ne fut que discussions joyeuses, rencontres, danses, repas et expériences magiques. Quand le soir arriva Sirius et Elira choquèrent tout le monde en partant sur la moto pétaradante du jeune homme, la robe de sa jeune épouse gonflant et virevoltant sur les côtés.

-Ils ont le droit ? Demanda Peter

-Le droit ? Mais depuis quand ces deux là se soucient-ils du droit ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! S'exclama James.

Quelques secondes plus tard Akina disait au revoir à tout le monde, entrainée vers la sortie par sa mère et son frère.

Grâce à un sort de translocation étendue, la moto, Sirius et Elira arrivèrent devant un petit appartement de Londres en quelques instants. Le jeune homme s'amusa à porter Elira dans les escaliers puis au travers des quatre pièces de l'appartement, prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un grand et majestueux château.

Le lendemain, Les deux jeunes mariés partirent pour la maison d'Elira afin d'y chercher des meubles pour garnir l'appartement acheté grâce à l'aide de l'oncle de Sirius. Dans la semaine qui suivit ils s'occupèrent de la décoration. Ils mirent du papier peint, installèrent des meubles, les déplacèrent, les remirent, les remplirent, les vidèrent, les réarrangèrent, les calèrent et finalement ils mirent quelques rideaux et tapis puis tout fut finit. Ce fut le moment où elle demanda à rencontrer sa belle-mère.

-Mais enfin Elira, ma mère est une personne horrible qui me déteste, m'a rayé de l'arbre généalogique et si elle pouvait elle se ferait mangemort !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison, je suis sûre qu'il y a une manière particulière de lui parler pour que tout se passe bien. Et puis si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner tu ne viens pas, c'est tout.

-Et bien dans ce cas je t'y conduis, je vous présente et je pars en disant que d'autres affaires m'appellent, d'ailleurs, ma première mission pour l'Ordre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Très bien, alors nous partons demain, préviens ta mère pour qu'elle soit au courant.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile, on voit bien que ce n'est pas tu ne la connais pas !

Mais finalement le lendemain en début d'après midi, Sirius conduisit Elira à la maison familiale des Black, après une brève hésitation il frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur un petit elfe de maison. Immédiatement derrière lui apparut l'imposante silhouette de Mrs. Black.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle… ?

-Madame, madame Sirius Black, enchanté, Mrs. Black.

-Mère, je vous présente ma femme, Elira. Je dois partir mais je vous laisse ensemble, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Et sans demander son reste il disparut.

-Et vous avez épousé cet insolent, impoli et sarcastique garçon ?

-Et bien, madame, personne ne peut nier qu'il a un certain charme.

Elira rentra dans la maison et fut surprise par le couloir presque noir, elle fut dirigée dans un petit salon où un plateau de thé attendait en fumant. Les deux dames s'assirent et l'elfe de maison les servit respectueusement, dans le plus grand silence.

-Et bien…comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ?

-Elira, Mrs. Black, et je suis vraiment ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Oh non, j'ai dit que j'étais enchantée, c'est tout à fait différent.

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots !

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, les mots ne sont pas faits pour jouer mais pour être utilisés avec précision.

-Et qui êtes-vous donc pour vouloir me rencontrer alors que vous avez épousez cet affreux garçon, la honte de la famille, ce bannit ?

-Et bien, il se trouve que je viens d'un autre pays, où la famille est importante, je sais à quel point il est important de conserver des liens familiaux, et bien que nous ne soyons pas supposées nous entendre, il faut au moins que nous nous connaissions, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Vous avez peut-être raison mais vous ne faites pas parti de ma famille, ce garçon n'est plus mon fils.

-Et donc cette embrouille entre lui et vous est la raison du rejet de tout ce qui a à faire à lui ?

-Exactement ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

-Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez fort mari, je ne souhaite que devenir amie avec vous.

-Mais ce ne sera pas possible. Vous venez de je ne sais où, d'une famille sans nom, sans histoire, sans principe, et vous pensez pouvoir entrer dans une des familles les plus illustres avec un sourire ?

Elira s'empara d'une tasse de thé avec fermeté et élégance, se plaça confortablement dans son fauteuil, prit sa moue supérieure et déclara avec majesté et élégance :

-C'est ce que vous pensez, très chère, et au risque de vous décevoir, je dirais que c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'ai grandit côte à côte avec l'héritière du trône de mon peuple et si c'est le manque de savoir vivre qui vous fait peur, vous pouvez être assurée que je sais parfaitement me comporter en toutes occasions, nous sommes plus ou moins du même milieu, mais j'ai choisi de l'oublier, toutes ces conventions sont d'un ennui !

-Et quel est donc cette famille d'où vous venez ?

-Une famille qui m'a reniée quand j'ai épousé votre fils et choisi de rester en Angleterre. En fait, je suis juste venue pour vous rencontrer et vous dire que malgré nos choix différents nous sommes de la même famille. Maintenant je comprends que vous désiriez que ce soit notre dernière rencontre.

-Un instant, donc vous venez juste pour m'annoncer cela, et de cette façon ?

-Mais naturellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait, la vie mérite d'être un peu pimentée !

-C'est vraiment dommage que ce soit Sirius que vous ayez épousé, une telle femme, avec un tel caractère serait bien mieux avec quelqu'un digne de ce nom.

-Je ne serais certainement pas la même personne si je n'avais pas épousé Sirius, je crois, qu'il faut que je me sauve, et puis qui sait, nous nous reverront peut-être.

-Mère, avez-vous vu…..oh, Elira, enchanté, déclara froidement Regulus en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, tu es en cinquième année n'est-ce pas ? Répondit chaleureusement Elira.

-Heu, pas exactement, je dois y aller, bafouilla le garçon sous les yeux satisfaits de sa belle-sœur.

Mrs. Black, raccompagne Elira à la porte déclara :

-Et bien, très chère, je suis satisfaite de votre visite, mais je vous déconseille de revenir, portez-vous bien et envoyez moi des photos.

-Evidemment ma chère, au plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.

Et Elira transplana auprès de Sirius, puis elle l'entraina dans la partie moldue de la ville où ils s'amusèrent devant les boutiques.

-Tu t'es faite jeter dehors ?

-Mais pas du tout, ta mère est une femme charmante, nous avons sympathisé puis je l'ai laissé s'occuper de sa maison.

-Finalement je ne suis pas sûr que je te connaisse, affronter ma mère est un tour de force !

-Me connaitre ? Tu es loin du compte, mais tu as toute la vie devant toi !

-Mon petit trésor, tu ne vas pas être contente, j'ai reçu une mission, je pars ce soir et je ne rentrerai que demain soir.

-Tant que tu reviens, je ne vais tout de même pas t'empêcher de faire ce en quoi tu crois !

-Et James demande si on peut aller manger chez lui la semaine prochaine.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment, je me demande juste s'il va en profiter pour nous annoncer son mariage avec Lily.

-Pour ça il faudrait qu'il réussisse à lui demander, et le connaissant il va falloir que le pousse un peu !

-Bon, et que vas-tu faire, continuer ton projet de produits magiques ?

-Avec Linda et Alice ? Pourquoi pas. Il faut juste que je trouve un endroit où vendre, ou alors je fais des ventes par correspondance, mais c'est la guerre, je ne sais pas trop si ça va marcher…

-Bah, tu peux toujours préparer un stock de produits finis, avec leurs emballages et leurs étiquettes, je suis certain qu'on peut trouver de la place dans l'appart !

-Si tu me proposes tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, tu le regretteras !

-Mais je saurais pourquoi !

-Ahahaha, et bien tant pis pour toi alors, tu seras intoxiqué par des fumées mortelles !

-Tant qu'elles sont roses avec de petits pois verts rayés de jaune !

-Toutes ces couleurs à la fois ? Je vais essayer, méfie-toi !


	9. Chapter 9 Elira Black, Ekiran Black

Et voilà, comme promis!

 **Chapitre 9** **: Elira Black, Ekiran Black**

Rapidement, Sirius et Elira découvrirent un petit square non loin de leur appartement, ils s'y rendaient régulièrement après avoir modifié leur apparence, ils ne croisaient que des petites grands-mères et des nourrices chargées d'enfants, qu'elles laissaient courir dans tous les sens tandis qu'elles échangeaient les derniers potins du quartier.

Quand il n'était pas en mission ou fourré chez James, Sirius s'amusait à embêter Elira où à lui changer ses formules de potions, qu'il finissait généralement par être obligé d'avaler, une fois que la « nouvelle potion » était faite, et d'attendre ensuite avec anxiété que sa femme trouve l'antidote.

Quatre mois après leur mariage, James et Lily les invitèrent à passer toute une journée chez Mr. et Mrs. Potter, une journée de vacance entre les multiples missions qui s'enchainaient pour les membres de l'Ordre. Comme le fit remarquer Elira, James et Lily se comportaient de plus en plus comme des fiancés.

-C'est vrai ça, vous nous invitez toujours quand vous êtes ensembles, renchérit Sirius.

-Et oui, soupira Lily, en feignant une grande déception, mais voyez ce que j'ai reçu l'autre jour.

Et elle montra son doigt où brillait une magnifique émeraude sur un anneau d'or.

-Oh, mais ça vaut cher ça, s'écria faussement Elira, au moins maintenant si tu traverses des coups durs tu pourras la vendre.

-Oui, elle est pas mal, chapeau Lily, mais il y avait quelque chose avec ou elle t'a été lâchement offerte sans mot ni rien ? Demanda Sirius

James faillit s'étouffer et déclara d'un ton assassin :

-Mais à quoi vous jouez vous deux ? Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas offerte lâchement cette bague, je ne suis pas comme toi Sirius….

-Bonjour tout le monde… J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Remus en arrivant en courant

-Rien de grave, le rassura Elira pendant que Sirius continuait,

-Parce que c'est toi qui lui a offert la bague ? Comment je pouvais deviner que ce n'était pas plutôt ce garçon de la dernière fois, tu sais ce moldu…

L'instant d'après les deux garçons se tenaient face à face, baguette en main et se menaçaient mutuellement des pires sorts.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda Remus amusé.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, juste l'annonce des fiançailles de James et de Lily, qui vient d'ailleurs de tourner en bataille comme tu le vois. Annonça joyeusement Elira

-Oui, on pourrait penser qu'ils manquent de distraction ou d'action ces pauvres garçons, quand on pense que c'est leur jour de repos, déclara Lily de la même manière.

-Ah, bon c'est une très bonne nouvelle alors ! S'exclama Remus, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer Elira ?

-Moi ? Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ça, je voulais juste vous annoncer que je suis enceinte, un truc normal quoi.

La dispute entre les garçons cessa immédiatement et ils la regardèrent avec un air choqué sur le visage.

-MAIS c'est formidable ! S'écria Lily aussitôt, tu le sais depuis longtemps ? Il est prévu pour quand ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

\- Calme-toi ! Je vais me sentir embarrassée, répondit Elira en souriant largement.

Sirius et James se regardèrent avec le même air ahuri, James donna un coup sur la tête de son ami qui se reprit et fonça sur Elira. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua :

-C'est vrai ? Et tu me le dit maintenant ? Mais tu es folle ! Et ça fait longtemps ? C'est merveilleux non, on peut déjà savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-C'est très récent, un mois je pense, c'est un peu tôt pour savoir, et puis tu étais tellement occupé à mélanger mes flacons et à changer les étiquettes l'autre jour que je me suis dit que je pourrais bien attendre un peu pour te le dire.

-C'était une merveilleuse idée ! S'écria James, ravi de cette revanche sur son ami.

-Tu devrais l'avoir en août prochain, s'exclama Lily, c'est une très bonne date !

-Comment cela ? Questionna Remus surpris

-Oh, je ne sais pas mais ce sera forcément une bonne date puisque leur bébé naitra à ce moment là !

-Ah, très bien ! Avant que j'oubli, il fallait que je vous dise que le mois prochain il y a une réunion de l'Ordre au complet, probablement la seule qu'on fera où il y aura tout le monde.

-Et tout le monde ça fait beaucoup ? Demanda Lily.

-Et bien je ne sais pas, viens et tu verras, proposa Remus.

-Bon, et ce mariage, vous avez la date ? Demanda Elira.

-Oh, dans pas trop longtemps probablement en mai, on vous enverra des invitations…

-Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à des idées de prénoms, dit Sirius encore sous le choc de l'annonce de sa femme, laquelle se dispensa de répondre.

-Et vos parents sont contents ? Demanda Remus

-Oh, ils sont tous les quatre ravis, assura Lily avec un soupir, ce n'est pas le cas de ma sœur qui me raierait de la famille si elle pouvait.

-Si ce n'est que ta sœur, assura Sirius, tu as encore de longues années devant toi.

-James ! Lily ! Venez vite voir ici !

-Oh la barbe, mes parents veulent nous voir en permanence maintenant, marmonna James.

-Bon, dans ce cas on vous laisse, déclara Sirius, on se voit bientôt de toute façon !

-Oui, et Lily, si tu veux de l'aide, n'hésita pas à m'appeler surtout, j'ai acheté un portable alors c'est quand tu veux !

-Un portable pour porter quoi ? Demanda James avec intérêt.

Mais les Black avaient déjà transplané.

Une fois dans leur appartement Sirius rangea d'un coup de baguette tous les flacons qui trainaient au milieu du salon, puis il se tourna vers sa femme.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu ne me l'ais pas dit ! C'est tout de même incroyable !

-Oh lala, ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, je suis certaine que tu t'en remettras !

-Bon et donc on ne peut pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Non, pas encore, tu y tiens tant que ça ?

-Non, mais on peut réfléchir à des prénoms.

-On peut commencer tout de suite, mais je t'en pris, quelque chose de plus original que Jean ou Emma.

-Original, comme toi ? Alors voyons voir…Séraphine ? Godefroi ? J'ai lu plein de prénoms bizarre dans un vieux livre, attend !

-Pas non plus un prénom hideux comme Fastrade !

-Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est pourtant plein de signification, je ne sais pas laquelle mais il y en a surement.

-Si tu gâche la vie de cet enfant avec un prénom affreux je te rendrais la vie infernale !

-Adelaïde ? Judith ? Ruth ? Aliénor ?

-Gaston ? Judicaël ? Henry ?

-Elira, si tu ne te dépêches pas nous allons être en retard pour la réunion, Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir alors maintenant viens !

-Tu voudrais me faire arriver à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends ! Je cherche ma baguette, je l'ai encore perdue.

-Mais elle est dans tes cheveux, tu t'en sers comme épingle à chignon, allez, on part maintenant !

-Dans mes cheveux ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux alors ça m'est sortit de la tête, je suis ici tout de suite !

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient devant une maison blanche dans un quartier passe-partout de Londres, et entraient dans le salon où un bon nombre de personnes se tenaient déjà. Ils discutaient tous à voix basse, en petits groupes, il y avait des aurores, des gens inconnus, jeunes et vieux. Une jeune fille sortit de la foule en tirant un jeune homme par la main et se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Elira ! Sirius ! Vous vous rappelez de Franck bien sûr !

-Alice ! Oui bien sûr, bonjour Franck !

-Nous nous sommes mariés ! S'écria Alice.

-Vraiment ? Comme ça, sans nous en parler ? S'écria Elira

-Oh, tout est allé très vite, il ne fallait pas que trop de monde soit au courant tu comprends, je n'ai même pas pu inviter Linda, c'est te dire !

-La situation est à ce point dangereuse ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas idée ! Et vous allez bien ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Assura Sirius tout content, Elira et moi allons avoir un bébé !

-Vraiment ? C'est super ! Vous êtes contents ? Bon, j'ai entendu qu'il y allait avoir une photo, vous êtes prêt ?

-Nous ? Mais toujours, assura Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

Dans un coup de vent Lily et James arrivèrent, tout le monde se tourna vers eux pour les féliciter et Elira remarqua avec déplaisir que Peter était là. Remus arriva aussi, puis Dumbledore et les voix baissèrent de nouveau.

-Une photo est une mauvaise idée, assura Maugrey un aurore grincheux.

-Mais non, cela fera un souvenir ! S'écria Alice

-Il faut que tout le monde soit dessus, qui prendra la photo ? S'inquiéta un des plus âgés.

-Elira Black se fera probablement un plaisir de prendre cette photo, déclara Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien il semble que se soit pour cela que vous ayez accepté de m'inviter donc je suppose que je peux prendre cette photo après tout, déclara froidement la concernée.

Tout le monde se bouscula alors pour prendre place et quand tout le monde fut positionné, Elira ajusta le cadre et pris trois photos pour que la meilleur soit conservée. Puis une fois que Dumbledore eut magiquement développé les photos et que tout le monde en ait eu une, Elira fut dirigée vers une chambre avec des livres pendant que les autres parlaient au salon. En pestant contre son ex-directeur, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, sachant qu'écouter à la porte était inutile puisqu'un sort de confidentialité avait été jeté.

Le soir Sirius lui apprit qu'il aurait plus de missions et que les choses devenaient affreuses dehors, une véritable anarchie qui risquait de contaminer les moldus.

Les mois qui suivirent furent chargés des préparatifs du mariage de James et de Lily, ponctués par les absences de Sirius qui revenait parfois blessé.

Le moi de mai arriva et Elira dut faire de dernières retouches à sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur car son ventre de six mois de grossesse avait encore gonflé. Finalement la coupe qu'elle avait faite dans un tissu bleu pâle était tellement bien ajustée et astucieuse qu'elle était encore plus charmante que d'habitude. De nombreux amis n'avaient pu venir et la sœur et le beau-frère de Lily avaient absolument refusés de venir. Sur la photo du mariage on pouvait voir Elira juste à côté de Lily, un grand sourire sur le visage, et à côté de James se tenait Sirius, même Peter était sur la photo, au plus grand déplaisir d'Elira qui ne put malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose.

Peut de temps après Les parents de James moururent dans une embuscade et quelques jours plus tard on apprit la disparition de Regulus Black.

Sirius et Elira sortirent encore moins qu'auparavant et encore, seulement non loin de leur appartement et avec une fausse apparence.

Les petites grands-mères du square souriaient à la vue de ce jeune couple dont la femme était enceinte, et les enfants couraient toujours autour en criant. Comme disait Sirius c'était un endroit hors du temps, hors de la guerre et des combats, un endroit où les enfants couraient librement et sans crainte.

Au début du mois de juillet les futurs parents avaient aménagé un coin pour le bébé, un berceau et une étagère pour les habits, quelques jouets et une pile de livres, probablement tous inutiles. Avec acharnement ils cherchaient toujours un prénom pour l'enfant dont ils ne voulaient finalement pas connaître le sexe avant la naissance.

-Roxane ? Romane ? Suzanne ?

-Abigail? Eléonore? Claudia?

-Aliona? Vassilissa? Anastasia?

-Jérôme? Côme? Baudouin?

-Galaore ? Hyppolite ? Donatien ?

Les prénoms se suivaient, du plus farfelu au plus plat et la seule chose dont ils étaient certains c'est que Lily serait la marraine et Remus le Parrain.

Elira refusait catégoriquement d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, arguant que c'était l'endroit où ils risquaient le plus de se faire tuer. Mais Sirius, bien que convertit à la télévision et à l'ordinateur, refusait également qu'elle aille dans une clinique moldue. Finalement Lily suggéra de faire appel à Molly Weasley, la sœur de Fabian et Gédéon Prewett qui appartenaient tous deux à l'Ordre, l'un d'eux était d'ailleurs en mission.

-Je t'assure que c'est une bonne idée Elira, elle a déjà eu quatre enfants dont des jumeaux l'an dernier.

-Mais je ne sais pas qui est cette personne !

-Ecoute Elira, je ne connais personne qui ait fait des études de médicomage, en fait personne qui ait fait d'études tout court et qui soit de confiance, ta mère pourrait sûrement aider mais je doute qu'elle se déplace.

-Ma mère ? Ah tu veux dire ma tante, non, elle ne viendrait pas. Bon, et bien on peut demander à cette Molly Weasley alors…

Deux semaines avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, quand Elira ne pouvait plus marcher et devait rester allongée, quand ils pensaient à des prénoms comme David, Pascal, Jessica ou Alba, ils demandèrent à Molly Weasley de venir chez eux.

Elira fut très surprise, c'était une petite femme rondelette, avec des cheveux très roux, elle était énergique, parlait beaucoup et s'inquiétait encore plus. Elle avait immédiatement accepté de venir aider Elira.

-Oh, comme je vous comprends ma chère, rien n'est sûr de nos jours, à part nos proches, et encore, quand je pense qu'il faut les interroger à chaque fois qu'ils rentrent, et le ministère de la magie qui est en déroute, beaucoup partent vous savez, vous auriez pu faire la même chose….

-Merci Molly, c'est très aimable à vous de venir vous occuper de moi et m'aider, je ne fait pas trop confiance à l'hôpital, et mon mari n'aime pas l'idée d'aller chez les moldus…

-Les moldus ? Quelle idée ! Vous les connaissez bien ?

-Assez, j'ai été élevée dans un cadre…disons mixte.

-Vous devriez rencontrer mon mari, il adore les moldus et tous leurs objets farfelus, allez savoir d'où ça vient !

-On m'a dit que vous aviez eut des jumeaux, ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

-Oh, on fait comme on peut, c'est difficile en ce moment, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas !

-En effet, même vivre semble difficile par les temps qui courent !

-Bon, et alors ce bébé, une fille ou un garçon ?

-Oh, Sirius et moi ne voulons pas savoir, ce sera la surprise !

-Une grosse surprise, vous avez un prénom ?

-Pas encore, on voudrait quelque chose d'original mais ce n'est pas facile de se décider.

-Pour ma part j'ai donné à mes enfants des prénoms assez communs mais pas les plus répandus non plus, mais bon, tant que c'est un joli prénom, il restera dans les mémoires un peu plus longtemps !

Molly passa tous les jours et prodigua force de conseils pour s'occuper du bébé après la naissance. Pendant ce temps là, souvent Sirius sortait ou s'enfonçait dans un livre, passablement ennuyé de tous ces détails. Finalement, le 23 août Elira ressentit les premières contractions.

Lily accourut aussi vite que Molly et même Alice arriva dans la plus grande hâte. Elles firent allonger Elira dans son lit et mirent Sirius dans une autre pièce, avec interdiction d'entrer sans en avoir reçut l'ordre.

Il est généralement connu que les premiers accouchements sont très longs et assez douloureux quand il n'y a pas d'anesthésie. Malgré un puissant sort anti douleur, Elira fut prise de douleurs et mit un peu plus de 12 heures pour accoucher.

Quand le bébé apparut enfin, une grande frénésie s'empara des trois autres femmes, Alice s'occupa de son amie qui était épuisée et Molly réquisitionna Lily pour le bébé. Une fois qu'il fut lavé et enveloppé dans une petite couverture, qu'Elira se fut déplacée sur le fauteuil puis remise sur le lit refait par les soins d'Alice qui excellait dans les sorts ménagers en plus d'être une aurore accomplie, on mit le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère et on appela le jeune père qui arpentait la pièce d'à côté depuis le début.

Sirius entra vivement et se dirigea droit vers sa femme sans remarquer les trois autres femmes affalées de fatigue dans des fauteuils. Il se pencha sur la petite figure rouge et fripée qui s'échappait de la couverture blanche calée dans les bras d'Elira.

-C'est un petit garçon, murmura cette dernière avec un faible sourire.

-Un garçon ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

Sirius attrapa le petit et le prit dans ses bras puis il le montra tout fier aux autres dans la pièce en disant comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même :

-J'ai un fils ! Vous avez vu, je suis papa !

Un flash d'appareil photo illumina la pièce et la voix de James retentit :

-On a vu, cesse de faire le paon et passe moi le futur génie.

-Comment ? S'indigna Sirius, mais c'est mon fils à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais le porter, et puis tu risques de le faire tomber.

-Je veux voir le filleul de Remus, aller, pousse toi et laisse moi voir ce petit bout d'homme, et puis tu devrais espérer qu'il me ressemble !

Sirius allait répondre quand Remus arriva dans la pièce et se précipita sur Sirius sans lui demander son avis et regarda avec curiosité la petite frimousse qui ouvrait paresseusement deux petits yeux noirs pour un bref instant.

-Vous avez vu ? Il m'a regardé ! C'est bien mon petit filleul !

Pendant que James tentait de positionner tout le monde pour avoir des photos, le bébé passait de mains en mains et faisait l'émerveillement de tous. Lily et Alice parlaient du plaisir qu'elles auraient elles aussi à avoir un petit garçon comme celui-ci dans leurs bras.

Molly s'assura que la mère et son enfant allaient parfaitement bien, échappa à James qui voulait la prendre en photo pour une énième fois et elle partit après avoir expliqué à tout le monde qu'il fallait qu'elle reparte s'occuper de ses propres garçons qu'elle avait laissé chez une tante Muriel.

Alice finit elle aussi par repartir et quand il ne resta plus que les Potter, Remus et les Black, que les garçons se furent calmés et que James eut délaissé son appareil photo, Lily s'aventura à demander :

-Et bien, vous avez un prénom pour mon petit filleul ?

-On a bien réfléchit, commença Elira, et on s'est fixé sur un prénom original…

-On a réussit à se décider hier alors autant dire que c'est une décision récente !

-Oui, le choix a été assez difficile, on n'a pas encore de deuxième prénom, on pourrait l'appeler Sirius mais je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord…

-C'est vrai, je ne veux pas que mon fils porte le même prénom que moi, on trouvera plus tard…

-Mais vous allez nous dire comment il s'appelle ? Cria presque James, vous êtes vraiment insupportables tous les deux, je plains cet enfant, vraiment !

-Et donc, son nom ? Demanda Lily sur un ton plus conciliant.

-Et bien, comment on dit déjà ? Demanda Elira amusée, « nous vous invitons à partager la joie de la naissance d'Ekiran ».

-Et oui, tient Elira reprends ton fils, déclara Sirius tout fier, Ekiran a faim !

Il y eut un silence puis Lily demanda incrédule :

-Ekiran ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez appeler mon filleul avec ce nom…bizarre ?

-Oui, pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Intervint James, vous voulez nous faire marcher ?

Devant le regard noir d'Elira il ne continua pas, Remus déclara tranquillement en s'approchant du bébé :

-Moi j'aime bien, Ekiran ça au moins c'est un nom original, et puis ça a du caractère.

-Mais quel fayot ce Remus, siffla James entre ses dents, bon, au moins il ne s'appelle pas Rogatien.

-Rogatien ? Demanda Sirius presque menaçant.

-C'est que avec vous on ne sait jamais !

-Ekiran, bon je suppose qu'on finira par s'y faire, souffla Lily pensivement, la tête un peu penchée.


	10. Chapter 10 Elira Black Harry Potter

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent!

 **Chapitre 10** **: Elira Black, Harry Potter**

Si, comme tous les jeunes parents, Sirius et Elira eurent du mal au début à supporter les pleurs fréquents du bébé, ses incompréhensibles cris, l'attention constante qu'il nécessitait et tout le reste, il est indéniable qu'ils s'en sortirent magnifiquement bien.

Dès les premières semaines ils prirent l'habitude de sortir au square avec leur bébé attaché sur le ventre, faisant ainsi l'admiration des petites grands-mères. Ils se déplaçaient moins et Elira attendait plus anxieusement qu'auparavant le retour de Sirius, mais comme Lily le leur fit remarquer le bambin grandissait à vue d'œil.

A la grande surprise de Sirius, Elira refusait net d'inviter Peter, et ce n'est qu'avec une réluctance des plus extrêmes qu'elle avait accepté qu'il soit au courant de la naissance d'Ekiran. Sirius avait beau se fâcher, sa femme répliquait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'odeur du garçon et ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur lui et que dans sa famille on ne jouait pas avec les pressentiments.

Linda vint leur rendre visita une ou deux fois, Alice vint également et leur annonça à mi-voix que les deux frères de Molly étaient morts et que les attaques contre les moldus se multipliaient.

Devant toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles et l'air anxieux de son mari Elira décida d'adopter un chaton. Elle en trouva un, un jour qu'elle faisait les courses avec Ekiran attaché sur le ventre, il pleuvait légèrement et elle entendit un faible miaulement venant d'un carton au coin d'une rue. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était un chaton de deux mois à peine, un chaton touffu et bigarré, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser là, tout seul. Le fourrant dans la poche de son imperméable, elle rentra rapidement chez-elle.

Quand Sirius rentra de mission deux jours plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit fut un chaton perché sur une chaise et regardant curieusement dans la bassine de linge où dormait Ekiran.

Se retenant de crier il appela d'un ton crispé :

-ELIRA ! Quelle est cette horreur rousse, blanche, grise et poilue qui ressemble à un tigre et qui regarde mon fils comme s'il était son diner ?

-Sirius ! Tu es rentré ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, en voyant son visage crispé elle se hâta de reprendre, si tu parles du chaton de deux mois, qui ne boit que du lait et qui regarde mon fils comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, alors il s'agit Farfouille, notre chat.

-Farfouille ? Notre chat ? Je crois que tu commets une grossière erreur Elira, la place de ce chat est dans une marmite ou dehors.

-Farfouille, oui, ça lui va bien tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'arrête pas de fouiller partout !

-La question que je te pose est : qu'est-ce qu'un chat fait chez nous ?

-Ce chat est chez lui !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu introduis ce monstre dans un endroit où il y a un bébé ?

-Ce monstre va empêcher les rats de venir ici ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors et tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon comme tout ?

-Je refuse d'avoir un chat, dois-je te rappeler que mon animagus est un chien ?

-Et que je suis un loup, on peut en discuter.

-Je n'en veux pas, c'est tout !

-Tu t'y habitueras, c'est tout !

-Bon, mais met au moins un sort de protection sur le bébé, si cette chose lui tombe dessus…

-C'est déjà fait, asséna Elira.

Elle sortit sa baguette et expulsa le chat de la chaise, il atterrit sur le canapé et miaula pour protester, elle reprit :

-Et puis au moins on va bien s'amuser tu ne penses pas ?

Au bout de quelques jours Farfouille et Sirius étaient devenus de cordiaux ennemis qui s'embêtaient mutuellement et n'avaient que deux points communs : ils adoraient Elira et désiraient être le favori du bébé.

Quand Ekiran eut trois mois et commença à émettre ses premiers gazouillements cohérents (pour lui en tout cas), la situation de Lily et de James devint assez critique, ils avaient défié pour la deuxième fois le seigneur des ténèbres, même les Longdubat ne l'avaient défié qu'une seule fois pour le moment, ce qui faisait d'eux une cible des plus évidente pour les mangemorts. Les Potter durent déménager et s'installer à Godric's Hollow, une petite ville d'où venaient les ancêtres de James.

En décembre les Black purent leur rendre visite et passer une semaine pour Noël avec eux, Farfouille vint aussi, caché dans un sac.

-Que mon filleul est beau ! S'extasia Lily, j'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ton père surtout, soit plutôt comme Remus qui est un chic type !

-Tu vois Sirius, commenta James, c'est risqué d'amener le petit ici, il va repartir avec pleins de mauvaises idées dans la tête.

Remus les rejoignit pour le 25, ce jour là Lily déclara négligemment :

-Je n'ai fait de cadeau à personne, je n'ai pas pu faire de shopping, désolée, mais par contre j'ai une surprise pour vous !

-Une surprise mais pas de cadeau, il faut être Lily pour dire ça comme ça, marmonna Sirius qui éjectait Farfouille du canapé.

-Ne soit pas catastrophé Sirius, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt y avoir de la concurrence pour ton affreux gamin, annonça James avec un sourire triomphant.

-Mon fils n'est pas affreux. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton menaçant et en détachant chacun des mots.

-Effectivement, ajouta froidement Elira en lançant discrètement un sort d'urticaire à James, tu disais Lily chérie ?

-Et bien, je suis enceinte de un mois et demi, voilà, annonça-t-elle très vite.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est super ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! S'écria Elira

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius, je suis ravi pour toi Lily mais tu sais, je ne suis pas certain que James soit à la hauteur tu sais !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? S'énerva faussement James en se grattant le bras, tu insinues que je ne saurais pas m'occuper de mon fils ? Alors que toi il est manifeste que tu n'oses même pas lui donner à manger !

-Comment ça ? Rugit Sirius.

L'instant d'après ils roulaient à terre comme deux gamins, sur une demande de Remus, Elira les sépara froidement avec sa baguette et continua sa conversation avec Lily, ignorant les deux statues bâillonnées et fulminantes de James et de Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle les libéra une heure plus tard, quand ils durent mettre la table, elle en profita pour enlever le sort qu'elle avait jeté à James. Le reste de la semaine s'écoula gaiement et Elira ne partit qu'après avoir fait promettre son amie de l'appeler souvent.

Le mois de Janvier 1980 s'annonça plus calme que les mois précédents, absorbés par leur bébé et de nouvelles potions Sirius et Elira sortaient plus rarement encore. Ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'Elira se rendit compte, alors qu'Ekiran n'avait que cinq mois et ne se tenait pas encore assis tout seul, qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte.

Dès qu'elle le sut elle fila chez Lily.

-Elira, c'est une bonne surprise, tu m'amènes Ekiran ?

-Non, désolée, son père veut le garder pour lui tout seul pendant un moment, ce bébé provoque une véritable fascination chez Sirius, c'est incroyable !

-Je préfère ne pas imaginer James avec notre futur bébé, tu verrais comme il est jaloux de votre fils !

-Pff, vous aurez aussi un très beau bébé, au fait, je suis de nouveau enceinte, c'est normal tu penses ?

-Quoi ? Normal ? Je ne pense pas mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle non ?

-Oui c'est sûr !

-Qu'en pense Sirius ?

-Il est fou de joie mais il a peur que ça vole la vedette à son fils adoré, en fait il se débrouillera très bien mais bon.

-Et bien, comme ça nous aurons un enfant dans le même niveau !

-C'est vrai ! J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas comme leurs pères !

-C'est à espérer, au fait, Alice aussi est enceinte, mais bon son enfant sera surement très sage et merveilleux, pas comme les notre !

-Alice aussi ? C'est le moment tient !

-S'ils sont tous à Gryffondor j'espère que Mcgonagall n'en fera pas une attaque !

-Je pense que Sirius élèvera tous nos enfants de manière à ce qu'ils rendent folle la vieille !

-Vous devriez lui payer une augmentation dans ce cas !

-Le vieillard barbu s'en chargera très bien. James n'est pas rentré ?

-Non, il ne devrait pas revenir avant demain, ces missions sur plusieurs jours sont stressantes au possible !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, je vais y aller, il faut aussi que je parle à Akina, ce qui va me prendre du temps…Je ne me sens pas du tout prête à être prise de nausées pour les trois prochains mois, c'est une vraie galère !

-Ah oui ? Moi je me sens mal quasiment en permanence, c'est vrai que c'est usant, allez, file !

Elira rentra chez-elle avec une étrange impression, ne pouvant déterminer ce que c'était elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et à peine rentrée chez elle, elle prit son miroir enchanté de poche et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, elle avait promis de couper les ponts avec sa famille, ou plutôt le clan, Akina était aussi une amie, et puis si elles se parlaient sans échanger d'informations capitales… Elira savait qu'elle se leurrait, que sa cousine lui manquait, tout bêtement et qu'elle ne dirait pas non si jamais elle lui proposait de venir lui rendre visite, ce qui était supposé lui être interdit. Mais Akina serait matriarche un jour, peut-être qu'elle changerait la règle à ce moment là, que vivre chez les hommes et garder un lien avec le clan serait possible. Après avoir marmonné l'incantation en face du miroir elle vit apparaître le visage fatigué et un peu hagard d'Akina.

-Oh, Elira ! Ça faisait un moment !

-Bonjour Akina, tu m'as l'air très pâle, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi récemment, une histoire toute bête.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, ces stupides sorciers anglais qui font la guerre se sont souvenus que nous existions et nous recherchent, enfin bon, la routine quoi.

-Mais c'est dangereux ça !

-Nous nous sommes enfoncés plus profondément dans la forêt, nous avons posé de très fortes barrières magiques, en fait ils ne nous ont pas trouvé, ils cherchent, ils tournent, nous ne pouvons plus beaucoup bouger, tout le monde est fatigué et sur les nerfs.

-Et mère ?

-Mère ? Elle est plus efficace que jamais, plus sombre et plus silencieuse aussi, dans le fond je crois que tu lui manques un peu…

-Et bien tu pourras lui dire que je vais bien, mon mari aussi, notre fils Ekiran aussi, et mon futur bébé aussi.

-Tu as un petit garçon ? Et tu es enceinte ? Et ton fils s'appelle Ekiran ? Mais Elira, tu aurais du m'appeler plus tôt !

-je suis désolée mais je suis « persona non grata » en ce moment chez nous donc il vaut mieux que je garde un profil bas.

-Oui mais tout de même, Mère sera ravie d'apprendre que tu as un petit garçon qui s'appelle Ekiran, un grand prénom de roi de notre peuple ça !

-Sachant que nous n'avons pas de roi…

-Bon, tu m'as comprise, je vais devoir y aller, les miroirs ne sont pas conseillés…

-Attends Akina, tu veux que je vous fasse une diversion ?

-Une diversion ?

-Et bien vous ne pouvez probablement pas sortir de vos frontières, mais moi je suis dehors, je peux me faire voir dans un endroit un peu éloigné.

-Ce serait probablement formidable mais je refuse, et Mère ne serait absolument pas d'accord, c'est bien trop dangereux. Au revoir, et Elira ! Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre, sois très prudente.

\- Toujours, porte-toi bien Akina.

Elira posa le miroir à main sur son lit, vérifia que le rideau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue était bien tiré et partie dans le salon où Sirius jouait avec Ekiran.

-Alors, comment va Lily ?

-Bien, je crois, elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait mal en permanence, je ne sais pas si c'est normal…

-C'est peut-être le stress, nous vivons des temps dangereux.

-J'ai parlé à Akina.

-Et alors ?

-Je pars demain et je ne reviendrai pas avant plusieurs jours, n'accepte pas de mission pour les jours qui viennent.

-Elira, je pars dans deux jours, tu dois vraiment partir aussi soudainement ?

-Oui. Et bien tu poseras Ekiran chez Lily, je suis certaine qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

-Et bien, qu'elle famille ! Pour cette fois on a intérêt à vraiment revenir !

-Parce qu'avant tu n'essayais pas vraiment ? Demanda Elira en haussant le ton.

-Heu, mais si, bien sûr ma chérie, répondit Sirius rapidement, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain Elira passa la matinée à ensorceler le grand miroir qu'elle avait sur la porte de son armoire. Avant midi elle embrassa son mari et le bébé et après une grande inspiration elle marcha dans le miroir, après quelques secondes elle vit une forêt apparaître devant ses yeux, quelques secondes de plus et elle se tenait sous les arbres. Elle retrouva sa baguette dans sa manche et la planta dans le sol très exactement à l'endroit où elle se tenait. Puis elle se transforma précautionneusement en loup et se mit à courir.

Elle s'arrêtait fréquemment pour renifler et écouter, quand elle eut repéré un groupe d'humains elle s'en approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit. Entre les branches des buissons elle vit de hautes silhouettes qui entouraient un feu, elle tendit ensuite l'oreille.

-Cette forêt est oppressante, disait l'un.

-Elle est habitée par des esprits mauvais, disait un autre.

-Nous cherchons des personnages de conte pour enfant, disait un troisième.

-Taisez-vous, le maître veut qu'on les trouve, on va les trouver dans cette forêt, c'est tout, tonna une voix forte.

Les autres eurent un mouvement de repli, ce devait-être le chef.

Elira prit appuis sur ses pattes arrières et comme un ressort elle bondit par-dessus les buissons, fit un autre bond au-dessus du feu et se mit à galoper de toute sa puissance à travers les bois. Elle sentit qu'ils la suivaient, tous excités. Après une longue course poursuite où elle s'arrangea pour les conduire à travers plusieurs filets de sorts à retardement probablement posés par le clan, elle les conduisit vers ce qui s'appelait la fontaine de l'oubli. Quand ils furent dans l'eau pour la rejoindre sur l'autre rive de la petite rivière elle se transforma mais ses cheveux flottaient de manière à masquer son visage. A cette vue ils s'immobilisèrent.

-Alors comme ça vous nous cherchez, pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les affaires du maître ! Tonna le chef.

-Et que dira-t-il si vous revenez amnésiques ?

-Comment ça ? Nous savons que vous n'avez pas de baguette et ne pratiquez pas la magie, tous les contes le disent : vous ne pouvez que changer de forme ! S'écria l'un des autres, manifestement peureux.

-Mes pauvres amis, votre maman ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas croire les contes pour enfant ? Parce que les contes ne sont que des contes, ils se trompent !

Devant les yeux amusés d'Elira les quatre mangemorts furent pris d'une certaine panique, ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux et firent marche arrière pour tenter de sortir de la rivière. Mais Elira leva les mains et murmura une des formules de son peuple et le ruisseau se transforma en torrent qui enleva les hommes. Quand ils se réveillèrent dans une clairière ils pensèrent avoir été attaqués par des opposants au seigneur des ténèbres et rentrèrent auprès de leur maître aussi vite qu'ils le purent, oubliant jusqu'au nom de la forêt.

Pendant les trois jours suivant Elira chercha tous les autres groupes qui sillonnaient la forêt, et quand elle n'en trouva plus elle retourna là où elle avait planté sa baguette.

Mais avec sa baguette se trouvait un mangemort solide et bien taillé, et qui semblait intelligent.

-Alors le loup, on cherche à nous faire partir de la forêt ? Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, je sais que tu peux te montrer comme une humaine, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, rien de réel, tu n'es qu'un loup, un être inférieur dont la seule chance de survie est la collaboration avec le maître. Je vois bien que tu as dérobé une baguette mais tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu ne découvriras jamais comment elle fonctionne, ce n'est pas en la plantant en terre.

Elira se transforma mais avec un autre visage, un visage commun aperçu dans une revue, et sentant la précarité de sa position elle déclara innocemment :

-Vraiment, je ne pourrais jamais m'en servir ? Je peux peut-être essayer encore une fois ?

-Vraiment, les loups ne demandent pas grand-chose, tient, prend ce bâton, déclara-t-il avec l'arrogance du supérieur.

Il lui lança sa baguette, avec assurance Elira l'attrapa, l'examina et avec un sourire elle l'abaissa.

-Tu vois, gros tas stupide, tu es peut-être plus intelligent que les autres, mais tu as aussi le même défaut : tu ne sais rien de nous, et donc comme les autres tu vas partir, mais tu es intelligent, tu vas rentrer et déclarer que les loups sont un mythe créé par les opposants pour détourner l'attention de ton maître.

-Tu te crois maligne, ricana l'homme et il envoya un sort.

Avec facilité Elira para et contre attaqua avec un sort d'immobilité qu'elle fit suivre par un sort de bourrage de crane et d'oubli. Puis elle fit apparaître le portail avec sa baguette et disparu au moment où le sort d'un autre mangemort lui frôlait les côtes. Avant d'être éjectée du miroir elle se retourna et vit un autre homme en noir qui courait vers celui qu'elle avait ensorcelé. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était un loup, sinon il aurait réagit plus vite, il devait se dire que son ami était tombé dans une embuscade.

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, Elira se palpa les côtes et trouva une profonde brûlure, elle se soigna avec une potion de secours qu'elle avait pour les jours où Sirius rentrait de mission. Puis elle se rendit au salon. Avec un cri elle découvrit Sirius et Remus étendus à terre dans une flaque de sang, le chat miaulant de toutes ses forces à côté d'eux.

Comme elle le put, elle soigna et banda les deux hommes qui heureusement n'avaient pas d'hémorragie. Le soir quand ils se réveillèrent ils lui apprirent que cela faisait une dizaine d'heures qu'ils étaient rentrés mais qu'ils n'avaient put bouger. Ils étaient arrivés de justesse à transplaner ici après la découverte par l'ennemi de la cachette de Remus. Comme le remarqua Sirius en riant, au final c'est le tapi qui avait prit le plus cher : il était tâché de sang.

Le lendemain, toujours en pestant contre Dumbledore qui avait demandé des choses aussi dangereuse à son mari, Elira parti chez Lily pour récupérer Ekiran.

Elle trouva son amie allongée et très faible, selon un médicomage, il fallait qu'elle reste allongée car sa grossesse ne se passait pas bien.

-Un décollement du placenta ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas trop mais ça me fait un peu peur.

-Lily écoute, silence Ekiran et non, pleurer ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas spécialiste mais je suis certaine qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes c'est mauvais. Il faut plutôt que…que tu écoutes de la musique, que tu lises que tu fasses une activité calme quoi. Mais surtout ne te stresse pas.

-Mais j'ai peur pour mon bébé…

-Justement ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas chez les humains mais chez les miens nous disons toujours que ce que ressent une mère, son enfant le ressent aussi, donc si tu as peur, il va avoir peur aussi, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour lui c'est avoir confiance et te reposer.

-Mais je ne peux plus rien faire, même pas une tout petite mission, Elira, je vais mourir d'ennui et d'anxiété.

-Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour faire des études grâce aux livres. Et tu es plus en sécurité ici qu'à courir dehors avec James.

-Tout de même, c'est frustrant.

-Mais enfin Lily, tu es à 3 mois de grossesse, tu n'as plus que 6 mois à tenir !

Elle regarda Lily avec une mine désolée mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice, Lily se mit à rire.

-Et bien on dirait juste que je viens de trouver le moyen de te voir bien plus souvent qu'avant !

-Tu va vite devenir un poids pour moi, dans tous les sens du terme ! Sirius sera probablement ravi de venir ici plus souvent lui aussi.

-Bon, dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, récupère ton petit monstre et rentre chez toi ! Tout va bien ?

-Heu…oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien, je crois que Remus va rester chez nous quelques temps !

Avec un sourire Elira attrapa Ekiran et transplana chez elle où elle trouva Sirius et Remus installés dans le canapé et examinant avec circonspection la télécommande. Un documentaire passait sur l'écran de télévision et le son bougeait sans arrêt, manifestement victime des deux hommes qui cherchaient à changer de chaine.

-Sirius, je t'avais montré pourtant !

-Je sais Elira mais c'est dur de comprendre ce machin, il ne réagit à aucun sort tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas magique, c'est pour ça.

-Ton écran ne réagit pas non plus, informa Remus, mais le son a des problèmes.

Elira s'empara de la télécommande, changea de chaine et rétablit le son devant les yeux admirateur des deux hommes qui passèrent l'après-midi à expérimenter la télécommande.

Une semaine plus tard Remus quittait leur appartement pour une nouvelle cachette et Sirius repartait en mission pendant qu'Elira se rendait avec Ekiran chez Lily.

-Alors ma belle Lily, tu survis ?

-Oui, j'ai le droit de faire quelques pas par jour, tu te rends compte !

-James va bien ?

-Oh oui, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, je crois qu'en ce moment il est avec ton mari, il ne reste qu'à espérer qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise.

-C'est perdu d'avance, ils ne savent pas se tenir tranquilles. En attendant ton petit filleul grandit à vue d'œil.

-Il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour bouger et donner le plus de tracas à ses parents, c'est un bon petit garçon ! Plaisanta Lily d'un ton fatigué.

-Pff, ce sera un vrai monstre oui ! Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice, tout va bien pour elle ?

-Je crois, je ne sais pas trop, il me semble que Franck et elle, ont eut un problème lors de leur dernière mission et se sont retrouvés face à Lui, enfin tu sais. Ils ne s'en sont sortis que grâce à l'arrivée de renforts.

-Dis Lily, je ne veux pas te paraître impolie mais je peux t'emprunter un miroir, il faut absolument que je parle à Akina.

-Bien sûr, tu t'en sers comme d'un portable ?

-Plutôt comme d'une webcam je dirais, bon je te laisse avec le petit, je reviens tout de suite.

Elira prit le miroir à main que son amie lui avait désigné et se rendit dans le salon où elle ensorcela le miroir et se retrouva bientôt face à face avec sa cousine.

-Ah, Elira, ça fait deux jours que je t'attends !

-C'est bon, ça va, je fais ce que je peux ! Alors, vous avez encore des ennuis ?

-Beaucoup moins mais nous restons sur nos gardes pour la contre-attaque, en tout cas ça nous as donné un peu plus de temps !

-C'est ce qui compte…

-Stop, ne dit plus rien, je veux voir mon neveu !

-Ah, attends, il est avec Lily, c'est bon si je vais la voir ?

-Oui c'est bon, et ne brise pas le miroir surtout !

-Je ne suis pas gourde à ce point là.

Rapidement elle rentra dans la chambre de Lily qu'elle trouva occupée à faire léviter Ekiran. Manquant de faire tomber le miroir de surprise, Elira fit signe à son amie de faire descendre le garçon. Une fois qu'Akina se fut extasiée devant le petit garçon et ait conseillé à Lily un régime bien particulier sensé aider la grossesse, Elira remit le miroir dans son état initial et le reposa. Puis elle entreprit de préparer la cuisine.

Désormais, à chaque fois que James partait en mission Elira et Alice se relayaient pour aider Lily.

Quand Ekiran eut 7 mois il se mit à trottiner partout à quatre-pattes et il fallait toujours rester dans la même pièce que lui pour vérifier qu'il ne se faisait pas mal. Sirius lui faisait faire des coloriages à même le carrelage ou directement sur la table pour faire enrager Elira qui, en contrepartie, aidait son fils à cacher la baguette de Sirius dans des endroits improbables. Le chat, lui, se contentait désormais de veiller sur sa queue qui exerçait une grande fascination sur le garçon.

Même James finit par être conquis par le petit bout de chou et acceptait facilement de s'en occuper, il lui apprenait très certainement un grand nombre de mauvais tours mais la mémoire des enfants de cet âge ne permet pas de reproduire exactement un modèle et toutes les farces prévues par James finirent probablement en échecs.

Lentement, dans un climat tendu et dangereux Juillet finit par arriver, Ekiran se tenait debout et marchait un peu si on le tenait par les deux mains. Malgré son gros ventre de 7 mois, dès que Lily ressentit les premières contractions, Elira accouru près d'elle. Molly Weasley n'était pas là car en plus d'avoir elle-même un nouveau né, elle s'occupait d'Alice Longdubat. Elira se retrouva donc seule et avec peu d'expérience. Pour se donner du courage et remonter le moral de son amie elle contacta Akina dans un petit miroir qu'elle fixa au mur avec sa baguette.

Le fils de Lily mit plus de douze heures à naître, douze heures pendant lesquelles Sirius tenta vainement de calmer James tout en vérifiant que son propre fils n'escaladait pas les étagères.

Mais finalement dans la journée du 31 juillet 1980 Lily put serrer dans ses bras son petit garçon. Dès qu'il entendit des pleurs James se précipita à l'intérieur et ce fut Sirius qui, ayant hérité de l'appareil photo, dut prendre des photos du nouveau né et de ses parents. Exténuée, Elira s'endormit sur place, Ekiran accroché à ses jambes.

Dès qu'elle se réveilla on lui mit le petit Harry dans les bras et elle dut s'en charger pendant que les garçons s'occupaient respectivement de Lily et d'Ekiran. En fait pendant encore une semaine, c'est elle qui s'occupa d'Harry pendant que James était de nouveau en mission et que Lily tentait de récupérer de toute la fatigue accumulée. Dès que sa mère put le reprendre et s'en occuper elle-même, Elira rentra chez-elle après avoir murmuré au bébé en guise d'adieu :

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu me causes comme soucis, dès le début, Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11: Elira Black Peter Pettigrow

**Chapitre11** **: Elira Black, Peter Pettigrow**

Le mois d'août fut le plus calme de l'année, il semblait que la canicule gagnait un peu tout le monde et ralentissait les activités. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Linda vint rendre visite à Sirius et Elira. Elle vint seule mais comme toujours elle avait un air affairé et empressé.

-Tu sais Elira, cette guerre est horrible, ça fait dix ans que ça dure, le pire de tout c'est qu'on ne peut pas vivre. Enfin on ne peut pas travailler quoi, il faut se cacher, faire attention, même les honnêtes gens qui ne veulent que travailler un peu sont en danger, et je ne parle pas des moldus qui sont régulièrement tués, c'est une hécatombe. Enfin, c'est tout de même bien qu'on puisse se voir.

-Oui Linda, c'est certain, tu as été occupée dernièrement ?

-Oh pas vraiment, en fait ma petite fille est née en février et je la laisse un peu avec son père pour une fois, c'est reposant de ne plus l'avoir en permanence !

-Bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais eut une petite fille, tu t'es mariée ?

-Pas vraiment, nous voudrions faire une grande fête ce qui va devoir attendre un moment, à ce propos, tu pourras m'aider pour le design de la robe ?

-Oui, bien sûr, si j'y arrive, mais comment s'appelle ta fille ?

-Oh, c'est une petite merveille que nous avons appelé Lavande, je trouve que c'est un très joli mot et une belle fleur, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un prénom, je sais qu'Alice me dirait que c'est futile, elle me réprimande beaucoup en ce moment. Au fait tu savais qu'Alice a eut un petit garçon qui s'appelle Neville ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait Neville, et qui est le père de ta charmante enfant au prénom futile ?

-Mais tu sais bien voyons, c'est ce très gentil garçon, tu sais Phil Brown.

-Ah oui, je me souviens de lui, il est très bien. Et donc tu t'ennuis et tu viens me voir ?

-Je ne m'ennuie pas, je viens te voir parce que je me disais que nous faisions du bon travail avec Alice sur tes potions, et j'aimais beaucoup ça, on pourrait peut-être continuer, même si Alice n'est plus disponible.

-C'est vrai, c'est une très bonne idée Linda, j'apprécie vraiment l'intention et je serais heureuse de t'avoir pour collègue de travail mais ça devra attendre.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Avec le ventre que j'ai, je devrais bientôt rester allongée, et puis après je devrais gérer les deux petits, mais tu sais tu n'as qu'à continuer ce que tu faisais avant, tu m'envois des nouvelles de temps en temps et quand je pourrais nous mettrons tout en route.

-Ah, je peux aussi faire des flacons et des étiquettes pour des choses que tu n'as pas encore faites ?

-Si tu as des idées, essaye toujours, je verrais ensuite si je peux y arriver. Mais je suis persuadée que dans quelques années nous pourrons ouvrir notre propre boutique tu sais !

-Vraiment ? Ce serait merveilleux Elira, j'ai hâte ! Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je file, la petite doit pleurer pour moi en ce moment. Je t'embrasse, porte toi bien et écrit moi.

-Oui Linda…

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase Linda avait disparue dans un tourbillon. Sirius revint dans le salon avec Ekiran dans les bras en marmonnant que cette fille était folle et bien chanceuse d'avoir trouvé un mari.

Pour les un an d'Ekiran, Sirius et Elira invitèrent Remus, les Potter mais aussi les Longdubat chez eux. Leur appartement fut rempli des cris de deux bébés et des éventuelles protestations d'Ekiran quand quelqu'un d'autre que son père voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Lily lui offrit un livre avec des images qui bougeaient et une voix qui racontait l'histoire, Remus lui offrit un loup en peluche et ses parents une toupie magique et un tout petit miroir de poche.

A la fin de la journée, au moment de repartir Lily glissa à Elira :

-Cette journée a fait du bien à tout le monde, penser un peu à autre chose pour une fois était un réel soulagement, je crois que je vais organiser une journée…disons pour célébrer la naissance d'Harry dans un mois je pense, il y aura probablement la plupart des gens de l'Ordre mais ce serait parfait si tu pouvais venir !

-Je ne sais pas, je verrais, ça dépendra de mon état !

-Bien sûr ! A très bientôt.

Elira dit au revoir, empêcha Sirius de mettre Farfouille à la porte et se dirigea vers Ekiran.

-Alors mon grand, tu veux bien marcher tout seul ? Je te trouve un peu paresseux.

-Attends, tu lui fais peur Elira, vient voir papa Ekiran, demanda Sirius d'un ton cajoleur.

Elira se dirigea vers son fils, lui attrapa les mains et le dirigea vers Sirius :

-Voilà mon grand, vas voir papa, vas le voir, tu vois il t'attend avec les bras tendus.

-Allez, vient mon bonhomme, tu n'as que quelques pas à faire !

Après une longue hésitation le petit garçon se lança et fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de son père. Au lieu de bénéficier d'un repos bien mérité il se vit alors l'objet de constantes réclamations pour marcher seul.

Ekiran fut finalement mis au lit, très fatigué mais encouragé pas les ravissements de ses parents devant ses exploits, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien d'ailleurs.

La fête prévue par Lily devait se dérouler le 20 septembre, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient répondu à l'invitation par l'affirmative, Elira réservait sa réponse pour le dernier moment. En fait elle alla même jusqu'à se préparer pour partir mais une fois dans l'escalier, alors que Sirius sortait Ekiran, elle ressentit une contraction. Bien que ce fut près d'un mois trop tôt, Elira sentit qu'elle allait accoucher dans la journée. Sachant que Lily et Alice étaient occupées et ne voulant pas les faire quitter la fête, elle demanda à Sirius :

-Tu y vas avec Ekiran, tu dis à tout le monde que je ne me sens pas très bien, invente un truc, tu restes un peu puis tu dis que finalement tu t'inquiètes et que tu ferais mieux de revenir, et tu reviens avec Ekiran.

-Lily proposera sûrement de le garder, ce n'est pas mieux ?

-Avec tout le monde je ne crois pas, écoute pars maintenant comme ça tu seras revenu plus vite.

-Je ne te laisse pas ici toute seule, tu es peut-être têtue mais moi aussi.

-C'est bien le problème, je vais appeler Akina, elle me doit une faveur, dans une dizaine de minutes elle sera là.

Avec réluctance Sirius finit par partir, finalement persuadé qu'il valait mieux maintenir Ekiran hors de l'appartement pendant quelque temps.

Avec lenteur, Elira partit dans sa chambre où elle ensorcela le grand miroir et demanda Akina, deux minutes plus tard cette dernière se tenait dans la pièce et s'occupait de sa cousine.

-Vraiment Elira, tu aimes vivre dangereusement, je pense qu'avec seulement une demi-journée de méditation profonde même une incompétente comme toi aurait pu prévoir la date de la naissance, tout le monde le fait, c'est bien pour une raison.

-je déteste la méditation, même pour avoir un « pressentiment confirmé », c'est stupide.

-Peut-être mais ça marche, tu as ta stupide baguette quelque part ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, au fond d'un tiroir sûrement, tu en as besoin ?

-Avec le type de magie de notre peuple il vaut mieux rester prudent, c'est facilement repérable.

-J'ai mis un sort de cache-cache sur la maison.

-C'est mieux que rien. Allonge toi et tient toi tranquille, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi.

Pendant les trois heures suivantes Akina tenta de distraire sa cousine. À peu près au moment où Sirius réussissait à sortir de chez les Potter après maintes demandes désolées de Lily pour le faire rester, Elira commença sérieusement à mettre au monde son deuxième enfant. Il fallut à Akina une grande dose de concentration pour réussir à mettre sur la jeune femme un sort d'anesthésie puis elle commença légèrement à paniquer.

-Tu sais Elira, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-ça se fait tout seul, tu verras, tu attrapes le bébé, tu coupes le cordon proprement, tu laves le petit, tu le sèches, tu le mets dans une couverture et c'est finit.

-C'est vrai ? C'est tout ? Je n'ai jamais vu que des loups mettre au monde, comme on dit, mais je ne vais pas te demander de changer de forme…

-Certainement pas, on ignore les effets d'une transformation à ce moment là en plus.

-Oui…

-Elira ! Cria soudain la voix de Sirius accompagnée d'un pleur d'Ekiran, Elira ! Tu vas bien, tu es là ?

-Où veux-tu que je sois, je ne suis pas sortie faire les courses ! Ça va mais le bébé arrive, au fait on avait décidé d'un prénom ?

-Un prénom ? Heu…j'avais refusé Judicaël, et Ursula, mais sinon je ne me souviens plus…

-Quoi ? S'écria Akina se laissant gagner par la panique, vous êtes inconscients ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Akina…tenta de dire Elira.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des bébés qui naissent sans prénoms ?

-Oui, c'est bon je m'en souviens, on verra ça plus tard, fait sortir ce bébé de là !

-Mais comment…Oh ! Je vois sa tête ! Je fais quoi ?

-Tu vois sa tête ? Cria Sirius en arrivant, met les mains en dessous et ne le rate pas.

-Quoi ? cria Akina plus affolée que jamais.

Finalement elle aida doucement le bébé à sortir (sous la pluie de consignes d'Elira) et Sirius coupa le cordon d'une main tremblante, ensemble ils lavèrent et séchèrent le bébé avant de la mettre dans les bras d'Elira.

-C'est une petite fille, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, répéta Sirius, les yeux presque embués

-Bonjour Aprina, ma très jolie petite fille.

-Elle veut son papa, donne la moi Elira, réclama Sirius comme un petit enfant.

-Quand je pense que je vous ai cru quand vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de prénom ! S'exclama Akina hors d'elle.

-Allons, ne te fâche pas, tient pour me faire pardonner, que dirais-tu d'être la marraine de notre petite Aprina ?

-Moi ? Marraine ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait…

-Ce n'est dur, renchérit Sirius, et puis il lui faudra bien au moins une personne de bon sens dans sa famille !

-C'est tout à fait vrai ! S'écria la jeune femme, donnez moi ma petite filleule bande de parents irresponsables !

-Non, Akina vient de voler mon bébé, protesta mollement Elira

D'un coup de sa baguette soudainement retrouvée sous l'oreiller, elle leva le sort d'anesthésie, grimaça et nettoya toute la pièce.

-Je vais chercher Ekiran, lança Sirius avant de revenir chargé du petit garçon de un an, regarde ta petite sœur, tu vois ce joli bébé dans les bras de ta tante ? C'est celui qui était dans le ventre de maman, tu sais il bougeait, tu l'as vu.

-Il ne comprend pas encore, déclara Akina distraitement en repassant Aprina à sa mère.

-Tu te trompes, murmura Elira, Ekiran comprend très bien ce qu'on lui dit, vient ici mon bonhomme, vient tenir ce bébé.

Sur un geste de Sirius, Akina s'écarta pour la photo, ils firent ensuite toute une session de photos pour la naissance de la petite fille.

-Bon, déclara Sirius, il faudra dire à James qu'il est le parrain de cette petite chose qui me tient lieu de fille, disons…demain.

-Oui, c'est très bien demain, sourit Elira.

Après un ultime bisou à sa filleule, Akina repartit par le miroir, non sans déclarer qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir avant un moment.

Le lendemain, les Potter au complet vinrent et James fut fou de joie à l'idée d'être le parrain du deuxième enfant de son meilleur ami. Lily regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être là la veille et Ekiran tentait de comparer Harry et Aprina.

Après la naissance de sa fille, Elira ne sortait plus qu'environ une fois par semaine, pour emmener ses enfants au square d'à côté où les petites grands-mères souriaient de voir le tout petit bébé à côté de son grand-frère d'un an.

L'automne et l'hiver de 1980-1981 furent certainement parmi les périodes les plus meurtrières de la guerre des sorciers, les membres de l'Ordre durent se trouver de meilleurs cachettes et ils étaient en permanence envoyés en mission. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, Sirius passait son temps à jouer avec ses enfants où à faire des plans sur la comète avec Elira lors de la sieste des petits.

Entre les missions, les premières phrases d'Ekiran et les pas mal assurés d'Aprina, le temps passa très vite pour les Black et juillet arriva de nouveau. Une mission des plus importantes allait prendre place quand Lily tomba malade. Ce n'était qu'un petit refroidissement mais une quinte de toue au mauvais moment pouvait se révéler fatale. En catastrophe elle appela Elira :

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre mais toute la stratégie reposait sur ma présence là-bas, je garde tes enfants pendant que tu me remplaces, on a vraiment besoin de tout le monde cette fois.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude, je risque de tout faire échouer ! Tenta de protester Elira

-Nous savons toutes les deux que tu es une sorcière bien plus compétente que tu ne le laisses paraître, alors tu vas prendre ma place et sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes, c'est clair ? Ordonna Lily d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Mais tu vas rendre mes enfants malades, tenta de nouveau Elira

-Bien sûr que non, je te passe le plan, je te donne tous les détails et demain tu me remplaces, si tu pouvais éviter de dire que c'est toi…

-Mais bien sûr, ton mari va te laisser faire, et le mien ne se doutera de rien !

-Mais non, je viens demain déposer Harry, je reste chez toi et c'est toi qui y va à ma place ! Je pense que c'est un plan brillant.

-Je crois surtout que fréquenter James t'a tourné la tête ! Je ne vois pas comment ça va marcher.

-Tu es assez forte pour te déguiser magiquement sans polynectar, ne me fait pas croire le contraire.

-Bon, dans ce cas je rentre passer mes derniers instants chez moi, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton défaitiste.

Rageuse et songeuse elle partit sans écouter ce que lui criait Lily, elle connaissait déjà le plan grâce à Sirius. Toute la soirée elle se repassa dans la tête les différentes possibilités du lendemain et finit par se coucher de mauvaise humeur sous l'œil interrogateur de son mari.

La matinée du lendemain se passa exactement comme avait prédit son amie, une rousse entra et une autre rousse sortit mais ce n'était pas la même. Avec précaution Elira se rendit au lieu où Lily devait attendre Remus. Ce dernier ne fit pas la différence dans le brouillard environnant et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit à encercler.

Du coin de l'œil la jeune fille remarqua d'autres silhouettes sombres qui s'approchaient de l'imposant manoir des Malefoy, l'endroit où on supposait que se tenait le Seigneur des ténèbres en ce moment.

Au signal convenu tous lancèrent un sort en même temps sur la bâtisse et ses grandes portes. Quelques instants plus tard les éclairs lumineux fusaient vers les attaquants, mais dans leur dos, c'étaient eux qui étaient désormais attaqués.

-Encore un coup de celui qui nous trahit, siffla Remus.

-Remus, cria Elira, le but de cette opération c'était quoi ?

-Repérer et tuer le plus de mangemorts possible et Lui aussi, si possible. Pourquoi ?

-Bon, tout le monde va s'en sortir de cette attaque non ? Alors je propose qu'on continue comme prévu.

-Et comment tu comptes le dire aux autres, et t'en sortir aussi vite ?

-Mais par un sort immobilisant bien sûr, tu sais quoi Remus, tu couvres mes arrières et tu m'attends, je ne serais pas très longue.

Passablement énervée et fatiguée Elira ouvrit les grilles d'un geste négligent de sa baguette, rapidement elle les franchit et les referma aussitôt après. Toujours d'un pas vif elle gagna le perron du manoir et défonça la porte d'un geste. Sans hésitation elle gagna sa salle principale, guidée par son flair de loup, et y trouva un siège à haut dossier où trônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il regardait l'avancée de la bataille par les fenêtres et ne manifesta aucune surprise envers la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas Lily Potter, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Certes, je m'en étais rendue compte, merci. Avant que vous ne me foudroyiez sur place je vous signal que ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai, je désire simplement un renseignement.

-Quelle impertinence, mais je suis trop intéressé par la personne qui vient de réduire ces portes à néant pour la tuer…pour l'instant, je ne donne pas de renseignement, déclara le Seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

-En effet, il n'y a pas marqué « office de tourisme » sur votre front, l'intérêt que vous me témoignez est…normal je dirais, j'intrigue beaucoup de monde.

Elira fit apparaitre un large fauteuil et s'y assit avant de continuer :

-Je vous demande le nom du traître.

-Ou quoi ?

-Ou rien, je vous le demande c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Et bien je ne vous le donne pas, c'est tout, à moi maintenant, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris la situation. JE demande des informations car JE suis en position de force. Allez, le nom du traître, je sais qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre.

-VOUS êtes en position de force ? Et comment cela ?

-Quand quelqu'un est plus doué qu'un autre on dit généralement qu'il est en position de force.

-C'est indéniable mais je doute que ce soit votre cas.

-Ah bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je vous ai demandé le nom du traître.

-Vous risquez de le tuer.

-Il y a d'autres solutions que la mort, je ne veux que son nom, pas sa tête.

-Pour l'instant. Vous êtes insupportable, je crois que vous serez parfaite dans mes geôles.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Tient, l'heure tourne, je vais rater la sortie des soldes, je suis navrée de ce refus de coopération, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas si clémente avec vous mon cher.

-Votre impertinence sera punie par la mort ! S'écria le mage noir.

Mais au moment où il envoyait un sort mortel Elira se retourna vers lui avec un sourire féroce et disparue dans un nuage de fumée violette à pois oranges à l'instant où le sort devait l'atteindre.

Avec un pas royal et le visage décidé Elira rejoignit le point de ralliement qui lui était attribué et rentra chez elle. Avec un sourire des plus forcé et artificiel elle mit Lily à la porte de chez elle en lui déclarant :

-Ce fut un fiasco parfait, Remus était déjà parti, tout le monde en fait, et je ne sais absolument pas qui a trahi, quelqu'un de petite taille qui inspire du dégout semble-t-il. Ses pensées étaient assez confuses quand je Lui ai demandé.

\- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Lily inquiète

-Rentre chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien, je ne sais absolument pas où sont les autres.

Surprise Lily rentra chez elle avec Harry et quelques jours plus tard apprit que le Seigneur des ténèbres était fou de rage contre une personne inconnue et se déchainait sur ses propres mangemorts, Elira semblait très satisfaite. Elle se méfiait cependant de tous ceux qui avaient une petite taille.

Les morts continuaient à s'accumuler mais les Potter réussirent à inviter les Black chez eux pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Quand le petit garçon qui tenait à peine debout découvrit le balai volant miniature que son parrain lui avait offert il n'eut de cesse de le monter. Les adultes durent passer leur temps à esquiver la terreur volante et à rattraper ce qu'il faisait tomber.

Ekiran le regardait visiblement mort de jalousie et Aprina s'amusait avec les cubes magiques qu'avait reçus Harry. Le petit chat de James et Lily regardait terrorisé les trois enfants depuis le dessous du canapé et semblait croire que sa fin était proche. Ni Remus ni Peter n'avaient pu venir, Peter ayant attrapé un fâcheux rhume après avoir tenté de rendre visite à Elira en l'absence de Sirius.

Peu après cette journée, Albus Dumbledore vint leur apprendre une terrible nouvelle : une prophétie annonçait qu'un enfant né fin juillet et dont les parents avaient défiés trois fois le Seigneur des ténèbres, serait celui qui pourrait mettre fin au Seigneur des ténèbres. Et il n'y avait que deux enfants, deux garçons dans ce cas là : Harry et Neville, le fils de Franck et Alice.

Devant le danger menaçant ces deux enfants, Dumbledore décida de placer les deux familles sous un sortilège de fidelitas et tous leurs amis dans des cachettes encore plus sécurisées qu'auparavant. Avec de grandes protestations, Elira accepta d'arrêter de sortir et elle dut suspendre des rideaux épais à toutes les fenêtres. Sirius arrêta de partir en mission et s'ennuyait ferme la plus part du temps.

Les Potter avaient déjà choisi Sirius comme gardien du secret mais celui-ci ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Pendant qu'il tentait de les faire changer d'avis, ce qui prenait trop de temps au goût de Sirius, l'anniversaire d'Ekiran arriva, puis celui d'Aprina. Le petit garçon reçut lui aussi un balai miniature et sa sœur une énorme boite de « Kapla » enchantés, ils changeaient de couleurs et faisaient de la fumée colorées quand on les posait en équilibre précaire.

Début octobre arriva et les Potter n'étaient toujours pas décidés à prendre un autre gardien que Sirius. Ce qui fut l'occasion de nombreuses disputes avec sa femme :

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux Sirius !

-Bien sûr que je me rends compte, je sais très bien que tous ces mangemorts pensent que c'est moi le gardien du secret, c'est tout le problème.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne refuses pas !

-Elira arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller les enfants !

-C'est ça ! Evite de répondre à ma question !

-Je ne peux pas refuser, d'ailleurs en soi j'ai déjà accepté ! Qui sera leur gardien si ce n'est pas moi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Remus peut-être !

-Mais si c'était lui le traître ?

-Tu penses sérieusement que c'est lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, voilà, mais le fait est que ce Voldemort a appris la prophétie presque immédiatement et qu'à l'heure qu'il est il sillonne le pays pour trouver James et Lily et Harry.

-Ils peuvent bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre, convainc les, c'est bien trop évident que James allait te choisir !

-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Moi ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Mais pourquoi pas ?

-Je…ne fais pas de politique, je refuse d'être responsable de la vie de quelqu'un, dit à James qu'il n'a qu'a être son propre gardien !

-Mais j'ai déjà essayé, ça fait maintenant près de deux mois que je me tue à lui dire que ça ne peut pas être moi.

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien vivant…

-Ne joue pas sur les mots ! J'essaye encore pendant deux jours puis je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire ça si tu ne veux pas !

-Mais il n'y a personne d'autre ! Personne, tu comprends ça ?

-Je comprends et je maintiens que le mieux serait de trouver une autre solution que toi, une solution plus discrète tu comprends !

-Tu es exaspérante, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'épouser une femme pareille.

-Tu avais peut-être trop bu, voilà tout.

Ils partirent se coucher mécontents mais le lendemain Sirius annonça à Elira qu'il avait enfin convaincu ses amis de prendre Peter comme leur nouveau gardien du secret : une solution inattendue qui devrait leur permettre de dormir en paix. Elira, ne cria pas mais elle marmonna qu'il ne fallait pas non plus faire confiance à n'importe qui, que ce petit homme ne pourrait même pas se défendre face à une araignée.

Le 31 octobre, la nuit d'Halloween, dans le petit appartement des Black, pendant qu'ils bataillaient pour découper une tarte à la citrouille, Sirius déclara subitement qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Si tu as un doute parce que c'est Peter le gardien maintenant, alors tu as peut-être raison.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en lui hein ?

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je lui fasse confiance, être ton ami n'est absolument pas un critère.

-Quelle méfiance ! Ecoute, tout de même je ne suis pas tranquille, je pense qu'il est susceptible d'avoir des ennuis.

-Oui, confier ça à un homme incapable de se défendre, c'est de l'irresponsabilité.

-Elira, je vais passer chez lui pour vérifier qu'il va bien.

-Maintenant ? Alors qu'on est en train de manger ? Dis tout de suite que tu ne supportes pas ma cuisine !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et je ne le pense qu'un tout petit peu, mais je vais te soûler les nerfs jusqu'à ce que j'y aille, donc j'y vais.

-Ecoute, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu rentres.

-Certainement pas, je ne vais pas attirer une troupe entière de mangemorts ici.

-Appelle moi au moins, que je sois au courant.

-Je n'utilise pas ton truc moldu, absolument hors de question.

-Je te parle d'un miroir à double sens, ce n'est pas moldu et c'est plus pratique, Sirius, promet que tu appelle s'il se passe quoi que se soit, ne me laisse pas attendre sans savoir.

-Très bien alors, je te dirais.

-Allez, les enfants, dites bonne nuit à papa.

Sirius embrassa sa famille et partit, l'instant d'après le vrombissement de sa moto atteignait les oreilles d'Elira. Quelques minutes seulement après son départ Akina arriva par le miroir de la chambre, elle cria :

-Elira c'est finit ! Le mage noir est mort !

-Comment ? Excuse-moi ? balbutia sa cousine

-Nos voyants nous l'on dit, ils l'ont vu au moment où c'est arrivé, le mage est mort, mais Elira, d'autres sont morts avec lui.

-D'autres ? Tu veux dire que…Peter ? Le grassouillet serait le traître ? Peter Pettigrow ?

-Il faut absolument que je rentre mais je tenais à te le dire, soit prudente maintenant.

-Toujours, murmura Elira d'un ton absent pendant que sa cousine repartait.

Tout en faisant manger ses enfants, Elira tentait d'appeler Sirius par le miroir, sans succès. Bah, les vrombissements de la moto doivent tout couvrir, pensa-t-elle. Au moment où elle courrait après Ekiran pour le mettre en pyjama et où Aprina s'accrochait à sas jambes, son miroir s'activa.

En un instant elle l'attrapa, le visage soucieux de son mari lui apparut, il annonça très rapidement, visiblement pressé :

-Il n'y a personne ici, mais aucune trace de lutte je vais voir chez James et Lily…

-Sirius, Akina vient de me dire que le mage noir est mort, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, fait très attention, si c'est vrai alors ses mangemorts sont peut-être en quête de vengeance…

-Quoi ? Voldemort est mort ? Ecoute, je vais chez James, je t'appelle là bas.

Avant qu'Elira puisse ajouter le moindre mot il rangea son miroir. Elira finit de coucher les enfants puis attendit, sans rien faire, avec une anxiété croissante, que Sirius la rappelle.

Sirius rentra le miroir dans sa poche, ce qu'avait dit Elira ne collait pas avec la situation, mais elle ne se trompait jamais…

Rapidement il remonta sur sa moto et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers Godric's Hollow, il se demandait si finalement il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester le gardien du secret de James.

Sans prêter attention au vent et à la pluie, ni aux quelques feux d'artifices d'Halloween, il vola jusqu'à la demeure de son ami.

Mais quand il arriva à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver, il ne vit qu'un tas de décombres fumantes. L'esprit blanc il se posa et commença à chercher s'il pouvait trouver ses amis. Soudain, il vit l'immense silhouette de Rubeus Hagrid. Il se dirigea vers lui et vit que dans ses immense bras il portait un petit paquet de couvertures, il demanda alors, la voix tremblante :

-Est-ce que c'est…

-C'est Harry, oui, affirma le géant de sa grosse voix bourrue

-Mais…James, et Lily, ils sont…

-Sirius, James et Lily ne sont plus là, j'ai récupéré Harry dans les décombres, mais James et Lily… sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot et il sortit un immense mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux.

-Hagrid, donne moi Harry, je suis son parrain, je prendrais bien soin de lui, Elira et moi nous nous en occuperons.

-Je ne peux pas, Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui ramener.

-Dumbledore ? Hagrid…prends ma moto, tiens, je n'en aurai plus besoin…

-Mais, ta moto, pour rentrer chez toi…

-Je ferai sans, emporte Harry à l'abri…

En trébuchant légèrement il passa sa moto à Hagrid et le regarda s'élever dans le ciel dans un vrombissement digne d'une centaine de ruches. Il regarda les ruines en murmurant le nom de ses amis, puis il se rappela qu'il devait contacter Elira, d'une main un peu tremblante il sortit son miroir.

Il sentit une vague pointe de culpabilité quand il vit le visage crispé, anxieux et fatigué de sa femme, en butant sur les mots il lui exposa la situation. La bouche d'Elira s'ouvrit de stupeur sous la nouvelle, elle chercha à savoir s'il était certain que James et Lily étaient morts, puis elle demanda impérieusement à Sirius de rentrer.

-Elira, le coupable, c'est Peter, c'est lui qui nous a trahi, il faut que j'aille le chercher…

-Tu ne vas nulle part, cria presque la jeune femme, tu rentres ici, tu partiras demain si tu veux.

-Je dois le chercher maintenant, il va s'enfuir, sa voix tremblait désormais de fureur.

-Sirius, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, je t'aiderai demain si tu veux mais maintenant rentre, s'il te plait.

Devant cette supplique Sirius transplana et fut chez lui peu après. Elira tenta de le calmer, de le raisonner mais il fulminait toujours. A l'aide d'une carte d'Angleterre et de sorts particuliers aux Nattiowa elle tenta de localiser Peter. Un peu avant l'aube elle trouva l'endroit où il était. Elira secoua Sirius qui avait finit par s'assoupir, fatigué par tant d'émotions.

La jeune femme tenta de le dissuader une dernière fois mais rien n'y fit, il serra ses enfants, réveillés par le bruit, dans ses bras, embrassa Elira qui lui dit :

-Je ne te dis pas adieu mais ne fait pas de folies, et souviens toi, Sirius c'est ton choix, et tu vas l'assumer jusqu'au bout, pense à ce que tu laisses derrière toi, partir maintenant alors que de nombreux mangemorts vont chercher à se venger est dangereux, très imprudent même.

Mais il ne comprit pas, et plein de rage envers Peter, il partit. Il se rendit à l'endroit désigné par Elira mais le traitre avait déjà bougé, Sirius le traqua pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Il finit par le trouver et le coincer dans un cul de sac plein de moldus.

Au lieu de se montrer effrayé Peter lança, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius, un sort qui tua douze moldus, après avoir crié que son ami avait trahi James et Lily, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un doigt. Sirius éclata de rire, quand des agents de la sécurité sorcière vinrent le chercher il riait toujours, secoué par une crise de nerfs, il ne pensait à rien, juste à quel point il avait été abusé par Peter.

Quand Elira apprit que Sirius avait été capturé comme coupable, elle déclara d'une voix dure « le jour où je te trouve, Peter Pettigrow, celui qui vient de détruire ma vie, ce jour là… ».


	12. Chapter 12: Elira Black Albus Dumbledore

**Chapitre 11** **:** **Elira Black, Albus Dumbledore**

Elira apprit la nouvelle de la capture de son mari par le dernier homme qu'elle avait envie de voir. L'après midi tirait bientôt sur sa fin quand deux coups secs se firent entendre à la porte de l'appartement.

Etonnée Elira se saisit de sa baguette et alla ouvrir la porte, elle distingua la silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore. Sans le laisser entrer elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait :

-Elira, la journée a été longue, il me semble que c'est également votre cas, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler.

-Je ne tiens pas à vous faire entrer, c'est indispensable ?

-Sauf évidemment si vous faites entièrement confiance à ce pallier, déclara avec une pointe d'humour l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Avec un grognement mécontent Elira le laissa entrer, lui désigna le canapé et referma la porte. D'un geste sec elle jeta un sort à la télévision qui devint noire. Elle attrapa ensuite ses enfants et les emmena dans la chambre où le miroir retransmettait le dessin animé de la télé, elle ferma ensuite la porte et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de son ancien directeur.

-Je comprends très bien que vous ne soyez pas d'humeur Elira, mais j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

-Et bien allez-y, répondit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

-Premièrement, je tiens à vous dire que Harry est en parfaite santé, je l'ai déposé devant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante qui vont désormais l'élever au côté de leur propre fils…

-Donc vous avez mis Harry chez la sœur de Lily, cette moldue désagréable qui déteste les sorciers, et il sera élevé avec son affreux cousin obèse et gâté ? Voici une parfaite nouvelle d'une future vie de bonheur, je vous en pris, continuez puisque c'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles, son ton sarcastique déclencha un tic chez le directeur.

-Je suis persuadé que de nombreuses personnes penseraient comme vous si elles étaient au courant, cependant je vous assure que c'est la meilleure chose possible pour Harry. Deuxièmement, nous avons retrouvé les corps de James et Lily dans les décombres de leur maison, un enterrement aura lieu demain, en tant que proche amie de Lily vous souhaiterez peut-être venir…

-Un instant, quel genre d'enterrement ?

-Le genre avec une grande foule attristée autour

-James et Lily sont morts pendant la guerre, ils n'auraient pas aimé recevoir un traitement différent de tous ceux qui sont morts et ont reçu le minimum de sépulture. Ne viendront que ceux qui les connaissaient, pas la presse ni les grandes gens, seulement leurs amis, et dans le journal on ne fera toute la une sur leur mort.

-Heu…jusque là ces détails me paraissent réglables…

-ça ne va pas, vous avez acceptez trop facilement…vous êtes venus me dire autre chose, une chose contre laquelle je ne pourrais rien faire, dites moi ce que c'est.

-Qu'on me préserve de jamais essayer d'entourlouper une Nattiowa, vous êtes redoutables. Puisque vous insistez Elira, votre mari a été arrêté, il sera envoyé à Azkaban dans le courant de la journée de demain.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Elira choquée

-Pourquoi ? Mais il a donné à son maître l'emplacement de la cachette des Potter, c'est regrettable à dire, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il a trahi son meilleur ami.

-Espèce de vieux crétin emplumé, mon mari n'a jamais trahi personne !

-Il était leur gardien du secret Elira, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette affaire, vous n'êtes qu'une personne de plus qu'il a trompé.

-Sirius ne m'a pas trompée, personne ne me trompe jamais, je vous dis qu'il n'a pas trahi ses amis ! Elira s'était levée et elle criait.

-Inutile de vous énerver, Sirius Black sera emprisonné pour le meurtre des Potter et celui de Pettigrow…

-Il l'a tué ?

-Il ne restait qu'un doigt, Peter et douze moldus ont été tués.

-Cette arrestation est une farce qui n'a pas lieu d'être, donnez moi l'heure de son procès.

-De son procès ? Elira, la sentence est déjà prononcée, il n'y aura pas de procès, le crime est par trop évident, et même s'il n'avait pas tué James et Lily, de nombreux témoins l'ont vu tuer tous ces gens dans la rue.

-c'est une erreur, je veux lui parler, je veux parler à mon mari.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Elira nous avons déjà du mal à vous garder en dehors de cette affaire, ne compliquez pas les choses, Sirius Black sera interné dans une cellule sous la plus haute sécurité à Azkaban, emprisonné à vie.

-Ce n'est pas un vieux schnock en collants orange qui va me donner des conseils, je vous dis que je veux voir mon mari.

-Ce n'est pas possible, cependant, j'ai obtenu pour vous l'heure exacte de son transfert, si vous désirez le voir à ce moment là vous pouvez toujours essayer, ce sera juste avant l'enterrement de James et Lily, à 3h de l'après midi.

-Merci, vous voyez que ce n'était pas si dur, maintenant sortez de chez moi.

Le directeur, tendit vers elle la main dans un geste de réconfort puis il se ravisa, se leva et partit silencieusement. Le soir il dit tristement à Minerva Mcgonagall que la pauvre Elira refusait d'affronter la réalité et restait persuadée de l'innocence de son mari. Sur quoi Minerva déclara que c'était une dure vie que celle de la femme d'un prisonnier comme Sirius Black.

Elira reste un instant les yeux dans le vague, elle perdit la notion du temps et resta effondrée sur le canapé. Même quand Ekiran et Aprina, mystérieusement échappés de la chambre, vinrent s'agripper à ses jambes, même quand ils commencèrent à hurler qu'ils avaient faim, elle ne réagit pas. Son esprit était blanc, il repassait en boucle ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, comme un disque fêlé la discussion se répétait dans sa tête.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits le soir était tombé et ses enfants se battaient pour attraper le chat. D'un air vague et toujours absent elle les fit manger et les coucha puis retourna sur le canapé. Après une nuit de plus sans sommeil elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Elle se changea rapidement, habilla ses deux enfants et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait là, elle alla frapper chez les voisins. Après deux rencontres désagréables elle finit par rencontrer une petite grand-mère qui accepta de lui garder les enfants pour la journée. Une fois qu'elle eut donnée toutes les consignes nécessaires Elira se rendit au ministère de la magie.

Cela se voyait que les bâtiments avaient été à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années. Les murs étaient décrépis, le sol plein de gravats et de poussière et les fausses fenêtres ne diffusaient rien et ressemblaient à des écrans brisés. Malgré cela une foule de personnes se pressait dans l'immense hall.

Elira vit que des points d'information avaient été mis en place. Ils dirigeaient chacun vers un service d'urgence différent. Elle distingua « réclamation de bien » « recherche de personne morte ou vivante » « plainte contre sortilège » « dénonciation de partisans de vous-savez-qui » « attributions d'emplois » et enfin « redirection pour les procès ». Ce fut vers ce point qu'elle se dirigea, immédiatement et sans aucune considération pour la file de gens qui attendaient.

Devant les regards outrés elle demanda précipitamment à la guichetière :

-Je cherche l'endroit du procès de Sirius Black.

-Vous venez de doubler beaucoup de monde…

-Je suis au courant, mais je sais ce que je veux, je veux savoir l'endroit du procès de Sirius Black.

-Mademoiselle…

-Madame !

-Madame, il n'y a pas de procès pour celui là, tout le monde le sais…

-L'endroit où il est détenu avant son transfert alors.

-Madame, ces renseignements…

-Je sais que c'est pour 15h précises, dites moi où.

-Je ne peux pas…

\- Maintenant, ou je fais un esclandre tel que tous les guichets seront fermés pour une quinzaine de jours.

-Très bien mais je ne serais pas responsable de votre sort…

-Très bien.

-C'est au sous sol, au -2, couloir 4, vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez, c'est le plus lourdement gardé.

Sans remercier Elira se dirigea à grands pas vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle ne dut même pas se donner la peine de chercher le couloir, des gardes étaient postés devant et des détraqueurs circulaient dans tout le couloir. Un des gardes s'avança vers Elira quand il la vit arriver :

-Ce couloir est défendu mademoiselle.

-Madame, je sais bien qu'il est défendu, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Je vous demande pardon, Madame…?

-Mon mari a été arrêté hier, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était détenu par ici.

-Heu, c'est possible de nombreuses personnes ont été arrêtées hier…

-On peut voir les détenus avant leur procès ou leur transfert n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, on accorde des entretiens, non privés, avec les détenus…

-c'est parfait, je désire voir mon mari.

-Il vous faut une autorisation…

-Vous venez de dire que j'avais le droit, ce n'est plus possible ? Je tiens absolument à voir mon mari, son transfert est pour bientôt.

-Il vous faut un papier…qui venez-vous voir ?

-Puisque vous ne délivrez pas les papiers j'imagine que cela ne vous regarde pas ! Déclara Elira d'un ton sec et sarcastique, elle tourna les talons.

-C'est au bout de l'allée ! cria le garde en parlant de l'obtention des papiers.

Elira se rendit au bout de l'allée, un guichet avec peu d'attente s'y tenait. Mais il semblait ensuite que les demandes étaient transmises ailleurs et qu'on devait attendre encore pour obtenir le papier final. Quand son tour fut venu et qu'elle eut exposé sa demande, l'homme en face d'elle enleva ses lunettes et la regarda :

-Mrs. Black, n'est-ce pas ? Votre cas a déjà été jugé, rien n'est retenu contre vous…

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour mon mari que je suis venue.

-Mrs. Black, vous devez comprendre que votre mari n'aura pas de procès, vous ne pourrez donc le voir à ce moment…

-Je suis au courant, je sais également que son transfère est à 15h aujourd'hui, je veux le voir avant.

-Ce n'est pas possible, personne ne peut le voir.

-Je suis sa femme, j'estime que j'ai bien le droit à des explications.

-Sûrement mais qu'attendez-vous d'un fou ?

-Je vous dis que je veux le voir, transmettez ma demande.

Elle avait un air tellement menaçant que le guichetier fit ce qu'elle lui demandait avec un haussement d'épaules et lui fit signe d'attendre. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, elle vint en la personne d'Alice. Alice, les cheveux coupés très courts, se précipita sur Elira et la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, ça faisait vraiment longtemps, tu as l'air épuisée Elira.

-Je le suis, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Heu…ils ont estimé que je pouvais prendre un jour de repos, jour qui consiste en fait à m'occuper de toutes les urgences ici, on m'a dit que quelqu'un menaçait de tout faire exploser ici.

-Oh, et bien ça doit être moi, puisque tu as l'air compétente je vais m'adresser à toi.

-Elira…non, tu ne peux pas voir Sirius, il n'a pas le droit aux visites.

-Alice, on se connait depuis un moment, tu sais que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

-Mais cette fois ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses t'enfuir avec lui, mais cela voudrait dire fuir toute ta vie, toi et tes deux enfants.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour m'enfuir avec lui, je sais bien que c'est impossible, je suis venue demander un procès…et une visite.

-Pour le procès, oublie, la sentence est déjà prononcée, ils sont trop chargés pour revenir là-dessus, en plus tu imagine la réaction de la communauté…

-Alice, il est innocent, et je suis persuadée que tu le sais !

-Elira, s'il y a quelqu'un qui désire le croire plus que tout c'est bien moi, je sais comme il s'est battu à nos côtés et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait…

-Alice, ils ont changé de gardien ! Le coupable c'est Peter, quelle sera la réaction de la communauté si on emprisonne un innocent héros de la guerre ?

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors on devrait lui ouvrir un procès, mais le fait est : Peter a disparu et il y a des témoins. Pour l'instant il faut laisser les choses se calmer, quand tout ira un peu mieux, on pourra lancer le procès de Sirius sur le tapi, je ne te dis pas qu'ils seront d'accord, mais au moins on pourra essayer.

-Merci Alice, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, on se reverra dans quelques mois, mais pour l'instant, je dois vraiment le voir !

-Il n'a pas le droit…

-Et moi ? C'est de mon droit dont on discute, ais-je le droit de voir mon mari avant son transfert ?

-Je suppose que tourné comme ça c'est possible ! Mais ça va être difficile, l'accès est très protégé, en fait je pense que pendant le transfert en tant que tel tu devrais essayer de l'approcher…

-Je te parle d'une visite dans sa cellule, maintenant.

-Tu ne lâches vraiment rien hein ? Bon, c'est Elira pour vous. Allez, on va aller charmer les gardes ensembles.

Mais malgré tous les efforts d'Alice rien ne fit bouger les gardes, les deux jeunes femmes durent se résoudre à attendre les trois heures qui les séparaient du transfère. Alice emmena son amie manger dans le hall, à la guérite qui servait des repas rapides.

A peine un sandwich avalé, Elira se sentit mal, pendant tout le temps qu'elle attendit elle fut prise de nausées régulières. Mais à 15h, quand le hall se remplit de gardes et du froid des détraqueurs, quand Sirius devait être emmené elle se leva de son siège et tenta de se rapprocher le plus possible de là où il devait passer.

Elle vit le haut d'une porte s'ouvrir, des murmures remplirent la foule, les gardes se resserrèrent, elle tenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son mari. Mais au moment où elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds une douleur fulgurante fusa dans sa tête et elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Alice se précipita vers elle, constata qu'elle respirait avec difficulté, sans attendre elle appela un groupe de la sécurité qui vint pour emporter la jeune femme à Sainte Mangouste, avec anxiété Alice regarda au travers de la foule et son regard se figea sur Sirius. Il la vit et tenta de s'arrêter à son niveau mais il fut poussé, Alice ne put que lui donner un regard compatissant et plein d'inquiétude.

Quand Elira ouvrit les yeux elle était dans une salle blanche d'hôpital, et selon l'heure du cadran accroché au mur, elle avait manqué l'enterrement de ses amis. Avec un grognement elle espéra qu'Alice y était allée. La tête encore lourde elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité, elle n'était jamais allée dans un hôpital avant. Il n'y avait aucun appareil de mesure, pas non plus de fenêtre, juste une petite table avec un vase vide et un cadre à côté de la porte, également vide.

Elira n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, une infirmière entra dans la pièce, suivie de près par Alice qui se tordait les mains. L'infirmière commença immédiatement son discours habituel :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Un peu de fatigue, il n'y a pas d'hypoglycémie, mais le stress a probablement joué un rôle important, vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Heu…mon mari…

-Evidemment, par les temps qui courent, enfin bon vous devrez être plus prudente à l'avenir, ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Alice et l'incompréhension de la patiente, l'infirmière ajouta :

-C'est votre première fois ? Il va falloir que vous ayez un suivi, et preniez rendez-vous…

-Pardon, ma première fois que quoi ? Demanda Elira avec un regard interrogateur.

-Que vous attendez un enfant, vous êtes encore un peu jeune…

La suite du discours fut totalement inexistante pour Elira, sa bouche s'ouvrit avec incrédulité et elle regarda l'infirmière comme si elle avait une parfaite imbécile en face d'elle. Cette dernière arrêta de débiter son monologue quand elle leva les yeux de son papier et croisa les yeux de sa patiente puis ceux d'Alice, également incrédules mais également pleins de pitié.

-Mais enfin, vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez enceinte ? Ce genre de chose se remarque d'habitude…

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est le bon diagnostique ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

-Mais certainement ce genre de chose ne trompe pas…il y a un problème ? C'est votre premier ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas…

Devant l'air toujours choqué d'Elira, Alice reprit la parole :

-Non, c'est son troisième, je pense qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout…et puis ce n'est pas du tout le moment, elle a des problèmes avec son mari…

-Ah, il s'est tiré, c'est toujours comme ça avec les hommes…

-Plutôt quelque chose du genre, la prison alors qu'il est innocent, vous voyez, en tout cas merci de votre aide, je vais la raccompagner chez elle.

-La prison hein ? Le regard de l'infirmière s'était tout de suite transformé en suspicion, et comment vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, et la très grande Elira ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, allez vient, on rentre Elira, tu n'as rien ils ne vont pas te garder.

Elle aida son amie à se lever sous les yeux toujours suspicieux de l'infirmière, et l'accompagna chez elle, elle la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé, puis sur ses vagues indications partit chercher Ekiran et Aprina chez la vieille voisine. Une fois qu'Alice se fut assurée que son amie pouvait s'occuper des enfants elle retourna chez elle.

Ekiran et Aprina criaient leur mécontentement d'avoir été laissés toute une journée sans leur mère, ils réclamaient leur père et exigeaient qu'on les nourrisse. Au ralentit, toujours plongée dans ses pensées Elira les fit manger et les coucha, elle finit par s'endormir elle-même. Le lendemain matin elle se rappela que Dumbledore avait parlé d'Harry, il l'avait confié à sa tante moldue, sûrement une très mauvaise idée. Décidée à faire quelque chose pour son presque filleul elle jeta sans remord un sort de sommeil sur ses deux enfants et partit à la recherche de l'ancien chef de l'Ordre.

Elle le trouva au ministère de la magie, en train de se débattre avec une foule de journalistes et un nombre conséquent de bureaucrates complètement perdus. Elle s'empara impérieusement de l'homme et s'isola avec lui dans une pièce encore en ruine.

-Je te remercie Elira, je dois dire que ces gens sont bien harassants quand ils s'y mettent, mais je me doute tu n'as pas fait cela pour moi, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, et puis vous me dites vous. Je veux l'adresse de l'oncle et de la tante d'Harry.

-Ah, nous y voilà, je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne veux pas exploiter le « Survivant », sa mère était ma meilleure amie, j'estime que je devrais avoir le droit de savoir comment il se trouve chez sa nouvelle famille.

-Un droit ? Voici qui est discutable, il est évident que vous ne terroriserez pas sa famille, que vous n'essayerez pas de leur reprendre Harry et que vous ne serez pas une nuisance complète dans le sens où vous deviendriez envahissante.

-C'est évident, bien que je dois dire que c'est par la pensée que je deviens envahissante, je suis comme une sorte de cauchemar dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser.

-En effet, c'est très vrai, répondit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux. L'adresse de Mr. et Mrs. Dursley et le 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, dans le Surrey.

-Merci beaucoup cher monsieur, je vous laisse à vos fans en délire. Avec un sourire provocateur Elira disparue dans un nuage rose à rayures orange.

Elle réapparue non loin de l'adresse que lui avait donné le professeur Dumbledore. Elle jeta un œil sur sa tenue et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait pensé à s'habiller de manière appropriée, c'est à dire très chic mais classique à la fois. Consciente qu'elle ferait une impression inoubliable elle se dirigea à pas vifs vers la maison de ces « Dursley ».

Pétunia entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et se précipita pour l'ouvrir, laissant son adorable fils pincer son affreux neveu. Sans regarder elle ouvrit, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses voisines venue admirer son petit garçon rose et rond.

Mais devant ses yeux ébahis s'offrait un tout autre spectacle. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner le choc de Pétunia, ni pour savoir que l'inconnue devant la porte n'était pas une personne comme les autres. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une très belle femme aux courts cheveux brun-roux, perchée sur des talons d'une quinzaine de centimètres et à la silhouette parfaitement dessinée dans une robe bleue roi à la coupe parfaite, la femme portait un imperméable noir en toile et n'avait rien à la main. Avec élégance elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea dans une poche revolver. Avec un sourire elle regarda Pétunia dans les yeux et celle-ci s'effaça sans réfléchir pour laisser entrer l'inconnue.

La jeune femme se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon et s'assit avec grâce et élégance dans le canapé, ne laissant que le fauteuil pour son hôtesse. Pétunia y prit place et demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

-Vous…désirez du thé ?

-Non merci ma chère, je ne suis pas ici pour très longtemps, il faut que je rentre bientôt pour m'occuper de mes enfants.

Pétunia se demanda si cette femme était aussi jeune qu'elle le paraissait et sinon quelle était sa recette miracle pour paraître aussi fraiche et belle.

-Vous voyez, reprit la jeune femme, je suis ici pour vous parler d'un problème que nous partageons, sans laisser le temps à Pétunia de s'interroger sur le sens de ses paroles elle continua, mais permettez que je me présente. Je m'appelle Elira, Elira Black. Il se trouve que j'étais dans la même classe que votre sœur, ignorant la moue de dégout de son hôtesse elle poursuivit, et mon mari était le meilleur ami de votre beau-frère. Par conséquent, mon mari est le parrain d'Harry que je vois ici en train de se faire étrangler par votre charmant garçon.

Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'un compliment sur son fils, sa visiteuse continua.

-Je suis bien consciente que ce garçon va rester vivre chez vous, d'ailleurs même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas le prendre chez moi, ayant déjà plusieurs enfants et sachant que mon mari a…disparu. Je suis simplement venue vous dire que, bien que ne pouvant exiger de vous la même éducation pour votre neveu et pour votre fils, j'estime que vous ne devez pas maltraiter ce garçon et lui apporter le meilleur possible.

A ces mots Pétunia se reprit et déclara :

-Mais enfin, nous n'avons jamais demandé ce garçon et il ne subit aucun mauvais traitement ! De plus il va de soi que nous n'allons pas laisser Dudley côtoyer un ignorant, ce…garçon recevra donc une éducation tout à fait satisfaisante.

-Bien entendu, je m'en doute, déclara Elira avec un sourire, cependant je vous rappelle et c'est en réalité le but de ma visite, que si jamais il vous arrivait de vraiment maltraiter ce garçon je reviendrai et cette fois en de moins bonnes dispositions, cette pièce est vraiment charmante au fait. Devant les yeux ronds de Pétunia elle continua, s'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, un problème majeur j'entends, alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter, voici mon adresse, en cas de déménagement je vous ferai bien entendu parvenir ma nouvelle adresse.

-Et donc, répondit Pétunia médusée, vous êtes venue pour me mettre en garde ?

-Et vous proposez de l'aide en cas de problème majeur, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, assura Elira toujours en souriant.

A ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelques instants plus tard Vernon Dursley entra dans le salon, il se figea en voyant une très belle jeune femme, assise sur son canapé dans ce qui semblait être une robe de soirée.

-Bonjour monsieur, déclara-t-elle très poliment avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Pétunia, bon, et bien puisque c'est réglé je me sauve !

-Un instant, couina la tante de Harry, il est bien certain que vous ne reviendrez plus dans cette maison et que vous n'enverrez rien de…bizarre chez nous ?

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez je ne vais pas m'y opposer, mais il se peut que je vienne environ une fois par an pour prendre de vos nouvelles, tant qu'Harry ne sera pas en mesure de se souvenir de moi, c'est entendu.

Avec élégance elle se leva du canapé, salua Pétunia, serra la main de Vernon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et elle sortit de la maison. Presque aussitôt Vernon se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir par où elle allait mais elle avait déjà disparu, une étrange brume rosée flottait au milieu de la rue mais elle ne tarda pas à être dissipée par le vent.

Elira se matérialisa devant la porte de son appartement et entra bruyamment, après un instant elle réveilla ses deux enfants. Elle se changea dans une tenue plus confortable et emmena Ekiran et Aprina dans le square à côté de chez eux. Là-bas les petites mamies s'étonnèrent de l'absence du mari de la jeune femme mais elles n'allèrent pas l'aborder, elle semblait un peut trop triste et trop absente.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Elira vécut comme dans un rêve, elle traversait les jours comme on traverse les pièces vides, répétant toujours les mêmes gestes. Elle s'occupait distraitement de sa fille et de son fils, elle les emmenait en promenade, faire des courses, elle les distrayait avec des tours de magie et tentait de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Elle avait appris avec une grande tristesse que son amie Alice, qui était aussi un de ses grands espoirs pour libérer Sirius, avait été attaquée avec son mari par Bellatrix Lestrange, Alice et Franck en avaient perdu l'esprit. Elle avait fait un saut à l'hôpital mais leur état était tel qu'elle était repartie presque aussitôt, tentant de ne pas regarder leur petit garçon accroché à sa grand-mère, une femme étrange et sèche.

Seule Linda semblait encore indemne mais Linda ne s'était pas manifestée. Le temps changeait, le ventre d'Elira s'arrondissait mais elle vivait comme anesthésiée. Sa tête était brumeuse et vide, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais été fatiguée comme ça et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Un jour Akina sortit du miroir et la trouva assise sur le canapé, les yeux vides alors que ses deux enfants criaient. Au lieu de tenter de réconforter sa cousine, Akina se plaça face à elle et lui administra une gifle retentissante, elle lâcha une flopée de jurons et d'accusations et partie immédiatement, sans voir que, grâce à elle, Elira venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

reviews? ^^


	13. Chapter 13: Elira Black Départ Akina N

Bonjour à tous! Et voici le nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse platement de mon retard, pour me faire pardonner, je poste le suivant tout de suite!

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Elira Black, départ, Akina Nattiowa.**

Elira entendit la porte de la chambre claquer et sut que sa cousine était partie, les enfants avaient cessé de se crier dessus et regardaient avec effroi la porte de la chambre comme si elle était susceptible de se rouvrir sur une Akina en colère.

Lentement Elira regarda autour d'elle, se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide, dans l'instant qui suivit, toute son énergie lui revint. Elle se plaça en face de l'écran de son ordinateur, passa une dizaine de coups de fils puis examina la pièce d'un œil critique et déclara :

-Les enfants, nous allons voir votre grand-mère.

A un et deux ans Aprina et Ekiran ne pouvaient pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais ils avaient bien saisi le changement de leur mère. Elle les habilla rapidement, sortit de l'appartement et prit un taxi. Ils descendirent au 12 square Grimmaurd.

En tenant chacun des enfants par la main Elira monta le perron et sonna à la porte. L'elfe de maison Kreature leur ouvrit et les laissa entrer. Il les fit patienter dans l'entrée, face un inquiétant portrait d'une ancêtre décrépie. Quelques instants plus tard Walburga Black arrivait.

-Ma chère Elira, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous étions vu, et votre dernière lettre date d'il y a presque un an !

Puis elle s'arrêta et considéra soudainement les deux enfants, puis le ventre rond de leur mère. Elle reprit la parole, de sa voix forte et autoritaire :

-Venez donc au salon que je vous vois un peu mieux, mes chers enfants, je n'ai de vous que de vieilles photos, c'est fort dommage.

Ils passèrent tous au salon et Elira fit asseoir les petits sur le canapé, et elle se mit au milieu. Kreature apporta un plateau de thé avec des biscuits.

-Ma chère Elira, vraiment, je suis ravie de vous revoir, et surtout de faire la connaissance de mes petits enfants ! Ils sont vraiment adorables ! On voit déjà le charme et la grandeur de la famille Black sur leurs petits visages. Il faudra que vous me laissiez les tenir sur mes genoux un moment. Ce sont les derniers descendants des Black vous savez, une famille vieille comme la notre !

-Oui effectivement, c'est regrettable que nous ne soyons pas plus, murmura Elira ne sachant quoi dire.

-Et oui, j'ai perdu mon merveilleux Regulus et mon dernier fils est en prison, enfin si ce n'était pour vous ma chère, je serais ravie qu'il soit en prison, cet affreux garçon. Enfin il vous a laissé un fils pour perpétuer notre nom.

Elira pinça les lèvres et s'empara d'une tasse de thé pour se donner contenance, elle donna également un biscuit aux enfants.

-Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue échanger des civilités, si c'était le cas, vous auriez attendue la naissance de votre troisième…pour quand est-il ?

-Pour juillet, dans deux mois.

-deux mois, cela va venir vite ! Enfin, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, je vous imagine trop fière pour venir demander de l'aide à la…disparition de votre mari, vous êtes là pour autre chose.

-En effet, c'est un réel plaisir de parler avec vous, vous comprenez fort bien. Je suis simplement venue vous dire que nous allons déménager.

-Déménager ? Ce n'est pas un drame, ça arrive à des gens très bien, des gens qui ne possèdent pas de maison familiale…en parlant de maison familiale, vous hériterez probablement de celle là.

-Oh, j'en serais ravie mais ce n'est pas réellement le sujet, nous déménageons, mais en France.

-En France ? Chez des barbares ?

-Oui, en France, non loin de là où vit ma famille.

-Votre famille ? Vous n'avez pas d'accent pourtant. Bien, c'est donc un adieu.

-Un au revoir en tout cas. Voyez vous, il n'y a plus grand-chose pour moi ici, je vais monter un commerce dans une ville plus petite que Londres, une ville en France pour que les enfants apprennent une autre langue, mais nous reviendrons pour leur entrée à Poudlard.

-Poudlard, oui bien sûr, Poudlard, certainement mieux qu'une école française. Bon, et bien je suppose que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant longtemps, c'est charmant d'être venue me voir en tout cas.

A ces mots elle tendit ses mains vers Ekiran qui s'était laissé glisser du canapé et tentait d'attraper un autre biscuit. Le petit garçon la regarda effrayé mais sur un encouragement de sa mère il consentit à se laisser prendre sur les genoux de l'étrange femme qui parlait fort.

-Autre chose que vous vouliez me dire Elira ?

-Oh, je pensais mettre en location l'appartement que nous avons à Londres et je me demandais ce que vous en pensiez, ne vaut-il pas mieux le vendre ?

-Tout dépend de l'appartement ma chère, répondit avec empressement Mrs. Black qui aimait visiblement ce genre de conversation, est-il grand ?

-Oh non, nous n'avons que deux pièces : un salon et une grande chambre.

-Deux pièces ? Demanda Mrs. Black comme si elle imaginait mal que quelqu'un puisse habiter dans seulement deux pièces. Dans ce cas c'est tout vu : vendez. Quand vous reviendrez vous aurez trois grands enfants, il vous faudra un espace plus grand, et puis si vous voulez venir de temps en temps à Londres vous n'aurez qu'à venir ici, je vais vous laisser une clef.

-Vraiment ? C'est vraiment très aimable, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangerons pas, je viendrais très certainement vous voir, avec les trois enfants.

-Voilà qui est très bien. Ce sera un soulagement pour moi de voir trois beaux petits enfants Black dans cette maison, je vous assure. Ecoutez, voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez trouver un logement en France, empaqueter vos affaires et les expédier vers votre nouvelle demeure. En attendant que tous vos meubles arrivent vous viendrez dormir ici et comme ça vous pourrez confier votre appartement à une agence de vente.

-Merci, je n'avais pas pensé au temps pour l'acheminement des meubles, je viendrais donc ici pour quelques jours, probablement dans une ou deux semaines.

-Parfait ! C'est parfait, faisons cela. Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus, il est temps pour vous de chercher une maison respectable dans ce pays barbare et inconnu.

Mrs. Black plaqua un baiser sur la joue d'Ekiran, un autre sur la joue d'Aprina, elle donna une vigoureuse poignée de main à Elira et l'instant d'après se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa grande maison.

Elira trouva un autre taxi et rentra chez elle en se demandant si elle pourrait survivre à quelques jours chez sa belle-mère. Une fois de retour chez elle, Elira commença à faire le tri de ses affaires, à faire des piles d'objets et rapidement tout l'appartement fut sans dessus-dessous. Le lendemain elle partit acheter des cartons et dans la soirée il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'à emballer les habits. Dans le salon où il ne restait plus que le mobilier plusieurs rangées de cartons obstruaient le passage, ils étaient libellés « couverts et vaisselle », « livres », « linge de maison » ou encore « jouets pour enfants ».

En quelques jours Elira avait mis l'appartement en vente dans plusieurs agences, trouvée une compagnie de déménagement transnational et pris un rendez-vous pour visiter plusieurs maisons en France. Elle trouva assez facilement une baby-sitter pour garder les deux enfants durant deux jours et elle partit vers la France via le miroir de la chambre qui permettait d'éviter toutes les modalités de transplanage à l'étranger.

Une fois dans la forêt où se trouvait sa famille, elle transplana vers son premier rendez-vous. Ainsi elle visita dix maisons le premier jour et quinze le jour suivant, dans des endroits divers et variés. Elle finit par fixer son choix sur une ville de taille moyenne dans une région où il y avait plus de soleil que de pluie et où la maison lui plaisait vraiment. Elle signa immédiatement, sous les yeux ébahis du propriétaire, un chèque du montant exact, sans avoir besoin de recourir à un prêt bancaire.

Toujours avec la même efficacité elle rentra en Angleterre où elle fila à Gringotts pour organiser le transfert d'argent. Elle transmit ensuite à l'agence de déménagement l'adresse exact en précisant qu'ils pouvaient immédiatement venir emballer ses meubles.

Une fois qu'elle eut dépensé autant d'énergie qu'un ouragan elle rentra chez elle, paya et congédia la baby-sitter, et enfin s'affala sur le canapé. Evidemment les déménageurs ne vinrent pas tout de suite et cela lui laissa le temps d'emballer les dernières choses qui restaient dans de grosses malles et d'envoyer un message à sa belle-mère pour la prévenir de leur arrivée dans la soirée.

Au moment où elle nourrissait Ekiran et Aprina avec la fin de ce qui restait dans les placards, les déménageurs firent leur apparition. Elle leur ouvrit et leur montra rapidement le salon, la chambre et la cuisine en leur disant de tout emporter sauf les malles et, bien sûr, les meubles fixes qui appartenaient à l'appartement. Elle vérifia ensuite d'un œil suspicieux qu'ils n'abimaient rien.

Quand ils furent partis et que l'endroit fut définitivement vide, elle vida dans un sac les quelques boîtes qui restaient dans ses placards, elle prit les malles et descendit le tout dans l'entrée, elle refit un voyage pour récupérer les enfants et se retrouva dans un taxi à écouter les bavardages insipides d'un chauffeur en manque de compagnie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure des Black il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais Kreature, l'elfe de maison, se tenait prêt. Il les conduisit jusqu'à leurs chambres, Ekiran et Aprina dormaient en face de la chambre d'Elira, qui était une chambre d'invité grandiose, avec un immense lit à baldaquin noir et argent et des meubles en bois sombres. Si les pièces sentaient le renfermé, les lits étaient refaits et la poussière n'avait sa place dans aucun recoin.

Elira passa une assez mauvaise nuit, dans ce grand lit froid, pour la première fois dans une autre pièce que ses deux enfants. Le lendemain, elle dut satisfaire toute la curiosité de sa belle-mère sur leur nouvelle demeure, les différents prix, les différentes visites. Finalement elle réussit à s'échapper en disant qu'elle devait régler les derniers détails avec l'agence. Mrs. Black se trouva enchantée de pouvoir passer un moment seule avec ses petits enfants et chassa presque Elira de la maison.

La jeune femme partit en fait faire le ménage de l'appartement. Elle resta un moment à considérer les pièces vides et crument illuminées, les rideaux avaient été enlevés et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Elira put ouvrir sans dangers les fenêtres. Laissant le logement s'aérer, elle leva précautionneusement tous les sorts dont Sirius et elle avaient doté l'appartement. Elle finit par lancer une flopée de sorts ménagers. Satisfaite, elle fit un dernier tour, admirant l'éclat de la cuisine, la propreté des vitres et l'aspect irréprochable de la moquette.

Avec une pointe de nostalgie mais peu de regrets elle ferma la porte pour la dernière fois et prit le chemin de l'agence. La dame en tailleur gris qui la reçut lui assura qu'ils avaient déjà plusieurs personnes intéressées et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire visiter l'endroit. Elira lui remit son jeu de clefs, signa le contrat et rentra square Grimmaurd.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent parmi les pires de la vie d'Elira, elle tentait de faire bonne figure et de paraître parfaite alors que sa belle-mère ne cessait de l'assommer avec des discours sur l'éducation, la bien séance et la généalogie.

Les seuls instants de répit qu'avait Elira étaient ceux qu'elle passait dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle ne changea rien, se contentant de regarder les posters sur les murs et de s'asseoir pensivement sur le lit poussiéreux. A la fin des deux premiers jours elle apprit que son appartement avait déjà trouvé un acheteur. Surprise par la rapidité elle se rendit à l'agence pour la signature finale. La même dame en tailleur gris la reçut

-Vous savez c'est rare de nos jours de trouver des appartements dans un aussi bon état. Surtout un appartement ayant déjà eut plusieurs propriétaires.

-Oh, j'avais une très bonne femme de ménage, répondit Elira avec un sourire.

Elle donna quelques conseils à l'homme qui achetait sous prétexte que c'était un bon emplacement, et signa avec un sourire soulagé. Elle passa ensuite rapidement à Gringotts pour s'occuper des transferts finaux et de la conversion d'argent.

Elle rentra ensuite et put annoncer avec satisfaction à sa belle-mère que l'homme avait très peu négocié, elle avait vendu son appartement londonien au même prix qu'une maison de province en France. Le jour suivant les déménageurs appelèrent pour dire qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain dans la soirée.

Elira fit une fois de plus ses valises et réserva des billets d'avion puis de train car elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec ses enfants, et son miroir étaient avec les meubles. Au moment de partir Mrs. Black lui dit :

-Je suis très fière de vous Elira, vous avez supporté mon horrible bavardage sans broncher, je dois dire que j'étais très fière de cette petite épreuve mais vous l'avez surmonté sans difficultés. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, et cette fois je ne serais pas aussi insupportable !

Elle embrassa tout le monde et regarda le taxi qui les emmenait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et vers 17h ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle maison, juste une heure avant le camion de meubles. Pendant ce temps Elira ouvrit toutes les fenêtres possibles, alluma l'eau, le gaz et l'électricité. Les déménageurs furent rapides, la jeune femme leur demanda de tout poser à l'étage et les congédia aussitôt après.

Quand bien des années après il tenta de se souvenir de son arrivée dans la maison, Ekiran se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, ils étaient arrivés et aussitôt la maison avait semblée familière, il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir et pouvait seulement dire que sa mère avait trouvé amusant de tout faire comme les moldus.

C'est en fait exactement ce qui se passa. Dans l'immédiat Elira fit les lits des enfants d'un coup de baguette mais les jours qui suivirent, elle s'amusa à ne pas utiliser la magie, comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

C'est le lendemain de son arrivée, à la lumière du matin, qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte que son choix était le bon.

La maison était sur deux étages et toute en longueur. Au ré-de-chaussé, donnant sur une rue lumineuse, se trouvait la devanture vitrée d'un magasin, pour l'instant il avait piètre allure avec sa peinture écaillée et son sol rayé. Dans le prolongement du magasin, séparé par une porte battante se trouvait une grande cuisine toute équipée de vieux meubles mais disposant de baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un bout de jardin. Coincé entre la cuisine et le magasin se trouvaient une pièce petite et sans fenêtre et un cabinet de toilettes. L'escalier en spirale pour accéder à l'étage était presque au milieu de la cuisine, il donnait dans un immense salon équipé de nombreux velux. On voyait à l'opposée de l'escalier trois portes d'un blanc blafard, deux autres étaient sur le mur à gauche. Chacune de ces portes donnait dans une chambre, la dernière porte sur le mur de gauche donnant dans des toilettes. La plus grande chambre était celle sur le mur de gauche et les autres avaient sensiblement la même taille. Entre chaque pair de chambres il y avait une salle de bain.

En attendant une installation plus complète, Elira fit dormir tout le monde dans le salon au milieu des cartons et des meubles emballés.

Si la maison était lumineuse et bien faite, elle était franchement défraichie, le papier peint était vieillot et pelé, le parquet usé, tâché et rayé, le carrelage vieux et fendu, la peinture du plafond écaillée et les vitres mal ajustées.

Disposant de tout son temps, Elira décida de refaire la maison en entier, avec l'aide de ses deux tous petits enfants. Il ne restait aucun meuble dans la maison ce qui facilitait le travail. Elle commença par occuper les enfants en leur demandant d'arracher le papier peint dans les chambres, ils passèrent ensuite au salon, puis à la cuisine, et enfin à la boutique.

Quand tous les murs furent nettoyés ils partirent acheter de la peinture blanche et ils occupèrent les deux semaines suivantes à repeindre les murs, puis le plafond (une fois qu'il eut été raclé). Quand toute la maison ressembla à un hôpital, Elira emmena Ekiran et Aprina dans un magasin de meubles et de décoration pour choisir les parquets.

Raimond, le vendeur stagiaire, fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'il vit arriver dans son magasin une femme qui semblait sur le point d'accoucher et qui tenait par la main deux petits enfants. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'elle était très jeune, à peine plus de vingt ans, et qu'elle semblait s'amuser autant que dans un parc d'attraction.

Récitant mentalement tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la manière de vendre à un client Raimond s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui demanda presque avec obséquiosité :

-Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Nous avons tout ce que vous pouvez désirer dans ce magasin.

Elle le considéra avec surprise puis sembla réfléchir, elle demanda enfin avec un sérieux déroutant et une pointe d'accent étranger :

-Tout ce que je désire ? Un éléphant rose à pois verts, en polystyrène doublé de nylon surpiqué au point de croix orange ?

Raimond laissa alors sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise, absolument rien dans les nombreux manuels qu'il avait lu ne l'avait préparé à une telle requête, il resta bouche-bée, cherchant désespérément une réponse. La femme le regarda avec amusement et reprit en riant :

-Je plaisante voyons ! Menez-nous plutôt à un endroit où on peut choisir des parquets !

-Mais certainement madame, déclara le pauvre garçon en rougissant.

D'un pas un peu raide le stagiaire les mena au rayon des sols. Il se tint ensuite, sous l'œil moqueur de la cliente, aussi droit que possible pendant qu'elle examinait les différents choix. A chaque nouveauté elle demandait à son garçon qui savait à peine parler, ce qu'il en pensait.

Au bout de deux très longues heures, elle finit par annoncer soigneusement trois parquets différents et trois carrelages différents, chacun avec une surface à couvrir différente. Elle s'amusa ensuite à changer les surfaces en fonctions de ses choix, au moins une dizaine de fois selon l'estimation du vendeur. A chaque fois que Raimond répétait pour être certain d'avoir bien compris, elle changeait quelque chose.

Elle finit finalement par quitter le magasin après avoir passé sa commande, laissant un Raimond épuisé et totalement désorienté.

Pendant encore un mois, s'aidant ponctuellement de la magie pour éviter les dégâts, Elira refit sa maison. Elle mit un parquet sombre dans le magasin et le couloir, un parquet couleur miel d'acacia dans le salon, et dans les chambres un parquet un peu roux. Dans la cuisine elle installa un carrelage beige rosé, fit refaire totalement la cuisine avec des meubles blancs et modernes. Dans sa salle de bain elle mit du carrelage blanc et bleu profond, et dans la deuxième salle de bain du carrelage blanc et violet.

Elle fit également faire par une entreprise l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle était désormais très élégante, avec un revêtement de bois sombre sur les quatre murs où s'encastraient des étagères de tailles diverses.

Quand tout fut finit elle installa les lits des enfants dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, puis le reste du mobilier de son ancienne chambre dans la nouvelle. Les quelques meubles de l'ancien salon, à savoir un canapé, une petite table, un meuble de télévision et son poste de télé, un fauteuil, un tapis, une bibliothèque et un meuble à étagères, vinrent se disperser dans l'immense salon de la nouvelle maison.

Une fois que toute la maison fut prête, Elira appela Akina. Quand cette dernière arriva elle s'émerveilla du travail de sa cousine et offrit de rester un peu pour aider et s'occuper des enfants.

Ce fut une très bonne idée car quelques jours plus tard, le 23 juillet, Elira ressentit les premières contractions. Sa cousine, paniquée, la conduisit dans le premier hôpital qu'elle trouva.

Naturellement il n'y avait pas de places et personne de libre, on mit la jeune femme sur un lit d'appoint avec un médecin et une infirmière qui passaient de temps en temps.

Quand la situation devint critique, qu'Akina était au bord de l'apoplexie et que les enfants commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme, une infirmière vint enfin. D'un ton revêche et fatigué elle commença :

-Nom, prénom.

-Black, Elira.

-Pas commun ça, c'est votre premier ?

-Non, le troisième.

-Le troisième ? Et bah ! Vous avez pas trainé ! Hôpitaux précédents ?

-Précédents de quoi ?

-Où vous avez accouché pour ceux d'avant bien sûr.

-Heu…en Angleterre.

-Où précisément, c'est pour ma fiche.

-Chez moi, en Angleterre, je ne suis pas allée dans un hôpital.

-Mais on n'est plus au Moyen-âge ma petite dame, vous êtes chanceuse d'être encore en vie, et vos enfants aussi.

-Merci, moi aussi, marmonna Elira en grimaçant de douleur.

-Nationalité ?

-Française.

-Et vous étiez en Angleterre ? Pour accoucher ?

-Oui, mon mari est anglais, vous donnez des calmants ici ?

-Vous voulez un calmant ? On ne vous en n'a pas donné ?

-Non.

Négligemment l'infirmière fit une piqûre, elle se lança ensuite dans un grand discours, probablement censé distraire sa patiente, sur l'utilité des rendez-vous et de la préparation avant l'accouchement.

Finalement au bout d'un moment, quand Elira se demanda si Akina était encore en vie malgré l'angoisse, un médecin arriva et voyant l'état de la jeune femme, il poussa l'infirmière, mit des gants et aida le bébé à sortir en entier. Il se fâcha ensuite avec l'infirmière tout en lavant le bébé, puis il le confia à sa mère qu'il expulsa de la salle pour la mettre dans une autre, une salle ouverte aux visiteurs et qui était bondée.

Akina se précipita vers sa cousine, trainant à sa suite les deux enfants.

-Alors, un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un garçon ! Cria Ekiran

-Fille ! Cria Aprina en le frappant.

Elira soupira et déclara avec un sourire fatigué :

-Un garçon, un troisième petit monstre !

Elle le mit dans les bras de sa cousine qui était fascinée par les tous petits.

-Il n'y a pas de grande séance de photos cette fois, quand on y repense ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, mais ça parait déjà si loin. Lily et James, et Alice, et Sirius, Harry et Neville, Molly n'est pas là non plus.

-Et oui, murmura Akina, jamais on aurait pensé se trouver là la dernière fois et pourtant. Tu vois, la vie est pleine de surprises. Alors, tu as un nom pour ton deuxième garçon ?

-Un nom ? Oui, bien sûr que j'ai un nom, c'est le prénom qui pose problème, devant les yeux d'Akina Elira reprit, oui, un prénom que son père déteste, tant pis pour lui, ce petit bout de chou s'appelle Judicaël.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout, c'est aussi un prénom original, il est très beau je trouve.

-Tu sais, il devrait y avoir une loi contre les mères comme toi qui donnent n'importe quoi à leurs enfants comme nom !

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Vraiment ? Et bien tu t'y habitueras, c'est tout !

-Bien, sûr, je ne vais pas essayer de faire changer d'avis Elira Black ! Tu as un parrain et une marraine ?

-J'ai pensé à Rilan, je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée mais ton frère était à mon mariage après tout. Et pour la marraine je ne sais pas, je pensais à Alice mais bon. On verra plus tard !

Le lendemain Elira quittait l'hôpital et deux jours plus tard Akina rentrait chez elle.

et Voilà! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce vous en pensez, si vous aimez les prénoms des enfants ou quoi!


	14. Chapter 14: Elira Black, Linda Brown

**Chapitre 14** **:** **Elira Black, Linda Brown**

Cela faisait un bon mois que son dernier était né et Elira s'habituait à sa nouvelle maison. Il n'y avait plus de cartons et de nouvelles étagères s'alignaient sur les murs du salon qui paraissait toujours très vides. Elle avait mis le bébé dans sa chambre et les deux autres dans celle d'à côté, laissant deux pièces vides.

Quand tous les enfants dormaient elle créait de nouvelles potions ou s'occupait simplement à produire de plus grandes quantités pour créer des stocks. Elira désirait laisser intact le compte qu'elle partageait avec son mari, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre un compte moldu en France et trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent.

Il lui suffisait pour cela d'ouvrir la boutique mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Début septembre, elle possédait de grandes quantités de potions utiles en guise de cosmétiques. Mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment de flacons différents ou d'emballages pour les vendre. Sa situation, plutôt sans issue fut résolue par l'arrivée inopinée de Linda.

C'était un mardi matin, le ciel était encore gris et Elira venait de se recoucher après une nuit mouvementé à cause de Judicaël. Quand elle entendit la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner elle fut très surprise : ses voisins ne venaient presque jamais et elle sortait peu. Elle descendit cependant à la hâte, le visage encore endormi.

Elle eut à peine ouvert la porte que Linda se précipitait à l'intérieur et la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai dû chercher pour trouver où tu étais ! Tu es vraiment venue t'installer dans un coin perdu !

-Linda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je sui venue te voir bien sûr ! Tu as la mine un peu pâle, cet endroit est parfait ! J'ai eu tellement d'ennui avec la paperasserie du transplanage international, c'est incroyable ! Je suis épuisée !

-je veux bien te croire ! Et donc tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me voir ?

Linda n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi vive et pleine d'énergie, son visage toujours maquillé avec la perfection d'une poupée ne trahissait pas la perte de sa meilleure amie, ni même les nombreuses privations qu'elle avait dû subir lors de la guerre.

-Oui, bien sûr que je suis venue te voir ! Je m'ennuie terriblement tu sais ! Bien sûr que j'ai ma petite fille mais je la laisse pendant la journée. Alors je me suis souvenue que tu avais parlé d'une boutique, et on s'était tellement amusée à faire des bouteilles, enfin des flacons… Alors je me suis dit que je viendrai te voir pour en parler. Et voilà que tu as déjà trouvé la boutique parfaite ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'emporter en Angleterre.

-Pardon ? Linda, tu es très gentille, c'est vraiment charmant de venir jusqu'ici pour me proposer de travailler avec toi, mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise : je reste ici.

-Je suis charmante ? Tu trouves vraiment ? Ici ? Dans cette boutique, mais naturellement !

-Non Linda, ici en France !

-Ici ? Ce n'est pas possible de faire bouger une boutique ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, bien que ce soit certainement une donnée essentielle du problème, je veux rester ici. Linda, l'Angleterre n'est pas un cadre idéal pour moi en ce moment.

-Vraiment ? Il pleut moins qu'avant tu sais !

-Je sais, on est en été ! Je m'appelle Black, tu as oublié ? Mon mari est en prison et les gens ne vont sûrement pas oublier ce « détail » en me voyant.

-Mais Elira, tu n'as rien fait !

-Ce n'est pas la question, ils verront mon mari à ma place. Ecoute je suis très touchée que tu sois venue…

-Elira, je suis vraiment venue avec l'intention de travailler avec toi, pas parce que tu es la plus brillante, la plus intelligente, la plus douée, la plus… culottée, bien que ce soient des facteurs essentiels. Tu es mon amie, une des dernières bonnes amies que j'ai encore, tu as un potentiel énorme dans un domaine qui ma passionne alors je vais t'aider à devenir une renommée mondiale !

-Mondiale ?

-Du moins assez connue !

-Tu sais Linda, je pensais justement à toi ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas d'autres idées de flacons ?

-Mais chérie, tu crois que je suis venue avec les mains vides ?

-Oh, tu es toujours tellement prévoyante !

-Bon, tu as un étage, ce sera plus confortable, montons et je te montre ce que j'ai !

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent au salon et Linda ne put s'empêcher de déclarer « admirable » tout ce qu'elle voyait. Finalement Elira réussit à la faire asseoir et lui montra ce qu'elle avait déjà.

Linda pouvait paraître très superficielle mais dès qu'elle se plongeait dans un domaine qui l'intéressait comme la mode ou les potins alors elle était redoutable. Elle avait apporté suffisamment de croquis pour satisfaire amplement aux PSFF (potions sans flacon fixe).

Suivant les croquis Elira s'occupa alors de créer les bouteilles de verre pendant que Linda ensorcelait des plumes pour qu'elles recopient des étiquettes à coller sur ces flacons.

Quand les enfants se levèrent, elles durent se mettre sur une table pour éviter que les petits ne cassent les bouteilles ou ne mâchent les étiquettes.

Avec l'aide de Linda, Elira réussit en une semaine à finir de mettre en bouteille tous les stocks qu'elle avait. Elle aménagea dans le petit réduit noir juste derrière la boutique, un grand nombre d'étagères sur lesquelles elle entassa tout ce qu'elle avait.

Linda passa la semaine suivante à aider son amie à organiser la boutique, à mettre sur les étagères tous les flacons, à poser de manière attirante tous les produits sur des petites tables ou dans la vitrine, tout en décorant avec du tissus, des rubans et des fleurs.

Elira aimait beaucoup Linda mais elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas rester longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle sans risquer de devenir fou. Aussi, elle laissa à son amie le soin de s'occuper d'une grande partie de la boutique pendant qu'elle peignait sur la vitre de la devanture.

En grandes lettres roses, rouges et violettes elle indiqua : « cosmétiques et maquillages » « tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver » « ici, notre inspiration c'est vous » et enfin, tout en haut, à côté d'un sigle elle marqua le nom de la boutique et de la marque qu'elle créait avec Linda : « Fairy Wings ». Linda aimait beaucoup l'idée des fées chez les moldus et Elira rêvait d'apprendre à voler. De plus les petites étoiles qui tombaient des deux ailes qu'on voyait sur le sigle rappelaient celles des baguettes magiques.

Quand Elira eut fini de peindre la devanture et se fut assurée que de la rue on ne voyait pas l'intérieur de la boutique elle se décida à travailler avec Linda. Cette dernière avait un don pour tout bien arranger mais son esprit pratique était très limité.

Elira dut se battre pour mettre les boîtes d'emballage derrière le comptoir, les petites tables sur les côtés et pas en face de la porte. Enfin leur plus grande dispute fut sur le rayon sorcier.

Elira comptait vendre à des moldus en mettant sur les étiquettes une foule de produits qui sembleraient normaux, tout en conservant un rayon sorcier avec les potions qui montraient au premier coup d'œil qu'elles étaient magiques, comme le fard à paupière qui change de couleur quand on bat des yeux.

Finalement le mur de gauche tout entier fut réservé à ce genre de potion, les sorciers le verraient normalement et les moldus verraient un grand miroir encadré par des rideaux bordeaux.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes furent satisfaites Elira donna d'un coup de sa baguette un aspect brillant au parquet et remplit de fausses déclarations les papiers moldus autorisant la vente de produits de beauté.

Finalement, un jour, sans crier gare Elira retira la protection qui empêchait les passants de voir à l'intérieur et s'assit au comptoir, tapotant machinalement la caisse métallique qu'elle avait trouvé dans le grenier et appartenait certainement au dernier tenancier.

Linda était repartie en Angleterre la veille pour faire de la publicité et envisager la création d'un petit magasin de revente. Elle utilisait le miroir d'Elira pour se déplacer entre les deux pays. Ne voulant cependant pas rater l'entrée des premiers clients elle revint dès l'heure d'ouverture : 10h et s'assit à côté d'Elira.

Les passants curieux étaient nombreux à s'arrêter pour regarder de l'extérieur mais il fallut attendre deux bonnes heures pour que quelqu'un se décide à entrer. En fait il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule personne mais d'un groupe de quatre amies qui avaient jugé trop risqué d'entrer seules.

D'environ quarante ans, les quatre dames regardaient avec émerveillement la large gamme de produits qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Linda, toute émoustillée devait se retenir de sauter partout mais devant le regard encourageant d'Elira elle se dirigea vers les clientes et proposa dans son meilleur français, qui se résumait en fait à cette seule phrase :

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Quand une des dames lui répondit « jvudraijustunrenseignemen » elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et se tourna avec espoir vers Elira qui explosa de rire et lui expliqua le sens de la phrase :

-Elle veut dire qu'elle voudrait que tu la renseignes, tu fais une vendeuse parfaite tu vois, elle se tourna ensuite vers la dame et continua en français pendant que Linda allait s'asseoir, oui madame, comment puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Oh ! Votre collègue ne parle pas français ?

-Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est ravie que vous ayez compris sa question !

-C'était très bien prononcé, oui, je voulais donc vous demander, ces produits sont-ils bio ?

-Ils ne contiennent aucun produit chimique, c'est-à-dire d'engrais versé sur les plantes ou ce genre de choses, si c'est le sens de votre question, répondit Elira avec un sourire.

-Parfait, parfait, mais sont-ils efficaces ?

-Vous désirez une démonstration ?

-Oh, j'aimerai beaucoup, mes amies et moi, sommes particulièrement attirées par cette crème qui « rend la peau lisse et unie ». Faut-il attendre longtemps ?

-L'effet est immédiat, mais temporaire, pour qu'il devienne permanent il faut utiliser cette autre crème juste après, pendant environ un mois.

Linda s'amusa ensuite à appliquer de la crème sur le visage des quatre dames qui se regardèrent ensuite dans le mur qu'elles voyaient comme un miroir. Ravies de l'effet elles achetèrent immédiatement un pot chacune.

Pour éviter d'avoir à supporter le discours de Linda sur la merveille de voir des gens acheter ce que vous avez fait, Elira lui conseilla de retourner en Angleterre où elle ferait certainement un très bon travail.

Pendant le premier mois la boutique fut dans une effervescence constante, du fait de sa nouveauté, puis les choses se calmèrent et Elira put laisser ses enfants venir dans la boutique avec elle sans risquer de les voir se faire écraser.

Une routine s'installa alors, Elira refournissait ses stocks, Linda lui apportait de nouveaux ingrédients de temps en temps et parfois elle cherchait de nouvelles idées. Plus les jours passaient, plus Elira sentait le poids de ses trois enfants. Elle réalisait combien il serait dur de les élever tous les trois toute seule.

Au bout d'un an, quand son ainé eut quatre ans et avait renoncé à demander son père, elle estima que la situation en Angleterre devait s'être calmée. Aussi résolut-elle de partir pendant une semaine rendre visite à sa belle mère. Elle pourrait voir les enfants et Elira pourrait tenter de voir Harry et peut-être même Sirius. C'est avec cet espoir qu'elle envoya une demande au 12 square Grimmaurd.

review?


	15. Chapter 15: Elira Black, Pétunia Dursley

Salut tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

 **Chapitre 15** : **Elira Black, Pétunia Dursley**

Mrs Black répondit presque immédiatement qu'elle serait ravie de tous les voir. Elira ferma alors la boutique et partie avec ses enfants, sans rien dire à Linda, ce qui ajoutait du piquant à la situation.

Ils voyagèrent par le miroir et arrivèrent dans un endroit obscur et caché et duquel il fallait encore transplaner. Après un affreux mal de cœur ils furent tous arrivés et Kreature les fit asseoir devant un repas fumant pendant que Mrs Black monopolisait la conversation et se répandait en éloges et admiration devant ses trois petits enfants.

Le soir Ekiran et Aprina sortirent de leur chambre et se glissèrent dans le lit de leur mère.

-Maman, elle me fait peur la dame.

-Mais c'est ta grand-mère Ekiran, elle ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets.

-C'est quoi une grand-mère ? Aprina non plus ne l'aime pas la dame.

-Une grand-mère c'est la mère de ton papa ou de ta maman.

-Toi tu as aussi une maman ?

-Oui Ekiran, mais c'est un peu compliqué, la mère d'Akina est comme ma maman.

-Mais Akina n'est pas ta sœur ?

-Non.

-Et la dame c'est qui ?

-Cette dame c'est la maman de ton papa.

-Papa ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-La dame parle trop, et c'est trop sombre ici, papa il faisait plein de blagues.

-C'est vrai, papa faisait plein de blagues. Tu te souviens de ton papa ?

-Oui, il y a des photos à la maison, je suis sûr qu'Aprina aussi s'en souvient.

-Tu te souviens de ton papa Aprina ?

-Oui, murmura la petite en se serrant plus près de sa mère.

-Allez, vous avez trop froid dans votre chambre ?

-Elle fait peur cette maison, le drôle de chose pourrait revenir.

-Kreature te fait peur ? Si tu veux on pourra le déguiser.

-On peut ? Je voudrai qu'il ait une cape et un costume de superman

-Vraiment ? Tu connais ça toi ?

-Oui, c'était sur la télé, j'ai réussit à l'allumer tout seul.

-Je vois ça, il faudra que je te surveille. Allez dors, tu seras fatigué sinon demain.

Le lendemain matin Elira se réveilla la première et partie jeter un sort à Kreature avant de réveiller ses enfants et de les emmener déjeuner. L'elfe de maison était furieux il tenta de dire qu'on lui avait donné des vêtements et Elira répliquait que ce n'était qu'un costume. Mrs Black observait le tout avec indifférence et hauteur.

Elira annonça ensuite son désir de partir pour affaire durant la journée. Sa belle mère tenta de la retenir mais il était manifeste qu'elle était satisfaite de pouvoir profiter des enfants, toute seule, pour toute la journée.

Elira embrassa les trois bambins, murmura quelques excuses à Ekiran et Aprina et parti aussitôt pour le ministère de la magie.

Une fois dans le hall, sans aucun badge de visiteur, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'accueil où un sorcier au nez crochu et à l'air fatigué faisait des mots croisés.

-Bonjour monsieur, annonça la jeune femme d'un ton claironnant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Madame.

-Vous venez pour un renseignement ?

-Comme la plupart de ceux qui viennent ici j'imagine.

Le sorcier la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle poursuivit sans se démonter.

-Y a-t-il un bureau spécialisé dans la prison d'Azkaban ?

-Certainement madame mais il n'est pas ouvert à la visite.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas venue pour prendre des photos et m'extasier devant trois chaises et un bureau. Où est-ce situé ?

-Au -3 madame mais ce n'est pas ouvert à la visite.

-Certainement, je ferai bien savoir que vous me l'avez rappelé et que ma présence n'est pas de votre faute, au revoir.

-Madame, vous n'avez pas de badge.

-Ah non ? Je vais en chercher un alors.

Elira se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tout en ensorcelant une pièce de monnaie pour qu'elle devienne un badge libellé « visite incongrue d'une indésirable majeure, dangereuse pour le bien publique ». Elle prit place dans l'ascenseur et ignora le regard que ses voisins jetaient à son jeans et à son pull-over bleu roi.

Elira descendit au moins trois et se dirigea, selon les pancartes, vers le bureau en charge d'Azkaban. La porte était fermée mais elle prit la liberté d'entrer. Elle se trouve face à deux hommes d'apparence renfrognée.

-Bonjour messieurs.

-Mademoiselle ! C'est endroit interdit à la visite, veuillez sortir !

-Madame. Et je suis venue de loin pour vous soumettre une demande.

-Sortez !

-Je suis venue vous demander s'il était possible de visiter les prisonniers d'Azkaban.

-Heu…C'est possible, mais cela dépend du prisonnier, de votre lien avec lui…

-Donc c'est possible.

-Oui, mais il faut faire un dossier, la procédure est assez longue.

-Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps pour voir ma requête refusée. Y a-t-il une chance de pouvoir visiter Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black ! Mais que voulez vous avoir à faire avec un homme pareil ! Si c'est pour l'accuser, l'injurier ou ce genre de chose alors ce n'est absolument pas possible.

-Je veux juste lui parler, est-ce possible ?

Le deuxième homme prit la parole pour la première fois :

-Lien avec le prisonnier ?

-Je suis sa femme.

-Sa femme ? Aucun procès n'est contre vous ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Bien, en théorie les conjoins ont un droit de visite, mais Black est interné sous une discipline particulière.

-En fait, reprit le premier homme, il est absolument impossible de visiter les prisonnier de cet endroit de la prison.

-Absolument ?

-Tout à fait, maintenant veuillez nous excuser…

-Et le courrier ? Peut-on écrire ?

-Ecrire ? Oui mais les lettres sont lues avant et le nombre de mots est limité. Vous avez le droit à des colis aussi mais aucune garantie qu'ils arrivent à bon port, et tout est rigoureusement étudié. De plus le courrier n'est délivré qu'une fois par an, de même que les colis.

-Très bien, à qui doit-on adresser les lettres ?

-A la prison d'Azkaban madame, là bas des employés font les vérifications nécessaires.

-Y-a-t'il une chance pour que Sirius Black ait un procès ?

-Un procès madame ! Mais il est coupable !

-On ne peut pas le savoir sans jugement.

-Madame, étant donné votre lien avec cet homme, je comprends votre trouble mais il est coupable, de manière si évidente qu'il n'y a pas besoin de procès.

-Je soutiens qu'un procès est essentiel !

-Madame, vous interrompez notre travail, vous n'êtes pas la bien venue, partez maintenant.

-Très bien, je ferai savoir au ministre l'accueil scandaleux que j'ai reçu ici.

Elira partie alors en claquant la porte. Jurant intérieurement elle hésitait sur la conduite à prendre : devait-elle ou non se rendre à Azkaban ? Finalement elle décida qu'avant toute chose il vaudrait mieux passer chez les Dursley.

Une fois encore, Elira se retrouva devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, elle soupira et frappa trois coups à la porte, ignorant la sonnette.

Pétunia se demanda qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci, elle se dirigea vers la porte, vérifiant qu'Harry était bien prisonnier dans son parc et ne pouvait pas embêter Dudley.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle resta stupéfaite devant la vision d'Elira habillée en bleu roi tape-à-l'œil. Elle était toujours la très belle jeune femme que Pétunia avait rencontrée auparavant mais elle paraissait plus fatiguée. Pétunia observa que ses talons ne faisaient que 10 centimètres et qu'elle portait un manteau en toile violet pourpre et que ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés avec une baguette en bois, baguette tout à fait suspecte.

-Bonjour ma chère, déclara Elira avec enjouement.

-Bonjour, articula Pétunia en la laissant entrer.

Elira prit Harry dans son parc et s'assit dans le canapé en le prenant sur ses genoux. Pétunia eut une moue de dégout mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne prendrai pas de thé, merci. Je suis venue pour voir comment vous alliez, vous, votre charmant garçon et Harry.

-Tout va très bien, je vous remercie.

-Aucun problème ? Rien à signaler ?

-Mais non, tout va bien.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, il semble que je me sois déplacée pour rien.

-En effet, répondit froidement Pétunia.

-Ah, j'ai déménagé, voici ma nouvelle adresse, c'est en France. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, à m'envoyer des photos ou des nouvelles.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

-Ma chère Pétunia, je sais comment vous considérez les gens qui sont comme votre sœur, je sais très bien que cela faisait des années que vous étiez brouillées et je sais pertinemment qu'élever votre neveu est le plus gros sacrifice que vous ayez eu à faire. Soyez consciente que je comprends tout ceci, et je suis désolée pour vous que vos plans aient été bouleversés. Mais voyez vous il y a aussi autre chose que je sais, c'est qu'être abandonné par sa famille est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. C'est ma tante qui m'a élevé quand une partie de ma famille m'a abandonnée. Ne faites pas cette erreur, vous avez accepté Harry, essayer aussi de lui témoigner un peu d'affection.

-Madame, à quoi rime tout ceci ? Vous venez me faire la morale ? Quelqu'un comme vous ?

-Je vais être franche avec vous, j'ai été élevée presque comme une personne normale, une personne comme vous. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas non plus comme votre sœur, je fais partie d'une très vieille et très ancienne famille différente de tout ce que vous connaissez. Je suis aussi la plus proche famille que ce garçon possède, à part vous bien sûr. Mon mari a été faussement accusé et par la suite emprisonné, je me trouve seule avec trois enfants, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de cet enfant mais je suis également certaine que votre mari et vous, vous vous en sortirez très bien.

-Je suis sensible à vos problèmes…

-Je suis juste venue vous dire qu'en cas de problème je suis là pour Harry.

-Bien, je m'en souviendrai.

-Je vais y aller, et Pétunia, souvenez vous que la famille est souvent la seule chose qui reste.

-La famille, murmura Pétunia en voyant Elira repartir, la famille.

Elle contempla la porte fermée durant un instant puis repartit au salon, l'adresse d'Elira était écrite sur un morceau de papier trainant sur la table. Pétunia le prit et le mit dans sa poche, certaine qu'elle ne s'en servirait jamais.

Elira arriva au square Grimmaurd, certaine que Pétunia allait lui écrire sous peu. Avec entrain elle joua à envoyer des papillons de fumée mauve sur ses enfants, sous les yeux horrifiés de Kreature et ceux amusés de Mrs. Black qui tentait de comprendre comment cela était possible alors que sa belle fille n'avait pas de baguette.

Après quelques jours gris et déprimant où elle n'avait rien à faire à part lire d'ennuyeux traités de morale et de grandeur, Elira se décida à annoncer son départ.

-Ma chère belle mère, j'ai peur d'avoir abusé trop longtemps de votre hospitalité et il faudrait que nous rentrions.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, vous allez rentrer mais ne me cachez pas la vérité.

-La vérité ?

-Oui, je suis peut-être vieille mais je suis loin d'être stupide, quel était le véritable motif de votre visite ?

Elira sourit, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, se cala confortablement, claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une coupe de champagne et regarda sa belle mère en souriant.

-Le motif de ma visite ? Il y en avait trois.

Mrs. Black, assise dans un imposant fauteuil à haut dossier observa avec un sourire l'impertinence de sa bru et répondit avec un sourire presque sadique :

-Et bien, exposez.

-Le premier était bien entendu celui de venir vous voir, ou plus précisément de vous faire rencontrer à mes enfants pour qu'ils se souviennent de vous. Le deuxième était d'essayer de voir Sirius et de lui obtenir un procès et le troisième était de voir comment se portait Harry, mon cher presque neveu.

-Et le résultat de votre entreprise concernant mon incapable de fils ?

Elira répondit avec un sourire, après une gorgée de champagne :

-Echec sur toute la ligne, ces gens sont vraiment bornés.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à agir tout de même ?

-Oh, le faire sortir n'est pas un problème, c'est la suite qui est compliquée.

-Vous savez Elira, vous avez de nombreuses qualités mais aussi une grande faiblesse. Je vais vous dire qu'elle est votre faiblesse Elira : vous pensez trop aux autres.

-Aux autres ? Mais c'est naturel ! On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi, cela indisposerait des gens non concernés.

-Exactement. Vous vous souciez de l'opinion des autres.

-Je dirais plutôt que j'essaye de ne pas me faire détester par tout le monde !

-Vous faites partie de cette famille maintenant, il vous faut apprendre une chose : les autres s'adaptent aux Black, pas l'inverse. Vous devez être exactement qui vous êtes et faire exactement ce que vous désirez.

-Même si cela inclut aller tuer son voisin ?

-Vous n'y êtes pas, ne faites pas l'enfant. Bientôt vous serez la seule à représenter notre famille, il faut en être digne, vous avez la grandeur et l'éclat, il vous manque le panache.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne vous comprends pas.

-Vous faites les choses à moitié Elira, n'ayez pas peur de vous montrer et de dire qui vous êtes, vous avez le devoir de protéger vos enfants mais aussi celui de représenter votre famille. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons mais je veux avoir votre promesse que vous porterez notre famille avec panache.

-Avec panache.

-C'est cela, montrez que c'est vous qui décidez, que c'est aux autres de s'adapter, n'ayez pas peur d'être vous Elira, vous n'êtes plus une enfant mais la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaisse.

-Je m'en souviendrai, non, je le ferai. Au revoir très chère.

-Allez, hors de ma vue !

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Elira fit le ménage d'un claquement de doigts et coucha ses enfants de force, refusant de les laisser regarder une vidéo. Elle pensa à ce que lui avait dit sa belle mère et fit une liste de course pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin elle laissa les deux ainés devant la télé, après avoir installé un miroir en face d'eux pour les surveiller de loin, avec son nouveau miroir de poche qui ressemblait à un poudrier elle pouvait même leur faire entendre sa voix à distance.

Elle prit donc Judicaël avec elle et partit faire les courses en tenant par la main son petit garçon qui marchait à peine.

Les caissières ne purent s'empêcher de toutes regarder vers elle quand elle entra, en fait tous les regards convergèrent bientôt sur elle et son fils, assis dans le cadi. Elle adressait un sourire éblouissant à tout le monde et suivait la liste de la veille pour remplir le plus naturellement du monde son cadi.

Nadège, la vendeuse stagiaire à qui on avait dit qu'il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant, arrêta de mettre les boites de couscous sur leur étagère lorsqu' une hallucination la prit. Elle cligna des yeux avec force mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'apparition était bien réelle.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ne serait-ce que le nom de la maison de couture. La robe que portait cette femme devait valoir une fortune, en soie rouge brillante, avec un bustier orné de perles blanches et noires, un drapé sublime sur la hanche et une jupe tombant en plis exquis jusqu'au sol qu'elle n'effleurait pas grâce à une mesure et un ajustement parfaits. Le bruit des pas laissait deviner que la femme portait des talons, probablement assortis à la robe.

Avec sa casquette du supermarché sur la tête et sa veste (également du supermarché) trop grande sur le dos, Nadège se sentit soudain déplacée. Puis elle se rappela que cette tenue n'était pas faite pour un supermarché. Avec une indignation que seule la jalousie peut faire ressentir, elle regarda qui portait cette robe merveilleuse, probablement une quadragénaire qui voulait se faire remarquer.

Mais Nadège réalisa avec un reniflement que l'inconnue était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui était aussi belle que la robe lui allait bien, c'est-à-dire parfaite. Avec un soupir elle remarqua que tous les hommes la regardaient et ne parleraient probablement que d'elle pendant toute la semaine.

Mais bon, elle avait un bébé dans son cadi, avec un peu de chance elle était mariée, avec encore plus de chance elle était instable mentale et risquait de finir à l'asile. Nadège se consola ainsi de l'entrée fracassante d'Elira pendant que cette dernière souriait de son plus beau sourire, le plus provocant !


	16. Chapter 16: Ekiran Black, Poudlard

Et voilà la suite!

 **Chapitre 16** **: Ekiran Black, Poudlard**

Ekiran se leva en grognant, il traversa sa chambre les yeux à moitié fermés et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui menait à la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Judicaël. Il se débarrassa de son pyjama et entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage bleu profond et…il poussa un grand cri quand l'eau de la pomme de douche l'atteignit. Il sortit de la douche aussi vite qu'il le put, attrapa une serviette de bain qu'il noua autour de sa taille et se précipita hors de la salle de bain puis hors de sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à bondir dans la chambre de sa sœur quand il réalisa qu'elle devait s'y attendre, il se résolut à différer sa vengeance.

Avec réluctance il retourna dans la douche et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire il se résolut à se laver à l'eau froide, ou plutôt glacée. Une fois sa douche terminée il enfila un t-shirt trop grand et un jean délavé. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le salon vers l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Son regard s'arrêta sur le mur à sa droite, où s'ouvrait la porte de la chambre de sa mère mais aussi le mur où s'étalaient les photos retraçant toutes leurs vies. Il repoussa ses cheveux humides de son front et poussa un soupir en voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune photo de son père.

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il finissait toujours par une glissade sur la rampe, il atterrit dans la cuisine et se dirigea aussitôt vers le frigo. Il sortit le lait puis il se fit griller six tartines et s'installa à la grande table en bois autour de laquelle six chaises attendaient qu'on veuille bien se servir d'elles.

Il observa d'un air absent le jardin qu'on voyait par la baie vitrée. Il n'était que six heures et pourtant le soleil brillait déjà et la journée s'annonçait belle. Il entendit du bruit à l'étage et vit descendre sa mère des escaliers. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle portait un pantalon de pyjama rose et un t-shirt gris trop court, c'était le moment de la journée où il la préférait, quand elle n'avait pas de tenue extravagante ni rien, quand elle était juste une maman.

-Tu es levée tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il

-Tu as une douce voix qui m'a tirée du sommeil d'une manière délicieuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, marmonna-t-il embarrassé, Aprina a réglé l'eau sur froid dans la douche.

-La raison de ce coup bas ?

-Et bien, j'aurai dû penser à lui demander avant de lui emprunter ses livres.

-Ceux de son anniversaire ?

-Précisément !

-Aprina est une fille délicieuse sur qui tu peux compter pour te rappeler les règles.

-Oui, c'est une sœur idéale.

-Une idée pour la revanche ?

-Un crapaud dans son lit ?

-Déjà fait.

-Oh, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas alors, peut-être subtiliser ses habits et fermer sa porte alors qu'elle est dans la douche et qu'il y a du monde à la maison.

-Trop violent, tu finirais à l'hôpital.

-Peut-être que je pourrai trafiquer son ampoule pour qu'elle s'allume en pleine nuit et clignote pendant plusieurs heures.

-Ca ma l'air pas mal, tu peux le faire ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas des livres de magie spontanée pour rien maman.

-Mmh, ta tante serait probablement ravie. C'est ton dernier jour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, après ce sont enfin les vacances !

-Tu n'oublis pas de dire à tes amis que tu ne reviens pas l'an prochain.

-Mais maman je vais leur dire quoi ? « Vous savez, en fait j'attends qu'une école de magie me contacte, je ne sais pas si je vais recevoir leur lettre mais bon ».

-Tu penses vraiment que tu ne recevras pas de lettre ?

-Mais enfin comment je pourrai savoir si la poste anglaise passe en France ?

-Si ce n'est que ça je peux m'arranger. Ekiran, tu vas recevoir cette lettre et aller en Angleterre l'an prochain.

-Et si je ne reçois pas de lettre ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, si c'est le cas, c'est toi que j'envoi en recommandé à cet escroc de directeur. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras ensuite le moyen de rester là-bas.

-Pff, tu es ridicule.

-Mais j'assume complètement. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ces vacances ?

-Me reposer, dormir, manger, dormir, jouer à l'ordinateur, dormir.

-Donc tu n'as rien prévu, c'est parfait. Severus devrait venir dans quelques jours…

-Oh non !

-et nous travaillerons en bas donc tu pourras garder un œil sur les autres.

-Maman !

-Et après nous partirons probablement à Rome.

-A Rome ? Vraiment ?!

-Tu n'es pas content ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu rêvais d'y aller ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis super content ! C'est trop bien maman ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir manger une glace italienne ?

-Si bien sûr…je vais être en retard !

-C'est ça, vas-y, cours, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives moins d'une demi-heure avant le début des cours !

Ekiran fonça en haut chercher son sac et redescendit à la même allure, il enfila une paire de baskets et partit en courant, il y avait bien cinq kilomètres jusqu'à l'école. Soudain il fit demi tour, repassa par l'entrée de la boutique et déboula dans la cuisine. Il déclara alors :

-Merci de t'être levée ce matin maman !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda avec une appréhension feinte sa montre. Il repartit alors à la course. Tous les matins depuis un an il courait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus puis il descendait quelques arrêts avant le bon et de nouveau courait jusqu'à l'école, en arrivant il allait se doucher dans les vestiaires de sport dont il avait subtilisé une clef, il se changeait et arrivait juste à l'heure en cours.

Il se glissa à sa place juste quand la dernière sonnerie résonnait dans ses oreilles et il fit un clin d'œil à Martin son meilleur ami. Il sortit une feuille de son sac et s'apprêta à s'ennuyer pour la dernière fois de sa vie dans un cours d'SVT où on ne parlait que d'animaux ennuyeux car normaux.

A la pause Martin et lui sortirent manger sur la pelouse en face de la route.

-Alors c'est vrai que tu ne viens pas l'an prochain ?

-C'est vrai.

-Mais t'as pas supplié ta mère ?

-Ca ne servirait à rien, je vais y aller dans ce pensionnat anglais. Mais je reviendrai pour les vacances, je te rapporterai des souvenirs.

-Y a intérêt ! Mais quand même, je comprends pas ta mère, t'envoyer si loin !

-Ba, mon père est anglais et tout, il est normal qu'elle veuille que j'aille dans l'école où ils se sont rencontrés, apprendre une autre langue et tout.

-Oui, mais c'est triste, je ne te verrais plus comme avant.

-Ba, on n'aurait probablement pas été dans la même classe de toute façon.

-Oui mais quand même.

-Dit Martin, il faut que tu me promettes une chose : rend la vie de ma sœur impossible l'an prochain.

-Quoi ? Elle aussi a un an d'avance ?

-Oui elle a sauté le CP…et moi seulement le CM1, je suis dégouté.

-Oui, enfin tu restes un génie Ekiran, mais tu sais si ta sœur est aussi terrible que tu le dis, c'est moi qui risque gros en l'embêtant l'an prochain.

-Ah, c'est vrai, bon bah c'est pas grave, je n'aurai plus qu'à lui envoyer des lettres piégées.

-C'est vraiment possible ça tu crois ?

-Oh, il doit bien y a voir un moyen non ? En tout cas j'ai trouvé que ce dernier cours de SVT était bien le pire de toute l'année.

-Ca c'est sûr avec tous ces conseils « si vous ne savez pas ça l'année prochaine… » atroce. J'espère que je ne l'aurai pas l'an prochain.

-Je te le souhaite. Dis tu m'écriras ?

-Bien sûr, tu me donneras ton adresse !

-Oh, en fait je pense que c'est plus simple si tu l'envois chez moi, ma mère se chargera de la réexpédition.

-Ok, si tu penses que c'est le plus simple.

-Tu pars demain en vacances ?

-Oui, comme chaque année et toi, vous partez ?

-Pas tout de suite mais ma mère a dit qu'on partirait sûrement à Rome pendant les vacances !

-Trop bien ! Tu m'enverras une carte postale !

A ce moment la cloche sonna et les deux garçons se hâtèrent de rentrer dans l'enceinte du collège. Le soir ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se revoir dès que possible.

Ekiran rentra chez lui en prenant son temps, conscient que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait le trajet. Il entra par la boutique où il n'y avait que Victoire, la vendeuse, qui se refaisait les ongles. Ekiran monta au salon où il trouva sa mère en train de lire assise dans le fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, une tasse de thé et une assiette de petits gâteaux flottant à côté d'elle.

Aprina jouait aux cartes avec Judicaël, à même le tapi.

-Demain il ne faudra plus descendre, remarqua Judicaël.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ekiran surpris

-Parce que maman fera de la recherche avec son ami…

-Tu sais, repris Aprina, celui qui aime bien nous critiquer et dont le plaisir ultime semble être de nous rabaisser et nous rappeler que nous sommes arrogants.

-Ah, celui qui sera mon prof l'année prochaine.

-C'est cela même, déclara distraitement Elira, Aprina, la prochaine fois laisse par terre ce qu'il y a, c'est trop rangé après.

-Maman !

-Je ne retrouve plus rien après, alors tu laisses par terre ce que j'y mets, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Aprina marmonna quelque chose censé signifier que la maison semblait délaissée puis elle retourna à son jeu de carte pendant qu'Ekiran partait trafiquer discrètement son ampoule.

Le lendemain Ekiran et Aprina envoyèrent Judicaël en mission secrète pour subtiliser dans les placards le plus de nourriture possible, afin de survivre en haut. Il revint avec une pile de boites de gâteaux et des sachets de bonbons.

Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement en face de la télé, le chat calé entre eux, et s'apprêtèrent à passer une merveilleuse journée de vacances. C'était sans compter Elira et ses idées de vacances radicalement différentes

En effet, ils n'en étaient pas à leur troisième film qu'ils entendirent un grand bruit en bas et des éclats de voix, ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier pour entendre ce qui ce disait.

-Elira ce magasin est vraiment mal fichu, il n'y a pas d'endroit pour se téléporter librement ! Tonna une voix masculine assez jeune.

-On dit transplaner, déclara la voix froide de Severus Rogue.

-Transplaner ? Non ça c'est pour les gens dans votre genre, reprit la première voix.

-Ecoute, on est occupé, alors monte, prend les enfants et repart avec eux, déclara Elira d'une voix magistrale et sans appel.

-Quel accueil merveilleux tu me fais ma chère Elira, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir tu sais ?

-Je crois que c'est oncle Rilan, murmura Aprina.

-Rilan, je suis fatiguée, tu peux te servir dans les placards si mes discrets enfants y ont laissé quelque chose, répondit Elira.

-Ah, la porte a claqué, face-de-carême et elle sont rentrés dans l'atelier, affirma Judicaël.

-Dans ce cas Rilan arrive, tous en position pour le bombarder de coussins ! lança Ekiran, nous protégerons notre butin de nourriture !

Quand Rilan arriva il dut faire face à trois enragés mais il eut tôt fait de pactiser avec eux : ils partageaient le butin et en échange ils pouvaient regarder la fin du film avant de partir.

Elira s'était arrangée pour les envoyer deux semaines chez les Nattiowa, en pleine forêt pour qu'ils apprennent un peu de bon sens de la part de la matriarche et d'Akina et également d'où ils venaient et comment contrôler la magie innée. Chaque année ils partaient là bas et chaque année Aprina râlait pendant tout le séjour.

Finalement les vacances s'écoulèrent lentement, d'abord le passage par la forêt, puis deux semaines à Rome où ils finirent les pieds en compote et la tête pleine de ruines mémorables. Ils furent ensuite de retour chez eux pour la fin de juillet et tout le mois d'août.

Les trois enfants s'apprêtaient à s'ennuyer le plus possible et à profiter de ne rien faire pour mettre en œuvre un plan machiavélique destiné à faire exploser au moins la moitié de la ville. Cependant Ekiran fut distrait par autre chose qu'une explosion de masse : la lettre tant attendue de Poudlard.

C'était le matin et il déjeunait en silence avec Judicaël pendant qu'Elira chantonnait doucement en remuant son chocolat. Soudain un hibou entra par la porte fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et lâcha une lettre sur Ekiran, ce dernier contemplait le hibou la bouche ouverte et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui c'était passé.

Elira cria presque :

-C'est ta lettre pour Poudlard !

A ces mots Aprina apparut en trombe depuis le salon et Judicaël se propulsa à côté de son frère pour pouvoir voir la fameuse lettre, Ekiran l'ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe sur laquelle on lisait « Mr Ekiran Black, dans sa cuisine derrière la boutique, France » dans une encre vert émeraude. Il déplia deux feuilles un peu jaunies et lut la première, pendant que sa famille la lisait par-dessus sa tête :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

 _Cher Monsieur Black,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._ _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva Mcgonagall Directrice-adjointe_

 _PS : Selon le désir exprimé par votre mère et le formulaire rempli à cet effet, nous vous garantissons l'attribution du nom Jones tout au long de votre scolarité._

\- Ça veut dire quoi Jones ? Demanda Ekiran choqué.

-Ah, je ne savais pas qu'ils le mettaient dans la lettre, ça veut dire que tu t'appelleras Jones à l'école.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Notre nom c'est Black maman, tenta d'expliquer Judicaël

-Je sais bien, mais si vous dites que vous vous appelez Black tout le monde vous demandera si vous êtes de la famille du criminel Sirius Black.

-Papa n'est pas un criminel, reprit Judicaël qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère parlait comme ça.

-Mais eux ne le savent pas, écoutez, pour le monde sorcier Sirius Black est le plus grand mage noir après Voldemort, s'ils savaient que vous êtes ses enfants vous risqueriez d'être rejeté.

-Je ne veux pas me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ! protesta Ekiran.

-Non, reprit Elira, ce que tu ne veux pas, c'est être vu comme un nom de famille et non comme une personne, vous vous appellerez Jones.

-Ils attendent un hibou, commenta Aprina après une pause.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de hibou, je vais leur envoyer une note, marmonna Elira.

Judicaël se redressa et la regarda avec avidité, il ne l'avait vu envoyer une note qu'une seule fois auparavant et c'était une chose passionnante.

Elira attrapa sa baguette dans le pot à ustensile de cuisine et traça un cercle dans l'air, à la hauteur de son visage. Après un moment l'intérieur du cercle se troubla et on vit comme par une fenêtre, une pièce en pierre avec un bureau et une femme au chignon sévère assise derrière.

-Message bien reçu, claironna Elira en faisant sursauter la femme celle-ci allait répondre mais Elira avait déjà fait disparaitre la fenêtre.

-Il y a toute une liste de choses à aller chercher, déclara Judicaël et tenant une page entre ses mains.

-Où as-tu pris cette lettre ? Cria Ekiran

-Elle est arrivée dans mes mains ! Répondit Judicaël en tendant aussitôt le papier que son frère lui arracha des mains.

-Bon, demain j'emmène Ekiran chercher ses affaires, Aprina et Judicaël vous restez à la maison où allez chez des amis. Au fait, ne faites pas exploser la ville tant que je ne suis pas là, je tiens à voir le spectacle, déclara Elira en attrapant la lettre et en y jetant un œil.

Les enfants concernés se regardèrent avec consternation : leur mère connaissait leur plan et elle ne les grondait même pas, et en plus ils n'iraient pas voir toutes ces choses merveilleuses du monde sorcier.

Le lendemain matin Elira fit passer Ekiran par le miroir de sa chambre et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre qui sentait le renfermé.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Ekiran surpris

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais pris le miroir vers cette destination. Cet endroit, dit Elira en ouvrant une porte, est notre demeure londonienne.

-Nous avons une maison à Londres ?

-Techniquement non, c'est la maison de ton père, mais sa mère souhaitait que nous y vivions…

-Ce que tu as refusé.

-Nous habitons en France, mais cet endroit est pratique quand j'ai besoin de passer à Londres pour affaires.

-Tu viens souvent ? Questionna le garçon alors qu'ils sortaient dans un couloir sombre et bas de plafond.

-Pas trop, vient, il faut descendre l'escalier jusqu'en bas, j'ai mis le miroir au grenier dans une pièce surprotégée, juste au cas-où.

-Je pense que tu es paranoïaque.

-Non, j'ai vécu durant la guerre, c'est très différent, allez dépêche toi et ne fais pas de bruit.

Soudain une petite chose pâle et rabougrie apparut dans l'escalier, la chose avait de longs membres et des yeux protubérants. Ekiran eut un mouvement de recul et même un sursaut lorsque la chose parla :

-La jeune maitresse et un jeune maitre sont enfin venus dans la maison de ma maitresse.

-Bonjour Kreature, nous sommes juste de passage, enfin, assez longtemps pour voir que tu délaisses la maison et abandonne le ménage, nous seront de retour dans l'après-midi, soupira Elira.

-La jeune maitresse et le jeune maitre auront-ils faim ?

-Et bien puisque tu en parles, tu pourrais nous préparer un repas pour 4 personnes comme ça nous le prendrions dans un panier en repartant, bien sûr tu peux te préparer une part aussi. Fais-nous quelque chose de bon !

-C'est quoi ça ? Ça sait parler ?

-Comme tu vois chéri, le « ça » est un « lui » et c'est un elfe de maison.

-Le jeune maitre ne se souvient pas de Kreature, marmonna ce dernier.

-Maman, murmura Ekiran, il a dit « souviens » : je suis déjà venu ici ?

-Oui, et je suis un peu surprise que tu ne t'en souviennes pas d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un lieu anodin.

Ce disant ils ouvraient la porte et sortaient dans la rue d'où Elira fit apparaitre une petite voiture verte pomme.

-Maman, et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Demanda Ekiran choqué.

-Ils viennent de me voir enlever la bâche d'une voiture parquée ici depuis une éternité, les sorts d'illusion sont ma spécialité, et puis, entre nous Ekiran : pas vu pas pris.

-Tu es certaine que tu devrais me dire ça ?

-Non, ce n'est p as du tout ce que je devrais dire, mais ton père te le dirais, j'en suis persuadée.

-En en parlant, quand pourras-t-on lui envoyer un autre coli ?

-Tu veux lui envoyer un coli ? Demanda Elira avec précaution en prenant le siège conducteur, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, il vaudrait mieux que tu oublis, d'ailleurs ils ne lui donnent probablement rien alors…

Ekiran ne répondit rien et boucla sa ceinture en serrant dans sa main sa lettre de l'école. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère conduire, ils faisaient tous leurs voyages en train ou par miroir. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi sa mère ne conduisait pas en France : elle considérait la conduite comme un sport. Pour elle le but du jeu était de se faire klaxonner le plus de fois possible et remporter un concours de vitesse par rapport aux formules 1.

-Cette voiture ne semble pas naturellement rapide, tu l'as trafiquée ?

-La voiture ? Oui, bien sûr, je n'allais pas me trainer dans les rues comme un escargot !

-Bien sûr, c'est sans danger ?

-C'est un modèle moderne : il y a des airbags.

Ekiran eut un sourire crispé et en serrant les dents il observa sa mère se garer dans un espace minuscule non sans enfoncer les voitures devant et derrière.

Elira descendit de voiture et entraina son fils vers une échoppe minuscule et coincée entre deux grands bâtiments. Ekiran la suivit en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. L'échoppe était un bar crasseux où il faisait aussi sombre que dans le grenier des Blacks. Le barman essuyait un verre avec un torchon tout aussi crasseux que le bar.

-Bonjour Elira, tu bois un coup ? Apostropha le barman

-Non merci Tom, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je fais des courses de rentrée !

-Rentrée ? Ah, déjà un gamin à Poudlard ! Bonnes courses jeune homme.

Ekiran réussit à marmonner une réponse et suivit sa mère dans l'arrière cour.

-Tu es connue par ici ?

-C' est Tom, répondit Elira en haussant les épaules, il connait tout le monde.

Elle tapota une brique de sa baguette (retrouvée dans sa manche) et une arche s'ouvrit, révélant le Chemin-de-Traverse. Elira attrapa la main de son fils et l'entraina à sa suite, souriant en voyant qu'il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des vitrines et observait le tout la bouche béante.

Au bout d'un moment elle le fit entrer dans une boutique qui paraissait petite et sans conséquence mais où s'entassaient de nombreuses boîtes en carton, longues et fines.

-Nous voici chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette, tu vas voir, il est épatant !

-Mais…il n'y a rien en France ?

-Si, si bien sûr mais il vaut mieux t'habituer à l'Angleterre le plus vite possible, et puis entre nous, pour les baguettes c'est lui le meilleurs !

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir besoin d'une baguette maman…

A ces mots Elira l'empoigna par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne dis ça, tu es un sorcier, tu utilises une baguette magique, à partir de maintenant interdiction de faire autrement.

Ekiran la regarda sans comprendre, il commençait à avoir peur de ce monde qu'il pensait connaitre mais dont il ignorait les règles les plus simples. Soudain un petit homme apparut devant eux, ses grands yeux pâles luisants dans la pénombre de la pièce et reflétant la douceur et le calme du lieu.

-Bonjour, salua maladroitement Ekiran tandis que sa mère inclinait la tête.

-Ah, une visite inattendue, cependant c'est bien le bon moment pour vous, Ekiran Black. Vous avez les yeux de votre père vous savez, de grands yeux noirs. Je me souviens quand il était venu acheter sa baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 26.2 centimètres, rigide et vive, frêne et crin de licorne, excellente pour les sortilèges. Ils ont dû la briser je suppose.

Ollivander s'approcha alors d'Elira et la dévisagea un instant avant de revenir vers Ekiran, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme.

-Votre mère, Elira a été une de mes clientes les plus difficiles mais nous avons trouvé, enfin c'est plutôt la baguette qui l'a trouvée car c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. C'est une baguette en ébène, 27 centimètres exactement avec des crins, si l'on peut dire ainsi, de loups changeants, cette espèce a presque disparue et leurs crins conviennent à peu de personnes, une excellente baguette pour les sorts puissants… enfin voyons ce qui pourrait vous convenir à vous, Ekiran Black.

Le petit homme sec prit de nombreuses mesures avec un étrange mètre ruban qui faisait seul la plupart du travail. Puis l'homme s'activa et fouilla parmi les nombreuses boites, il revint avec l'une d'elle.

-Vous verrez, jeune monsieur Black que les baguettes que nous fournissons offrent les meilleurs résultats et conviennent parfaitement au sorcier de leur choix. Essayez donc celle-ci, 26.2 centimètre en ébène.

Il ne se produisit absolument rien et Ekiran eut l'impression d'être un parfait idiot en agitant en l'air ce morceau de bois.

-Plutôt celle-ci, reprit le marchand en lui en fourrant une autre dans les mains, bois d'acacia, 25 centimètres.

Elle ne convint pas non plus, Ekiran perdit ensuite le compte des baguettes qu'il essaya, Ollivander ne paraissait pas se démonter mais au contraire il se montrait plus joyeux à la vue de la difficulté.

-Celle-ci pourrait convenir, 27.3 centimètres, bois d'acajou et crin de licorne.

Elle ne convenait pas non plus et Elira commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Celle-là dans ce cas, très similaire 27.3 centimètres, bois d'acajou et crin de loup changeant.

En l'agitant négligemment Ekiran fit jaillir un jet d'étincelles.

-Bravo, voilà donc celle qu'il vous fallait, un ingrédient rare mais un très bon chois monsieur Black : rigide et rapide, alliant délicatesse avec force et subtilité.

Ekiran remercia maladroitement et observa la baguette pendant que sa mère payait avec de l'argent sortit d'il ne savait où. Elle l'entraina ensuite vers les autres boutiques.

-Mets ta baguette dans un endroit sûr comme ta manche par exemple, nous devons prendre tout ce qu'il y a sur ta liste. On commence par quoi ?

Le garçon déplia le papier froissé qu'il avait dans la poche et lut :

- _Livres et manuels…_

-Parfait, je sais où c'est on y va tout de suite.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste il se retrouva trainé à la suite de sa mère jusque dans une boutique appelée Fleury et Bott. Dans cette librairie des livres s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond, certains volaient d'étagère en étagère et d'autres faisaient tourner leurs pages sur les tables de lecture. A son grand regret, Ekiran se vit refuser l'achat d'un livre sur les sortilèges néfastes et dut se contenter de sa liste de manuels scolaires.

-Bon, pour tout ce qui est potion j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison, il te manque donc un uniforme, on va aller chez madame Guipure .

-Il y a un uniforme ?

-Comme dans toute bonne école anglaise qui se respecte, allez vient.

-C'est pour Poudlard ? L'assaillit immédiatement une petite sorcière replète vêtue de rose fuchsia. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est la saison de toute façon, va au fond et je commence tout de suite.

Ekiran se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique pendant que sa mère regardait entre les rayonnages les différents articles pour sorcières.

Madame Guipure fit passer à Ekiran une robe noire dont elle entreprit de faire l'ourlet, ce dernier regarda sa robe avec effarement et demanda à la dame :

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes certaine que ce n'est pas pour les filles ?

-Bien sûr que non jeune homme, pour les filles la robe est cintrée à la taille, celle-ci sera très confortable.

-Mais c'est une robe ?

-Oui une robe de sorcier, ah vous êtes un moldu ! L'uniforme de Poudlard est la robe de sorcier ! Bien sûr il y a encore les différentes capes, des pulls et chemises et les écussons à mettre sur vos robes, mais ceux-ci vous seront distribués après votre répartition.

-Oh, bien sûr, marmonna Ekiran qui se souvenait maintenant avoir vu sur sa liste « robes de travail ».

Une fois qu'il fut équipé de tous les vêtements possibles et qu'Elira se fut affligée du manque d'innovation vestimentaire ils purent sortir. Le garçon s'attendait à ce qu'ils repartent aussitôt mais Elira le fit rebrousse chemin.

-Ce n'est pas tout les ans qu'on entre pour la première fois à Poudlard, aussi je tiens à t'offrir un cadeau, un animal.

-Mais maman, s'étonna le garçon, tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisamment dépensé d'argent pour moi ?

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, il suffira que j'achète moins de glaces et de gâteaux, et puis cette école est gratuite et en plus ils te nourrissent donc en fait, je fais des économies.s

Devant le regard incrédule de son fils elle ajouta :

-L'argent n'est pas le problème d'un garçon de ton âge, je crois tout de même être capable de payer ses fournitures à mon fils. Alors un hibou ou un chat ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Tu aimerais un chat ?

-Je ne sais pas, on en a un à la maison, mais il risque de me manquer…

-Un chat c'est plus affectueux mais un hibou c'est pratique…

-Un hibou dans ce cas.

-Tu vas m'écrire ?

-Ah, un chat alors…en fait je ne sais pas.

Ils se décidèrent finalement pour un hibou de taille moyenne avec un plumage doré et de grands yeux ambrés. Ils l'appelèrent « Toupti » car, comme disait Elira « Toupt'hibou ».

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison des Black, portant leurs paquets avec eux, Kreature les attendait et leur donna un gros panier contenant le diner, quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, dans leur maison en France

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	17. Chapter 17 Elira Black, Poudlard

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard!

 **Chapitre 17** **: Elira Black, Poudlard**

-Maman, demanda Judicaël au bord des larmes, pourquoi on doit accompagner Ekiran ?

-C'est vrai maman, on peut lui dire au revoir ici, renchérit Aprina.

-Vous venez car je l'ai décidé et qu'on a besoin de vous pour porter les valises.

-Maman, tu n'as pas le droit de nous traiter comme des esclaves…

-Aprina, ma chérie, vous faites ceci par amour et dévouement pour votre frère, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que votre diner ait un gout bizarre, passez dans le miroir !

-SOS enfants battus…

-Est très utile pour les enfants battus, mais comme je n'utilise aucun châtiment corporel tout va bien.

Avec un gros soupir Aprina et Judicaël passèrent par le miroir et descendirent du grenier de la maison des Black. Ils montèrent ensuite à contrecœur dans la voiture, laissant Ekiran monter devant. A la gare ils découvrirent qu'on utilisait en fait des chariots pour porter les bagages et qu'ils n'étaient donc là que pour dire au revoir à leur frère.

Avec surprise ils constatèrent qu'ils devaient passer au travers d'un mur. Ils s'agrippèrent tous les trois au chariot et coururent dans le mur. Ils découvrirent derrière, une foule de gens bruyants avec des chariots partout. Un grand train rouge à vapeur se remplissait d'élèves.

-Cette école doit être très grande, murmura Aprina.

-En effet, claironna Elira en arrivant derrière eux, vous regrettez toujours d'être venus ? Maintenant il faut trouver une place pour Ekiran, venez, on va aller vers le fond.

En tirant Judicaël par la main, Elira se dirigea vers le bout du quai. Elle était presque au bout et s'apprêtait à faire monter Ekiran dans le train quand elle vit une femme rondelette et très rousse.

-Molly ! Cria Elira

-Elira ? Demanda cette dernière incrédule, Elira ! Tout le monde pensait que tu avais disparu !

-Molly, ça faisait tellement longtemps, onze ans en fait, depuis la naissance d'Ekiran.

-C'est vrai, ton garçon va à Poudlard cette année ? Laisse-moi le voir.

Ekiran vit avec surprise une femme petite, ronde et rousse se précipiter vers lui après un bref échange avec sa mère. Elle le regarda un instant puis le serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras. Elle s'aperçut ensuite qu'il y avait d'autres enfants.

-Tu as eut deux autres enfants !

-Oui, répondit Elira avec un sourire, Aprina a le même âge qu'un de tes fils et il me semble que Judicaël a un an de moins que ta petite fille.

-Ils seront dans la même année à Poudlard, quelle chance !

Un sifflet retentit alors et les deux femmes paniquèrent, elles prirent les malles et cages à hibou et aidèrent à tout monter dans le train. Elira embrassa Ekiran et lui fit promettre de lui écrire.

-Que me dirait papa ? Demanda le garçon.

-Probablement de bien t'amuser, de te faire des amis, d'énerver Mcgonagall.

-Qui ? Demanda le garçon

Mais le train partait et la réponse de sa mère se perdit dans le bruit du départ. Elira serra la main de ses autres enfants et prit le chemin du retour.

Prise d'une subite inspiration elle déclara :

-Allons à l'hôpital.

-Je ne suis pas malade maman, murmura Judicaël.

-Je sais, nous allons rendre visite à de vieux amis, de vieux amis qui nous attendent sûrement.

Mais en arrivant dans la salle où se trouvaient Franck et Alice, Elira fut surprise de voir à quel point leur situation avait peu évolué. Elle tenta de sonder mentalement leurs esprits mais ne rencontra qu'on mur silencieux. Ils étaient tous les deux très silencieux.

-Je crois qu'ils sont amnésiques, déclara Aprina.

-Peut-être qu'ils se cachent de la douleur, répondit Elira.

-Parfois, le silence est un cri, affirma Judicaël.

Sa mère le regarda étrangement et ils repartirent. Ils devaient se préparer pour leur rentrée du lendemain.

Elira s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux, paresseusement elle fixa son regard au plafond, avec un soupire elle écarta les bras et constata comme tous les matins qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Elle se leva et se dirigea à pas trainants vers la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Aprina. Elle se doucha en pensant à Poudlard, aux grands murs noirs, à la salle commune rouge et or, aux serres, aux cachots où Severus devait s'amuser à terroriser les élèves. Avec un pincement au cœur elle se souvint que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il serait très fier quand ses enfants iraient à Poudlard, Elira se demandait s'il se souvenait seulement que cette année Ekiran y entrait.

Elle tambourina à la porte des plus jeunes pour les réveiller et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Les enfants partirent seuls à l'école et Elira ouvrit le magasin, elle s'assit derrière le comptoir et commença des mots croisés en attendant les premiers clients.

Une petite femme ronde ne tarda pas à entrer.

-Bonjour, je viens d'assez loin car une amie m'a dit que vous aviez des produits miracles.

-On fait ce qu'on peut, répondit Elira avec un sourire.

-Vous voyez, j'ai le mariage de ma sœur dans une semaine et j'ai des plaques rouges partout…

-Oui de l'eczéma, mais madame, ici ce n'est pas une boutique dermatologique.

-Mais mon amie m'a dit que vous aviez des fonds de teint qui masquaient entièrement les tâches…

-Du fond de teint ? Dans ce cas cela masquera juste les tâches, vous pouvez prendre une crème réparatrice aussi, comme-ça les tâches vont se résorber.

La femme ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et à repartir, Elira soupira de plus belle, pensant avec nostalgie aux années où la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire était de trouver de nouvelles idées, d'inventer de nouvelles potions. Vendre et flatter les gens étaient ce qu'elle détestait le plus, mais elle n'avait plus de vendeuse compétente, Victoire était partie, et au moins elle voyait du monde au lieu de rester seule.

Deux dames entrèrent ensuite, l'une se sentait clairement mal à l'aise, visiblement une sorcière qui ne savait pas comment réagir face aux moldus. Elira salua l'autre dame et se dirigea vers la sorcière.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, vous-êtes bien Elira Black ?

-Elle-même.

-Vous avez des produits sorciers ici ? Cela fait une éternité que j'en cherche et je ne trouve que des charlatans.

-Si vous regardez le mur de gauche, vous verrez tous nos produits sorciers, pour les moldus ce mur n'est qu'un miroir inutile qui prend beaucoup de place.

-Une illusion ? Voilà de la vraie magie, dans ce cas je vais m'intéresser au miroir.

Elira se tourna ensuite vers la dame moldue qui voulait un verni longue durée.

La journée passa lentement, à accueillir les clients, à les conseiller, à leur faire des emballages cadeau. Elira se pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir arriver Toupti, le hibou d'Ekiran, mais le ciel demeurait désespérément vide.

Le soir, quand Aprina et Judicaël poussèrent la porte Elira ferma la boutique et écouta sa fille se plaindre des anciens amis d'Ekiran, des professeurs tyranniques du collège et des élèves qui se moquaient d'elle car elle était plus jeune d'un an.

Soudain un hibou entra, coupant court à ses lamentations.

-C'est Toupti ! Cria Judicaël.

-Il a deux lettres, s'écria Aprina en bondissant sur ses pieds, il y en a une pour Judi et moi !

Elira décrocha les deux lettres et en donna une à sa fille, non sans un regard suspicieux, puis elle donna de l'eau et des graines au hibou et s'installa dans le canapé pour lire la lettre tandis qu'Aprina et Judicaël s'enfonçaient dans un fauteuil.

« _Maman,_

 _J'ai promis de t'écrire donc voici la première lettre. Le voyage s'est bien passé, j'ai acheté des bonbons sorciers très amusants et je me suis efforcé de ne pas tomber dans le lac quand nous l'avons traversé avec le garde chasse._

 _Un vieux chapeau qui parle m'a envoyé chez Gryffondor. Les lits sont très confortables mais un peu sinistres, le portrait qui garde notre salle commune est très amusant. J'ai eu mes premiers cours ce matin, le premier était potion en fait et je suis désolé de te dire que Rogue est absolument insupportable, la prof de métamorphose est incroyablement stricte et elle semble surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes, si tu lui as fait quelque chose j'aimerais être au courant._

 _Je t'en dirais plus dans une prochaine lettre, je t'embrasse_

 _Ekiran B. Jones (on aurait pu trouver un nom mieux que Jones quand même…) »_

Elira contempla la lettre avec surprise, le ton distant et expéditif de son fils la surprenait. Avec un haussement d'épaules elle posa la lettre de côté et observa ses deux autres enfants qui semblaient avoir reçu une très longue lettre, ils chuchotaient entre eux et paraissaient se disputer sur l'un des termes de leur lettre. Elle décida de les laisser tranquilles.

-Pourquoi nous aussi on reçoit une lettre ? murmura Judicaël à sa sœur.

-On va bien voir de quoi il parle, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant le rouleau de parchemin.

 _« Aprina, Judi_

 _Je ne vais pas vous raconter à quel point cette école est fantastique, il y a des sorciers, des demis sorciers, des moldus, il parait même que le concierge est un cracmol ! Il y a des fantômes et un esprit frappeur, la nourriture apparait toute seule sur la table (c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas aussi bonne qu'à la maison), les gens bougent dans les portraits et il parait qu'il y a pleins de bêtes dangereuses dans la forêt. Par contre certains profs sont épouvantables, sans parler de cette face de carême de Rogue qui me persécute._

 _Bon, en attendant j'ai discrètement posé des questions sur ce fameux_ Sirius Black _et c'est réellement l'ennemi public numéro un. Je ne sais pas si maman a fini par y croire pour ne jamais parler de lui…Enfin, mettez dans le paquet la lettre que je joins, vous n'avez qu'à la rallonger si vous voulez dire quelque chose, vous pouvez essayer de faire un paquet avec des photos et de la bonne nourriture. Surtout ne dites rien à maman, elle ne serait pas d'accord, et utilisez Toupti pour envoyer._

 _Je compte sur vous,_

 _Ekiran. »_

Aprina et Judicaël se regardèrent, la date du coli aux prisonniers approchait et leur mère, comme d'habitude, essaierait de les empêcher d'envoyer quoi que ce soit.

Finalement Aprina s'occupa d'aller acheter des paquets de biscuits et de bonbons, Judicaël racla tous les fonds de tiroirs pour trouver les photos qu'ils avaient pris pendant toute l'année, il s'arrêta un instant sur la photo d'Ekiran dans une longue robe noir, Toupti perché sur son épaule. Ils firent un paquet contenant la nourriture, les photos, la lettre d'Ekiran et ils écrivirent ensemble une carte qui devait faire moins de 150 mots. Ils réussirent à charger Toupti de leur coli sans qu'Elira le voit et ne les en empêche.

Avec un soupir Ekiran contempla le plafond de la salle de métamorphose et cessa d'écouter ce que racontait le professeur Mcgonagall, il songea avec un sourire que s'il voulait il pourrait lui faire une démonstration de métamorphose humaine en se changeant en loup au milieu de la salle, son oncle Rilan lui avait montré comment faire durant les vacances.

-Jones ?

-Pardon ? demanda Ekiran revenant brutalement à la réalité.

-Qui vous a dispensé d'écouter durant mon cours Jones ?

-Je me suis dispensé tout seul professeur, je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation.

-Vous viendrez me voir ce soir en retenue Jones, j'ai quelque chose de très particulier à vous faire faire, répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire frôlant le sadisme.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné le garçon recommença sa rêverie, le paquet doit être arrivé au contrôle maintenant, avec notre sortilège indétectable ils seront obligés de tout laisser passer, à moins qu'ils ne lui donne rien d'office, j'espère qu'il n'est pas fou, il parait que les prisonniers deviennent fous là-bas, mais non, il avait promis de revenir, il ne peut pas devenir fou, pensait-il rongé par le fait qu'il ne recevait jamais de nouvelles de la prison.

En sortant de cours, il passa dans le hall et entendit la conversation enthousiaste des deux jumeaux roux de gryffondor :

-Un trou énorme, si profond qu'il creusait dans le roc !

-Je t'assure Fred, j'ai demandé et tout le monde est catégorique, personne n'a pu reboucher le trou, pas même Dumbledore.

-Je sais George, et il a disparu une nuit, Rusard cherche encore l'esprit frappeur qui a fait le coup.

-Ce trou était ici, précisément ici tu te rends compte !

-Il parait que celle qui a fait ça a un gamin en première année, ce doit être un vrai génie.

-Fred, il faut absolument qu'on le trouve, ce serait vraiment géant !

Tient, pensa Ekiran, on dirait une plaisanterie de maman, il faudra que je lui demande.

Déconcerté Ekiran regarda le livre en face de lui, posé sur sa table dans la salle de retenue du professeur Mcgonagall :

-Mais professeur, ce livre est un manuel de sixième année de métamorphose.

-En effet, un problème ?

-Et vous voulez me faire passer un test dessus dans deux semaines ? demanda le garçon incrédule

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Mais vous avez le droit de donner ça en retenue ?

-Monsieur Jones, il fallait réfléchir avant de vous endormir durant mon cours, ce qui, je n'en doute pas est la preuve que vous connaissez déjà tout le programme.

-Je crois surtout professeur que vous voulez me punir à la place de mes parents, vous ne devriez pas être rancunière comme ça.

-Petit insolent...

-Mais non professeur, je ne fais que dire la vérité, ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir.

Le professeur Mcgonagall devint rouge de fureur puis se reprit et retourna dignement à ses corrections.

Machinalement Elira cria :

-Judi, tu vas être en retard !

Devant le silence persistant elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas là, il était à Poudlard à présent. En soupirant elle se répéta une fois de plus que le temps passait trop vite. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Ekiran était là bas, trois ans qu'Aprina et lui avaient fait exploser la plomberie des appartements des professeurs, deux ans qu'elle avait reçu à raison d'une fois par semaine pendant trois mois un long récit des méfaits de ses enfants qui avaient cumulés les heures de retenues et justes quelques mois pour cette année-ci que Judicaël était entré à Poudlard, son entrée avait provoquée quelques semaines plus tard une beuglante de Mcgonagall qui s'indignait devant le fait qu'Elira ait influencé ses enfants à cacher leur génie et à le réserver pour de mauvais tours. A quoi Elira avait répondu par une beuglante (arrivée dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner) où elle disait qu'elle élevait ses enfants comme elle voulait et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de leur apprendre les bases, et qu'elle était très fière d'eux.

Bien sûr elle avait aussi tenté de garder un œil sur Harry mais il semblait enclin à toutes sortes de problèmes, lors de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale elle s'était ruée au château et avait hurlé sur Dumbledore pendant deux bonnes heures, l'année suivante elle avait réussit à deviner que c'était un basilique qui se promenait dans l'école mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la petite Weasley se soit faite attraper de la sorte, elle avait fait un scandale dans l'infirmerie en voyant l'état des enfants. Cette année elle se sentait rassurée par la présence de Remus, il lui avait promis de bien surveiller Harry et elle savait qu'il garderait aussi un œil sur ses enfants, son vieil ami était peut-être persuadé de la culpabilité de Sirius mais il n'en demeurait pas moins le parrain d'Ekiran.

Sirius, avec un soupire supplémentaire Elia pensa à son évasion durant l'été, le ministre était venu la voir juste après, il lui avait dit :

-Mrs. Black, vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais votre mari s'est échappé.

-Il s'est quoi ?

-Evadé, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

-Non…évadé vous dites ? Parti ?

-Oui, sa cellule était vide, nous le cherchons bien sûr, si jamais vous avez de ses nouvelles vous devez nous en faire part immédiatement, il pourrait vous faire du mal, c'est un détraqué…

-Un détraqué, avait-elle répondu en étouffant un rire, mon mari n'est pas fou et il est innocent.

-Madame, il avait l'air navré, je suis désolé de voir que vous persistez. Il risque de venir ici et…

-Il ne sait pas où nous habitons, pas de risque qu'il vienne ici, avait-elle répondue avec un pincement au cœur.

-Vos enfants iront à Poudlard, il se peut que durant le trajet…

-Monsieur le ministre, mon mari vous a-t'il frappé comme fou ?

-Non, il avait eu l'air mal à l'aise, c'est même le contraire, écoutez, vous savez sûrement que je suis allé faire une visite à la prison quelques jours avant son évasion…

-Je l'ignorai, vous avez des privilèges auxquels je n'ai pas accès, enfin bref, vous avez vu Sirius.

-Mais oui Mrs. Black, je l'ai vu et j'ai été très surpris. Tous les prisonniers sombrent plus ou moins dans la folie, mais quand je suis passé à côté de sa cellule il avait l'air tout à fait normal, il m'a demandé très naturellement si j'avais finit de lire mon journal, il a prétendu qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voudrait faire les mots croisés. Une attitude très normale.

-Oui, je suis rassurée, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles, jamais de réponses vous voyez…

-Mrs. Black, lors de ma visite j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai demandé au responsable s'il avait obtenu de la visite ou du courrier. J'ai appris que cela faisait maintenant douze ans que vous demandez chaque année de le voir mais n'avez jamais reçu de réponse favorable.

-En effet, aurais-je dû m'adresser à vous ?

-Heu…je n'ai pas le temps pour cela…mais voyez vous Sirius Black a aussi reçu un coli chaque année, chaque année exactement le même : une carte conventionnelle et un paquet contenant des feuilles blanches, un crayon à papier et plusieurs boîtes de cacahuètes aux olives, un mélange étrange.

-Oui, elle avait répondue sans trop savoir, persuadée que ses enfants avaient envoyé tout ça, les enfants tenaient à envoyer de leurs nouvelles à leur père.

-Avec des feuilles blanches Mrs. Black ?

-Oui, pour les mots croisés comme vous dites. Je peux peut-être tout récupérer en tant qu' « effets personnels » ?

-Cela ne serait pas un problème si nous les avions encore…

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez tout jeté sans rien lui donner ?

-Nous avons naturellement tout laissé passer, rien n'était dangereux, mais le fait est, il s'est débrouillé pour tout emporter avec lui, nous ignorons comment ou même la manière de son évasion, nous espérions que vous pourriez…

-Vous plaisantez monsieur le ministre, elle avait éclaté d'un rire amer, je n'ai aucun contact avec mon mari depuis douze ans, et cela par votre faute, et vous me demandez de vous dire comment il s'est échappé ?!

-Oui mais…

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, et je ne sais pas contre qui je suis le plus en colère, vous pour venir ici et me rappeler l'absence de mon mari, ou lui pour s'être évadé et ne pas avoir trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici !

Il était repartit rapidement devant son regard noir et elle avait dû avoir cette difficile conversation avec ses enfants, elle s'en souvenait encore aussi parfaitement que si elle venait d'entrer dans une pensine :

Ils étaient dans le salon et elle était montée, s'était assise dans le canapé,

-Les enfants, vous n'avez rien entendu de la conversation en bas car j'ai jeté un sort mais elle vous concernait…dans un sens. Il y a une bonne nouvelle, et ensuite que des mauvaises. Je commence par la bonne : votre père s'est enfui de prison.

Ils avaient crié de joie et regardé par les fenêtres comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir surgir, elle avait repris :

-Les mauvaises nouvelles maintenant, notre charmant ministre va surveiller cet endroit sans relâche et probablement vous faire escorter jusqu'au train pour la rentrée, il est donc hors de question que nous essayons d'entrer en contact avec votre père, je pense que tout notre courrier sera filtré.

-Mais maman, pourquoi il n'est sorti que maintenant ? avait demandé Judicaël

-A quoi ça sert qu'il soit dehors si on ne peut pas le voir ? s'était indignée Aprina

-Mais on ne va pas le chercher ? S'était insurgé Ekiran.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est sorti maintenant, ni comment d'ailleurs, si nous le cherchons nous mènerons à lui directement tous les sorciers du ministère, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Devant leurs visages contrits elle avait repris :

-En tout cas je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez envoyé depuis que je ne fais plus de coli mais apparemment ils se ressemblaient tous comme trois gouttes d'eau…et il s'est arrangé pour tout emporter avec lui, j'espère que vous êtes contents, devant leurs grands sourires elle avait conclu, bon j'espère que ça en valait la peine et que ça ne l'a pas tué en route…je plaisante bien sûr !

Puis pour satisfaire la curiosité de tous elle avait commandé un exemplaire du journal que le ministre avait donné à Sirius lors de sa visite, et l'exemplaire qui relatait l'évasion du prisonnier le plus détesté de tout Azkaban.

Tout de suite elle l'avait vu, il était sur la page de couverture, perché sur l'épaule de ce garçon Weasley qui avait le même âge qu'Aprina. Bien sûr elle ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer sous ses yeux mais elle savait qu'il était un rat, il avait un doigt coupé, celui qu'on avait retrouvé. Mais surtout il avait cet air là autour de lui, cet air faible qui avait séduit et abusé ses amis, cet air qui avait toujours repoussé Akina, et puis elle avait beau ne pas avoir fait de divination, ses rêves étaient parfois très expressifs mais ne lui revenaient qu'une fois le fait accompli, ce fut l'instant où elle réalisa qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment, il y a longtemps quand elle était à Poudlard, elle se souvint s'être réveillée encore dégouté, le sentiment de traitrise, de panique, de désespoir de rage à la vue de cette même photo, mais le rêve avait disparu bien qu'il soit resté en son aversion pour le rat. Ce n'était pas elle ou ses enfants qui avaient fait sortir Sirius, mais son pire ennemi, Peter.

Elle n'avait rien dit aux enfants, et ils avaient lu le journal de bout en bout, fait les mots croisés avec sérieux et avaient conclu que l'évasion de leur père n'avait rien à faire avec cette feuille de chou.

Ils étaient ensuite tous passés au journal qui retraçait l'évasion de Sirius Black, le journal ne donnait rien de nouveau et ne mentionnait pas qu'il avait une famille. Ekiran avait sorti une paire de ciseaux pour découper la photo de son père en première page pendant que Judicaël avait demandé avec sa petite voix un peu effrayée :

-Dit maman, ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'ils disent dans le journal ?

-Quoi donc mon ange ?

-Que papa il a tué James et Lily.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas lui qui les a trahis, c'est Peter qui ensuite a simulé une attaque et sa propre mort.

-Mais alors pourquoi papa est en prison ?

-Judi, tu sais à quel point je suis douée pour les sorts d'illusions, et bien là, ton père a été victime d'une illusion générale, tout le monde a cru que c'était lui le coupable et comme Peter n'a pas été retrouvé…

-Mais maman, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait sortir de prison alors ?

-Ecoute Judi, c'est très compliqué, je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer…et il y avait quoi dans vos paquets ?

-Ecoute maman, avait répondu Ekiran d'un ton dur, c'est compliqué et on n'a pas envie de t'expliquer.

-Et concrètement on fait quoi maintenant ? avait demandé Aprina.

-Rien, on ne peut rien faire, on va attendre, avait répondu Elira avec certitude.

Les vacances avaient continué un peu tristement, puis ils avaient reçu une courte lettre, un employé du ministère l'avait apporté en disant que de toute façon ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer. La lettre était une feuille de papier, froissée, un peu tâchée, avec une encre indéfinissable utilisée par une main un peu tremblante. Elira avait déchiffré le papier puis elle l'avait lu à voix haute pour ses enfants :

« _Elira, les enfants, Ekiran, Aprina et Judicaël, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous aime, j'espère vous revoir bientôt et vous tenir tous dans mes bras. Je vous aime, Sirius. »_

-Evidemment, il sait que notre courrier est surveillé donc il ne met rien de plus, avait commenté Aprina avant de partir dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

Puis ils étaient partis, Elira avait réussi à éviter les employés du ministère en passant un week-end entier dans la maison des Black à Londres, elle s'était arrangée pour les conduire à la gare et les mettre dans le train sans aucun regard persistant de son côté, puisqu'elle s'était déguisée pour l'occasion. Et depuis elle essayait de s'habituer au fait que Judi n'était plus là et qu'elle vivait seule désormais, le temps passait décidemment trop vite.

review?


	18. Chapter 18 Ekiran Black Sirius Black

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Chapitre 17 :** **Ekiran Black, Sirius Black**

Assit dans une maison abandonnée, tentant d'ignorer la faim qui le rongeait, Sirius sortit un volumineux paquet de sa poche, après un instant d'hésitation il ignora les photographies et se concentra sur les lettres.

« _Papa, maman a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas t'écrire mais que nous on pouvait le faire, elle va nous aider à faire des paquets et à mettre un sort dessus. Papa, comme Aprina vient de l'écrire au dessus, il y a un sort sur le paquet, cette lettre n'était qu'une feuille blanche pour les gardiens et tous les bonbons, on a mis nos préférés, ressemblent à de vieilles olives ! Maman est très douée pour les illusions. Comme a dit Ekiran, maman est très douée, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle fait beaucoup de blagues avec un air très sérieux. Aprina ne te l'a pas dit mais tu sais que maman est vraiment très belle ? Elle met de beaux habits et tout le monde regarde vers elle quand elle passe dans la rue ! Papa, Ekiran et moi on vient tout juste d'apprendre à écrire, c'est pour ça qu'on se dépêche de t'envoyer une lettre, comme tu ne peux pas nous voir on t'envois des photos qu'on a prises nous-mêmes avec l'appareil de notre voisin Pierre. Aprina n'a pas dit que les photos étaient magiques aussi, comme la lettre, le gardien ne voit que du papier blanc ! Ekiran a eut 5 ans hier, dit papa, on se demande lui et moi si maman elle t'a dit quand même pour le bébé, tu sais que le bébé a 2 ans cette année ? Il s'appelle Judicaël, on t'a mis sa photo aussi mais il ne voulait pas rester tranquille ! Papa on doit te laisser, on écrira l'année prochaine ! Gros bisous,_ _Ekiran_ _et_ _Aprina_ »

« _Papa, j'espère que tu vas bien, Judicaël veut te dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup mais comme c'est encore un petit on ne sait pas trop s'il a compris. Tu nous manques, est-ce que tu pourrais revenir très vite ? Maman ne parle pas beaucoup de toi mais on voudrait que tu nous racontes toutes les bêtises que tu faisais à l'école avec l'oncle James et l'oncle Remus. Il n'y a pas longtemps maman est allée voir cousin Harry, elle a pris une photo alors on te met une copie ici. Moi, c'est Aprina ici, je trouve que maman c'est une très bonne maman, elle ne se met pas en colère mais elle nous fait plutôt comprendre à quel point on a été stupide et après on a tellement honte qu'on cherche un meilleur moyen pour faire la bêtise ! Est-ce que ta maman elle était comme ça aussi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien mais elle avait l'air un peu…grise. Il faudrait que tu reviennes très vite pour qu'on ait aussi un très bon papa ! Gros bisous,_ _Ekiran_ _et_ _Aprina_ »

 _« Papa, J'espère que tu vas bien, nous ça va. Papa, Aprina ne veut pas le dire mais je vais te le marquer car c'est vraiment très drôle : hier Judicaël est rentré de l'école, tu sais c'est une école pour les moldus, et il a dit à table devant maman, je cite : « J'ai dit à un ami que ma maman était une sorcière qui pouvait faire pleins de choses, et même jeter des sorts aux gens et il ne m'a pas cru. » Maman a eut l'air de tomber du plafond et elle lui a demandé avec un grand sourire très faux : « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Et il a répondu avec une innocence presque choquant : « Et bien je lui ai dit que tu viendrais lui montrer tous tes pouvoirs, comme ça il te croira. Tu vas lui montrer hein ? Il me traite de menteur sinon. » Et maman a dit : « Mais Judi, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs spécieux, si tu as vu quoi que ce soit d'anormal alors c'est que tu as des visions ». Ce qu'Ekiran ne dit pas c'est qu'après il a eut l'air tellement désemparé et perdu que maman a fait apparaître un mouchoir en face de lui et a ajouté « c'est ce que tout le monde doit croire en tout cas, il ne faut pas que tu dises que nous sommes des sorciers ». En tout cas Judi est un drôle de garçon, il a quatre ans tu sais et il a toujours l'air de tomber d'une autre planète. Mais tu vas voir, Aprina a réussi à prendre une très bonne photo de lui où on dirait un extraterrestre qui débarque sur Terre, on te la met dans le paquet. En tout cas dépêche-toi de revenir, tu nous manques. Oui papa, reviens très vite ! On t'embrasse,_ _Ekiran_ _et_ _Aprina_ »

Sirius sépara alors deux paquets, mettant de côté les lettres portant la mention « Aprina et Judicaël » et se concentra sur celles qui venaient d'Ekiran.

« _Papa, ça m'énerve, tout m'énerve en ce moment, j'ai dit à maman une chose horrible, je ne sais même pas si je le pense vraiment et ça m'énerve. Elle disait « le rêve d'un enfant c'est de vivre heureux, il y a plusieurs manières et l'une d'elle est de se marier et d'avoir des enfants… » et je lui ais brutalement répondu « Mais pour MON bonheur il aurait mieux valu que tu ne fasses pas ce choix là, je ne serais pas là. » Elle a ouvert de grands yeux surpris, a ouvert la bouche imperceptiblement et je l'ai planté là, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense._

 _Ça m'énerve de voir maman sourire et sauter partout, sa perfection m'énerve, elle n'a pas de défauts. Elle est toujours là quand on en a besoin, elle t'écoute et te dit ce qu'il faut, elle sait toujours quoi faire. Elle ne pleure jamais, n'est jamais triste ou alors ne montre jamais ses émotions. Plus je grandis plus je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas qui est maman._ _Reviens vite,_ _Ekiran_.»

« _Papa, y a-t-il un âge où on est énervé par tout et surtout par sa famille ? En écoutant les autres je me rends compte que leurs mères sont toutes super énervantes, et à les en croire en comparaison la mienne est super. Maman est douce et gentille, stricte mais se mettant rarement en colère, ne frappant presque jamais, elle écoute et conseille. Elle n'est pas seulement « maman » mais aussi une amie (c'est bizarre non ?) elle s'habille comme les jeunes, écoute la même musique, lit les mêmes choses, elle veut rester jeune et ressemble à une jeune fille. Parfois_ _elle s'assoie avec les pieds sur le canapé (elle ne fait sa grande dame qu'en publique), à côté de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, parfois c'est juste avec son bras collé au mien, et elle parle de pleins de choses profondes et vraies dont on ne se souvient que bien plus tard, avec sa voix douce de maman, son odeur et son toucher de maman. Mais à la fin, au lieu de laisser ma tête sur son épaule je me lève et la laisse. Je crois que ce n'est qu'une fois très grand qu'on réalise la vraie valeur de ses parents._

 _On dit que quand on pense en permanence à quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'aime. Je pense en permanence à maman. Dès que je fais quelque chose, je vois son visage : je fais une bêtise et aussitôt je la vois froncer les sourcils, j'assiste à un conflit et je l'entends prendre parti, je fais quelque chose de bien et je la vois sourire, elle est présente en permanence. Les autres disent souvent qu'ils ont trouvé « la femme de leur vie » mais comment pourrais-je dire ça quand c'est maman qui est toute ma vie ? Elle a toujours été là et le sera encore pendant longtemps. Il y a toujours dans ma tête deux visages, le sien, clair et précis, et le tien, flou et effacé mais bien présent. Un jour elle nous a dit que penser à quelque chose le faisait exister, on pense à la maison : elle est bien réelle mais non présente, et ainsi pour toutes choses, car selon elle la réalité est telle qu'on veut qu'elle soit car il y a autant de vérités que de personnes. Chaque personne vit également dans un monde, une sphère différente qui entre en contact avec d'autres mais constitue une chose à part : je suis le seul à avoir cette famille, ces amis, à avoir croisé cette personne à tel endroit. Ainsi j'ai toujours mes deux parents avec moi. Reviens vite s'il te plait,_ _Ekiran_ _Ps_ _: j'ai 9 ans depuis hier, tu t'es souvenu de la date ?_ ».

« _Les vacances sont finies et j'ai été odieux, je crois, maman était toujours là, très enthousiaste pour la cuisine. La cuisine est sa grande passion avec les potions, elle a des livres de cuisine russe, polonaise, allemande, hongroise, tout sur l'Italie, Espagne et Portugal, une étagère pour la France, deux pour l'Asie, quelques livres sur l'Amérique du sud et même un pour les Etats-Unis. Ce jour là, elle avait tenté des pâtes maison, Aprina était chez une amie, il n'y avait que le frangin, maman et moi, c'était le soir. Elle a rempli nos assiettes et a insisté pour que nous goûtions malgré l'aspect, puis elle est sortie pour aller chercher Aprina. On aurait dit des boules de pâtes, c'était brun et luisant, ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Le frangin a vidé son assiette dans le plat et nous avons mangé du taboulé en boîte. Elle est rentrée quand je finissais, Aprina est montée directement dans sa chambre et je suis parti aussi, laissant mon assiette. Quand je suis redescendu plus tard pour boire je l'ai vu, mangeant avec délice les pâtes comme si c'étaient les meilleurs du monde, puis elle a piqué dans le plat (ce qu'elle ne fait jamais) et enfin elle a pris une grosse quantité de taboulé alors qu'elle ne mange jamais autant. J'ai pris la boisson et elle m'a arrêté comme je remontais : « Vous n'avez même pas goûté n'est-ce pas ? » Je l'ai regardé et elle a compris et a fait ce petit mouvement de tête qui veut dire qu'on peut partir. J'ai appris plus tard que les filles mangent beaucoup quand elles sont tristes. Reviens vite,_ _Ekiran_ ».

« _Papa, quand on fait une bêtise les profs disent parfois « je le dirais à ta mère » mais moi ça ne me fait pas peur parce que de toute manière elle le saura, maman sait toujours tout. Elle m'a fait signer et je le regrette bien maintenant, quand je suis entré en première année un contrat disant que je devais lui écrire tous les 15 jours et tout raconter en disant la vérité. Je lui avais alors dit qu'elle devait aussi dire la vérité, alla avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais avait accepté. C'est devenu un contrat tacite entre nous : je ne lui parle pas, ne lui souris pas mais ne mens jamais et elle choisit des mots sûrs pour me parler. Elle m'a dit un jour « Tu peux m'ignorer, hurler, faire tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me mens jamais. » et j'ai tenu parole parce que je ne mens jamais. Quand il était petit le frangin a menti et elle a dit « tu ne dis pas la vérité ? Ce sera comme ça alors » il a soutenu qu'il ne mentait pas et elle a renversé une fiole contenant un liquide visqueux (pour contenir sa colère froide) et a dit « oups, ça m'a échappé ». Il a du nettoyer le liquide, la maison et servir de domestique, maman le traitait poliment et froidement, comme un étranger, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Il ne faut jamais mentir à maman._

 _Je ne parle plus à maman et ça la rend folle, elle essaye de me traiter normalement mais je suis cruel avec elle. Hier elle m'a emmené dans le salon, a fermé la porte, s'est planté devant moi et a dit « Il faut qu'on parle, que_ _nous_ _parlions, que tu parles aussi…quel est ton problème ? » Et là j'ai explosé, j'ai hurlé « Mais c'est toi, tout m'énerve chez toi, ta perfection, tout. Et puis tu n'as rien fait pour papa, pas une tentative de rescousse, de défense au procès, une visite, rien, tu l'as laissé tombé ! Et puis tu es là, tu souris comme si tout était normal, mais on n'est_ _pas_ _une famille normale ! » Elle m'a regardé et a déclaré d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas « Tu veux savoir mes défauts ? Je suis une femme cruelle, égocentrique et orgueilleuse. » pause « Je suis une mère et une mère donne la vie : je vous ai offert une vie. Il n'y a pas eu de procès, de tentative de rescousse : fuir à 5 avec 3 enfants, se cacher et bouger en permanence ? Votre sort si on avait été attrapé ? Pas d'amis, pas d'école, rien ! Et puis aurait-il abandonné sa vengeance ? Voilà pourquoi, je vous ai donné une vie…il y a d'autres choses mais tu ne sauras pas. » Elle m'a regardé et a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a bercé comme si j'étais un bébé. Puis on est allé manger, j'ai parlé et elle me souriait. Reviens vite,_ _Ekiran_ »

« _Papa, quand je suis entré à l'école, je n'avais d'a priori sur aucun prof (à part peut-être Rogue qui était déjà désagréable avec nous avant) maman m'avait dit « Tu verras bien » mais m'avait prévenu que certains ne t'aimaient pas. A l'école on s'appelle Jones, ce qui est très énervant. Tous les profs sont normaux, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont tous des points positifs et négatifs sauf deux (sachant que Mcgonagall ne m'aime pas mais c'est une bonne prof) : Binns qui n'a que des points négatifs, et Rogue qui est absolument sadique. En fait il me semble que tu sois la chose qu'il déteste le plus au monde mais il aime bien maman. Ce prof fait du favoritisme flagrant pour les serpentards mais ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec nous. Il a finalement opté pour le pire : une exigence hors-norme car « vu votre mère vous devriez pouvoir faire mieux » mais en contrepartie il nous épargne plus que les autres gryffondor (est-ce possible ?). Quand je suis rentré pour Noël maman m'avait demandé des photos de tous les profs, pour elle les photos sont très importantes : elles racontent l'histoire. On a une seule photo de toi car elle t'a découpé sur toutes les photos où vous étiez ensemble sauf celle du mariage qu'on a réussi à sauver. Sa chambre est pleine de photos de gens inconnus, de nous_ _et d'autres, elle a entouré des visages, épinglé certains comme si elle menait une enquête. Avec les photos que j'avais rapportées pour Noël, elle a fait un échiquier : elle a collé le visage de_ _chaque prof sur une pièce de jeu. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre surtout sur un échiquier moldu. Elle a aussi le visage de la « vieille choucroute sénile » comme elle appelle le dirlo, sur son jeu de fléchettes collé à la porte de la cuisine. Ce mois-ci les deux autres et moi on va essayer de t'envoyer des photos, quand tu sortiras prend les bien avec toi surtout, les photos c'est très important._

 _Dis, à qui on parle quand on est comme ça ? J'ai flashé sur une fille, elle est très belle, drôle et intelligente. Les autres gars ne comprennent pas, tu crois que c'est une chose dont on parle à une maman ? En temps normal c'est toi que j'irais voir mais là…j'en parlerais peut-être à Aprina, nous sommes plus proches depuis un moment. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir parler de ces choses là avec toi. Reviens vite, on t'attend,_ _Ekiran_ _._ »

« _Papa, maman ne nous parle quasiment jamais de toi alors un jour je lui ai dit que j'aimerais te connaître. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je devienne tellement fort et intelligent dans toutes les matières que je n'aurais plus besoin de travailler pour y arriver. Quand j'ai redemandé, une fois que ce fut fait, elle m'a dit de jouer avec l'équipe de quidditch. La troisième fois elle m'a dit de me faire des amis solides sur lesquels je pourrais toujours compter. La dernière fois elle m'a conseillé de ne pas suivre tes traces en matière de fille mais plutôt de chercher tout de suite celle avec qui je veux vivre, selon elle je te connais déjà très bien. Dis, tu es déjà allé quelque part avec maman ? Elle ne dit jamais « Oh, je suis allée là avec votre père ! ». Elle ne nous a jamais dit, alors tu pourras nous raconter comment tu l'as persuadée de t'épouser ? Reviens vite pour nous raconter,_ _Ekiran_ _._ »

« _Ça m'énerve profondément mais maman a décidé de nous offrir une vie aussi normale que possible. Elle a sorti, comme un magicien moldu de son chapeau, des cousins à visiter, ça nous offre des vacances, on visite, mais à part Akina qui est sa meilleur amie on se demande d'où sortent les autres. Elle essaye très fort de rester comme elle était avant, alors quand tu sortiras, s'il te plait sois comme avant avec elle et surtout, ne la fait pas pleurer, elle se donne beaucoup de mal tu sais, pour ne ressasse pas le passé, pour qu'on t'attende…Alors reviens très vite s'il te plait,_ _Ekiran_. »

Sirius, reposa le paquet avec un soupir et regarda pendant un instant les photos qui allaient avec. Il finit par replacer tous les papiers dans ses poches puis il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.


	19. Chapter 19: Elira Black, Judicaël Black

et voilà le nouveau chapitre, vraiment désolée du retard!

Judicaël se sentait petit. Il avait essayé de ne pas pleurer quand il avait lu la courte lettre de son père, ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou être en colère, mais il n'était pas parti en claquant la porte comme Aprina, il n'avait pas fusillé le monde entier du regard comme Ekiran, il n'avait même pas souri doucement comme Elira, il avait simplement continué comme si de rien n'était. Assis sur la banquette du train il avait regardé le quai s'éloigner et la silhouette déguisée de sa mère disparaitre. Elle allait se retrouver seule à la maison, seule avec le vieux chat.

Judicaël tenta d'analyser ses sentiments, mais il ne découvrit rien de particulier, il n'était pas angoissé par la répartition ou l'année à venir, ou les éventuels amis qu'il pourrait se faire, il vivait sur le moment. Sa principale source d'occupation était en fait de chercher à savoir si son père viendrait à Poudlard et s'il pourrait le voir, aussi s'il pourrait apercevoir le fameux Harry Potter dont sa mère ne cessait de leur parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu bien qu'il soit dans la classe d'Aprina.

Finalement il s'endormit, bercé par le mouvement du train. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par l'arrêt brusque de ce dernier et l'arrivée soudaine d'un froid étrange. Il entendit des cris, les lumières disparurent mais revinrent peu après, plus personne n'était dans son compartiment. Il regarda dans le couloir et vit alors une chose inattendue : Remus, le parrain d'Aprina, qui marchait à pas rapide vers lui ou plutôt vers la tête du train. Il s'arrêta en voyant Judicaël, d'une voix urgente il lui demanda :

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, les lumières se sont juste éteintes. Il y a un problème Remus ?

-Oui, des Détraqueurs sont montés dans le train…

-Pourquoi ? Que font les Détraqueurs ici ?

-C'est pour chercher…ta mère ne te l'a pas dit ? Non bien sûr, elle ne vous aura rien dit. Ecoute, je dois aller voir le machiniste, vient me voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras un moment demain. Et Judi, appelle moi professeur, veux-tu ?

-Et appelez moi Jones voulez-vous ?

-Pas de problème, manges du chocolat si tu en as l'occasion.

Judicaël se rassit avec circonspection, sa mère leur avait tu une information important, il semblait évident que ce devait-être vis-à-vis de leur père, donc les Détraqueurs cherchaient son père qui n'avait décidemment pas beaucoup de chance. Et Remus était professeur, sûrement de défense contre les forces du mal, au moins un prof de bien, songea-t-il. Puisque les Détraqueurs étaient dangereux il fallait qu'il ait un moyen de se défendre, il se souvint avoir lu quelque chose au sujet d'un spectre blanc et lumineux, il se promit de faire plus de recherches et de s'entrainer à ce sort. Sur ces bonnes pensées il se changea et se rendormit.

Sans grande surprise le garçon fut envoyé à Gryffondor, où il prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur qui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Il examina ensuite en détail la table des professeurs sans écouter ce que disait le vieux qui était devant. Judicaël aperçu Remus et Rogue et beaucoup d'autres qui n'avaient pas l'air très méchants, soudain il sentit un picotement dans sa main droite et tourna la tête vers Ekiran qui lui fit un signe discret pour lui demander d'écouter. En effet il était question du dangereux Sirius Black, pour la protection de l'école des Détraqueurs avaient été placés tout autour. Ekiran semblait contrarié, Aprina impassible et Judicaël se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même plutôt soucieux mais confiant.

La première semaine parut interminable au garçon qui ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir des salles de cours ou même du nom des différents professeurs, il gagna vite le surnom d'étourdi mais cette moquerie était amicale. Il était allé voir Remus qui lui avait rapidement expliqué la présence des Détraqueurs et lui avait recommandé la prudence, le meurtrier pourrait chercher à les voir, il fallait être Elira pour trouver une autre explication à toute l'affaire. Quand le week-end arriva Judicaël se trouva entrainé dans une pièce secrète par son frère et sa sœur.

-Il nous faut un plan, déclara de but en blanc Aprina.

-Tu vois, expliqua Ekiran, nous savons que si papa cherche à revenir ce n'est pas pour tuer Harry.

-Il y a donc une autre raison, poursuivit Aprina, je ne pense pas que ce soit simplement pour nous voir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Judicaël en essayant de comprendre.

-Si c'était le cas, répondit Ekiran, il se serait échappé bien avant, il y a eu un élément déclencheur, il semble logique de penser que c'est la lecture de ce journal qui l'a poussé hors de prison.

-Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait s'échapper plus tôt, proposa Judicaël.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Aprina, j'ai demandé à Remus et il m'a affirmé que Sirius revenait probablement pour Harry. Tout le monde le croit, et il y a peut-être du vrai.

-J'ai commencé à observer les différents Weasley, continua Ekiran, je ne vois pas comment l'un deux pourrait être la cause de quoi que ce soit, mais il y a un fait étrange : le garçon qui a l'âge de Harry…

-Ron, soupira Aprina.

-C'est cela, Ron, et bien il se plaint que son rat ne va pas bien du tout, il serait tombé malade en rentrant d'Egypte, c'est-à-dire au moment de l'évasion !

-Un rat ? demanda Judicaël, il ne faut pas non plus tomber dans la paranoïa, je sais que ce rat de Peter est probablement encore en vie, mais pourquoi donc se serait-il fait adopter comme rat de compagnie ?

-C'est une situation confortable, déclara Aprina avec mépris, il est logé nourri, chauffé, il peut faire la sieste et mener une vie sans aucun danger. Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant c'est une preuve que ce rat est bien Peter.

-Mais même si nous découvrons que c'est lui, comment faire pour empêcher les Détraqueurs de trouver papa ? demanda Judicaël.

-Je pense qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul, affirma Ekiran, papa est un animagus, il peut se transformer en chien. Cette semaine je suis allé plusieurs fois sous ma forme de loup près de l'endroit où sont les Détraqueurs, ils semblent moins sensibles et je pense qu'ils le sont encore moins pour véritable animagus.

-Le vrai problème, déclara Aprina, sera de faire parvenir l'information à papa, mais si c'est ce qui l'amène il vient seulement pour tuer Peter. Il faudrait ou le faire nous même ou déclarer Peter aux autorités.

-Personne ne nous croira, marmonna Judicaël, il faudrait le dire à maman mais elle s'en doute probablement déjà.

-Elle ne nous aiderait pas, déclara durement Ekiran, elle va laisser papa se débrouiller seul, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est être très attentif pour pouvoir l'aider quand il viendra.

-Donc toi, Judicaël, déclara Aprina, tu vas nous chercher tous les passages secrets et glaner le maximum de rumeurs, il faut que tu sois nos oreilles, tu es petit, tu passes inaperçu et nous savons tous les trois que ton air distrait et étourdi n'est qu'une façade sous laquelle tu es attentif à tout.

-Je patrouillerai l'extérieur, déclara Ekiran à son tour, et m'arrangerai pour savoir tout ce que disent les professeurs.

-Quant à moi, je vais rester près d'Harry et ses amis, pour vérifier quels sont leurs plans et s'ils ne font pas quelque chose de stupide, je tenterai aussi de gagner l'affection de ce stupide chat orange qui circule partout.

Judicaël commença donc des recherches approfondies sur les différents passages secrets, il apprit rapidement que la meilleure technique était de coller au train des jumeaux Weasley qui passaient leur temps à enfreindre les couvre-feux. Ce faisant le garçon négligeait complètement ses devoirs, si bien que Rogue l'arrêta un jour à la fin de son cours :

-Jones, restez un instant. Est-ce que vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde pour ne pas faire votre travail ? Le passage en deuxième année vous intéresse ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Dans ce cas je suggère que vous vous mettiez au travail et quittiez cet insupportable air distrait qui hante votre visage depuis le début de l'année. Si vous ne faites aucun effort je me verrais dans l'obligation d'écrire à votre mère.

-Ah, je vais faire mes devoirs de potion.

-Faites attention à vous Jones, tout le monde ne porte pas Elira dans son cœur, n'aggravez pas votre cas en vous faisant plus stupide que ce que vous n'êtes.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace et Judicaël songea que peut-être sa mère risquait d'avoir des ennuis et qu'un jour elle ne s'en sortirait plus.

Quand Halloween arriva le garçon rendait tous ses devoirs et était bon dernier dans toutes les matières. Il avait écrit à sa mère pour lui dire que c'était sa stratégie de profil bas et les professeurs en avaient conclu que c'était le simplet de la famille. Il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque à lire des ouvrages d'histoire ou les traités de magie de la Réserve qu'il volait en toute impunité. A la fin du banquet d'Halloween son frère le conduisit dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qu'il avait repéré quelques semaines plus tôt en se perdant dans les couloirs. Aprina y était. Elle était allongée dans un hamac qui se transforma en fauteuil de cuir quand elle s'assit.

-Je n'ai rien appris d'important, les aventuriers sont calmes et le rat semble toujours malade.

-Moi je crois avoir tout trouvé, déclara Judicaël, j'ai écumé ce château dans tous les sens, j'ai même réussit à trouver une formule qui me permettait de passer au travers des murs et je suis passé dans tous les appartements des profs, dans tous les bureaux et même celui du dirlo, je crois qu'il le sait car ses tableaux ont du le lui dire.

-Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une carte commenta Aprina.

-Moi j'ai appris pleins de choses intéressantes, notamment à quel point Judicaël était une catastrophe générale, commenta Ekiran, les Détraqueurs sont une nuisance pour tout le monde, mais rien d'important non plus. La carte est une bonne idée, il faudrait qu'elle puisse nous indiquer qui est dans le château, dans une marge par exemple.

-Ou alors un petit bonhomme avec son nom au dessus, suggéra Judicaël, comme un GPS.

-Le nom est très important, affirma Aprina, mais il faudrait un sort puissant, mis dans la nourriture peut-être.

-Dans ce cas seuls ceux qui l'ingéreraient seraient sur la carte, déclara Ekiran, non, il faut déjà carter ce château protégé par les meilleurs sorts et ensuite jeter un sort général qui inclurait sur la carte tous les humains présents.

-On pourrait mettre les non-humains s'ils sont assez conscients pour avoir un nom, comme ça on aurait les centaures, les êtres du lac et autres choses comme ça, proposa Aprina, mais il faudrait pouvoir indiquer l'espèce, avec un code couleur par exemple.

-Et il faudrait que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir lire la carte, ajouta Ekiran, pour que personne ne voie que notre couleur est bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Judi ? Demanda Aprina, Judi ? Judi tu es là ?

Le garçon était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. Soudain il se redressa et une pile de livres apparue à côté de lui.

-Je cherchais un livre qui pourrait nous aider, se justifia-t-il, je pense que ce sont les principaux, sinon je pense qu'il faut mettre une formule de sécurité sur la carte, comme ça en cas d'urgence ou quoi on pourrait la prêter.

-Il nous reste à trouver ce sort, si nous réussissons nous pourront voir si Peter est effectivement là et si papa essaye de venir ici.

-Dans ce cas Ekiran, il faudrait que nous mettions aussi le village de Pré-au-Lard, et je pense qu'il peut-être important d'indiquer sur la carte les zones interdites, comme ça nous pourront savoir à quel moment nous sommes en infraction.

-Donc, récapitula Judicaël en faisant une liste sur un papier, nous voulons la carte exacte du château, du parc et de Prés-au-Lard avec les limites des zones interdites, des points colorés avec les noms au dessus de chacun, et un sort de protection de la carte. On peut procéder par étapes successives ?

-J'en suis persuadé, assura Ekiran, d'ailleurs je me souviens avoir entendu maman parler d'une carte magique que papa et ses amis auraient faite quand ils étaient jeunes.

-C'est super, ça veut dire que c'est possible, s'enthousiasma Judicaël.

En sortant de la salle ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal, une atmosphère de panique planait dans le château et le silence des couloirs était pesant. En silence ils coururent jusqu'à la salle commune mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le portrait qui masquait l'entrée : il était lacéré et la grosse dame était partie. Judicaël se tendit un instant et déclara qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

\- Ils sont probablement dans la grande salle, affirma Aprina en prenant cette direction.

Ils coururent avec précaution pour ne pas se faire voir, les professeurs ne manqueraient pas de penser qu'ils étaient dans le coup, quoi que ce soit. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée Ekiran poussa un sifflement de dépit, la salle était fermée et des professeurs patrouillaient autour. Ils se regardèrent indécis, ne sachant si quelqu'un avait déjà remarqué leur absence. Une voix froide leur indiqua la réponse :

-Tient donc, faites moi croire que vous n'avez rien n'à voir avec tout cela.

-Je vous promets professeur Rogue, commença Aprina qui était celle qu'il tolérait le plus, nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé, nous avons vu le portrait déchiré et nous sommes venus ici.

-En retard ? Où étiez vous donc pendant que tout le monde s'affolait, je vous trouve peu convaincante miss, étiez vous seulement au festin ?

-Jamais nous ne manquerions un festin, s'indigna Judicaël, d'ailleurs nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé.

-Peut-on savoir où vous étiez dans ce cas ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire sadique.

-Nous…nous étions en train de comploter, naturellement, répondit Ekiran après un silence, nous cherchions un moyen pour rendre tout le monde malade en même temps et nous pensions que personne ne nous remarquerait ce soir.

-Et bien c'est raté, répondit la voix froide du professeur Rogue, je vous enlève 10 points chacun pour avoir outrepassé le couvre-feu, et je vous préviens qu'au premier signe de maladie vous regretterez d'être venu dans cette école. Maintenant vous allez rentrer dans cette salle et le premier qui essaye de sortir, je le renvoi à votre mère aussitôt, vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger : Sirius Black était dans le château et il a lacéré la grosse dame, finit le professeur avec un regard entendu.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent avec surprise mais quand ils entrèrent dans la salle ils déchantèrent aussitôt, il semblait clair qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Rogue glissa quelques mots à Dumbledore et les enfants partirent au fond où trois sacs de couchage les attendaient, en passant Aprina vit les yeux verts d'Harry qui brillaient dans le noir. A voix basses ils convinrent qu'ils ne donneraient aucune piste sur ce qui c'était passé et que leur priorité était la carte, une fois faite elle pourrait leur permettre de savoir où était Sirius.

Ils passèrent la semaine à étudier les différents livres que Judi avait conjuré sans sa baguette et finalement ils en vinrent à conclusion qu'ils jetteraient tous les trois en simultané un sort différent qui créerait une carte au lieu de simplement ensorceler un bout de papier, une fois la base achevée ils jetteraient quelques sorts complémentaires et finiraient par tremper l'œuvre dans une potion.

Une fois que chacun eut rattrapé son travail en retard ils se réunirent de nouveau dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comportait aucun fauteuil mais simplement un sol dallé et des murs simples qui devaient être imperméables à toutes sortes de sorts. Aprina fit boire à chacun une potion destinée à les immuniser contre toutes sortes de sorts dans les prochaines heures, au cas où leur expérience tourne mal. Chacun devait pratiquer le sort selon sa manière personnelle. Ekiran jetait un sort de création de carte du château avec ses deux mains, sa baguette dans l'une et l'autre utilisant la magie innée. Aprina levait avec sa baguette les protections qui rendaient le château incartable et elle intensifiait le sort de son frère. Judicaël, sans sa baguette mais les deux mains dirigées vers le centre du triangle qu'ils formaient, jetait le sort destiné à indiquer les êtres conscients par des points colorés sur la carte.

Ils se levèrent, se regardèrent, comptèrent jusqu'à trois et commencèrent. Ils furent tous propulsés vers les murs de la salle, sans aucun résultat. Ils recommencèrent et au bout de la troisième fois changèrent de stratégie. Aprina commençait à lever les protections, Ekiran suivait en lançant la carte, Aprina renforçait son action et Judicaël joignait finalement l'opération. Ils obtinrent un bout de papier jaune avec une ébauche de carte. Les enfants d'Elira s'y reprirent à cinq fois avant d'obtenir la carte qu'ils souhaitaient.

Un large rectangle de parchemin indiquait les limites du parc, le château dans les moindres détails de tous ces étages et finalement le village. Des points colorés se déplaçaient partout. La forêt paraissait grouiller de vie, les limites du parc étaient mouvantes sous le nombre des Détraqueurs et les fantômes semblaient rassemblés dans une salle des sous-sols. Avec sa baguette Aprina lança un sort sur le parchemin qui indiqua aussitôt des périmètres rouges et donc interdits.

Ekiran sortit alors un flacon de potion de sa poche et le versa sur le parchemin qui sembla alors rétrécir et se transformer en papier racorni.

-il faut que nous lancions un sort, avec une inscription ou quoi, déclara-t-il.

-La vie passe, tout le monde trépasse, une chose demeure, proposa Aprina.

-La mémoire ? demanda Judicaël

-C'est ça, c'est pourquoi il nous faut entrer dans l'histoire.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, rechigna Ekiran, J'aurais dit le temps.

-Bon, il faut mettre un truc.

-C'est le nom que nous donnons à nos erreurs, c'est ce qu'il te faut pour apprendre et réussir, c'est ce qui fait que tu sais que cet objet est précieux.

-Facile Judi, c'est l'expérience. Sinon il faut juste prononcer une formule au dessus, proposa Aprina.

-Comme «le savoir est la puissance » ? demanda Ekiran.

-C'est parfait, s'exclama Judicaël, allez, on met ça !

Ekiran leva sa baguette et sa main et jeta le sort, il prononça la formule et le papier redevint neuf et laissa apparaitre la carte.

Aprina sorti alors un petit couteau et se coupa au poignet, avec sa baguette elle préleva du sang et l'appliqua comme un tampon en haut à droite du parchemin, les armes des Nattiowa y apparurent, elle se referma le poignet d'un coup de baguette. Une fois la carte faite, Judi en fut nommé gardien, il la consultait régulièrement et les autres essayaient de se concentrer sur les cours, et le quidditch pour Ekiran qui jouait comme poursuiveur et devait subir les intenses entrainements de Dubois comme le match contre Poufsouffle approchait. La semaine avant le match Aprina arriva catastrophée :

-C'est Rogue qui a remplacé Lupin aujourd'hui et il a fait étudier les loups-garous à toute la classe !

-Et alors ? demanda Ekiran, ils sont trop stupide pour découvrir la raison de ce sadisme.

-Non, répondit Judicaël, Hermione Granger va trouver la réponse, ça combiné à l'épouvantard du début de l'année, d'ailleurs, quel était le tien Aprina ?

-J'ai vu papa en prison, avec un détraqueur juste en face de lui, j'ai transformé ce dernier en poupée rose mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

-En tout cas on ne peut rien faire, répondit tranquillement Ekiran, j'ai vu Remus ce matin il est épuisé mais pense revenir bientôt.

-Mais j'espère bien qu'il nous dispensera du devoir de Rogue, il est super long et je n'ai pas de temps pour ces futilités, déclara Aprina.

-Je peux te le faire si tu fais mes devoirs, proposa Judicaël, ça m'amuserait.

-Deal !

Finalement Judicaël fit le devoir pour rien car Lupin leur accorda la dispense, et il put retourner à ses études sur les différentes illusions, pendant qu'Ekiran essayait de trouver des moyens pour séduire Angelina Johnson et qu'Aprina trainait de plus en plus avec les jumeaux Weasley probablement pour discuter de nouvelles farces. L'annonce d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour le dernier week-end du semestre n'émut pas grandement Ekiran qui n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Angelina d'y aller avec lui, Judicaël resta parfaitement impassible puisque cela ne le concernait pas mais Aprina en fit tout un plat.

-Harry n'a pas le droit de sortir, mais je suis persuadée qu'il va essayer, j'aurai besoin de le suivre.

-Pourquoi, il ne craint rien, affirma Judicaël.

-Il risque de se faire prendre, et de toute façon lui et ses deux amis se débrouillent toujours pour finir dans des situations impossibles…

-Ou apprendre des tas de trucs intéressants, je suis d'accord, conclut Judicaël. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, je le surveille quand il est à l'intérieur, grâce à la carte et je t'envois un message télépathique quand il sort.

-Je suis nulle en télépathie marmonna Aprina.

-Dans ce cas prend Ekiran avec toi, il pourra aller ailleurs après.

Ekiran ne répondit rien mais il pensa que peut-être Sirius se promènerait, sous sa forme de chien et il accompagna sa sœur quand ils sortirent. Ils se débrouillèrent pour faire le chemin en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, toujours ravis de comploter. Judicaël suivit Harry sur la carte, le vit rencontrer le professeur Rogue au niveau de la statue de la sorcière borgne, repartir et y retourner pour emprunter le passage secret jusque chez Honeydukes. Il se concentra alors et envoya la nouvelle à Ekiran qui entraina alors Aprina chez le marchand de bonbons. Mine de rien, ils suivirent les trois amis jusqu'au Trois balais où ils se mirent dans un coin sombre, ouvrant leurs oreilles de loup à l'ouïe fine pour capter leur discussion. Ils se crispèrent quand ils virent un groupe de professeurs et le ministre entrer, ils se crispèrent même d'autant plus que le sujet de la discussion portait sur leur père, Hagrid faisait le récit de la nuit où il avait récupéré Harry et où Sirius avait voulu le prendre lui aussi. Aprina regarda alors Harry avec attention, il prit une teinte livide puis furieuse quand il entendit les mots d'Hagrid « Il m'a dit : donne moi Harry, Je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui ».

-Il ne devait pas être au courant, remarqua Aprina en montrant le garçon à Ekiran qui grimaça.

-Je ne pense pas que sa tante lui ait même dit que maman avait fait quelques visites quand il était plus jeune. Bon, maintenant il a la version officielle, une personne de plus qui veut la peau de papa.

-Nous allons lui coller Judicaël sur le dos, il ne pourra plus rien faire sans que nous le sachions déclara Aprina, reste ici, je vais jeter un sort à Fudge.

Elle se leva et passa près de la table des professeurs, faisant un geste discret avec la main, Ekiran sut aussitôt qu'elle avait modifié la boisson du ministre et qu'il se retrouverait bientôt avec d'horribles crampes d'estomac.

Noël arriva et sur les conseils de leur mère ils restèrent à Poudlard. Ou plutôt Ekiran resta en permanence, Aprina utilisa un portoloin pour passer trois jours avec sa mère et Judicaël se téléportait tous les jours pour être sûr qu'Elira ne se sente pas trop seule. Le matin de noël ils se réveillèrent en poussant des cris et se précipitèrent tous sur leurs cadeaux, en plus des chocolats, objets ridicules envoyés pas Rilan, et petits présents de Remus, ils avaient chacun un gros cadeau de la part de leur mère. Aprina déballa une magnifique robe de soirée, Ekiran un nouveau balais, et Judicaël un énorme livre d'apparence ancienne et qu'il ne voulut pas montrer aux autres. Aprina poussa alors un cri :

-Regardez : nous avons encore chacun un paquet, le mien ne porte pas d'étiquette mais je suis sûre qu'il vient de papa !

Ils se dépêchèrent de les ouvrir, et ce fut le tour d'Ekiran de pousser un cri :

-J'ai reçu un énorme livre sur l'entretien des balais et les joueurs les plus célèbres !

-Moi j'ai eu un livre de sortilèges…je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais je pense bien que même la réserve n'en n'a pas de comme ça ! cria Aprina, et en plus il a une section farces et attrapes !

-Et moi, commença lentement Judicaël, j'ai un livre sur la métamorphose humaine, je pense aussi qu'il fait parti des livres d'accès restreint…

Soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans le dortoir d'Harry et ils le virent descendre en courant et en tenant un balais neuf dans les mains, c'était un éclair de feu, il leur expliqua tout excité qu'il ne savait pas de qui il venait. Aprina et Ekiran se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Judicaël le regarda avec admiration pendant que Fred et George entamaient une danse de la joie. Avec un clin d'œil Aprina leur montra son livre de sortilèges et Hermione s'enthousiasma devant sa nouvelle robe, que Ginny admira également. Judicaël proposa alors une bataille de boules de neige et ils partirent tous en courant pour aller dehors, ils firent trois équipes dont une qui devait ensorceler les boules en l'air pour leur donner des effets. Quand Rogue arriva pour mettre fin à leurs cris Judicaël le regarda avec un sourire machiavélique et lui envoya une gerbe de neige à la figure pendant que les autres couraient pour aller ailleurs. Ils se cachèrent derrière une tour et observèrent avec ébahissement Judicaël donner vie à un immense bonhomme de neige qui poursuivait Rogue en poussant des grognements. Ce dernier courait dans la neige en essayant de le semer, il envoyait des sorts sur le monstre de neige mais sans résultat et finalement il se dirigea vers le château à la course.

Morts de rire Ekiran et les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur Judicaël et le portèrent à bout de bras pendant que les autres arrivaient en hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, finalement Aprina agita sa baguette et un deuxième bonhomme rejoignit le premier et ils commencèrent une bataille de boules de neige l'un contre l'autre. Ils recommencèrent mais quand le professeur Mcgonagall arriva avec un air furieux sur le visage, ils cessèrent immédiatement et Aprina fit disparaitre d'un mouvement les deux géants de neige.

-Allez crier de l'autre côté du parc, déclara sévèrement leur directrice de maison, Judicaël Jones venez avec moi.

D'un air coupable et inquiet les autres s'éloignèrent en direction du lac et Judicaël suivit son professeur en fronçant des sourcils. Elle le conduisit dans son bureau et le fit asseoir et commença :

-Le professeur Rogue soutient que vous l'avez attaqué avec un jet de neige puis un énorme bonhomme de neige insensible à tous ses contres-sorts. Il se révèle prêt à vous éviter l'exclusion si vous mettez dans votre travail scolaire la même application.

-Je ne peux pas professeur, tenta de s'excuser Judicaël, j'étais pris de panique et ça m'a fait faire n'importe quoi, je ne savais pas quoi faire et d'ailleurs c'est ma sœur qui l'a fait disparaître…

-Jones ! Vous préférez l'exclusion à une simple…amélioration de votre niveau ?

-Non professeur, répondit avec sérieux Judicaël, je veux vraiment rester ici mais je ne peux pas m'améliorer, c'est la panique qui m'a fait réagir.

Mcgonagall parut désespérée et le congédia d'un geste de la main, quand il fut à la porte elle l'informa qu'il perdait 50 points. Noël fut encore plus assombri quand le professeur Mcgonagall vint chercher le balai d'Harry pour le soumettre à un traitement au cas où Sirius Black l'ait ensorcelé.

Les enfants d'Elira trouvèrent l'idée stupide, si leur père avait voulu attirer Harry il l'aurait déjà fait et d'une manière bien plus élégante. Les cours reprirent et Rogue s'acharna sur Judicaël qui persista héroïquement dans sa nullité générale, sous les regards admiratifs d'Aprina qui savait qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux. Elle l'envoya fouiller le dortoir d'Harry et Ron pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit sur un de leurs plans douteux, comme celui du polynectar de l'année précédente et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir le moins du monde. Judicaël repéra Croutard dans le lit de Ron et entreprit de fouiller les affaires d'Harry. Dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit il trouva un vieil album rempli de photos…de Lily et James. Il connaissait la plupart et elles venaient probablement de sa mère, il repéra que la photo de leur mariage était sur une page cornée, il y vit son père, radieux et sa mère à ses côtés qui souriait comme il ne l'avait vu que rarement, il se demanda si Harry avait corné cette page pour ses parents ou pour Sirius. Il trouva un scrutoscope dans une vieille chaussette mais rien d'autre qui n'éveille son intérêt à part…un vieux parchemin à l'air innocent. Très agité il le prit, le secoua dans tous les sens, le renifla et en conclu qu'il s'agissait de la carte magique que son père avait contribuée à créer. Il commença à marmonner des formules quand il reçu le signal télépathique d'Ekiran lui signalant que quelqu'un montait dans le dortoir. D'un geste de baguette Judicaël rangea le tout et se précipita dans la salle commune où il murmura sa découverte à Ekiran qui haussa les épaules :

-Nous avons une carte à nous, celle de papa appartient tout autant à Harry qu'à nous. En tout cas, nous savons où trouver le rat.

Aprina n'avait aucune information non plus, à part le fait qu'Harry s'entrainait régulièrement avec Remus pour faire un patronus, il l'avait d'ailleurs vu avec le professeur et curieux comme il était il avait posé un tas de questions. Ekiran devint vite celui qui voyait Harry le plus souvent, à cause des entrainements de quidditch, en effet le match contre Serdaigle approchait, Judicaël s'absorba dans les livres envoyés par ses parents et oublia de nouveau de faire ses devoirs, ce que lui rappela le professeur Rogue quand il lui asséna une semaine de retenue. Finalement Harry récupéra son balai et le match eut lieu, et Aprina réprima un cri quand elle vit un grand chien noir sur les gradins. Judicaël le vit aussi et se souvint que quelques jours avant, Neville s'était plaint d'avoir perdu ses mots de passe (le chevalier du catogan était insupportable et mettait des mots de passes horriblement durs à apprendre). Le soir cependant, dans l'euphorie de la victoire il oublia ses soupçons et aida les jumeaux à faire le plus de bruit possible, ils furent cependant brutalement coupés dans leur élan par une Mcgonagall fatiguée et en ridicule robe de chambre. Tous montèrent se coucher mais Judicaël resta pelotonné dans un fauteuil, à regarder le feu.

Peu après, quand il commençait à dodeliner de la tête, il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et un pas léger approcha, il sentit plus qu'il entendit un chat passer près de son fauteuil, le pas suivit le chat, intrigué le garçon regarda vers l'escalier du dortoir et vit une silhouette adulte, voutée mais assurée qui commençait à monter les marches, il voulut appeler, même à voix basse mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Mentalement il essaya de réveiller Ekiran qui ne dormait pas dans le même dortoir qu'Harry, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il entendit alors un cri et sut que c'était Ron, il entendit l'adulte descendre à toute vitesse, et il essaya de se lever de son fauteuil, il était sûr que c'était son père. Il vit la silhouette débouler en trombe et se ruer vers la trou du portrait, elle s'arrêta cependant quand elle vit la tête du garçon dépasser du fauteuil, dans l'ombre, Judicaël ne vit rien, juste des yeux noirs luire dans la pénombre, Sirius vit deux grands yeux étonnés qui le fixaient, des yeux plus sombre que ceux d'Elira mais avec la même curiosité, et des cheveux noirs mal coiffés qui lui rappelait les siens quand il était plus jeune, ce devait le petit, son petit garçon, il voulut aller vers lui mais Pattenrond le tira vers le trou du portrait, des voix s'agitaient dans le dortoir et il partit, jetant un dernier regard vers la tête dans le fauteuil.

Dans le tumulte qui s'ensuivit et la panique de tous, Judicaël resta silencieusement dans son fauteuil, il sentit la présence mentale d'Ekiran qui tentait de savoir ce qui se passait, mais il le repoussa. Il resta à regarder le feu, essayant de vider sa tête.

Une semaine plus tard Aprina redevint terriblement nerveuse : une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et une fois de plus ils savaient qu'Harry sortirait. Ekiran se proposa pour les surveiller pendant le chemin et Aprina accepta de prendre la suite dans le village. Judicaël devait se contenter de regarder la carte et dans son fort intérieur il sut qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de chercher Sirius. Les ainés partirent et une fois de plus ils ne furent pas déçus : Harry attirait les problèmes à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Rogue, accusé d'avoir jeté de la boue sur Malefoy et d'être sorti. Ekiran rendit invisibles son frère et sa sœur qui se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Rogue, après quelques essais Judicaël parvint à passer au travers du mur et Aprina resta à la porte.

Quand il vit le vieux parchemin que Rogue examinait avec soupçon il ne retint qu'à grand peine une exclamation, c'était la carte de leur père et de ses amis. Elle semblait très perfectionnée : elle pouvait insulter Rogue. Finalement ce dernier fit venir Lupin et Judicaël sut qu'Harry était tiré d'affaire mais que Remus garderait la carte. Ce fut effectivement le cas.

Les trois enfants Black ne savaient plus quoi faire, Lupin avait la carte donc Harry était coincé mais Sirius serait surveillé par des yeux experts. Ils se résolurent à garder un œil sur Harry mais à le laisser plus ou moins seul. Au bout d'un moment Aprina leur appris que Sirius n'était plus le problème des trois amis, ils étaient concentrés sur le sort de l'Hippogriffe qui avait griffé Malefoy en début d'année, un geste d'intérêt commun. Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et tous eurent une dose impressionnante de travail, même les jumeaux Weasley furent surpris à travailler.

Judicaël essaya d'ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs à sa place mais il échoua. Aprina échangea une part de son travail avec lui car elle n'aimait pas se fatiguer et Judicaël voulait affronter de grosses difficultés. En tout cas, ils décidèrent que travailler dehors était bien meilleurs pour le moral et chacun réussit à convaincre quelques amis de sortir dans le parc pour réviser sur l'herbe. L'espoir secret de Judicaël était d'apercevoir une trace de son père mais il espéra en vain. Finalement avec la fin des vacances la finale de quidditch approcha aussi et Ekiran disparu dans les séances d'entrainement, il en profitait pour faire partie de la foule qui entourait Harry dans tous ses déplacements pour lui éviter de se faire attaquer par des serpentards. Judicaël essayait pendant ce temps de se transformer en sa sœur pour passer ses examens à sa place mais une lettre d'Elira leur apprit qu'elle les tuerait personnellement s'ils le faisaient. Aprina se résolu à travailler ses propres cours et réalisa avec désespoir qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Ron avait perdu son rat, maintenant Peter avait disparu. Ekiran voulu la rassurer mais la victoire de quidditch contre Serpentard lui enleva toutes les pensées négatives de la tête.

Les examens arrivèrent et Aprina réussit toutes les épreuves haut la main, même le parcours d'obstacles réalisé par Lupin et se finissant par un épouvantard ne l'ébranla pas. Ekiran eut le même parcours sans faute et Judicaël calcula ses réponses en fonction des points pour avoir juste de quoi passer, il réalisa que Mcgonagall soupçonna l'astuce et paraissait vouloir le tuer sur place. Le dernier jour des examens Aprina se rendit compte qu'Harry et ses amis étaient inhabituellement agités, elle comprit qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour l'hippogriffe. En effet elle vit Fudge et Macnair dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le soir elle trouva un prétexte pour fuir la fête de fin d'examen à laquelle Fred et George voulaient absolument lui faire faire une explosion. Elle rejoignit ses frères dans la salle sur demande et ils se penchèrent avec attention sur la carte. Ils poussèrent tous un cri : ils venaient de voir un point nommé Sirius Black trainer Ron Weasley et Peter Pettigrow vers le passage sous le saule cogneur. Ekiran se leva pour les rejoindre mais Judicaël l'interrompit :

-Ce n'est pas notre combat, on ne peut pas y aller.

-Pas notre combat ? C'est notre père !

-Oui mais c'est Harry qui a besoin de découvrir la vérité, écoute on pourra toujours y aller quand ils auront régler tout ça.

-Attendre que tout finisse, Ekiran écumait, ça ressemble à ce que ferait maman et je ne suis pas comme elle.

-Non, déclara Aprina d'un ton sans appel, mais tu es intelligent toi aussi, nous allons observer ce qui se passe et agir en conséquence.

Ils se penchèrent donc de nouveau sur la carte et virent Lupin qui arrivait à grands pas.

-Il a du avoir le même raisonnement que nous, surveiller Harry et voir Peter, proposa Aprina.

Quand ils virent Rogue emprunter le même chemin Aprina dut utiliser toute sa persuasion pour empêcher Ekiran de se précipiter à la rescousse de son père. Mais ce fut le cri de Judicaël qui ramena son frère à la raison :

-Regardez ici ! il pointait du doigt la forêt interdite, Hermione et Harry sont dans la forêt, avec Buck, mais ils sont aussi dans la cabane hurlante !

Les deux autres se penchèrent sur la carte, lui jetèrent quelques sorts mais il était manifeste qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Deux endroits en même temps ? demanda Aprina.

-Peut-être…oui, Ekiran semblait avoir une solution, Aprina tu as dit que Granger était folle et que son emploi du temps était dément mais nous nous sommes assurés qu'elle allait à tous les cours, ceci n'est pas différent elle a peut-être un retourneur de temps.

-Un quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

-C'est une espèce de sablier qui permet de remonter quelques heures en arrière…je l'ai lu dans un livre sur le voyage dans le temps, par contre je ne sais pas comment elle l'a eu…

-Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils sont dans les bois et dans la cabane, interrompit Aprina qui réfléchissait toujours très vite, donc ceux des bois savent déjà ce qui c'est passé…et s'ils sont là c'est que le résultat premier était désastreux.

-Ils ont sauvé Buck, est-ce qu'ils essaieraient de sauver papa ? demanda Judicaël.

-Probablement, approuva Aprina, dans ce cas quelque chose d'horrible va arriver…comme la pleine lune !

-Mais Lupin a sa potion, argumenta Ekiran.

-Il nous faut une fenêtre, déclara Judicaël, comme ça nous pourront voir ce qui ce passe et agir immédiatement.

Ils sortirent en courant de la salle sur demande et se précipitèrent dans une salle de cours avec vue sur le saule cogneur. Sur la carte ils les virent approcher et furent prêt quand ils sortirent, Peter était enchainé et Rogue flottait dans les airs, Ron avait l'ai mal en point et Sirius…

-C'est papa, cria Ekiran, il ressemble à un fantôme !

-Mais il a l'air heureux, il marche avec Harry, dit Aprina toute excitée.

-Il lui dit, commença Judicaël qui écoutait mentalement la conversation, ce qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, il l'invite à venir habiter chez lui, il semble hésiter à parler de maman…Remus a un problème.

En effet ils le virent se tordre, Aprina et Ekiran se regardèrent et Ekiran partit de la salle en courant, il lui fallait cependant quelques minutes pour arriver sur place, en attendant Peter s'échappa et Aprina était trop loin pour que son sort l'atteigne. Judicaël ne savait pas quoi faire et s'apprêtait à descendre lui aussi quand il vit Ekiran arriver au galop, un grand loup noir sur l'herbe sombre, il partit dans la forêt à la poursuite de Remus, un hurlement peu après leur indiqua qu'il l'avait rejoint, ils virent Sirius arriver sur les bords du lac et redevenir humain, Ekiran avait réussi à éloigner Remus. Soudain Aprina étouffa un cri, tous les détraqueurs du parc se dirigeaient vers le lac où Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés. Sans se concerter Aprina et Judicaël se ruèrent vers le lac, ils coururent le plus vite possible, sortirent du château, traversèrent la pelouse mais quand ils arrivèrent une forme argenté chassait déjà les détraqueurs, ils s'immobilisèrent stupéfaits.

Ekiran sous sa forme de loup arriva à son tour et se dirigea vers eux en trottinant mais un mouvement détourna leur attention, Rogue se réveillait, ils se souvinrent alors qu'Harry et Hermione dans la forêt risquaient de les voir, ils s'aplatirent sur le sol et Aprina jeta un sort de désillusion sur Judicaël qui fit alors léviter très haut son frère pour le ramener à leur niveau sans qu'il soit vu. Une fois réunis les deux ainés se firent disparaître et ils retournèrent précipitamment au château pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Rogue mit les élèves à l'infirmerie et confia Sirius aux autres professeurs qui l'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Flitwick. Dumbledore partit lui parler.

Les trois enfants se cachèrent dans une salle pour parler.

-Harry et Hermione vont utiliser Buck pour délivrer papa, affirma Aprina, c'est indubitable.

-Dans ce cas nous devons faire diversion pour gagner le plus de temps possible, déclara Ekiran d'un air sombre.

-Je vais aller voir Peeves, proposa Judicaël, vous n'avez qu'à provoquer une explosion…ou des jets de flamme sur le chemin.

-Je serais atteinte de somnambulisme, déclara Aprina, et je vais inonder le château, Ekiran tu fais semblant de vouloir m'arrêter et tu lances des sorts de pétrification autour, Judi tu vas geler l'eau et t'arranger pour que Peeves attaque le ministre et le bourreau.

Ils sortirent en courant, sachant que les minutes leur étaient comptées, les deux ainés redevinrent visibles et Judicaël sortit la carte pour trouver l'esprit frappeur. Il entendit une explosion puis un bruit d'eau et il redoubla ses efforts, finalement il trouva le fantôme, à la porte de Flitwick, en train de narguer Sirius, il traversa les murs pour aller plus vite et arriva juste après la sortie de Dumbledore. Il appela Peeves qui ne le vit pas. Il se dirigea alors à la porte et parla assez fort pour être entendu :

-On va faire distraction et ils vont te faire sortir de là, ne t'inquiètes pas, on est sur le coup.

Il entendit le hoquet de surprise de Sirius et il se tourna vers Peeves.

-Peeves, tout le monde connait ton génie mais je me demande si tu es vraiment aussi…frappeur que ce que tout le monde dit, car enfin s'en prendre à prisonnier, alors que le ministre est ici, c'est une chance inespérée…

Le fantôme regarda vers lui avec attention :

-Et tu n'es pas un fantôme mais un élève je suppose…

-Et j'essaye de faire la plus mauvaise plaisanterie du siècle, il ne tient qu'à toi de m'aider…

Judicaël avait vu juste et quelques instants plus tard Peeves jetait une pluie de projectiles sur le ministre pendant que Judicaël gelait l'eau des conduites et l'étendait aux magnifiques flaques crées par Aprina.

Aprina essaya de rester loin des professeurs mais dans un périmètre proche de son père, Ekiran faisait semblant de lui courir après et il ensorcelait les tableaux pour les endormir alors que toutes les conduites d'eau explosaient, dans un geste d'élégance Aprina ensorcela les cuvettes de toilettes pour qu'elles se transforment en fontaines. Ekiran essayait de guetter l'arrivée de quelqu'un, il serait idéal que personne ne les voit. Mais tous les professeurs devaient être occupés par Peeves et Sirius et la couche de glace qui se formait derrière eux. Judicaël se rendit dans le couloir donnant dans l'infirmerie et assista à l'arrivée effrénée d'Harry et Hermione, ils dirent au professeur Dumbledore que tout s'était bien passé mais Harry s'étonna qu'il fasse si froid, le directeur leur informa qu'ils avaient reçu un peu d'aide sous forme d'une distraction violente qui risquait de les priver d'eau pendant quelques jours. A ces mots Judicaël entendit toutes les conduites du château céder et il se demanda pourquoi Aprina avait poussé ses efforts jusque là, leur père était sauvé. Quelques instants plus tard Rogue et le ministre de la magie s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Rogue commença à hurler que tout était de la faute de Harry, le ministre sembla le trouver fou et le directeur souriait amusé. Judicaël vit alors apparaître la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, et elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie pour joindre sa douce voix à celle de Rogue, ordonnant d'un regard à Judicaël d'aller dans son lit.

Tout semblait bien se passer et Ekiran pensait que son père devait déjà être parti et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer dans leur dortoir quand il entendit un pas, un pas rapide, il était trop tard pour se cacher. Mais ce ne fut pas un professeur qui arriva, c'était Elira. Aprina poussa un cri en la voyant et involontairement fit exploser toutes les conduites du château. Leur mère avait un air sérieux et contrarié sur le visage, elle portait une longue cape noire qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle.

\- Au lit, tout de suite, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, où est Remus ?

-Dans le parc, répondit Aprina, on n'a rien pu…

-Et Judi ?

-Heu….

-Je réglerai votre cas plus tard, déclara froidement Elira, disparaissez avant que quelqu'un ne vous trouve, vous êtes vraiment inconscients.

Elle les laissa là et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie. Elle devina la présence de Judicaël qu'elle envoya également au lit avant de pousser la porte et de crier de sa voix la plus forte, espérant briser les vitres :

-Scandaleux ! Ceci est un scandale, je suis outrée.

-Elira, commença le ministre.

-Mrs. Black, corrigea Elira, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

-Il se passe, déclara calmement Dumbledore, que Sirius Black a été arrêté par Severus mais qu'il a réussi à s'échapper avant d'avoir reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

-Quoi ? Hurla Elira de plus belle, vous voulez me dire que vous avez voulu donner le baiser du détraqueur à mon mari avant qu'il n'ait eu un procès ?

-le procès est inutile, tenta de dire Fudge.

-Ce n'est pas mon opinion, mais qu'avez-vous fait au sujet de la sécurité ? Mis en danger tous les élèves de cette école avec des monstres incontrôlables, incapables de se saisir de leur prisonnier que vous laissez échapper ! Cette école est une vraie passoire, il me semblait vous avoir dit l'an dernier que je ne tolèrerai plus les fautes de sécurité de cette ampleur !

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre Black et ses pouvoirs, commença Rogue interrompu par Elira.

-Je te conseille de te taire et de ne pas me rappeler à quel point tu détestes mon mari en ce moment. D'ailleurs je ne veux plus te revoir, assouvir une petite vengeance personnelle sur la vie d'un homme est vraiment lamentable ! Quand à vous la vieille choucroute garnie vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai fait évader mon mari, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de cette école sinon, peut-être quelques pierres fumantes.

-Votre réaction est excessive Eli…Mrs. Black, dit Fudge outré, Black est un criminel et vous ne faites pas parti de la justice…

-Mais Sirius Black est autant mon problème que le vôtre, répondit Elira d'une voix glaciale, d'ailleurs je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que vous ne le retrouverez jamais, s'il peut s'échapper d'ici et d'Azkaban, vous courez après un courant d'air. Cette école à intérêt à redevenir un lieu sûr où je ne serai pas aussi calme la prochaine fois. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

D'un geste de sa baguette Elira répara très exactement la moitié de la plomberie de l'école et elle partit à grands pas pour aller retrouver son miroir.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Mme. Pomfresh fit sortir les adultes de son domaine. Fudge semblait secoué par l'apparition d'Elira et Dumbledore paraissait soulagé qu'elle soit partie.

review please *-*


	20. Chapter 20 Elira Black, Poudlard (2)

Elira avait décidée de reprendre les choses en main. Cette année serait différente, elle se débrouillerait pour être dans l'enceinte de l'école et surveiller toute cette bande de gamins irresponsables. Evidemment cela rendrait son commerce plus difficile mais elle était certaine de pouvoir y parvenir. Mais pour l'instant il fallait parer au plus urgent, c'est-à-dire sortir de la tête de ses enfants toute idée de coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils avaient décidé de se liguer contre elle pour pouvoir y aller. D'ailleurs ils revenaient une fois de plus à la charge :

-Maman, commença Ekiran, je ne sais pas si tu réalises mais cet évènement est l'évènement du siècle ! Et puis ce n'est pas tant pour le sport que pour l'ambiance, pour pouvoir retrouver tout le monde…

-Vous vous verrez à l'école, quand la coupe sera en France on avisera.

-Mais maman, on a une maison à Londres, protesta Aprina, et puis tous nos amis y vont !

-Dans ce cas ils n'ont qu'à vous inviter.

-Mais c'est trop cher pour eux, expliqua Judicaël.

-Et ce n'est pas cher pour moi peut-être ? De plus je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Fudge ou un de ces répugnant mangemorts.

-Maman, c'est le dernier endroit où papa penserait à aller, donc si tu veux le fuir tu peux aller là, tenta Ekiran d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je ne fuis pas votre père, la preuve : je lui fais envoyer des colis de nourriture par votre oncle Rilan.

-Maman, nous voulons aller à cette coupe, déclara alors Aprina d'un ton presque tranchant.

-Je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, personne ici n'ira à ce match. Si vous voulez vous changer les idées aidez moi à la boutique ou faites exploser la ville sans vous faire prendre.

Ses enfants eurent beau râler, se plaindre et menacer elle ne céda pas. Ils furent un peu refroidit quand ils apprirent l'attaque qui avait eu lieu mais ils continuèrent de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans le train. Elira soupira en les voyant monter, un ricanement presque sadique monta en elle quand elle leur cria :

-A très bientôt !

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard les trois enfants écoutèrent très attentivement le discours de bienvenue, espérant y entendre quelque chose sur leur père, à la place ils apprirent l'existence du tournoi des trois sorciers. En écoutant le discours du professeur Dumbledore, les enfants Black se désolèrent de ne pas avoir l'âge adéquat, mais quand ils entendirent le liste des juges qui viendraient s'assurer de la sécurité ils manquèrent de s'étrangler. Parmi tous les autres noms, tous les anonymats de la liste un des noms leur résonna dans les oreilles « Elira Black ». Un murmure se répandit dans la grande salle « comment la femme du meurtrier échappé l'an passé pouvait-elle se retrouver dans la commission de surveillance ? ».

-Je la déteste, souffla Ekiran en guise de conclusion, elle a vraiment décidé de ruiner notre vie.

Dès le lendemain il envoya une lettre assassine à sa mère, lui communiquant son sentiment sur sa décision. Mais Elira fut plus amusée qu'autre chose en lisant la lettre, être jury allait lui permettre d'être sur place et de superviser la sécurité, les Nattiowa étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis le début de l'été et la nouvelle de l'évasion de Pettigrow, ils connaissaient le vrai danger.

Malgré son anxiété Elira ne put rejoindre Poudlard qu'au moment d'Halloween, pour recevoir les autres écoles et assister à la sélection des champions. Elle arriva en même temps que Croupton et se présenta dans la grande salle devant les élèves les plus silencieux qui aient jamais été. Elira sentait un malaise en elle, elle essaya de le chasser mais tant que le corps professoral était au complet elle n'y parvenait pas. Mal à l'aise elle s'assit avec tout le monde et observa le professeur Dumbledore dévoiler la coupe.

Depuis deux jours qu'elle était là elle avait parlé à tout le monde, évité Karkaroff, donné des conseils à Peeves, espionné ses enfants et arpenté la forêt interdite mais elle n'avait rien perçu de particulièrement suspect. La coupe donc, s'attacha une fois de plus l'attention de la sorcière, des noms en jaillirent, tout allait bien et les victimes semblaient fières d'elles. Mais un quatrième nom sortit et elle sut que son malaise était justifié, le nom était celui d'Harry Potter, et elle sut qu'elle avait échoué à le protéger.

Dans le tumulte qui suivit elle demeura calme, presque absente, debout dans un coin elle observait les humains se battre. Même Albus sembla choqué par son calme. Finalement Severus lui demanda :

-Elira ne peux-tu rien faire ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait mon cher, la seule chose que nous puissions faire est essayer de trouver le coupable et assurer le maximum de protection au jeune Potter, celui qui a fait ça n'est certainement pas un ami du garçon.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de donner une sécurité supplémentaire à ce garçon, intervint Croupton, ce serait contre les règles.

Elira pensa alors en elle-même que c'était bien là un coup de maître d'avoir inscrit le garçon.

-Il n'y a donc rien n'à faire, déclara-t-elle, il ne nous reste plus qu'à souhaiter bonne chance à tous les champions et à aller nous coucher. Si vous le souhaitez j'examinerai la coupe…

-Non, c'est la commission de sureté qui s'en chargera, coupa Croupton un peu trop sèchement pour Elira.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire hypocrite et sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter, au rythme où les choses allaient tout s'enchainerait devant ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, et elle avait horreur d'être impuissante. Elle rentra chez elle quelques jours plus tard puisque sa présence n'était nécessaire que lors des épreuves. Avant de partir, elle avait jeté toutes sortes de sorts, destinés à protéger les champions et les élèves contre les mages noirs, actes de magie noire et autres. Ses enfants l'avaient royalement ignorée mais elle avait vu leur inquiétude.

Une fois rentrée elle écrivit une longue lettre à Ekiran en l'engageant à bien veiller sur Harry, et à laisser trainer sur son chemin ou sur celui d'Hermione les livres qu'elle savait utiles pour affronter les dragons.

La première tache approchait et Harry était de plus en plus anxieux, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour se préparer, d'autant plus qu'Hagrid voulait le voir ce soir et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius dans la foulée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune en revenant de la forêt il avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu, comment pourrait-il jamais vaincre des dragons ? Anxieusement il regarda vers la cheminée et à son grand soulagement la tête de Sirius apparue et il se précipita vers lui. Il ne vit pas l'ombre d'Ekiran dans un coin de la salle, le garçon resta caché et maudit intérieurement sa vie qui l'empêchait de voir son père ne serait-ce qu'à la manière d'Harry, soudain le discours de Sirius retint son attention.

-Harry, tu as besoin de tes amis, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Mais Ron…

-Est probablement jaloux, mais je crois le connaitre un peu et c'est un vrai ami. Mais tu as aussi besoin d'alliés, dans les jurys il y a quelqu'un que tu peux croire aveuglément, quelqu'un qui sera toujours dans ton camp, c'est Elira Black, essaye de lui parler la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

-Black ? Elle est de ta famille ?

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça, Harry tu as besoin de son aide et je suis certain qu'elle est venue pour te protéger. Maintenant pour la première tâche…

Ekiran cessa d'écouter, il savait très bien qu'il fallait affronter des dragons, il les avait vus quelques jours avant alors qu'on les amenait au milieu de la nuit. Soudain il entendit le pas lourd de Ron descendre l'escalier et Sirius disparu. Une fois que les deux garçons furent couchés Ekiran monta à son tour, pensif sur les paroles de son père, alors qu'Elira n'avait pas fait un geste pour lui, il affirmait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance aveuglément. Ses parents étaient décidément des gens étranges.

Harry avait rapidement aperçu les juges avant d'entrer dans la tente des champions mais il n'était pas certain de savoir exactement qui était cette Elira Black, il faisait nerveusement des cent pas dans le tente, il n'était absolument pas prêt à affronter un dragon et le savait bien.

Elira attendait anxieusement qu'on annonce l'ordre de passage, Ekiran avait refusé de lui dire quel était le plan d'Harry, elle ne savait même pas si ses enfants avaient réussi à le savoir. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette et se tenait prête à agir au moindre signe de danger. Mais Harry se retrouva sur un balai, il montait aussi bien que James et malgré le dragon enragé qu'il avait tiré il s'en tira bien, il ne sut jamais qu'Elira avait réduit les réflexes et la rapidité du dragon juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de gagner. Elira était fatiguée, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le garçon faisait dans le tournoi, elle n'avait pas trouvé le responsable même si Croupton lui semblait étrange elle savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas lui. Elle pensa un instant à la méditation, le moyen favori d'Akina pour trouver des solutions mais elle repoussa cette méthode incertaine.

Le soir dans la salle commune, Aprina et Ekiran criaient avec tout le monde autour d'Harry pour qu'il ouvre son œuf mais le bruit strident qui s'échappa leur perça les oreilles et comme tous les autres ils furent très déçus du résultat. Ekiran dut s'avouer que pour le coup il ne savait pas du tout comment aider le garçon, il pensa même un instant qu'il serait peut-être plus sûr que ce dernier échoue, il serait éliminé et finirait tranquillement l'année comme tout le monde, effectivement, cette solution semblait être la meilleure. Mais Judicaël ruina son plan en lui glissant à l'oreille

-C'est une épreuve dans le lac, l'œuf renferme un chant de sirènes, s'il le faut on pourra peut-être glisser des pistes à Harry.

-Tu comprends ce que disent les sirènes ?

-Non, mais je sais reconnaître leur langue.

Aprina continua d'épier discrètement le trio, ce qui n'était pas très dur car Ron n'était pas un modèle de discrétion. Ekiran étudia les différents moyens de rester longtemps sous l'eau et vint à la conclusion que si tous les champions n'utilisaient pas le sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle c'était qu'ils étaient tous idiots car c'était bien le meilleur moyen. Judicaël repéra qu'un petit elfe de maison avait Harry en amitié et cherchait à l'aider. Mais pendant que les trois enfants Black faisaient des recherches et pensaient même à monter le premier système d'espionnage efficace de Poudlard, le bal de Noël approchait et Harry repoussait le problème de l'œuf au fond de sa tête. Aussi quand Mcgonagall leur annonça qu'il fallait s'entrainer à danser et se dépêcher de trouver un partenaire Aprina et Ekiran faillirent tomber de leur chaise.

Judicaël les regarda de son sourire rêveur et annonça qu'il était trop jeune pour ça mais qu'il profiterait sûrement de l'agitation pour provoquer une petite catastrophe, peut-être avec l'aide de Peeves. Ekiran demanda à sa sœur de l'accompagner mais il eut la mauvaise idée de le faire à portée de voix de Mcgonagall qui leur interdit immédiatement d'y aller entre membres d'une même fratrie, ou même entre cousins.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'inviter quelqu'un, grommela Ekiran, les filles sont toutes stupides.

-Je suis une fille, remarqua Aprina, et Hermione est très intelligente, les Serdaigles aussi d'ailleurs, et tu aimais bien Angelina avant.

-Mais je ne les connais pas moi, ces filles de Serdaigle ! Et Angelina n'a jamais cédé à mes avances.

\- C'est l'occasion, remarqua Aprina en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, tu ne leur parleras jamais sinon, aux Serdaigle je veux dire. Tu veux que je demande à Ginny Weasley pour toi, elle est intelligente et…

-Rousse, je n'aime pas les cheveux roux.

-Pff, je peux lui demander si elle a une jolie blonde comme amie si tu veux.

-Non, ça ira, je préfèrerais encore demander à Malefoy s'il peut me recommander quelqu'un.

-Cette comparaison ne correspond pas du tout je trouve, nota Judicaël sans lever le nez de son livre, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à y aller, mais je crois que le pire sera pour Ron, je suis certain qu'il est incapable d'inviter une fille.

-Hermione peut-être, suggéra Aprina.

Mais il fut vite apparent que les deux amis s'étaient encore disputés et la jeune fille vit avec un sourire en coin que Krum regardait souvent vers Hermione. Ekiran revint quelques jours plus tard avec un sourire satisfait, il avait invité une fille de Beauxbatons, pas Fleur mais une qu'il considérait toute aussi jolie et qu'il avait charmé avec son français teinté pour l'occasion d'un charmant accent anglais. Judicaël considéra un instant la possibilité de teindre les cheveux de cette beauté en violet fluo mais un regard de sa sœur l'avertit que c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée.

Quand Mcgonagall demanda s'ils avaient tous un partenaire et qu'Aprina lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle pensait inviter une fille le digne professeur s'étrangla et faillit tomber de sa chaise, manquant dans le fou-rire général le clin d'œil de la jeune fille à Fred Weasley. Le grand jour arriva finalement et Ekiran regarda avec amusement Harry s'empêtrer dans sa robe, dans les pas et les mouvements et suivre la poigne de fer de sa cavalière, Parvati ou Padma Patil, il n'arrivait jamais à faire la différence. Aprina arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes après le début mais elle s'arrangea pour le faire à un changement de chanson et en faisant un grand fracas de sorte que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et Fred n'eut que le temps de filer vers elle avant que la moitié des hommes de la salle ne se précipitent vers elle. La jeune fille regarda avec supériorité et amusement vers les professeurs et remarqua l'éclat d'amusement dans les yeux de Rogue tout autant que le pincement de lèvres scandalisé de sa directrice de maison. Elle portait une longue robe verte (il fallait s'adapter au roux) forme sirène et au col bénitier, les parties transparentes en dentelle de la jupe alternant avec le satin parsemé de brillants, elle paraissait presque le double de son âge. Ekiran quant à lui avait un costume emprunté à un film d' _Orgueil et Préjugés_ allant avec un haut de forme que son frère n'avait pas eu le temps d'ensorceler pour qu'un lapin en sorte. Bref ils firent sensation. Aprina tendit avec intérêt l'oreille pour entendre la dispute de Ron et Hermione, et Judicaël passa une soirée tranquille à trottiner dans la forêt interdite. Fred et Aprina s'amusèrent beaucoup à lancer divers sorts aux serpentards et s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsque le professeur Rogue vint les menacer. Le lendemain Ekiran ne se leva pas de la journée, Fred et Aprina disparurent ensemble et Judicaël espionna discrètement Harry pour savoir où il en était et arriva à la conclusion qu'il leur faudrait tout faire.

En effet le jour de la deuxième épreuve approchait et il semblait évident qu'Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ekiran s'introduisit dans la salle de bain des préfets pour y mettre un tableau de sirène en prévision de la venue de Digory, auquel il suggéra par la suite d'en faire part à Harry. Aprina fit rapidement la connaissance de Doby grâce à Fred et George avec qui elle allait dans les cuisines. Finalement la veille de la seconde tâche, alors qu'Ekiran proposait d'abandonner pour qu'Harry ne participe plus et soit en sécurité, Judicaël annonça que le garçon en question était à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches désespérées.

-Doby pourrait l'aider, déclara Aprina, il donnerait sa vie pour Harry.

-Pourquoi l'aider ? demanda Ekiran.

-Doby a une idée en tête mais a peur de le faire, annonça Judicaël qui poursuivit devant le haussement de sourcils de sa sœur, il tourne en rond et se frappe la tête sur les murs, je le vois, dit-il en tapotant son crâne.

-Tu fais peur parfois, marmonna Ekiran, moi je ne fais rien, je vais me coucher.

-Je vais aller voir Doby, affirma Aprina, viens avec moi Judi je vais te désillusionner.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans les couloirs et arrivèrent à la cuisine, plusieurs elfes finissaient leur travail et Aprina empoigna fermement Doby et le sortit de là, l'entrainant dans une salle vide malgré ses couinements bruyants.

-Miss, Doby n'a rien fait miss, il le jure.

-Justement Doby, tu vas faire quelque chose.

-Mais miss…

-quelque chose pour Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ! Doby ferait n'importe quoi pour Harry Potter !

-Je sais, il a besoin d'aide Doby, il n'a rien trouvé pour descendre dans le lac.

-Doby le sait miss, il veut aider, il a entendu le professeur Maugrey parler de la branchiflore et a découvert que le professeur Rogue en a dans son placard mais…

-Rogue a mis de nombreux sorts sur sa réserve, informa Judicaël sans redevenir visible, je pourrais peut-être en venir à bout et voler la plante, la remettre à Doby qui l'apportera à Harry.

-Il faut éloigner Rogue de la place… les jurys arrivent toujours en avance non ? Elira est peut-être déjà là, je vais lui demander d'engager la conversation. Doby attend ici qu'on t'apporte la plante, tu diras à Harry que c'est toi qui l'a volé.

Avant que l'elfe n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ils étaient déjà partis. Aprina partit vers les chambres d'hôtes, dans une section interdite aux élèves et ne tarda pas à détecter l'odeur de sa mère grâce à son odorat de loup. Elle entra sans frapper.

-Aprina qu'est-ce que…

-Va parler à Rogue.

-Je te demande pardon ? Elira se redressa dignement du fauteuil où elle était et regarda sa fille avec des yeux perçants.

-Il faut que tu l'occupes pendant que Judi cambriole son placard.

-Aprina, tu te sens bien ? je n'ai plus 15 ans, les blagues idiotes et moi c'est du passé.

-Les blagues idiotes font parties de ton être. C'est pour Harry.

-Comment ça pour Harry ?

-Il n'a toujours rien trouvé pour demain alors on passe au plan de secours.

-Il arrive un peu tard, remarqua Elira en consultant sa montre et en se levant, elle claqua des doigts et sa robe de chambre se métamorphosa en un tailleur bordeaux et pas du tout sorcier.

Aprina fila et sa mère se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire qui puisse lui faire oublier sa précieuse réserve, elle devait passer au minimum une heure avec lui pour qu'il ne se doute pas de sa participation au cambriolage dont il parlerait encore surement sur son lit de mort.

Dès qu'il sentit que sa mère était entrée dans l'antre du maître des potions Judicaël commença son travail, il ne leva pas les sorts de protection mais se contenta de les neutraliser pour un certain moment. Au bout de quelques minutes il entra et repéra le bocal étiqueté « branchiflore ». Il se saisit de la plante et ressortit de la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient laissé Doby et y trouva sa sœur qui répétait à l'elfe qu'il devait dire à Harry qu'il avait volé la plante lui-même. Judicaël déposa la plante sur les genoux de Doby et lui recommanda d'aller trouver son héros au petit matin.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle s'enroulait une grosse écharpe autour du cou Aprina remarqua l'étonnement de ses voisines de dortoir et alors qu'elle allait leur en demander la raison, elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout dormi dans son lit, elle pensa qu'elle s'était épuisée les yeux à la bibliothèque et descendit en s'empêchant de siffloter. Un Ekiran ronchon et au visage encore endormi regarda vers la table des professeurs et soupira en voyant sa mère à côté de Rogue. L'air passablement serein de son frère lui confirma qu'Harry n'abandonnerait pas. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un air blême assez effrayant. Les enfants Black se mêlèrent à la foule et s'assirent sur les gradins, Fred et George prenaient les paris mais leurs mines préoccupées montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la performance de leur champion gryffondor. Les gradins étaient faces au lac et Aprina jeta un œil vers sa mère qui semblait soucieuse.

Elira ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment désagréable qui l'étreignait. Elle savait que quelqu'un était à la solde de Voldemort, cela faisait parti des choses qui se sentent dans l'atmosphère. Mais elle ne savait pas qui, le directeur bulgare était hautement suspect mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il était trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit, Croupton était étrange mais ce n'était certainement pas lui, pas un homme capable de condamner son propre fils. Elle pensa à l'homme aux cheveux de paille dont lui avait parler Severus, l'homme qu'Harry voyait dans ses rêves, rêves dont elle ne présageait rien de bon, d'ailleurs sa cousine lui disait que des nuages noirs approchaient et les visions d'Akina étaient souvent justes. Elira secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et se concentra sur ce qui se déroulait face à elle.

Les 4 champions grelottaient de froid sur la berge et Harry semblait terrorisé. Le départ fut annoncé et ils s'avancèrent tous dans l'eau, Harry resta en arrière puis elle le vit mâcher quelque chose et sut qu'il ne devait pas apprécier le goût et la texture de la branchiflore, si ses enfants ne s'étaient pas trompés. Finalement le garçon plongea dans l'eau. Elle hésita un instant devant la tentation de sortir son miroir de poche et l'ensorceler pour voir ce qui se passait sous l'eau, mais résolut que cela était bien trop imprudent et elle se contenta d'extérioriser son esprit pour suivre le chemin du garçon. Un coup d'œil vers ses enfants et leurs airs distraits lui apprit qu'ils étaient eux aussi entrain de suivre ce qui se passait en suivant les flux d'énergie. Elle se lamenta un instant sur l'idiotie d'Harry qui attendait tout le monde puis s'amusa de la tête étonnée de la foule quand Dumbledore commença à parler la langue des sirènes, il avait un accent épouvantable. Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de la rejoindre.

-Bon, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré, marmonna Aprina, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, la prochaine tâche est une surprise, j'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini.

-J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas encore commencé, souffla Judicaël.

-Toi la divination te fait de l'effet, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter la prof, déclara Ekiran avant de filer vers la grande salle et le buffet.

-Si maman ne peut rien faire, il ne nous reste plus qu'à poser nos fesses et attendre, ajouta Aprina avant de rejoindre Fred qui finissait de régler ses paris.

Judicaël haussa les épaules, regarda vers sa mère et vit à son air contrarié qu'elle n'avait rien appris de neuf.

Et attendre est ce qu'ils firent, ils apprirent la disparition de Croupton, ils lurent les articles de Rita Skeeter et continuèrent d'attendre. Ekiran écrivait des lettres qu'il brulait par la suite et Judicaël courrait de plus en plus souvent dans la forêt interdite, Aprina observait avec mauvaise humeur la chouette de Harry qui portait des colis de nourriture vers Sirius et Ekiran en voulait encore plus à sa mère. Lentement et inexorablement la dernière tâche arriva, les champions étaient nerveux mais Aprina nota qu'Harry semblait avoir plus confiance en lui, sa mère en revanche était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle radotait au sujet de 'Peter' et de ses mauvais pressentiments et de son incapacité à agir.

Quand ils furent tous assis dans les gradins Elira regarda Judi et remarqua qu'il était mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Le signal fut donné et les champions commencèrent à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Elle se leva de sa place et descendit pour se rapprocher du terrain. L'attente était longue, elle se déplaça et sortit discrètement son miroir de sa poche et rapidement il lui sembla qu'Harry s'en sortait un peu trop bien. Elle sortit sa baguette et tenta d'inverser la tendance, de restituer les pièges mais il était déjà trop proche du trophée. Elle entendit un bruit et rangea le miroir, elle se sentit observée mais personne n'était en vue. Et puis cela arriva, elle sentit le garçon disparaître et elle sentit la satisfaction de quelqu'un. Elle se dématérialisa pour rejoindre sa cousine, Akina n'était pas là, Rilan montait la garde.

-Tout le monde ne cesse d'avoir des rêves noirs, Akina est partie avec un détachement pour parcourir l'Europe.

-Viens avec moi, Rilan, le garçon Potter était dans ce labyrinthe mais il a touché un objet transformé en portoloin à l'occasion, je suis certaine que Voldemort est derrière tout ça.

-Elira, même chez nous les morts restent morts.

-Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort ! De toute façon logiquement ça ne peut rien être d'autre.

-Une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

-Non, j'ai senti un sentiment de satisfaction, comme si le garçon ne devait jamais revenir.

-Et où est-il maintenant ?

-Je comptais sur Akina pour le trouver…

-Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, Elira, elle est en Russie et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Personne n'est aussi bon pisteur qu'elle, nous ne le retrouverons pas à temps !

-Allez, je vais venir, on va voir, la trace magique est peut-être forte.

Un instant plus tard Rilan et Elira se trouvaient au milieu du labyrinthe, là où s'était trouvé le trophée, personne ne pouvait les voir, les spectateurs attendaient simplement de voir des étincelles jaillir.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-On dirait la trace d'un tapi volant mais qui se déplacerait instantanément, c'est fort étrange.

-C'est un portoloin Rilan, peux-tu trouver où il est allé ?

-loin, en Angleterre mais loin d'ici. Viens, on va y aller par étapes.

Elira agrippa le bras de Rilan et se laissa dématérialiser, à chaque endroit ils s'arrêtaient pour quelques minutes, le temps que Rilan essaye de trouver la direction à suivre, pister un flux magique n'était jamais aisé.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un cimetière qui semblait abandonné et Rilan déclara :

-c'est là, je crois, je ne vais pas nous matérialiser au milieu de tout un tas de mangemorts. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

-Pas le choix, il ne faudrait pas que Harry y passe, une promesse est une promesse, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Rilan protesta et se transforma en loup, ils s'approchèrent avec précaution et soudain un dôme doré apparut.

-Tu vois, les morts reviennent parfois, chuchota Elira.

Elle guettait le moment où le dôme disparaitrait pour agir instantanément, sauter sur Harry et le faire transplaner peut-être. Voldemort, bien vivant et encore plus laid qu'auparavant, semblait vaguement mal en point et ses affreux mangemorts étaient paniqués. Soudain le dôme cessa et Harry se précipita vers un corps à terre et vers le trophée, avant que quiconque ait le temps de lui jeter un sort Elira provoqua un flash lumineux accompagné d'une explosion, le garçon avait disparu quand les autres se ressaisirent et Rilan en profita pour entrainer Elira loin de la scène et la faire se dématérialiser.

Elle repartit immédiatement à Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle empêche le mangemort sur place de faire main-basse sur Harry. Quand elle arriva tout le monde était en émoie, la foule criait et s'agitait, elle ne parvenait pas à voir où était le garçon, elle aperçut Aprina et Ekiran et lut dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne savaient rien. Mentalement elle chercha Judicaël et le trouva dans le château, elle sut alors qu'il avait trouvé Harry et le suivait. Elle se précipita vers Dumbledore, repérable grâce à son chapeau et à sa barbe. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina hors de la cohue et vers le château en disant :

-On s'arrache le vieux, Harry a des soucis.

-Harry, il était juste là…

-Il est dans le château maintenant, avec qui ?

-Avec Alastor, intervint Minerva en arrivant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler.

-Au contraire, déclara Albus et il partit vivement en direction du bureau de Maugrey.

Elira les suivit jusqu'à retrouver Judicaël, après quoi elle retrouva les deux ainés et commença à aider les professeurs à faire rentrer les élèves dans leur dortoir. Une fois le calme revenu Elira se dirigea vers le bureau de Maugrey mais elle n'arriva pas jusqu'au bout, Fudge et Dumbledore se disputait comme deux enfants au travers de sa route. Elle se figea quand elle entendit que Maugrey était en réalité Croupton junior et qu'il venait de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

-Je refuse de croire que Vous-Savez-qui est de retour, disait le ministre.

-Cornélius, il faut vous rendre à l'évidence…

-Personne n'aimant son petit confort n'aimerait apprendre une telle nouvelle, intervint froidement Elira, et je crois que le ministre est passionné par son confort. Je confirme le retour du mage noir et avec lui le retour des jours sombres, maintenant si vous décidez de l'ignorer nous ne pouvons rien y faire et vous devrez vivre le reste de votre pitoyable vie avec les regrets et les remords qui accompagneront les conséquences de vos désastreuses décisions.

Fudge frissonna un instant, Elira faisait toujours peur quand elle prenait un ton sérieux et grave.

-Ma chère Elira…

.

\- comme nous tous vous êtes secouée par ce qui vient de se passer et…

-Vous ne semblez pas fort secoué et êtes déterminé à ne pas l'être. Maintenant cher _Corni_ , je vais prendre mes dispositions puisque vous êtes borné comme…enfin bref vous êtes à peu près aussi inutile que la barbe de Dumbledore, un accessoire tout au plus.

Le ministre ouvrit la bouche et devint rouge de fureur, il ne put cependant répondre, Elira ayant disparu dans un tourbillon de cape.

Elle croisa Severus sur le chemin de l'infirmerie et il lui apprit avec dédain :

-Ton mari est par ici, Albus vient de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix mais je n'ose espérer que tu en feras partie. Harry est à l'infirmerie.

-Croupton junior est comme mort, il est inutile à présent soupira Elira en regardant distraitement vers l'infirmerie.

-Il a eu le temps de confesser, il voulait tuer Potter…

-Severus, notre adorable ministre n'est pas convaincu. Vous serez plus seuls cette fois-ci.

-Tu ne te joindras pas à l'Ordre ?

-Je ne peux pas, Elira commença à se rapprocher de l'infirmerie, toi en revanche ta couverture va devoir se réactiver, bonne chance !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et une seconde plus tard elle enfonçait bruyamment les portes de l'infirmerie, Harry y était seul, ce qui relevait probablement du miracle. Elle regarda son bras de loin et partit avant qu'il ne la voit. Elle resta au château jusqu'au banquet final pour éviter à ses enfants le voyage en train, ce qu'ils n'apprécièrent guère.

-Maman, les choses vont devenir sérieuses, il faut absolument que nous passions les vacances avec les Weasley, ils sont toujours là où c'est intéressant.

-Aprina, le seul endroit où vous irez en vacances sera chez Rilan et Akina, ou chez les charmantes voisines qui vous gardaient parfois l'après-midi quand vous étiez petits.

Les trois enfants esquissèrent une grimace et s'apprêtèrent à vivre les vacances les plus longues et les plus anxieuses de leur vie.

et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaye de rester le plus proche possible de l'histoire de notre idole JK Rowling!


	21. Chapter21:Elira et Sirius Black for ever

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est en fait le tout premier auquel j'ai pensé en commençant cette fic!

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews!

 **Chapitre 21: Elira et Sirius Black for ever**

Harry était allongé sur son lit et observait le plafond d'un œil morne, cela faisait trois jours que les détraqueurs les avaient attaqués, Dudley et lui, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Sirius, Ron ou Hermione. Sa tante refusait de répondre à ses questions et personne ne lui avait dit à qui appartenait la voix enjouée de jeune femme qui avait résonné pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans le salon juste après la fameuse soirée, cette voix avait en tout cas eu le mérite d'enlever à l'oncle Vernon presque toute son animosité à l'égard du garçon, peut-être un médecin pour Dudley. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir devenir, passer tout l'été dans cette chambre ne semblait pas une très bonne option, se faire renvoyer serait catastrophique et il n'était même pas question qu'on lui détruise sa baguette. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait vivre clandestinement avec Sirius, il serait surement d'accord.

Le lendemain après-midi il entendit une fois de plus la voix enjouée, quelques instants plus tard son oncle arriva et lui dit que Dudley, Pétunia et lui sortaient, il ne mentionna pas la personne de la jeune femme et semblait de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Comme la porte était ouverte il entendit des bribes de conversations, la voix disait :

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, cette histoire de pelouse est ridicule, mais bon, il ne faut pas gâcher l'effet de ces pauvres naïfs, une chance que…

Et l'oncle Vernon ferma la porte empêchant Harry d'en entendre plus, si c'était au sujet de la pelouse et de la sécheresse c'était peut-être une nouvelle voisine qui venait demander des conseils pour détourner les restrictions sur l'arrosage. Harry retourna sur son lit.

Plus tard dans la soirée il entendit des voix au ré-de chaussé, des voix qui n'étaient certainement pas celles des Dursley. Il découvrit que Maugrey et Lupin avaient amené tout un groupe de sorciers et sorcières pour le sortir de là. La plus jeune, Tonks monta l'aider à préparer ses bagages en lui expliquant que si les Dursley n'étaient pas là c'est parce qu'elle leur avait envoyé une lettre statuant qu'ils avaient gagné un concours de pelouse.

Le mot pelouse résonna dans la tête de Harry, la voix de la jeune femme avait parlé d'une pelouse et d'une idée ridicule, aurait-elle vendu le secret ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi étaient-ils tous partis ?

Sans pouvoir obtenir de réponse le garçon observa avec admiration Tonks faire ses bagages en deux coups de sortilèges à pot et ils descendirent pour attendre le signal du départ. Il se laissa désillusionner par Maugrey et écouta avec un frisson ce dernier mentionner la possibilité de se faire tuer au cours du trajet. Finalement, au bout d'un temps interminable ils arrivèrent à destination. C'est encore frigorifié qu'Harry découvrit la porte à la peinture écaillée du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il entra dans maison et l'odeur du hall lui donna l'impression d'être entré dans un château en ruine, très humide et totalement inhabité. Quand la lumière fut allumée, il distingua des murs décrépis, des toiles d'araignées partout et de vieux tapis qui ressemblaient plus à des serpillères trouées qu'à autre chose.

Mrs. Weasley apparut et lui donna une étreinte étouffante, elle le conduisit ensuite vers sa chambre à l'étage, passant une rangée de têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur et un porte-parapluies en jambe de troll. Harry était persuadé qu'il devait s'agir de la pire maison ayant jamais existée. Même la chambre était délabrée, en ruine, avant de pouvoir examiner les lieux plus avant, il fut à moitié étranglé par l'étreinte d'une Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler à toute allure et de sa voix angoissée, Ron était là aussi, et son mini hibou volait dans tous les sens.

Après avoir hurlé sa colère un grand coup il laissa ses deux meilleurs amis le mettre au parfum. Il était toujours énervé quand Fred et George apparurent mais au moment de descendre pour le diner il était surtout intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, cependant un faux pas de Tonks entraina sa chute et ses bruyantes excuses et Harry découvrit la raison de ce mystère, un portait se dégagea des rideaux qui le masquaient et une vieille femme hurla de toute la force de ses poumons la honte que représentaient tous ces moldus et traitres à leur sang pour se maison. Sirius apparut soudain et ferma de nouveau les rideaux, il étreignit brièvement Harry en déclarant que sa mère n'avait jamais été très agréable « C'est la maison de mes parents et je l'ai donné à l'ordre, mon père l'avait doté de tous les sortilèges de protection possibles et inimaginables. C'est l'idéal pour un QG secret, mais personne n'a vécu dans cette maison depuis plus de 10 ans, à part l'elfe, cela s'entend. ».

Au dîner Harry apprit qu'il aurait probablement beaucoup de ménage à faire dans les jours à venir. A la fin du repas Sirius et Mrs. Weasley se disputèrent à grands cris pour savoir s'il fallait mettre Harry au courant des évènements, Harry essayait de dire qu'il en avait le droit pendant que Fred protestait que c'était injuste car il n'était pas majeur et qu'eux n'avaient rien pu apprendre.

-Harry est trop jeune, disait Mrs. Weasley

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, il a le droit de savoir, répondait Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider !

-Je suis son parrain, la seule famille qui lui reste !

-Ah vraiment ? Et tu as eu tout le loisir de t'en occuper quand tu étais à Azkaban ! Tu veux parler de ton caractère responsable ? Tu vas t'en occuper aussi bien que d'Elira et …

-Assez !

Sirius avait blêmi de façon surprenante au nom d'Elira et Harry eut le vague sentiment d'en avoir déjà entendu parler, Elira…Black, ce devait être ça, il semblait se souvenir qu'elle avait fait parti du jury l'année précédente, c'était ça ! Sirius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il n'avait finalement pas eu la possibilité de lui parler, les choses étaient arrivées trop vite.

-Je pense que nous pouvons dire à Harry certaines choses, intervint Lupin qui semblait désireux d'éviter le sujet Elira, ne serait-ce que pour entendre une version correcte des faits.

-Maman, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller en Angleterre, je suis sûre que Fred est d'accord de m'inviter au Terrier.

-Aprina, on ne s'invite pas chez les gens, les Weasley ne sont pas au Terrier et on fait ce que je dis.

-Nous sommes au XXème siècle, le temps de la démocratie maman.

-Ah oui ? Et bien ici c'est une dictature et c'est moi qui commande, vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup d'Etat mais je parie que je suis plus douée que vous.

-Douée surement pas ! Judi est impressionnant ! Plus expérimentée peut-être…

-Aprina, autre chose ?

-Est-ce que Rogue a l'intention de venir ici ?

-Non, répondit Elira évidemment contrariée, maintenant débarrasse le plancher, Les Brown devraient arriver bientôt.

-Lavande et sa mère ?

-Précisément.

-Je ne les aime pas.

-Dans ce cas va en haut !

-Ekiran prend toute la place sur le canapé et Judicaël est en train de préparer un parcours du combattant qui occupe tout le salon.

-Il veut l'électrifier ? Je refuse qu'on fasse le mur de Berlin dans cette maison.

Aprina monta l'escalier à vis au milieu de la cuisine et arriva au salon qui ressemblait à une salle de musée la nuit : parcourue de rayons lasers, sauf qu'il s'agissait de fils de fer, Au milieu de tout ça Ekiran était allongé sur le canapé et Judicaël debout sur une chaise accrochait le fil au plafond.

-Lavande et sa mère vont arriver.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici, déclara Ekiran avec mauvaise humeur (il n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis le début des vacances).

-Rogue vient ?

-Non Judi, on est tranquille, un peu trop même, j'en ai marre d'être coupée du monde tous les étés.

-Moi j'aime bien aller chez Rilan et Akina, on vient tout juste de revenir, je suis sûr que maman va nous trouver autre chose.

-Tu prends toujours sa défense, protesta aigrement Ekiran, moi j'en ai assez d'elle, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle va encore essayer de faire la cuisine ce soir.

Aprina soupira et se dématérialisa jusqu'à sa chambre, avec un peu de chance elle allait réussir à se motiver pour finir ses devoirs.

Deux jours plus tard Elira débuta sa matinée à 6h en poussant son cri de guerre « Debout tout le monde ! ». Elle rangea son miroir de poche et pesta en voyant dans la glace qu'elle avait encore son pli au front, preuve qu'elle s'inquiétait encore. Elle défonça la porte de chaque chambre pour faire bonne mesure.

Aprina ne bougea pas d'un poil, Ekiran la regarda par-dessus sa couverture et se rendormit, Judi se leva et ferma sa porte. Elira inspira un grand coup et hurla de nouveau « Debout ! Départ pour Londres dans deux heures ! ». Sur ce, elle repartit dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte violemment et se prépara, il fallait qu'elle mette une robe chic, elle devait faire grande impression. Avec un sourire elle écouta les trois portes de ses enfants s'ouvrirent, leurs pas précipités et leurs voix paniquées se demander s'ils avaient bien entendu. Deux heures plus tard Judicaël était perché sur sa chaise au milieu du salon à continuer de fixer des fils, sa petite valise attendant sagement devant la porte de sa chambre. Ekiran, équipé d'une pince coupante, se frayait un chemin dans le salon pour récupérer ses affaires qui trainaient dans tous les sens, on distinguait dans sa chambre un bazar monstre et une malle ouverte pleine d'objets et d'habits pèles-mêles. Aprina criait pour savoir si quelqu'un avait vu tel ou tel objet, et criait d'autant plus que les autres avaient renoncé à lui répondre, elle avait mis sa valise ouverte dans le salon non loin de sa porte et jetait hors de sa chambre ce qu'elle entendait emporter tout en pestant qu'elle n'avait rien à porter car sa mère ne l'avait pas laissé faire les magasins. Elira achevait de sortir deux grosses valises, un énorme sac à main en cuir -probablement un sac de voyage 'Louis Vuitton'- et finalement un sac à main de taille raisonnable, sa chambre semblait rangée à la va-vite et du tissu trainait encore par terre alors qu'un mannequin apparaissait avec une robe à moitié finie dessus.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle ingénument en ignorant les cris d'Aprina.

-Oui, mais cela me navre de devoir laisser mon projet en attente, soupira Judicaël.

-Cela te _navre_? Quel genre de livre lis-tu en ce moment Judi, et je suis désolée de te dire que ton frère attentionné s'est occupé de réduire à néant tous tes efforts.

Judi vit alors Ekiran et sa pince coupante et sans prononcer un mot il lui lança une boule de feu dessus. Ekiran poussa un cri et tenta de s'éteindre, Aprina cessa son remue-ménage et regarda avec intérêt, elle commenta « Rilan nous a appris ça la semaine dernière », Elira fit un geste de sa baguette pour mettre fin à l'incendie et demanda une nouvelle fois :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-NON ! Crièrent Aprina et Ekiran.

-Vous avez cinq minutes avant que je ne finisse pour vous, Judicaël tu es sûr d'avoir assez de choses dans ta minuscule valise ?

-Oui, je lui ai jeté un sort d'extension.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le temps qu'Elira finisse de se maquiller, Ekiran était assis sur sa malle qui refusait de fermer et Aprina commençait tout juste à plier ses affaires pour les faire entrer dans sa valise. Avec un soupir Elira agita sa baguette et propulsa sa fille sur le canapé, elle jeta le sort de « faitlamalle » et fit de même pour Ekiran, un instant plus tard les bagages étaient prêts.

-Changez-vous, déclara aussitôt Elira.

-Maman, il n'y QUE toi pour faire les courses en robe de soirée, je ne sortirai pas comme ça, appuya fermement Aprina.

-Je suis très bien comme ça, marmonna Judicaël.

-On ne va pas faire les courses, nous allons à Londres, un jean troué, un t-shirt trop court et un pull feutré ne sont pas des habits présentables, et je ne vois pas en quoi ma robe est inappropriée.

Elle portait un tailleur plus qu'autre chose, la jupe et la veste étaient bleu nuit et assortis à l'espèce de chapeau qui tenait sur sa tête à l'aide d'un peigne, tel les coiffes extravagantes pour les mariages, ses cheveux étaient trop courts pour tenir en chignon mais tombaient en carré bien droit autour de son visage, ses chaussures à talons aiguilles lui rajoutaient une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle se regarda dans la glace et haussa les épaules, puis elle réitéra sa demande à ses trois diablotins. Aprina revint avec un jean sans trou et un chemisier vert sans manche, Judicaël revint avec des habits à sa taille même si son pantalon vert jurait étrangement son t-shirt violet foncé. Ekiran revint avec les cheveux coiffés, s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait pris de sa mère c'était l'élégance, il portait presque toujours une chemise et un pantalon à plis repassés, ce jour là le pantalon était blanc et la chemise noire.

Une fois satisfaite de l'allure de tout le monde Elira fit léviter le grand miroir ovale de sa chambre jusque dans le salon, elle jeta une poignée de sorts protecteurs à la maison et ensorcela le miroir, on pouvait désormais y voir le reflet d'un souterrain d'aspect douteux.

-Nous n'allons pas directement à la maison ? demanda Aprina.

-Non, la maison est…dérangée, nous allons arriver dans un souterrain conduisant au métro, il est utilisé pour l'entretien, nous prendrons ensuite un taxi.

-Taxi ? Mais tu as une voiture ? Judicaël sembla presque aussitôt regretter ses paroles, il ne se souvenait que trop de la manière dont sa mère conduisait.

-Ekiran en premier, intima Elira.

Le garçon se saisit de sa malle et enjamba le bord du miroir, un instant plus tard Aprina, Judicaël et enfin Elira le suivirent, bagages en main. Elira faisait léviter les siens, elle les confia à ses enfants le temps de refermer le portail magique, elle commenta :

-Il est beaucoup plus dur de faire un passage quand il n'y a pas du tout de miroir de l'autre côté, heureusement la magie des miroirs est celle que je maitrise le mieux. Bien sortons de cet endroit pittoresque.

Aprina étouffa un rire en pensant à la tête d'un employé d'entretien à la vue d'une femme aussi belle et élégante qu'Elira dans un tel endroit. Ils montèrent un escalier humide et débouchèrent dans un parc, il y avait de la brume et personne n'était là. Ils sortirent du parc et Elira trouva un taxi à une vitesse impressionnante. Le chauffeur eut un doute lorsqu'il vit les six sacs mais Elira lui assura qu'elle se chargeait de les faire entrer dans le coffre s'il voulait bien prendre la peine de vérifier que ses trois garnements d'enfants s'asseyaient et mettaient leur ceinture correctement. Surpris par la demande le chauffeur s'exécuta et les enfants firent toutes les difficultés du monde à s'attacher, conscients qu'il fallait laisser à leur mère le temps d'ensorceler le coffre, Aprina pensa que cette dernière devait régulièrement recevoir des lettres du ministère pour usage non autorisé de magie face à des moldus.

Quoi qu'il en soit le taxi fila bientôt dans les rues de Londres et s'arrêta à quelques rues du Square Grimmaurd. Ils descendirent tous et dès que le taxi eut disparu dans la brume Elira guida ses enfants vers le numéro 12. Elle passa sa voiture, toujours protégée par les charmes qui la cachaient, et arriva en face des numéros 11 et 13.

-Maman nous avons un problème, remarqua Aprina sèchement.

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème, répliqua Elira, c'est juste Dumbledore qui aime faire des farces stupides, il s'est proclamé gardien du secret de l'emplacement du QG de cet imbécile d'Ordre du poulet et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le mettre… et voilà, je ne peux pas le dire ! Il m'a fait un papier au cas où, tenez, lisez.

Elle leur mit sous le nez un mince papier où il était écrit que le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était au 12 square Grimmaurd.

-Mais nous ne pourrions pas y aller sans savoir que c'est le QG ? demanda Ekiran.

-Non, c'est fort bête comme dirait Judi. Maintenant concentrez vous sur le numéro voulu et avancez. Un instant après ils se trouvaient en bas des marches du perron du numéro 12 et de sa porte défraichie. Elira monta en premier, elle n'avait que son sac à main et son sac de voyage, les deux ainés portant contre leur gré ses deux autres valises. Elle actionna la poignée et rien ne se produisit, elle sortit alors sa baguette et d'un geste sûr enfonça la porte dans un grand vacarme, elle entra dans le hall suivit de ses enfants, la porte se ferma sur Judi mais Elira faisait briller toutes les lampes de leur plus bel éclat.

Mrs. Weasley arriva en demandant qui était là, elle semblait agacée d'être dérangée, comme si elle sortait juste d'une dispute, Mondingus Fletcher était dans le couloir et Elira passa devant lui sans lui jeter un regard mais en lui balançant son sac de voyage dans les bras, elle s'avança vers Mrs. Weasley avec un grand sourire :

-Molly !

-Elira ?! La dite Molly semblait plus surprise que heureuse mais étreignit avec un sourire la nouvelle arrivée.

-Kreattur ! Cria Elira dès que Molly eut finit sa brève embrassade.

Un petit elfe en pagne et plus repoussant que dans le souvenir des enfants, arriva et s'inclina il s'apprêtait à dire quelques mots mais Elira le coupa :

-Kreattur, monte nos bagages dans les chambres !

-Les chambres sont occupées maîtresse, le maî…

-Occupées ? Dans ce cas met tout ça dans le couloir, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Ensuite tu feras le ménage, je te le demande tous les ans et chaque année cette maison est plus repoussante qu'auparavant, à croire que tu attires la vermine ! Commence par le grenier…non ne mets pas les pieds au grenier, ni même ton nez ou quoi que ce soit de ta personne, le grenier t'es défendu.

-Je me souviens maitresse, je n'y vais pas mais le maître…

-Tout de suite ! hurla Elira de plus belle.

Soudain elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'autres personnes, Tonks la regardait avec de grands yeux, Kingsley ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait et Sirius…

Soudain le portrait de Mrs. Black senior se mit à hurler qu'ils étaient tous des traitres.

-Silence ! Ce qui se passe ici est déplorable, nous sommes d'accord mais ce n'est une raison pour utiliser un langage si bas et grossier, que diraient vos ancêtres ?

Cette dernière réplique sembla faire taire le portrait définitivement, Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley sortirent à ce moment du salon où ils faisaient du nettoyage pour voir qui était la cause de tant de vacarme. Fred eut le temps d'apercevoir une Aprina assez mal à l'aise avant d'avoir son attention captivée par Elira.

Cette dernière venait de voir Sirius, il était encore légèrement derrière Molly et semblait abasourdi, pendant quelques secondes tendues aucun d'eux ne fit de mouvement et Remus craignit qu'Elira ne se détourne simplement de lui pour l'ignorer et lui faire payer son abandon quinze ans auparavant, mais telle ne fut pas sa réaction, elle se décida pour l'inverse.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry elle se jeta au cou de Sirius en Criant « Sirius ! ». Sirius eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut presque étouffé par sa femme, il lui rendit son étreinte aussi fort qu'il le put, cela faisait si longtemps ! Puis ils s'écartèrent un peu et Elira prit le visage de Sirius entre ses main pour le scruter, elle semblait inquiète, elle déclara :

-Tu es affreusement maigre ! Je pensais que Molly faisait assez à manger pour tout un bataillon ! Tu as changé.

-Pas toi, souffla Sirius.

Elira pouffa :

-Ta mémoire doit être sérieusement altérée dans ce cas !

Harry reconnu alors la voix enjouée, c'était la même que celle qu'il avait entendu chez les Dursley, mais cela n'était pas possible, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait à la fois connaître Sirius, les Dursley et Dumbledore !

-Vous étiez chez les Dursley ! S'écria Harry, Sirius, tu la connais ?

-Bien sûr, c'est ma femme ! Dit joyeusement ce dernier avec encore un brin d'émotion et créant une bombe chez les jeunes, les Dursley ?

-Oui, cette idée de pelouse était vraiment risible, Elira fit un clin d'œil à Tonks, je les ai emmenés à l'opéra à la place, j'écris à Pétunia de temps à autres, il fallait que je m'occupe un peu de Harry…

Sirius se rembrunit légèrement puis Elira reprit de sa voix claironnante :

-Bon, cette maison est repoussante ! Il faut que j'aille m'occuper des bagages et je dois aller me regarder dans mon miroir !

« La voilà sa revanche, pensa Remus, le pauvre Sirius n'est pas tiré d'affaire, sa femme refuse de rester plus de cinq minutes avec lui ».

Elira se dirigea vers l'escalier non sans un regard explicite à Sirius en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les enfants. Elle arracha son sac de voyage des mains de Mondingus qui semblait très intéressé et elle lui lança son regard le plus féroce, les jeunes se poussèrent de l'escalier pour la laisser passer mais Harry lui demanda :

-Vous connaissez les Dursley ? Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vu ?

Elira lui jeta un regard condescendant et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

En attendant Ekiran s'était précipité à son tour dans les bras de Sirius :

-Papa ! Tu m'as manqué…tu m'as manqué.

Murmura-t-il dans son épaule pendant que Sirius lui caressait lentement les cheveux en lui murmurant que c'était fini. Aprina s'avança aussi et se joignit à l'embrassade. Au bout d'un moment ils se désenlacèrent et se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Puis Sirius avisa Judicaël. Ce dernier se tenait encore dans le couloir, mal à l'aise et cherchant un endroit où se mettre. Laissant ses ainés derrière lui Sirius se dirigea vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus, il s'arrêta juste en face de lui et demanda avec une voix vibrante :

-Judicaël ?

Le garçon plongea ses yeux dans le regard noir de son père et hocha la tête, lentement il se laissa prendre dans les bras de son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce fut le moment où tous les autres décidèrent que ce n'étai pas un spectacle et chacun sembla se souvenir qu'il avait des choses à faire, personne ne vit la silhouette d'Elira qui observait la scène de haut en essayant de sécher ses larmes avec ses manches.

Alors que tout le monde faisait semblant de s'occuper et discutait discrètement de ce qui venait de se passer, un cri strident retentit de nouveau de la part d'Elira :

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que cette bête horrible et puante fait dans le grenier ?!

-Tu parles de l'hippogriffe ? Il était obligé de parler fort lui aussi puisque sa femme était au dernier étage et qu'il était dans le hall.

-Je parle du monstre qui souille mon miroir de sa présence !

-Elira…

-Mon miroir ! Mon miroir Sirius ! La chose la plus importante de cette maison, rien ne doit polluer mon miroir et tu mets tranquillement une bête affreuse dans la même pièce ?

-Ce n'est qu'un miroir !

-Sirius ! Je suis au bord du divorce là ! Mon miroir est une chose sérieuse !

-J'ai jeté des sorts protecteurs autour !

-Une maison n'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de créature ! Tu me faisais toute une scène pour un chat et tu prends un hippogriffe chez toi ?!

Sirius étouffa un rire, encore un peu nerveux suite à la menace précédente, à la mention du chat qu'il avait qualifié de monstre en le voyant pour la première fois.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où le mettre, le hall est trop petit !

-Buck a sauvé la vie de Sirius, intervint Hermione.

-J'ai une soudaine envie de nuggets ! Et faute de poulet on mange des hippogriffes ! déclara Elira avec emphase.

Sans écouter les protestations outrées d'Hermione elle retourna au grenier, talonnée par Judicaël.

-Tu vas vraiment faire des nuggets ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je ne laisserai pas cette chose avec mon précieux miroir, j'aimerai être seule pour m'en occuper Judi.

-Tu vas l'amener à Rilan ?

-Oui, il en fera ce qu'il veut si l'animal ne meurt pas de peur avant.

Elira s'enferma alors dans le grenier poussiéreux. Buck tourna alors sa tête arrogante vers elle, il avait été molesté par le bruit et entendait bien faire entendre raison à cette folle. Il s'avança vers elle, attendant qu'elle s'incline mais soudain il se figea, un grondement sourd provenait de la femme, comme tous les animaux il savait reconnaitre les prédateurs, et la première règle de survie pour n'importe quel animal est d'éviter de contrarier un Nattiowa. Il recula, espérant sauver sa vie.

Les yeux d'Elira brillèrent, c'étaient ses yeux de loup et ils étaient impressionnants. Buck se retrouva soudain à avoir la taille d'un poulet, terrorisé il commença à courir quand il fut intercepté par la main d'Elira qui se saisit de ses pates de cheval et le porta tête en bas en direction de son miroir, l'animal eut assez d'intelligence pour ne pas ruer et contrarier encore plus cette force de la nature. Elira commença à ensorceler le miroir pour la bonne destination, c'était vrai qu'il était protégé mais bon, un grenier ou même une maison, n'est pas un endroit pour un animal sauvage. Elle traversa le miroir et se retrouva dans la forêt des Nattiowa, l'endroit était très silencieux. Elle se dirigea vers la clairière centrale et se figea, une réunion au rocher avait lieu. Elle posa l'hippogriffe et s'assit en attendant la fin. Cela ne tarda pas trop et Akina se dirigea vers elle aussitôt qu'elle eut fini son discours.

-Un problème Elira ?

-Non, rassures-toi, j'apporte juste un hippogriffe que mon stupide mari avait mis dans la pièce de mon miroir.

-Mais les miroirs ne sont pas si fragiles, je me souviens que tu en avais un sur la porte de ton armoire.

-Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Elira avec un sourire, un hippogriffe ne vit pas dans une maison.

-Où est-il ?

-Ici, je l'ai rétréci !

Elira rendit sa taille naturelle à l'animal et Akina lui dit quelques mots puis l'animal partit soulagé d'être encore en vie.

-Tu disais ton mari…

-Akina, soupira Elira, oui, il est de retour dans sa maison natale, qu'il déteste, et je viens d'y arriver avec les enfants, il le faut bien, et puis il est temps et…

-Et tu mourrais d'envie de le faire parce qu'il te manque tous les jours. Elira, je le sais bien, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, au fond c'est toi-même que tu as envie de punir.

-Je me rappelle pourquoi j'espace toujours mes visites ici, marmonna Elira, je vais me remettre à pleurer comme un enfant si tu continues.

-Je préfère te voir pleurer que faire ton insolente Elira, au fond ce qui te plait c'est faire des bêtises.

-C'est vrai ! Et je vais pouvoir me lâcher maintenant, plus besoin d'être parent responsable !

Akina haussa un sourcil à la mention de 'responsable' et Elira lui tira la langue en retour, elle embrassa sa cousine et repartit vers son miroir. Quand elle réapparut dans le grenier de Londres elle portait 10 boites pleines de nuggets tout chauds et venant directement du McDonald's. Elle métamorphosa juste les emballages pour prolonger l'illusion.

Elle descendit ses provisions à la cuisine en attendant l'heure du diner. Et remonta pour voir à l'organisation des chambres.

Au premier Harry et Ron occupaient une chambre, Ginny et Hermione une autre et Mr. et Mrs. Weasley la dernière. Au deuxième étage Fred et George étaient dans une chambre, Remus dans une autre, la porte de Regulus était fermée et la chambre de Sirius se trouvait au bout du couloir. Au troisième la chambre de sa belle mère était légèrement ouverte, la chambre d'à côté était l'endroit où Walburga avait fait dormir les enfants les rares fois où ils étaient venus, les lits de bébé étaient encore là. Elira passa son doit sur la barrière en bois du premier lit, la poussière recouvrait tout d'un voile gris. Elira soupira, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour revenir à la maison.

Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et les lits pour enfant se métamorphosèrent en deux lits simples, un nouveau mouvement et la poussière disparu, deux mouvements de plus et les lits étaient faits, un dernier geste et les valises des garçons apparurent.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de sa belle-mère, poussa le plus gros soupir de sa vie et agita sa baguette pour changer les draps et faire disparaitre la poussière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps ici mais elle devait bien bouder quelques jours. Finalement elle descendit au premier et fit apparaitre un nouveau lit dans la chambre des filles, Aprina devrait partager un peu.

L'heure du diner approchait et elle descendit à la cuisine aider Molly, elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Elira soupçonna Molly de lui en vouloir de ne pas se joindre à l'Ordre. Finalement tout le monde fut appelé et Elira constata avec bonheur que Sirius avait un bras autour des épaules de Judi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Ron

-Des nuggets ! déclara joyeusement Elira en dévoilant le plat où elle avait tout mis, j'ai rempli des pots de sauce barbecue, il y en a pour tout le monde !

-Des nuggets ? demanda Hermione effarée, mais…

-Buck est encore là ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara très sérieusement Elira.

-Elira ! dit Molly d'un ton accusateur.

-ça se mange, commenta Elira en se servant, c'est gras mais c'est bon.

Judicaël et Sirius se servirent également mais Hermione était choquée :

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Il a sauvé la vie de Sirius et vous l'avez transformé en…Et vous mangez en plus.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis, affirma Elira avec aplomb.

-Je me souviens de ça, commenta soudain Sirius, tu m'y avais trainé une fois, un Mcgo je crois.

-Mcdo, corrigea machinalement Ekiran, c'est vrai que leur sauce barbecue est inégalable.

-Une spécialité moldue ? Demanda soudain Arthur avec un vif intérêt, vous trouvez ça où ?

-A tous les coins de rue Arthur, sourit Elira.

Hermione bouche-bée cessa de protester et mangea en silence jusqu'à ce que Kreattur apparaisse et qu'Elira l'interpelle :

-Kreattur, ne rentre plus dans la chambre de Walburga pendant un moment, ou dans quelque chambre que ce soit du tout, fait le ménage dans les salons.

-Ce n'est pas un esclave, rétorqua Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas non plus un serviteur acceptable, si tu te sens tellement proche de lui n'hésite pas à l'aider, je suis sure que tu pourras être utile.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et Sirius intervint pour calmer la situation :

-Elira, Hermione milite pour que les elfes de maison soient libres.

-C'est un projet intéressant mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire une révolution et de toute façon la plupart des elfes ne le veulent pas.

-Tu peux me passer de la crème anglaise s'il te plait maman ? Demanda alors Ekiran.

Elira le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui passa la saucière sans rien dire, c'étaient les premiers mots polis qu'il lui adressait depuis le début des vacances.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à monter quand Rogue arriva. Il devait remettre un papier à Mr. Weasley.

-Severus ! S'exclama Elira enchantée devant les regards horrifiés de tout le monde, tu as du temps pour venir ici mais pas chez moi ?

-Elira, je préfèrerais être chez toi que dans cette…maison mais je n'ai pas de temps, tu m'excuseras mais certaines personnes ici risquent leur vie.

-Oui, c'est fort regrettable, mais crois bien que moi aussi je fais mon devoir. Si tu n'as vraiment pas de temps je passerais probablement à Poudlard cette année.

-Tu m'obligerais, maintenant il faut que j'y aille.

Ils se serrèrent cordialement la main et elle l'accompagna à la porte, Sirius tomba de sa chaise.

-Tu vois maman, papa non plus n'aime pas Rogue, commenta Aprina avec sarcasme.

Elira lui jeta son regard le plus dédaigneux et monta dans « sa » nouvelle chambre. Elle fut suivit par ses garçons qui protestaient contre le fait de devoir dormir dans la même chambre et elle entendit Fred qui demandait à Aprina « Mais en fait ton nom de famille est _vraiment_ Black ? Et tu _vraiment_ es la fille de Sirius ? ». Quand Ekiran réalisa que ses parents ne partageraient pas la même chambre il lança un regard dégoûté à Elira et cette dernière lui lança un maléfice pour le punir de son insolence. « Tu auras mal au ventre toute la nuit » le prévint-elle.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre Judicaël affirma tranquillement :

-Ils vont vite se remettre ensemble, maman ne sait juste pas trop comment prendre les choses.

-Judi, ça fait 15 ans qu'elle lui fait payer un malheureux emprisonnement, elle n'a pas tenté de le délivrer, de le voir depuis qu'il est sorti, et maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble dans la même maison elle ne veut plus le voir.

-Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir, et puis ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont nos parents !

-Justement, les enfants ne sont pas responsables des parents, bien plutôt l'inverse.

-C'est vrai que tu parles étrangement parfois, tu viens peut-être du Moyen-âge.

Judicaël regarda son frère et lui lança son oreiller à la figure, une seconde plus tard ils se battaient à coup de polochon et les jumeaux Weasley alertés par le bruit vinrent se joindre à eux. Pendant ce temps Sirius était monté et demandait des explications à Elira.

-Franchement Elira, tu as _envie_ de dormir ici ?

-Non, mais je ne vais pas retourner chez moi juste pour la nuit.

-J'ai un lit double tu sais, j'ai beau prendre une place incroyable comme tu me l'as si justement fait remarquer, je suis sûr que tu rentrerais.

-C'est certain mais non merci.

-Elira regarde moi.

Elira arrêta de refaire le lit à l'infini et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son mari.

-Oui ?

-Je me souvenais de toi comme d'une sorcière intelligente. Tu veux faire la tête et bien soit, mais dis le moi clairement, je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te parle franchement ? Il vaut mieux ne pas dire certaines choses.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… comme : tu m'as abandonné et j'ai dû m'occuper seule de trois enfants. Seule parce que tu n'avais pas été capable de grandir et de m'écouter, parce que tu t'es jeté dans le danger en oubliant que tes enfants vivants étaient plus importants que tes amis morts. Tu voudrais vraiment que je te dise ce genre de chose, j'en ai encore si tu veux et je peux tout décliner.

-En effet…mais c'est le passé Elira, nous décidons du présent et de l'avenir, tu devrais être heureuse, Azkaban m'a fait grandir, vieillir même.

-Heureuse ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu restes, même s'il avait fallu pour cela que tu restes un gamin toute ta vie !

-Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… boudes aujourd'hui.

-Je pense que tu as autre chose à faire, quand tu auras réglé tes autres problèmes, peut-être que je changerais d'avis.

-D'autres problèmes ? Comme quoi ?

-Sirius, sois un père pour tes enfants, prends du poids, redeviens toi-même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es enfermé dans cette maison que tu dois être si maussade ! Il y a des sorts bien pires.

-Le problème Elira, c'est qu'on ne rattrape pas 14 ans de paternité en deux jours.

Sirius sourit amèrement et sortit sans claquer la porte, il entendit les éclats de rire de la bataille de polochons et descendit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain s'annonçait être une grande journée. Molly réunit tous les enfants Sirius et Elira dans le salon du premier étage et déclara :

-Nous avons éliminé la vermine hier mais il reste les armoires vitrées à débarrasser et un récurage du sol au plafond.

-Nous pouvons tout jeter, déclara Sirius en désignant les armoires.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua Elira, je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas mais moi j'aime ma famille et ses traditions et dire que je viens d'une grande famille est un euphémisme, on garde tes possessions familiales.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Mrs. Weasley exaspérée.

-Tout ce qui brille bien sûr, affirma Aprina avec un sourire taquin.

-Et ce qui porte des armoiries, ajouta Ekiran avec sérieux, on ne sait jamais Mondingus trouvera peut-être des nostalgiques et …

Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de sa mère et ils commencèrent le tri. Elira laissait les autres faire et essayait de trafiquer un phonographe pour diffuser de la musique mais dût abandonner. Elle se pencha ensuite sur l'arbre généalogique, il ne se décollait pas du mur, mais avec plusieurs sorts restaurateurs elle réussit à faire revenir le visage de Tonks sur l'arbre, cependant il disparut de nouveau quelques instants après et elle se chercha une autre activité. Elle sortit du salon et passa dans toutes les pièces de la maison en grondant des imprécations, à la suite de quoi elle ouvrit une des fenêtres qui ne donnaient pas sur la rue et regarda tout la vermine, des araignées aux larves en passant par les doxys rescapés et portant leurs œufs, sortirent précipitamment plutôt que d'avoir à faire à une Nattiowa en colère, il était parfois fort pratique d'appartenir à cette famille.

Elle rejoignit le salon au moment des sandwichs sous le regard noir de Molly qui pensait qu'elle s'était juste esquivée. Elira se força à passer le reste de l'après-midi avec eux, elle dématérialisa tout ce qui se trouvait dans les armoires pour les rematérialiser au sol afin que les autres trient pendant qu'elle nettoyait les étagères et coffrages des armoires. Elle fit ensuite un bref passage chez elle pour récupérer ses potions de récurage faites maison et elle s'appliqua ensuite à passer l'une d'elle sur lesdites armoires, leur rendant leur éclat du premier jour.

-Cette maison est épuisante, soupira Ron.

-Moi je m'amuse un peu, remarqua Harry.

-Le réel problème de cette maison c'est qu'il n'y a pas de musique, se renfrogna Elira, et en plus tout est gris et sombre. Je l'avais dit à Walburga mais elle avait prétexté que c'était « digne ».

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais réussi à la faire taire, souffla Mrs. Weasley.

-Elle m'a toujours bien aimé, marmonna Elira, après tout mes enfants étaient la seule famille qui lui restait.

Le lendemain Elira laissa tout le monde s'occuper de la salle à manger du ré-de chaussé et installa un petite table ronde et un fauteuil en chintz sorti de nulle part en face du portrait de Mrs. Black senior. Elle réussit à obtenir de Kreattur qu'il lui apporte du thé avec un service assorti.

-Vous voyez ma chère, cette maison était très bien pour votre époque, mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont différents, ils ont besoin de couleurs.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi, vous-même Elira, ne pensez-vous pas que le noir et le gris sont les couleurs les plus…dignes ?

-Le rouge et le bleu sont des couleurs royales, l'or et l'argent sont parfaitement dignes aussi.

-Mélanger les couleurs augmente fortement le risque d'impair.

-Certes, mais de toute façon personne ne pouvant reprocher ce genre de chose ne vient ici. Et puis toute cette crasse et cette poussière ne sont pas bonnes pour des enfants, cela provoque des allergies voyez vous.

-Des aller quoi ?

-Disons des irritations, et la poussière est très mauvaise pour les poumons, si Kreattur voulait se donner la peine de nettoyer un peu.

-Il sauve mes trésors de cette bande de pillards, de traitres de…

-Je pense qu'il pourra vous certifier que je me suis chargée de cela, la poussière en revanche…

-Je vais lui demander, j'accepte aussi que vous changiez de minimes détails mais seulement si c'est vous qui vous en chargez, je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre change quoi que ce soit.

-Vous avez ma parole, je serai la seule à décider des modifications.

Elira poussa un soupir de satisfaction, si ce maudit elfe aidait correctement les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite.

Le lendemain, alors que Sirius était en grande conversation avec ses fils et en prise à une bande chaussures mordeuses, Elira annonça :

-Je vais faire des courses, quelqu'un veut venir ?

-Acheter quoi ? Demanda Judicaël.

-Je pensais ruiner votre grand-mère, ou tout du moins son compte à Gringotts dont elle m'a obligeamment remis les codes, pour « rafraichir » cette maison.

-Tu vas faire comme chez nous ? Demanda Aprina intéressée.

-Ce n'est évidemment pas possible mais bon, changer les rideaux, les tapis, vernir et cirer les parquets, changer les tapisseries et recouvrir les canapés et fauteuils semble faisable.

-Je viens, déclara la jeune fille, il faut quelqu'un de goût pour choisir ce qu'il faut.

-Je viens aussi, dit Judicaël, j'aimerais bien voir Londres.

-Moi je reste avec papa, marmonna Ekiran.

-Sirius tu viens ? Demanda alors Elira en surprenant tout le monde.

-Elira, soupira ce dernier, Dumbledore…

-Au diable ce vieux pirate à sonnette.

-Maman, tu ne vas pas mettre papa en danger !

-Ekiran je pensais que tu me faisais un peu plus confiance que ça.

Elle se concentra un instant et agita la main. Le visage de Sirius devint celui d'un homme rondouillet aux joues rebondies, ses cheveux devinrent courts et bruns. Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaitre.

-Maintenant à nous, déclara joyeusement Elira.

-Rilan n'a pas voulu nous apprendre la métamorphose humaine, ronchonna Aprina.

-C'est parce que je doute qu'il sache s'en servir, il n'en n'a pas l'usage. Mais moi je vous ai appris à la faire alors exécution.

Un instant plus tard Elira avait de longs cheveux bouclés et bruns foncés et un visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, ses enfants n'avaient changé que leurs yeux et leurs cheveux, la forme du visage étant plus dure à altérer.

Ils sortirent tous joyeusement de la maison sous les reproches de Molly et le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture d'Elira et passèrent « la meilleure après-midi de leur vie » comme la qualifia Ekiran. Il s'était rendu compte que se prendre la tête pour des broutilles était la manière naturelle de ses parents de s'amuser ensemble. Elira avait observé avec satisfaction que ni ses enfants ni son mari ne perdaient une occasion de se raconter des anecdotes pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle prit même une photo de leur bande de fous pour se rappeler à quoi la vie devait ressembler.

En rentrant ils se félicitèrent tous de maitriser le sortilège de réduction, ils avaient effectivement ruiné la grand-mère en achetant moult pots de peinture, rouleaux de tapisserie, tissus d'ameublement et autres.

Le soir Aprina surprit ses parents plongés dans un conciliabule et voulu s'approcher mais Ginny arriva à ce moment pour lui demander de l'aide et elle l'accompagna à regret.

-Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre Minerva, soutenait Elira, elle commence à avoir des cheveux gris.

-Tu veux lui faire une coloration ?

-Oui, tu te souviens des couleurs tendances et assorties qu'on avait trouvé, on pourrait lui teindre les cheveux en…

-Vert pomme, elle adore le vert. Mais je pensais que quelques hallucinations lui feraient du bien, elle ne semble pas assez…gaie.

-Mais il ne faut pas que ça dure trop longtemps, on pourrait juste changer la couleur des murs…

-De la cuisine et l'inviter à diner, je suis d'accord.

-Quelque chose d'agressif alors, du orange…

-Avec des petits pois verts.

-Non, des rayures violettes.

-On peut mettre les deux, mais il faudrait qu'elle soit la seule à voir ça.

-Ou alors tous les adultes, si on fait parti de la farce ils penseront que les jumeaux sont coupables.

-Elle va se douter que c'est nous, depuis le trou elle te surveille.

-Mais oui ! Le trou, s'écria Elira, je pourrais lui en faire une nouvelle version ! Je pourrais combiner les bulles roses qui rongent avec le trou.

-Molly va t'étrangler.

-Je me demande quels seraient les effets sur les sorts protecteurs. Ekiran va vouloir sauter dans ce trou. Au fait, nos enfants adorent les explosions.

-Pff, ils ont de qui tenir.

Le lendemain Sirius et Elira délaissèrent le ré-de –chaussé et son secrétaire à l'épouvantard pour se concentrer sur la re-décoration du salon du premier. Avec un sourire ils passèrent à l'attaque. Le soir Sirius proposa à Molly d'inviter du monde à diner le lendemain :

-Albus, ou Minerva, cela leur fera du bien de prendre un peu de temps, de discuter tranquillement.

-Albus sera bien trop occupé, déclara Arthur, mais Minerva et Tonks seraient peut-être d'accord.

-Je vais leur proposer, accepta Molly sans voir de sourire d'Elira.

Le lendemain matin personne ne parvint à entrer dans la cuisine, Kreattur apparut et dit :

-le maitre et la maitresse refont la cuisine, ils ont installé le petit-déjeuner au salon.

Ils montèrent tous au salon et Aprina vit avec satisfaction que des rideaux rouges pendaient aux fenêtres, le parquet brillait de tous ses feux et quelques tapis neufs le parsemaient, le lustre au plafond était doré et brillait, la tapisserie blanche était ornée de petits lions rouges et ors et les fauteuils étaient désormais rouges et bien rebondis. Un plateau garni trônait sur la table ronde.

-Vous voyez Mrs. Weasley, maman est efficace quand elle s'y met, commenta Judicaël.

Pendant ce temps Elira était debout sur la table de la cuisine et agitait sa baguette avec de grands gestes désordonnés, Sirius faisait de même mais assis sur la table, au gré des mouvements de leur baguette de grand jets de peinture apparaissaient sur les murs.

-La potion pour Minerva est prête ?

-Oui, ce sera magnifique, j'ai préparé un nouveau trou aussi, au cas où.

-Toi tu as vraiment dû rester trop longtemps sans t'amuser.

Elira le regarda et ricana :

-Moins que toi sans doute.

Ils attendirent tous les deux le soir avec grande impatience, Elira en profita pour refaire les chambres, elles étaient pratiquement vides et étaient donc plus commodes à changer que les salons. Finalement le moment tant attendu arriva, Minerva était là mais pas Tonks, elle était de garde. Ils s'assirent tous à table et Molly apporta les plats pendant que Sirius se fit une joie de remplir tous les verres, tenant discrètement une petite fiole qu'il versa dans le verre de son ex-professeur.

-Cela faisait longtemps Elira.

-Pas tant, nous nous sommes vues en coup de vent à la fin de l'année dernière.

-C'est vrai, je pensais que vous habitiez en France.

-C'est le cas, mais nous sommes en vacances, de toute façon je revenais dans cette maison à chaque fois que je devais me rendre en Angleterre, les transplanages inter-pays sont justes affreux.

La conversation continua et Severus Rogue apparut au milieu du diner, pour transmettre des documents une fois de plus, il commenta :

-Je vois que ton sens de l'humour est intact Elira mais cette couleur est fort douteuse.

Il partit dans un tourbillon de cape et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en regardant ce qui avait motivé le commentaire de leur cher professeur. Molly se leva scandalisée et regarda vers Elira d'un air accusateur pendant que Minerva cherchait la cause de tout cela. Lupin lui fit alors passer un miroir et elle hurla :

-JONES ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Faites partir ça tout de suite !

-Je m'appelle Black maintenant, répondit Elira avec candeur, et vous aviez des cheveux gris, je pensais que vous aimiez le vert…

-Dites moi que c'est temporaire !

-Et bien, je suis presque certaine que si vous vous rasez la tête vos cheveux repousseront avec une couleur normale !

La protestation de Minerva se noya dans les hurlements de rire des enfants Weasley et de Harry.

-Jones, Black ! Cette fois c'est la fin, j'en ai assez de vous et de vos enfantillages ! Vous n'êtes plus à l'école ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les murs blancs avaient soudainement virés au orange vif avec des rayures violettes et des points verts qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Tous les adultes clignèrent des yeux et furent rapidement pris de migraine, ces couleurs étaient trop agressives. Les enfants eux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Arthur essayait de lever le sort sans succès et Molly accusait ses fils :

-Fred, George, vous êtes allés trop loin cette fois ! Faites partir ces couleurs odieuses des murs !

-Jones, hurla Minerva oubliant de nouveau qu'Elira s'appelait Black, je sais que c'est de votre faute, vous adorez vous attirer l'attention des autres, si c'est comme ça que vous élevez vos enfants…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes enfants ? Rugit Sirius.

-Ils vous ressemblent trop ! Voilà ce qu'il y a, Elira enlevez ça tout de suite et cessez vos plaisanteries, je ne veux plus voir de couleurs agressives, de bonbons ensorcelés de lustres clignotants de…

-De trou ? Demanda Elira ingénument.

-De trou !? LE TROU ! C'était vous, je vais vous corrigez, vous allez voir !

Elle fit un geste vers Elira qui renversa alors par inadvertance un pot en verre, le contenu se répandit en faisant de petites bulles roses et sous les yeux horrifiés de Minerva un trou aux profondeurs insondables apparut.

-Quelle maladresse, s'excusa Elira avec un sourire insolent.

Sirius fit semblant de la réprimander et Dumbledore arriva au milieu de cris et de rires incontrôlés.

-Tient, un trou. Il me semble que le coupable que Rusard traque toujours soit de retour. Comment allez-vous chère Elira ?

-Mal, depuis que vous êtes là.

-Je venais justement vous demander… ne rejoindrez-vous pas l'ordre cette fois ?

-Moi ? Dans ce stupide ordre du dindon ? Je suis égoïste et j'entends le rester ! Je surveille ma peau et vous devriez en faire autant pour vous.

-Elira, il est temps de mettre nos désaccords derrière nous et…

-Si vous me proposez encore de rentrer dans l'ordre de la dinde, vous ferez la farce. Encore un mot et je mets votre tête sur un pieu et je l'accroche au-dessus de la porte dans les toilettes.

-Enfin Elira, tu n'es pas sérieuse, intervint Sirius dans le silence glacial qui venait d'apparaitre, sa barbe est beaucoup trop longue, elle se coincerait dans la porte à chaque fois.

-Tient, c'est vrai, fit Elira d'un air embêté, on pourrait tresser la barbe pour la raccourcir, ou la raser.

-Venez Minerva, Elira a besoin de temps pour se rafraichir les idées.

Furieuse et encore rouge, cette dernière suivit Albus, Sirius les retint avant qu'ils ne sortent et s'entretint un court instant avec eux, pendant ce temps Elira avait rendu les murs à leur blancheur originelle et se faisait assaillir de questions par les jumeaux pendant que Judicaël tentait d'excuser tout le monde en aidant Mrs. Weasley à tout ranger.

Elira dut faire profil bas dans les jours qui suivirent, s'attirer les foudres de Molly n'était jamais agréable. Sa prise de bec suivante eut lieu avec Hermione.

-Il faut traiter Kreattur avec plus de gentillesse, disait Hermione.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant 15 ans et regarde l'état de la maison, il y a des gens avec qui il faut user de fermeté.

-Mais la situation des elfes est atroce !

-Pas plus que celle des gobelins : ils sont intelligents, indépendants et n'ont aucune reconnaissance dans le monde sorcier.

-C'est vrai…Mais personne ne fait d'effort pour changer, les loups-garous sont toujours aussi mal considérés et…

-Ah mais ça c'est normal Hermione, les loups-garous sont des bêtes sanguinaires, irréfléchies et cruelles.

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et se tourna vers l'endroit où Lupin était assis, il lisait et ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Lupin est tout sauf sanguinaire et…

-Mais c'est très différent, Remus est Remus et…

-Remus est un loup-garou et…

-Remus est un humain maintenant, juste comme toi, tout pareil, rien à voir avec un loup-garou sanguinaire stupide et affamé.

-Elira, Remus _est_ un loup garou et nous sommes tous humains donc égaux et…

-Ah non, nous sommes peut-être égaux mais la différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi je ne suis pas humaine et je sais la différence entre un homme et un loup-garou !

-Lupin, vous ne dites rien ? S'exclama Hermione en réalisant qu'il écoutait la conversation.

-Que pourrais-je dire ? Se disputer avec Elira est une perte de temps, elle a toujours le dernier mot, je crois que c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne se lasse pas, il essaye encore de gagner.

-Mais elle vient de dire que…

-Hermione, la vraie différence entre Elira et toi c'est votre définition de la chose et…

-Elle vous a traité de bête sanguinaire et féroce ! Vous devriez être offensés !

-Elira parle de loup-garou uniquement une fois par mois, lors de la transformation, sinon je suis un « humain ». Calme-toi Hermione, Elira fait beaucoup pour les loups-garous, d'ailleurs tu voulais me toucher un mot Elira ?

-Akina voudrais te proposer de faire des expériences, pour un traitement.

-Akina a toujours été gentille pour moi, mais je crains de ne pas trop avoir le temps, je t'en reparle.

Elira le suivit et ils partirent dans une discussion sur Akina. Hermione abandonna le ménage et partit en fulminant, répétant qu'elle en avait assez de cette folle. En attendant, la folle avait restauré toute la maison, trouvé une chaine-hifi et surtout ne faisait pas la cuisine, au grand bonheur de ses enfants.

Un matin, le jour d'aller acheter les fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, Ekiran entra dans la chambre de son père pour lui demander s'il venait, talonné de près par ses deux frangins. Il entra sans toquer et se figea net. Ses parents, ses deux parents semblaient profondément endormis dans le lit, très proches l'un de l'autre et sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils ne semblaient pas porter de pyjama. Aprina poussa un soupir devant la mine de son frère et le tira par la manche pour qu'il sorte.

-Maman et Papa…sont…

-De nouveau ensemble oui, affirma la jeune fille, depuis trois jours très exactement, je crois que l'histoire de Mcgonagall faisait partie d'un plan plus large destiné à les réconcilier.

-Mais…

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, déclara Judi en voulant rassurer son frère, nous n'aurons qu'à repasser plus tard.

Encore sonné Ekiran descendit petit-déjeuner. Deux heures plus tard la famille Black se déguisa pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley venaient également, comme Sirius ne cessait de le répéter fièrement, Harry avait été brillamment innocenté. Sirius était prêt à traiter Harry comme un autre de ses fils mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment prêt à regarder Elira comme sa tante, ou leurs enfants comme des frères et sœurs.

Ils revinrent le soir les bras chargés de paquets et commencèrent à faire leur malle. Elira se posta comme un garde à la porte de Ron et Harry pour s'assurer qu'ils finissaient tout avant de se coucher.

-Elle est pire que ma mère, souffla Ron.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et se dit qu'il comprenait Ekiran.

Le lendemain, jour du départ, rien ne put empêcher Sirius de se transformer en chien pour accompagner tout le monde au train, Elira dut se déguiser, ses enfants ne devaient toujours pas être connus comme des Black. Une fois de plus elle leur fit promettre de lui écrire et pour une fois, ils acceptèrent avec bon cœur. Elle espérait juste qu'ils passeraient une année tranquille pour une fois. Il n'est pas surprenant de savoir qu'elle se trompait.


	22. Chapter 22: Les enfants Black, brage

**Chapitre 22 :** **Les enfants Black, Dolores** **Ombrage**

En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur, Aprina grommela quelque chose sur l'incapacité généralisée et les diplômes trouvés dans des pochettes surprises. Elle s'assit avec les jumeaux et Lee, non loin du trio. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une sieste en attendant que Dumbledore finisse son discours, son attention fut attirée par un toussotement ridicule. La nouvelle prof voulait faire un discours. Au bout d'une minute, juste après la mention de « visages souriants tournés vers moi » alors que les jumeaux, Ekiran et elle faisaient les plus belles têtes de croque-mort qui soient (seul Judicaël avait le visage rayonnant, et ce n'était jamais bon signe, ce que semblait savoir Rogue qui lui envoya son pire regard), Aprina décida qu'écouter était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais l'air suprêmement attentif d'Hermione lui mit la puce à l'oreille, elle regarda ses frères et sut aussitôt que leur air distrait était la preuve de leur concentration, comprendre les paroles de cette prof en cardigan rose pelucheux n'était cependant pas aisé. Quand elle se tut, que les jumeaux baillaient copieusement et que Lee s'amusait avec sa fourchette, elle sut que cette année allait être éprouvante, rose-bonbon et le ministère semblaient déterminés à leur pourrir la vie, et Hermione Granger l'avait compris aussi.

Le premier cours de DCFM fut une horreur, Ombrage, car c'était le vrai nom de rose-bonbon, voulait leur faire apprendre par cœur un manuel insipide sans leur faire sortir leur baguette. Elle colla une retenue à Harry car il répétait ce qui était arrivé à Cédric et elle était partie pour en donner une à Hermione qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne ferait pas de pratique. Ombrage expliquait que la théorie serait suffisante pour s'en sortir lors des BUSES et Aprina leva la main.

-Miss…

-Jones, professeur. Je comprends bien que le ministère estime que la théorie est suffisante, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi conserver une épreuve pratique lors des BUSES, je veux dire, _rien,_ ne nous attends dehors donc…pourquoi conserver une matière aussi inutile du point de vue pratique ? On pourrait se contenter de faire un cours d'histoire des sortilèges utilisés en temps de guerre et utiliser le temps restant pour apprendre des choses concrètement utiles comme…les sorts ménagers.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, les garçons grimaçaient à la mention des sorts ménagers et le trio se regardait stupéfaits, qui aurait deviné qu'Aprina pouvait être aussi...autant comme sa mère ?

-Miss Jones, la défense contre les forces du mal est un apprentissage ancestral, en suivant mon cours vous aurez mieux qu'une simple « histoire des sorts », quand aux BUSES, il y a une épreuve théorique et pratique pour chaque matière, aucune exception ne doit être faite, et enfin, si les sorts ménagers vous intéressent vous pourrez toujours demander son aide au professeur Flitwick.

-Mais dans ce cas, si on conserve la pratique aux BUSES, votre but cette année n'est-il pas de tous nous hisser au niveau Optimal dans votre matière ? Et comment réussir un examen en deux parties si vous ne nous préparez qu'à une seule. Honnêtement professeur, cela fait des années que j'essaie d'arriver en classe de sortilèges sans avoir pratiqué avant et c'est un désastre à chaque fois, je ne suis pas la seule, demandez à Seamus, ses explosions sont légendaires.

-Miss Jones, Ombrage était agacée à présent, ce cours n'est pas un cours de sortilèges, vous devez comprendre qu'ici, seule la théorie est nécessaire, et elle suffira pour vos BUSES.

-Admettons que nous réussissions les BUSES, le but de l'école et des cours que nous suivons n'est-il pas de nous préparez à autre chose ? A la vie au dehors ? Si le but de l'école n'est que de nous préparer aux examens, alors c'est un système auto-suffisant et dont le lien avec le monde est à questionner, je veux dire par là, que toute cette institution est à remettre en cause du point de vue de son utilité si rien de cela ne sert du point de vue pratique.

-Miss Jones, des sorciers qualifiés et bien plus intelligents que vous…

-L'intelligence ne se mesure pas à l'âge, Hermione, ici présente est probablement plus intelligente que tous ces sorciers qualifiés et seule l'expérience…

-Miss Jones ! Je disais que des sorciers bien plus qualifiés et plus _intelligents_ que vous ont pris les décisions concernant le programme, et concernant les buts de l'école. Il est certain que certains cours ont plus d'utilité pratique que d'autres, vous ne rencontrez pas des créatures magiques tous les jours par exemple. Il en est de même pour ce cours, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, si vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus, est-ce que je peux partir ? J'ai un sort à réviser pour le professeur Flitwick.

-Ce cours n'est pas optionnel, vous allez rester ici…

-Mais vous venez de dire que vous ne pouviez rien me dire de plus ! Donc vous ne pouvez même pas me faire cours, le fait est, je ne comprends toujours pas cette évacuation de la pratique.

-Miss Jones, vous viendrez en retenue avec monsieur Potter.

-D'accord professeur, mais est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ?

-Vous venez d'étendre votre retenue à une semaine.

Les griffondors la félicitèrent à la fin du cours, de même que les jumeaux lorsqu'ils apprirent son attitude, mais Harry et elle s'attendaient à tout lorsqu'ils se rendirent à leur retenue.

-C'est un peu égoïste, mais je suis plutôt content de ne pas être seul, affirma Harry avant de frapper à la porte.

La décoration était hideuse, du rose partout, et des petits chats dans tous les sens. Mais Aprina aimait bien les chats, elle décida qu'il serait drôle de tester les limites.

-Oh, j'adore les chats ! Nous n'en n'avons qu'un à la maison et il est vieux maintenant. Sont-ce des images de chats que vous possédez ?

Harry la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et Ombrage avec soupçon, mais elle décida de répondre à la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient devant ses précieux minous.

-Non, bien sûr que je ne possède pas tous ces chats mais je trouve qu'ils apportent un peu de vie et de chaleur à ces froids murs de pierres.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva Aprina avec sérieux.

-Vous allez tous les deux me faire des lignes, en utilisant mes plumes personnelles. Vous, miss Jones, mettez vous là et copiez « Je ne dois pas remettre en cause le ministère ».

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Aprina cessa d'écouter, il lui sembla que Harry n'en n'avait pas fini avec cette harpie rose. Elle examina la plume et fut choquée d'y découvrir un puissant sortilège, elle écrivit la première ligne et confirma ses soupçons, l'encre était son sang. Tout en copiant, ce qui était assez lent car elle essayait une nouvelle calligraphie à chaque ligne, elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle éviterait la cicatrice. En sortant du bureau, ni Harry ni elle ne pipèrent mot. Hermione et Ron les attendaient mais elle les laissa avec Harry et fila dans le lit d'Ekiran, il aurait peut-être une idée.

-Pour la cicatrice, je pense qu'il y a des pommades, nous en demanderons une à maman, et pour la contre-attaque…on peut demander à nos parents, voir avec les jumeaux. Mais comme dirait Judi…ou plutôt comme il me le fait savoir par télépathie, il faut faire des recherches. Qui est cette folle ? On peut fouiller sur sa scolarité.

-Il me semble qu'Harry disait qu'elle était à son audience au ministère…en tout cas demain j'ai cours avec une vraie prof de soins aux créatures magiques, ce sera super.

-Hagrid reviendra…il me semble que son absence est liée aux géants…

-Toi tu as écouté aux portes !

-Non, j'ai testé ma télépathie sur papa…grosse différence. Bon, part de là et retourne dans ton lit, j'aime mon confort.

Aprina lui tira la langue et sortit. Elle écrivit une longue lettre détaillée à sa mère, glissant des indices pour qu'elle sache que son père aussi devait lire.

Puis Aprina passa outre Ombrage et partagea son temps entre les BUSES et les boites à flemme des jumeaux. Elle était à moitié endormie dans la salle commune, une semaine après le début des cours, quand elle vit la tête de son père apparaître brièvement dans la cheminée. Elle regarda le feu avec attention mais n'y vit qu'un feu normal, il y avait encore une poignée d'élèves dans la salle et elle décida de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent tous au cas où Sirius fasse un nouvel essai.

La chance lui sourit car le trio resta tard lui aussi et finalement la tête de Sirius apparut et resta dans la cheminée, il salua chaleureusement les quatre étudiants et répondit à la lettre de Harry. Aprina cacha son intérêt à la mention de la cicatrice du garçon qui faisait mal et approuva silencieusement son père sur ce qu'il disait de rose-bonbon. Cela se voyait directement qu'elle était une garce qui n'aimait pas les créatures magiques.

Sirius proposa de venir à Pré-au-lard et au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, Harry et Hermione protestèrent énergiquement. Il se tourna vers sa fille en dernier ressort :

-Aprina, dis leur toi que…

-Rien du tout, si tu veux vraiment sortir, tu peux aller chez maman, en France. Comment faites-vous d'ailleurs ? Elle revient à Londres tous les soirs ?

Sirius eut l'air très renfrogné et répondit :

-Non, Dumbledore veut que je reste au QG pour que quelqu'un soit toujours là et puisse tenir un compte des allers et venues, donc je ne peux pas aller chez Elira. Et elle ne vient pas tous les jours, elle prétend que le trajet la fatigue mais je pense juste que sa maison lui manque…elle n'y reste cependant jamais plus de deux nuits d'affilées…j'estime que ma situation pourrait être pire, au moins elle me raconte ses diverses expériences !

Aprina sourit faiblement, consciente que son père rêvait de sortir de sa maison, ils finirent par tous se dirent au revoir et monter se coucher.

Judicaël fut le suivant à faire les frais de rose-bonbon, et découvrit qu'effectivement, elle n'aimait pas les hybrides. Pour sa part, elle ne supportait pas l'air distrait du garçon et ses réponses laconiques souvent décalées.

-Monsieur Jones, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas que les sirènes sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers.

-Faites vous une différence entre les sorciers et non sorciers ou vous référez-vous à la catégorie humain ? Etre dénué d'un talent n'implique pas l'infériorité…par exemple, vous êtes dénuée d'une voix agréable, mais vous n'en n'êtes pas pour autant inférieure à quelqu'un qui en aurait une.

-Monsieur Jones, Ombrage semblait au bord de la crise, tous les non-humains sont des êtres inférieurs, en intelligence, en talents et en sentiments, ils ne sont que des animaux, leur donner des droits est par conséquent une erreur. Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue. Bien, maintenant, veuillez recopier la liste des créatures magiques que nous verrons cette année.

-Professeur, demanda une petite fille de serpentard, dans la liste des créatures que nous n'étudions pas, il y a un nom étrange que je n'ai jamais rencontré avant, « Nattiowa », qu'est-ce ?

Judicaël se félicita d'être plus calme qu'Aprina, moins sanguin qu'Ekiran et moins impulsif que sa mère. La réponse désinvolte de rose-bonbon sur des « monstres poilus à l'aspect d'un loup, aussi dangereux que leur orgueil mal placé est grand et qui ne mériteraient que d'être éliminés tant ils sont inutiles » souleva son indignation la plus profonde.

Les cours suivants lui révélèrent que cette femme détestait toutes les créatures et probablement, détestait également les non sorciers, son aversion était encore plus grande pour les hybrides que pour les autres. Judicaël se demanda ce qui arriverait si jamais elle découvrait que trois hybrides suivaient ses cours, elle voudrait probablement les découper en morceaux.

Il écrivit à sa mère une longue lettre où il chantait les louanges de rose-bonbon avec un tel sérieux qu'il savait qu'Elira ne serait pas dupe et lirait l'inverse de ce qui était écrit.

Ce fut Ekiran qui découvrit le passé de leur charmante professeur, il avait gardé profil bas et se reposait sur sa réputation d'élève taciturne, même lorsqu'il avait apporté le chaos avec Aprina dans leurs premières années, c'était elle qui se chargeait de l'insolence. Il se décida pour une approche directe, il resta à la fin d'un cours et demanda à Ombrage :

-Professeur, je me demandais…quelles matières avez-vous suivi à Poudlard ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette orientation auparavant, mais vous voir enseigner m'a vraiment donné envie de me tourner vers cette carrière. Comment devient-on un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aussi doué que vous ?

Ombrage n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cet élève, elle oublia qui était ses frères et sœurs et tomba dans le piège avec un sourire de crapaud ayant avalé une mouche.

-Mon cher, c'est à la suite d'une longue carrière, et de beaucoup d'expérience que je suis parvenue là où je suis aujourd'hui. A Poudlard j'ai naturellement suivit la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la DCFM, l'arithmancie et l'histoire de la magie. Je me suis premièrement dirigée vers une carrière dans la justice et rien dans cette école n'y prépare vraiment, mais je suppose que si vous voulez devenir professeur il vous faudra choisir une autre branche en attendant l'occasion opportune. Inutile de vous dire qu'un travail acharné et une attention particulière aux recommandations de vos professeurs sont primordiaux.

Ekiran approuva et la remercia chaleureusement avant de sortir en se disant que cette harpie mielleuse n'avait jamais étudié les créatures magiques et osait donner son avis dessus.

Les trois enfants Black furent, comme la plupart des élèves, dégoutés d'apprendre qu'Ombrage était nommée grande Inquisitrice, mais ils découvrirent rapidement que c'était là une nouvelle source d'amusement. Rose-bonbon inspectait ses collègues et Aprina ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela terriblement drôle, on découvrait une nouvelle facette de chaque professeur, certains restaient naturels comme Flitwick, d'autres laissaient voir qu'ils étaient agacés, comme Mcgonagall, et d'autres…et bien d'autres se comportaient de telle façon que la jeune fille devait lutter sérieusement pour garder son calme, c'était le cas de Rogue, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi raide et aussi prêt à assassiner sa classe. Elle pensa même lui faire passer un mot pour lui proposer l'aide d'Elira dans un plan d'empoisonnement de rose-bonbon mais se ravisa, sa mère préfèrerait certainement quelque chose de plus élégant qu'un vulgaire empoisonnement.

La première sortie à Pré-au-lard approchait et Aprina dut se résoudre à accompagner les jumeaux à la réunion organisée par Hermione. Elle s'en fichait un peu de pratiquer des sorts de défense mais n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée seule, de plus ses frères y allaient aussi.

Elle regarda avec un sourire en coin Hermione pousser Harry à faire un discours, ou chacun demander à Harry s'il avait bel et bien accompli telle ou telle prouesse. Judi lui pointa discrètement une sorcière voilée au fond du bar et souffla « Mondingus ». Elle sourit de plus belle puis se demanda sérieusement si elle allait participer à ce groupe illégal. Ekiran lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas, il resterait dans son rôle de lèches-bottes et serait ainsi plus à même de les aider. Judi pensait que c'était naturellement moins risqué que de joindre l'ordre et il comptait bien que le groupe serait découvert avant la fin de l'année, ce qui permettrait d'afficher publiquement son désaccord avec rose-bonbon.

Finalement, alors qu'Hermione faisait signer un parchemin qui, à n'en pas douter était ensorcelé, Judi se mit dans la file et Aprina joignit les jumeaux qui l'entrainaient avec eux sans lui demander son avis. Ekiran expliqua à Hermione qu'il ne se joindrait pas à eux mais n'était pas assez fou pour déclencher les foudres de sa sœur en disant à tous ce qui se préparait. La jeune fille acquiesça avec un doute, mais Ekiran restait le fils de Sirius et il ne ferait rien contre Harry.

Cependant le nouveau décret d'Ombrage de tarda pas. Après avoir joyeusement glissé dans l'escalier en pierre transformé en toboggan par Ron, Aprina lut le décret qui interdisait tout groupe, association ou club d'élèves. Elle eut une soudaine envie de former un club de quelque chose, peut-être ses frères ou les jumeaux seraient d'accord de créer un club expérimental de potions avec elle. A moins qu'il ne suffise simplement de ne pas se rencontrer régulièrement. Quand elle évoqua la chose avec Fred et George, ils haussèrent les épaules et lui parlèrent de l'équipe de quidditch avant d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois qu'Ombrage serait surement enthousiaste de tous les voir faire exploser des choses dans le château.

Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement au goût de Judicaël qui avait hâte d'être à Noël. Certes, les jumeaux et sa sœur procuraient d'agréables distractions, rose-bonbon inspectait les professeurs, ce qui était tout autant divertissant, mais Rogue se défoulait en s'acharnant sur lui, et il était trop distrait pour réussir à pratiquer la divination de manière convenable enfin, pour couronner le tout, il ne recevait plus de courrier de ses parents.

Aprina s'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé aux cours donnés par Harry dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés mais pouvoir envoyer valser ses camarades à l'autre bout de la salle d'un coup de baguette magique avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Cependant, les choses devinrent vite moins drôles pour elle, et pour beaucoup d'autres en fait. Le premier match de quidditch s'annonçait pourtant bien, Aprina avait rit à gorge déployée en voyant le chapeau de Luna, elle s'était égosillée pendant le match et avait fait une petite danse de la joie lorsqu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide ensuite, la foule constituait un obstacle assez imposant et elle n'avait pu que regarder de loin, d'un air horrifié George et Harry se ruer sur Malefoy. La tête de Malefoy ensuite aurait pu être suffisante pour faire oublier toute punition classique, mais certainement pas une interdiction _à vie_ de quidditch.

Elle essaya de rassurer les jumeaux qui déprimaient avec le reste de l'équipe dans la salle commune :

-Vous savez, elle ne peut que vous punir dans le cadre de l'école, vos balais sont légalement les vôtre, vous pourrez jouer pendant les vacances. Et puis vous deux n'avez plus que cette année ici…

-Mais on ne peut plus jouer dans l'équipe, déclara George comme un fantôme, on va devoir rester dans les gradins…

-Et moi ce n'est que ma quatrième année ici, remarqua Harry.

-Oh pour ça, les profs de défense contre les forces du mal ne restent jamais plus d'un an, elle sera partie l'an prochain, et avec un peu de chance, il en sera de même pour tous ses stupides décrets. Je suis persuadée que tu seras de nouveau dans l'équipe l'an prochain.

Son ton joyeux ne suffit pas à leur remonter le moral et ils montèrent tous se coucher avec un air lugubre sur le visage, ses frères n'étaient pas là…probablement en train de courir dehors dans la neige, en toute illégalité bien sûr. En soupirant elle monta se coucher elle aussi.

Noël approchait et Judicaël se réjouissait de bientôt pouvoir passer le premier noël de sa vie avec ses deux parents. Ils seraient probablement dans la maison de Londres plutôt que dans leur maison en France, ce qui l'ennuyait un peu, mais au fond rien de tout cela n'importait vraiment. Il se joignit à Ekiran et Aprina dans une bataille de boules de neige contre les jumeaux et Lee et constata que ses ainés étaient aussi d'une excellente humeur.

Même ce que lui rapporta Aprina sur l'inspection d'Ombrage lors du cours de Hagrid, qui était finalement revenu de sa mission pour l'ordre, ne put assombrir ses pensées, il pensait même à écrire tout ce qu'il ressentait dans un journal pour ne rien oublier de raconter à son père. Il en parla à Ekiran et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Lui aussi voulait passer du temps avec son père et il réalisait qu'il serait difficile pour chaque enfant d'avoir du temps seul avec lui, peut-être ils devraient faire un planning. Aprina, à qui il suggéra l'idée, trouva que c'était ridicule d'organiser à ce point là, mais elle s'accorda à dire qu'elle aimerait elle aussi avoir un peu de temps seule avec son père, ajoutant qu'ils devraient également faire des choses tous ensemble comme des jeux de sociétés.

L'esprit de Noël gagna peu à peu tout le monde, sauf Rogue, qui trouva amusant d'enlever cinq points à Judicaël car il avait un air trop niais. Les jumeaux essayèrent de convaincre Aprina de passer noël au Terrier mais elle finit par leur demander s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention d'affronter une Elira en colère.

En somme, ils se préparaient tous à passer d'excellentes vacances, en famille et sans malheur pour leur gâcher le moral.


	23. Chapter 23: Noël chez les Black

Bonjour! Je suis infiniment désolée de ce retard, j'espère qu'il ne se reproduira plus! En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre!

 **Chapitre 23** **: noël chez les Black**

Aprina lança un coussin dans la tête de George mais ce fut Lee qui le reçut. Fred la souleva par les pieds pendant que son frère la battait à coups d'oreillers, mais il se prit les pieds dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui trainaient au sol, et alors qu'elle lâchait un chapelet d'imprécations à son égard lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à terre l'un sur l'autre, Lee décida qu'il était temps de passer aux chatouilles. Angelina arriva sur ces entrefaites et les aspergea d'eau froide pour les calmer. George répliqua par un sortilège de chatouillis pendant qu'Aprina ensorcelait les oreillers pour qu'ils assaillent Angelina. Une heure plus tard, ils tombaient tous endormis au milieu des matelas, couvertures et oreillers qui jonchaient le sol après une bataille effrénée.

C'est dans cet état que Mcgonagall les trouva lorsqu'elle monta précipitamment les marches. Elle soupira et réveilla les jumeaux, leur demandant de la suivre.

-Mais…protesta George.

-Pas maintenant monsieur Weasley, Jones, Jonhson, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos dortoirs…quoique, venez aussi Jones. Allez attendre un instant dans la salle commune que je réveille Miss Weasley.

Ils descendirent tous les trois, Aprina se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'il s'agissait manifestement d'une histoire en rapport avec les Weasley. La directrice de maison, en robe de chambre verte, bonnet de nuit en coton et pantoufles en tissu à carreaux apparut suivie de près par Ginny. Elle les entraina rapidement vers le trou du portrait en annonçant précipitamment et avec angoisse :

-Arthur a été attaqué, Potter l'a vu en rêve. Dumbledore vous en dira plus, pressez-vous.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter et coururent à moitié derrière elle. Ils attendirent nerveusement que l'escalier derrière la gargouille les fasse monter, puis ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Une fois de plus la situation fut expliquée et ils apprirent que Sirius allait les héberger en attendant davantage de nouvelles. Alors que Dumbledore venait de demander la raison de la présence d'Aprina, une plume dorée apparut en plein air.

-C'est l'avertissement de Fumseck, elle doit savoir que vous êtes hors de vos lits…Minerva, retenez là, racontez lui ce que vous voudrez.

-Jones, c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous, claqua la voix de Mcgonagall.

La jeune fille la suivit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis, elle était le prétexte idéal. Son professeur l'attrapa par le bras en disant à voix basse :

-Je viens de vous prendre sur le fait, vous prépariez un mauvais coup avec les jumeaux mais ils ont réussi à s'échapper.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rose-bonbon tombait nez à nez avec elles dans le couloir. Elle portait une robe de chambre rose à fanfreluches et d'énormes bigoudis dans les cheveux, Aprina se retint de rire.

-Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu dire que les enfants Weasley, miss Jones et M. Potter étaient hors de leurs lits.

-Comment cela miss Jones ? Expliquez-vous un peu ! Tonna Mcgonagall, feignant la colère à la perfection.

-Heu…je… les jumeaux et moi…Je suis vraiment désolée, je réalise à présent que c'était une farce puérile…

-Le professeur Ombrage a mentionné plus de monde hors de son dortoir, que font les autres ? Où sont-ils ?

Aprina pensa que c'était vraiment un coup de maitre, s'arranger pour que quelqu'un d'autre explique une situation impossible, peut-être qu'elle se venge encore de mes parents, soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.

-Je…c'est vrai, nous avons demandé de l'aide à Ginny, mais pour Harry et Ron je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils nous ont entendu, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient autre chose en tête, un tour aux cuisines sûrement.

-Et où sont vos amis ? demanda doucereusement Ombrage.

-Je ne sais pas, nous voulions faire une farce au directeur et étions en train de piéger la gargouille menant à son bureau. Mais George a entendu le professeur Mcgonagall arriver et nous nous sommes sauvés dans des directions différentes, je n'ai pas été très _chanceuse_ , insista t'elle en regardant son professeur, mais ils pourraient être n'importe où dans le château à présent.

-Dans le bureau du directeur par exemple ? Demanda Ombrage toujours avec un sourire mielleux.

-Je ne vois pas comment, il leur faudrait le mot de passe, si nous l'avions eu, nous aurions monté notre coup directement sur sa porte.

-Et puis-je savoir exactement en quoi consistait cette farce ? Quelque chose de bien difficile si elle vous demandait de venir au milieu de la nuit.

-Oh, c'est surtout que venir la nuit ajoute de l'excitation, nous voulions quelque chose d'assez simple. Une trombe d'eau qui s'abatte sur le premier à passer la gargouille, suivit d'une poudre de démangeaisons et enfin une voix tonitruante qui aurait proféré des phrases amusantes dès que la personne, le directeur en l'occurrence, aurait essayé de parler.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes honnête au moins…mais je pense que vous essayez de cacher Potter et son ami. Cela fera 20 points en moins pour gryffondor, votre honnêteté à mon égard vous rachète un peu, gardez cela en mémoire à l'avenir, et deux semaines de retenues qui démarreront dès la rentrée. Je vous laisse la raccompagner au dortoir Minerva.

Mcgonagall entraina la jeune fille à sa suite, s'excusa du bout des lèvres et promit de lui faire regagner des points dès que possible. Aprina songea que deux semaines à se faire entailler la main lui procureraient un bon moyen de pression sur sa directrice à l'avenir, c'était un prix très élevé qu'elle payait pour le manque d'imagination, mais l'incroyable clairvoyance, de son professeur, en effet elle aurait très bien pu lui dire de rester tranquillement avec Angelina dans le dortoir.

Deux jours plus tard, sa valise enfin bouclée, Aprina suivit Hermione jusqu'aux carrioles qui les mèneraient au train. Neville et Luna se joignirent à elles et demandèrent des nouvelles de Ron et Harry.

-Ils vont bien, affirma Hermione, ils ont juste dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu, une affaire de famille je crois, et Harry fait presque parti de la famille Weasley alors il les a accompagnés.

Aprina se renfrogna légèrement, elle aussi aurait bien aimé deux jours de plus avec son père. Elle se demandait qui viendrait les chercher à la gare, ses frères et elle.

Elle n'eut pas à se le demander très longtemps, une grande femme un peu ronde avec des cheveux blonds de Barbie et une robe de gala attendait sur le quai. Aprina poussa un long soupire et se dirigea vers sa mère en se disant qu'elle poussait les déguisements au ridicule et que ceux qui l'apercevraient en compagnie de cette dame pourrait se moquer d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Apparemment c'était aussi le sentiment d'Ekiran car il fit mine de ne pas els remarquer et se dirigea directement vers la sortie, au contraire de Judicaël pour qui l'apparence de sa mère ne posait aucun problème. Elira fit un mouvement de sa baguette et Ekiran se trouva attrapé par une liane et ramené dans le giron maternel trop tôt déserté.

La famille Black se dirigea ensuite vers la petite voiture d'Elira, y entassa les malles et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en route vers la maison de Londres. Sirius sautait presque d'impatience sur place en les attendant et la joie de leurs retrouvailles réveilla le portrait de Mrs. Black qui se mit à hurler avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de ses petits enfants adorés.

Aprina s'installa dans la chambre de Ginny et lui conforma l'absence d'Hermione qui devait aller skier avec ses parents. Ekiran et Judicaël se contentèrent de poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre à l'étage et, sans même saluer Ron et Harry, repartirent voir leur père qui leur proposa aussitôt de l'aider à décorer la maison.

Aprina obtint l'aide des jumeaux pour décorer le salon et son plan d'explosion à grande échelle aurait surement réussi si sa mère n'avait trouvé suspect les pétards au plafond. Décidé à profiter à fond des deux semaines de vacances, Judicaël se rédigea une fausse attestation de dispense de devoirs signée par Dumbledore (il copia sa signature au dos d'une carte chocogrenouille) et proposa à Ekiran de lui faire une démonstration de divination en lisant les présages dans la fumée de parchemins brulés, dans l'idéal, les parchemins remplis de leçons.

En regardant les fruits d'un mois de cours partirent en fumée, Sirius interrogeait ses fils sur Ombrage, Harry et, surtout, la relation de Fred et Aprina. Elira n'était pas là dans la journée, trop occupée à répondre aux nombreuses commandes de Noël que les gens passaient au dernier moment dans sa boutique.

Hermione finit par se joindre à eux et avec son arrivée, Harry refit surface, ce fut le moment où Elira réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle fit une longue lettre pour en informer Dumbledore, évoquant le fait que le garçon se sentait surement dépassé et terrorisé par sa vision. Sirius essaya de lui parler mais chacun était très pris par le bourdonnement actif de la préparation de Noël.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Sans prendre la peine de déballer leurs cadeaux, les enfants Black se ruèrent dans la chambre de leurs parents en criant « JOYEUX NOEL ! ». Sirius bondit hors du lit et entama avec eux une danse de la joie. Elira rabattit la couverture sur sa tête en grommelant qu'elle ne savait qui était le plus gamin des quatre. Son mari crut cependant très spirituel de lui envoyer un jet de neige avec sa baguette et l'instant d'après Elira coursait Sirius dans la maison pendant que leurs enfants criaient les paris.

Devant un tel boucan tout le monde se réveilla et les jumeaux se joignirent aux paris pendant que Mrs. Weasley criait à tous d'arrêter, que Ron et Harry ouvraient leurs cadeaux et que Remus comptait les points. Il finit timidement par annoncer un ex-æquo que contestèrent les jumeaux selon qui Sirius avait gagné, mais le meilleur regard noir d'Elira fit comprendre à tous qu'elle ne pouvait être que la gagnante. La famille Black finit enfin par se réunir autour du sapin où chacun déballa ses cadeaux.

Sirius éclata de rire en voyant le titre du livre offert par Remus « choisir le bon sorcier pour sa fille » et décida immédiatement de mettre au point toute une série de tests destinés à vérifier que Fred était digne de son unique fille. Aprina s'estima heureuse de ne pas recevoir de planning de devoirs de la part d'Hermione mais plutôt un bracelet et Judicaël se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture de « interprétation des rêves en fonction de la position stellaire » envoyé par son Rilan. Ekiran fusilla sa mère du regard en voyant qu'elle lui avait offert un livre de cuisine et elle lui répondit en souriant triomphalement, elle cria également de joie en voyant que Sirius avait composé un album photos. Certaines d'elles n'étaient cependant pas à montrer au publique, selon elle les photos prises par Lily de leur plongeon dans le lac pourraient encore plus biaiser Mcgonagall à l'égard de ses enfants.

Finalement, tous s'attablèrent autour du petit déjeuner, mais Mondingus interrompit le moment en s'invitant et déclarant ensuite qu'il avait une voiture pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste visiter Arthur. Sirius marmonna qu'il ne pouvait y aller, Elira affirma que ses enfants seraient sûrement de trop et feraient mieux de rester à la maison avec leur père. Molly partit alors avec tous ses enfants, Harry et Hermione et Remus et Elira en escorte.

Cette dernière passa rapidement saluer Arthur et lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël de la part de ses enfants puis elle se dirigea vers une autre section de l'hopital.

Elle se sentit un peu coupable de n'avoir pas pensé avant à aller visiter de nouveau les Londubat. Alice avait été une très bonne amie, et surtout la dernière à ses côté avant qu'elle ne parte en France…Linda était un cas différent.

Elle arriva à l'étage des injuries permanentes et se dirigea vers le lit de ses amis quand elle se rendit compte que la mère de Franck et le fils de ses amis étaient déjà là. Elle décida d'attendre à côté mais la vieille dame avait un regard d'aigle et lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas à hésiter et l'invita à se joindre à eux.

Elira lui serra la main, se présenta comme une amie d'école d'Alice et elle salua Neville qu'elle complimenta sur sa ressemblance avec sa mère.

-Oh, il ne tient pas tant de son génie ni de celui de son père, c'es regrettable, fit la grand-mère.

-Je suis certaine que s'il voulait vraiment il pourrait être tout aussi doué qu'eux, répondit doucement Elira, l'échec provient souvent d'un manque de confiance en soi.

Elle regarda Neville avec encouragement mais sa grand-mère s'appliqua ensuite à démontrer que le garçon n'avait définitivement aucun talent pour une autre matière que la botanique.

Elira regarda Franck et Alice, pâles, émaciés, les cheveux blancs et le regard vide. Elle essaya de nouveau de les sonder mentalement mais elle rencontra de fortes barrières, leurs esprits semblaient condamnés, hors d'atteinte à jamais. Ils finirent par tous se lever et Elira prenait congé de Neville et de sa grand-mère quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apparurent dans la pièce. Pensant que c'était un véritable don qu'ils avaient d'apparaitre toujours là où il fallait, Elira s'éclipsa avant d'entendre Ron débiter des absurdités et la grand-mère des sermons.

Aprina jouait aux échecs avec son père quand Severus entra dans la cuisine et déclara avoir besoin de l'endroit pour une discussion privée avec Harry, enfin il disait « Potter ».

La jeune fille s'esquiva et partit prévenir sa mère que son père et face de carême étaient seuls dans la même pièce.

-Severus est ici ? Quelle charmante surprise !

-Maman, il n'est pas charmant et il va trucider papa.

-Je ne pense pas, il a trop peur de moi.

-Dans ce cas papa va trucider ton meilleur ami.

-Severus n'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est un bon ami, et tu me dis qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec Harry, c'est donc _ton_ ami qui va se retrouver avec Severus.

-Papa avait l'air de vouloir rester.

Elira réfléchit une minute puis elle descendit calmement les escaliers. Trop lentement au goût d'Aprina qui découvrit avec horreur que, au moment précis où Arthur revenait de l'hôpital, son père et Rogue se menaçaient mutuellement de leur baguette, Harry au milieu essayant de calmer la situation.

-Des envies de meurtre ? demanda Elira d'un ton léger.

-Pas du tout chérie, Servilus et moi ne faisons que discuter, répondit Sirius.

Elira résolut alors la situation en embrassant chaleureusement Severus sur les deux joues, à la française en lui répétant à quel point il lui avait manqué, ce qui n'eut pas du tout l'air de lui plaire.

Judicaël chuchota même à Ginny que c'était le moment de prendre des photos, lesquelles ne manqueraient pas d'interloquer toute l'école.

-Oui, rit Ginny, s'ils voyaient le détestable Rogue se faire embrasser sur les joues par une aussi belle femme.

-Ce qu'ils ne verraient pas, c'est que mon père est au bord de la syncope et Rogue rouge de fureur.

-Ou de honte.

L'instant d'après Elira raccompagnait Severus à la porte et il se plaignait que c'était à cause d'elle s'il était dans cette situation. Dumbledore avait pris sa lettre trop au sérieux et avait décidé que des cours d'occlumancie étaient nécessaires pour la santé mentale d'Harry.

-Avec toi ? Le dragon à barbe ne veut-il pas plutôt punir Harry ?

-C'est mois qu'il punit, grogna Severus, la prochaine fois, garde tes bonnes idées pour toi.

Elira haussa les épaules et partit déjeuner, prenant soin de se placer loin de Mondingus et de Maugrey.

-Sirius, lui dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux le soir même.

-Un problème Elira ?

-S'il n'y en n'avait qu'un ce serait le rêve. Il faut faire quelque chose pour Harry.

-Dumbledore fait déjà quelque chose pour lui.

-Ce serpent à cymbale a l'intention de lui faire apprendre une matière atrocement difficile avec l'homme qu'il déteste le plus. Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat.

-Si tu reparles encore de tes mauvais présages…

-Je ne suis pas experte en présages, loin de là, je pense même que ton fils me dépasse largement. Il suffit d'un minimum d'intelligence pour voir que ce garçon risque de se faire utiliser et qu'il n'a jamais d'ennuis seuls mais toujours en entrainant un nombre conséquent de personnes, futures victimes, avec lui.

-Elira, je pense que tu dramatises.

-Vraiment ? Je suis allée à l'école chaque année en fin d'année car le garçon était au bord de la mort, la choucroute directorial a beau dire, je ne suis pas intimement convaincue qu'Harry soit en sécurité.

-Parfait, admettons, que veux-tu faire ?

-Moi rien. Toi par contre il te connait, il te fait confiance, il t'écoute.

-Pas quand je lui dis de faire attention.

-Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un moyen de communication sûr. Comme ça tu pourras lui parler fréquemment, répondre sans danger à ses questions et essayer de l'empêcher de commettre des bêtises.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas l'empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement d'Ombrage ! Même nos enfants le font et…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Je voudrais que tu lui remettes ce miroir.

-Un miroir ? Tu veux que je passe au travers d'un miroir pour aller lui remonter le moral ?

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais pas envie.

-Elira, tu me connais, je ne dis jamais non au danger…mais ça risque d'être encombrant.

-En fait je parlais d'un miroir de poche, comme un téléphone portable mais avec un contact visuel.

-Ah, c'est moins drôle.

Elira étouffa un soupire et lui fourra deux petits miroirs dans les mains, pensant que personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé de protéger le casse-cou professionnel.

Le jour du départ des enfants, ils devaient prendre le magicobus, ce qui excitait à tort ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais pris, Sirius remit le miroir à Harry et se prit à espérer que cela puisse vraiment résoudre ses problèmes et engager son filleul à le contacter souvent, une petite discussion était toujours la bienvenue dans la morosité du square.

Finalement ils partirent et Elira tenta de ne pas trop penser à la prédiction du matin de Judi qu'ils ne se reverraient pas de si bonnes conditions la fois suivante. Sachant qu'Arthur est à moitié mort cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? se demanda Elira, regrettant pour la première fois de ne pas savoir exactement ce que le futur lui réservait.


	24. Chapter24:Aprina Black,Poudlard,Ministèr

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'y avais réfléchi bien à l'avance et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! On s'approche petit à petit de la fin!

 **Chapitre 24 : Aprina Black, Poudlard et ministère**

Faire un voyage en magicobus en étant coincée entre Fred et George était définitivement une des meilleures expériences qu'Aprina ait jamais vécue. Les garçons avaient utilisé leur baguette pour que leurs trois chaises restent collées et décrivent des cercles dans le bus, s'attirant les regards noirs de tous les autres voyageurs. Ekiran ne cessait de tomber et de pester, Jud lévitait très légèrement, s'épargnant ainsi tous les désagréments du voyage. Remus semblait s'amuser et Ginny riait à chaque arrêt.

-Ma mère conduit aussi bien que ce chauffeur, commenta Aprina.

-Ta mère est une femme extraordinaire, déclara George.

-C'est notre modèle en matière de méfaits, compléta Fred.

-Et nous sommes déterminés à lui demander de nous apprendre à conduire, termina George.

Aprina leva les yeux au ciel et passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis pour amortir les chocs à venir.

Sans un regard pour ses frères, elle monta dans le compartiment des jumeaux qui se trouvait aussi être celui de Lee et Angelina. Ils arrivèrent au château et montèrent dans la salle commune en faisant un saute mouton dans les escaliers, ce qui déclencha un bouchon et la menace de certains serpentards de faire appel à Ombrage. Une fois arrivés à bon port, ils regardèrent immédiatement vers le panneau d'affichage, les jumeaux préparaient déjà de nouvelles affiches à accrocher quand George s'exclama :

-Ah, la nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annoncée, c'est le jour de …. Angelina ! Tu veux bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi pour la saint Valentin ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais passer la journée avec mon petit ami…

-Ah, Angelina ! Tu me trahis ? Perfide et infidèle, tu as profité des vacances, alors que j'étais au chevet d'un père malade…

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, je viens avec toi !

-Et toi ? demanda Fred à Aprina.

-Moi ? Je ne comptais pas y aller avec George, mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes, j'ai toujours trouvé ton frère très attirant, il a un certain charme et…

-Aprina, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard pour la saint Valentin ?

-Personne d'autre ne se propose ? Bon et bien puisque je n'ai que vous monsieur Weasley… C'est d'accord.

-Ah, ce qu'elles se font prier ces dames, soupira George.

En montant se coucher, Aprina se dit que la deuxième partie de l'année s'annonçait fort bien, un sentiment dont elle déduisit par la suite qu'il confirmait son incompétence absolue en matière de divination. En effet, quelques jours plus tard, ils apprirent qu'une évasion de masse avait eu lieu à Azkaban.

-Vous avez vu ? C'est encore sur Black qu'ils blâment tout, ce type doit être incroyablement fort, s'exclama fortement Judicaël sous le regard exaspéré de sa sœur.

Ekiran s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à côté de George.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir attaquer l'école ?

-Ils ne sont pas encore assez forts, mais ils ne vont certainement pas rester à jouer au bridge en buvant du thé, marmonna Aprina en essayant de pousser son cerveau à fond pour prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce qui ne conduisit qu'à une déception profonde où elle réalisa que même elle avait des moments où elle ne pouvait penser à strictement rien d'intelligent.

L'instant d'après la main d'Hagrid renversait par mégarde la cruche de jus de citrouille et ils l'entendirent parler au trio qui n'était pas loin. Hagrid était en période probatoire.

Aprina se leva immédiatement et lui offrit de l'aide pour s'occuper des créatures malades s'il avait besoin de plus de temps pour préparer ses cours. Hagrid donna une réponse vague mais elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup insister pour qu'il accepte.

Comme Rose bonbon avait passé un autre décret, les jumeaux essayèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive pendant son cours et Lee les défendit mais le limier du ministère n'apprécia pas et Aprina s'abstint donc d'essayer quelque chose de similaire.

Elle savait que Judicaël pratiquait le sort « diffindo » à merveille et la couverture de son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal avait été appliquée à un nombre conséquent d'ouvrages qu'il lisait en toute impunité sous le nez de leur professeur adorée. Ekiran continuait ses efforts pour paraître un élève model et Aprina le vit même demander conseil à Hermione, le pauvre garçon n'avait pas l'habitude.

Aprina se creusait la tête pour mener la vie dure à Ombrage sans se faire renvoyer, mais elle ne trouva rien de mieux que suggérer à Judicaël de souffler à Trelawney les réponses sur les prévisions qu'elle devait faire. En effet, Rose bonbon inspectait désormais chaque cours de Trelawney et de Hagrid, la jeune fille essayait de lui donner un coup de main, tous les Nattiowa sont naturellement des professionnels en ce qui concerne la soin aux créatures magiques, mais cela n'empêchait pas Hagrid de perdre ses moyens en cours face à une Ombrage décidée à le saquer.

Finalement la saint Valentin arriva et les jumeaux durent se mettre à genoux pour supplier Angelina d'abandonner complètement son idée d'entrainement de quidditch pour la journée. Aprina suggéra finalement un entrainement dans l'après-midi, comme ça Ekiran aurait le temps de sortir avec sa petite amie du moment et les jumeaux pourraient encourager depuis les gradins, après avoir passé du temps avec leur petite amie respective, car depuis leur interdiction à vie de jouer ils insistaient pour assister à tous les entrainements.

Aprina et Fred partirent donc en courant le jour dit et, sitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, Fred transplana avec Aprina, laquelle se remit assez rapidement de son premier transplanage d'escorte. Ils atterrirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fred voulait montrer à Aprina le local qu'il avait acheté avec son frère pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Ils en profitèrent pour manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme et Aprina remercia en riant son amoureux de ne pas l'avoir emmenée chez madame Pieddodu. Fred lui répondit avec un sourire effronté que si elle n'était pas sage, la prochaine fois il l'y conduirait. Ils transplanèrent au niveau de la tête de sanglier pour éviter de se faire voir, plan qui échoua car Judicaël était confortablement assis à terre le long du mur de l'auberge.

-Je monte la garde, expliqua t-il.

-La garde pour quoi ? Demanda Fred très intrigué.

-Harry et Hermione, ils font des choses très secrètes, et très interdites, enfin pas encore mais la fouineuse rose l'interdira bientôt.

-Ils te l'ont demandé ? Interrogea Aprina avec suspicion.

-Bien sûr que non, ils ne se doutent même pas de ma présence, j'ai simplement jugé bon de les garder à l'œil.

Fred le félicita de son dévouement et entraina Aprina vers le terrain de quidditch. Ils en revinrent déprimés. Ekiran passa la soirée sans parler, Ginny, Angelina et lui formaient un trio peu enviable, ils osaient à peine se regarder et fuyaient le regard des autres, cette fois, Aprina put prédire sans trop se risquer une défaite cuisante pour Gryffondor.

Le samedi suivant, la seule consolation des rouges et or fut que Ginny attrapa de vif d'or et qu'Ekiran survécu à tous les cognards lancés sur lui, il savait qu'il devait remercier son frère et sa sœur pour leur protection. Aprina demanda aux jumeaux s'il fallait faire un tour à la cuisine pour consoler tout le monde, mais devant leur tête elle se ravisa et se joignit plutôt à Hermione qui révisait dans un coin.

Peu de temps après, l'unique fille d'Elira et Sirius fut surprise de voir Harry recevoir une pile énorme de courrier, Judicaël lui signala mentalement que le garçon avait donné une interview le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle se proposa alors joyeusement pour aider à ouvrir le courrier. Un instant plus tard, Ombrage arrivait et la jeune fille eut l'immense joie d'ensorceler le journal au moment où elle le prenait afin que chaque page lui démange les doigts.

Aprina décida finalement que son frère était un voyant né, ou plutôt un très digne héritier de la méthode de méditation des Nattiowa car la lecture du Chicaneur fut bientôt interdite. Elle peina cependant à comprendre pourquoi Judicaël se montra extrêmement heureux lorsque le professeur Trelawney fut chassée par Rose bonbon. Mais quand elle vit le remplaçant trouvé par Dumbledore, elle comprit immédiatement.

Firenze était un centaure, les centaures sont de grands voyants et ils sont très perceptifs, aussi regarda-t-il immédiatement chacun des enfants Black tour à tour. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille regretta de ne pas faire divination.

Judicaël revint enchanté du premier cours, mais il chuchota à sa sœur et à son frère que la horde l'avait banni car elle estimait qu'il se dégradait en acceptant d'enseigner des humains.

-Nous pourrions faire un tour, suggéra Aprina, leur parler…

-Pas moi, marmonna sombrement Ekiran, si je me fais pincer par Ombrage et qu'en plus elle soupçonne que je suis un…enfin… ma stratégie d'approche sera ruinée.

-Je peux y aller, j'avais envie de faire un tour de toute façon, proposa Judicaël.

-Parfait, je vais parler à maman par miroir, elle a peut-être des informations nouvelles sur les évasions, ou un mot de la part de papa, répondit Aprina.

Quand il revint le lendemain, Judicaël glissa en riant à ses ainés qu'il avait découvert le secret d'Hagrid, il avait ramené son « petit » frère avec lui, un modeste géant. Aprina n'avait pas fini son repas que Fred la trainait dans les escaliers, murmurant « réunion de l'AD ». Cette fois, ils apprenaient à faire un patronus, sans surprise, celui d'Aprina était un loup.

Alors qu'ils s'émerveillaient de leurs patronus respectifs, Dobby arriva et tenta d'articuler une phrase cohérente, Aprina reçut un avertissement mental et cria qu'ils devaient tous courir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa carte pour éviter les serpentards mais Fred l'entraina dans un recoin sombre.

-Tu connais la meilleure manière de ne pas se faire prendre ? Demanda –t-il avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui a une idée en tête.

\- Dis-moi, je suis preneuse.

-Il faut se faire voir sur place tout en étant insoupçonnable.

-Bonne idée, mais jamais nous ne serons insoupçonnables, nous sommes toujours les premiers accusés.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez imaginatives, répondit Fred en souriant de plus belle, il faut être plongé dans une autre activité.

Aprina le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis l'illumination arriva et elle se mit à rire.

-Vraiment monsieur Weasley, vous êtes pire que la peste.

Il haussa les sourcils et lui passa un bras autour de la taille en souriant largement. Des pas se firent entendre et les jeunes gens annulèrent la distance qui les séparait.

-Moins dix points pour Gryffondor, annonça de sa voix trainante Drago Malefoy.

Fred et Aprina interrompirent leur baiser et le regardèrent faisant mine d'être un peu perdu.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda vivement Aprina.

-Pour encourager la perversion des mœurs dans un espace public, il précisa devant le regard de la jeune fille, tout le monde sait que tu es une sang de bourbe Jones, tu devrais rester chez toi, dans une porcherie.

Fred aurait foncé sur lui si Aprina ne l'avait retenu d'une poigne ferme, elle répondit très calmement face au rire gras de tous ses acolytes.

-J'éviterais ce genre de commentaire si j'étais toi. Dire cela, quelqu'un qui fantasme ouvertement sur Hermione Granger et a même accroché une photo d'elle au-dessus de son lit…les gens risquent de jaser.

-Quoi ? Tu m'insultes ! Je te préviens, mon père…

-Vous en avez attrapé en plus monsieur Malefoy ?

Demanda soudain la voix avide de Rusard. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui répondit, d'un air dégoûté et prête à aller vérifier dans le dortoir de Drago si une photo s'y cachait :

-Ces deux là étaient justes en train de s'embrasser, nous leur avons déjà enlevé des points, mais je suis certaine qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup.

Avant que Malefoy n'ait le temps de reprendre, Aprina et Fred filaient à toutes jambes, une fois en sécurité dans les cuisines, il demanda en reprenant son souffle :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Si tu l'as inventée sur le coup, tu es un vrai génie.

-Je SUIS un vrai génie.

-Aha, la tête qu'ils faisaient tous, mais Parkinson va aller vérifier.

-Elle peut, la photo y est, je viens de signaler à Judicaël qu'il devait s'en occuper.

-Il a le mot de passe des Serpentards ?

-Non, mais il a trouvé un autre moyen… enfin, je pense qu'effectivement, « ça va jaser ». Il faut juste que je prévienne Hermione avant qu'elle ne décide de m'amputer d'un ou plusieurs membres… tu penses que j'aurais mieux fait de dire qu'il avait des fantasmes sur Harry ?

L'air sérieux dont Aprina prononça sa dernière phrase acheva Fred qui explosa de rire, faisant peur aux elfes qui les entouraient.

Cependant, malgré leur habile diversion, leurs noms étaient sur la liste et ils ne purent éviter la retenue cuisante que leur concocta Rose bonbon et qui eut le mérite de procurer à Judicaël de quoi s'entrainer à soigner une coupure profonde sans baguette.

Cependant, Hermione trouva la petite plaisanterie d'Aprina tout à fait acceptable car rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait elle-même des vues sur le blond, et ils eurent tous la joie de voir Malefoy légèrement rejeté par sa maison et tentant de conserver son air fier malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues sous la honte procurée par la découverte d'une photo d'Hermione sur son lit.

Dès qu'Ombrage fut nommée directrice, elle format la brigade inquisitoriale et Ekiran courut s'y enrôler, s'excusant platement pour sa sœur qui était complètement hors contrôle. Il suggéra cependant à cette dernière de suggérer à quelqu'un d'introduire un niffleur chez la nouvelle directrice, elle courut donc voir Lee et les jumeaux.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas très amusants mais le fait que son frère fasse parti de la brigade inquisitoriale ajoutait de l'excitation, le plus drôle étant de le voir côte à côte avec Drago Malefoy.

Fred et George murmuraient de plus en plus dans leur coin et Aprina se retrouvait avec Lee à ronchonner face à leur exclusion. Mais, alors que tous se lamentaient discrètement de la nouvelle directrice, Fred prit Aprina dans un coin :

-Aprina, cette situation n'est plus tenable, George et moi ne voyons pas l'intérêt de rester…

-Les ASPICS peut-être ?

-Oh, ce diplôme n'aura pas grande importance pour notre futur. Plutôt que de passer le reste de l'année en retenue, nous préférons partir.

-En nous abandonnant ici ?

-Evidemment, si tu souhaites fuguer avec nous, c'est possible, maintenant, j'aime beaucoup ton père et j'ai cru discerné qu'il ne voyait pas notre relation d'un si mauvais œil. Si je pouvais éviter de lui donner une bonne raison de me tuer, ce serait super, après tout, il est de notoriété publique que c'est un grand mage très dangereux.

-Je ne comptais pas arrêter l'école, mais je trouve ça dure qu'en plus de passer deux ans sans toi ici, tu écourtes la dernière année. Ah, j'ai horreur d'être une petite fille boudeuse mais là c'est plus fort que moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Aprina, je t'écrirai, je t'enverrai des photos de la boutique, je viendrai te rendre visite à Pré-au-Lard, on se verra pendant les vacances.

-Oui...mais la vie ici sera beaucoup moins amusante sans vous, je vais être obligée de piocher dans les idées de ma mère pour les farces.

-Ne prends pas ce ton déprimé trésor, tu feras des merveilles. Viens, avec George nous allons lancer le grand final !

Ils rejoignirent le trio dans un couloir et les jumeaux leur firent part de leur décision, s'ils leur conseillèrent d'aller dans la grande salle, Fred pressa légèrement la main d'Aprina pour l'inciter à rester, cette dernière lui lança un regard qui exprimait très clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de partir.

Le petit groupe attendit un instant puis Aprina lança discrètement un sort de camouflage pendant que les jumeaux sortaient un petit paquet de leur poche, ils murmurèrent « engorgio » et deux grosses caisses remplies de petits tas colorées apparurent. Une mèche sortait de chaque caisse, ils l'allumèrent et partirent se cacher derrière une porte dérobée, Aprina les suivit en tentant de maintenir son charme de camouflage.

BANG ! La première caisse explosa et des feux d'artifices fusèrent de toute part. Aprina les découvrait avec émerveillement et déclara qu'elle voulait une caisse complète pour allumer dans sa ville en France. En ouvrant légèrement la porte ils virent Ombrage arriver en courant. L'air choqué, puis furieux qui se peignit sur son visage était incomparable. Puis elle commença à courir dans tous les sens, essaya de les stupéfixier, ce qui les fit exploser. Alors qu'ils riaient tous les trois aux larmes, Harry vint les rejoindre et félicité les maîtres artificiers. Aprina ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement toute la journée en voyant les autres professeurs sourirent en coin, demander très sérieusement à des élèves d'aller chercher la directrice pour qu'elle les débarrasse des fusées inopportunes. Le spectacle de Rose-bonbon échevelée, en nage, rouge et furieuse se grave dans la mémoire de tous comme un délicieux souvenir.

Le soir, Aprina et Ekiran partirent faire un raid aux cuisines pour célébrer dignement le génie absolu, incontestable et imbattable des jumeaux.

La fin de semaine arriva vite et avec elle les vacances de Pâques, Aprina en profita pour passer le plus de temps possible avec les jumeaux, elle était en train de manger un des œufs de Pâques de Fred quand une chouette arriva et lui lâcha une lettre dans les genoux sans la regarder. Le tampon dessus était identique à celui sur le coli de Pâques de Mrs Weasley : « lu et approuvé par la brigade inquisitoriale ».

-Au moins je suis sure que ça ne vient pas de mon père, marmonna la jeune fille en ouvrant.

« _Ma chérie, j'ai appris que l'épouvantail en chaussettes multicolores a enfin été viré de Poudlard. Une fin d'année lumineuse s'annonce pour toi. Je tiens à te préciser que je refuse que tu épouses un pyromane, les gens de cette espèce ne finissent jamais bien, regarde Guy Fawks. Il est absolument hors de question que nous allions voir les feux d'artifices cette année pour le 14 juillet. Si ton père était là, il te dirait que si tu traines avec les mauvaises personnes tu finiras au ministère de la magie, comme laveuse de toilettes. Travaille bien, je sais à quel point tu aimes faire des bêtises, heureusement que ton frère est là. Je serai fière de toi si tu as Optimale à toutes tes BUSES. Je t'embrasse fort, le chien, aussi_. »

-Ma mère, elle dit que la fin d'année sera dure, mais elle adore vos feux d'artifices et me demande de vous en commander pour le 14 juillet (la fête nationale en France), elle me recommande de faire des bêtises et de rester avec toi car c'est comme ça qu'on échappe à la médiocrité des gens comme le ministre de la magie – elle a horreur des bureaucrates – enfin elle me confirme que papa va bien et qu'ils sont fiers de moi.

-Ah, si tes parents aiment nos feux d'artifices, je les accepte comme beaux-parents.

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne…enfin, je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'écrit pas en français.

-Probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, cette lettre est tout simplement merveilleuse.

-Une grande habitude, avec papa en prison, les lettres, enfin tu vois.

-Aprina ! Interrompit Judicaël, tu as reçu une lettre de maman ?

-Oui.

-Bon, et tu as vu que tu as ton entretien d'orientation la semaine prochaine ?

-Un entretien de quoi ?

-C'est sur le tableau, répondit simplement son frère avant de s'éloigner.

-Orientation, pour savoir les matières que tu continues l'an prochain, répondit Fred comme si cet entretien était aussi utile qu'un balai sans brosse, Moi je lui avais dit que je voulais devenir magicien dans les spectacles pour moldus.

-Comment sait-on ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Il y a des brochures, quelque part, mais bon je ne leur ai jamais trouvé d'utilité. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Rien avec les animaux. J'aime bien les potions, mais je ne me vois pas faire comme ma mère.

-Prof ? Je te vois bien terroriser les élèves !

Aprina ne répondit pas, elle essayait de savoir ce qui l'intéressait. Elle se souvenait à présent qu'Ekiran avait parlé d'une carrière dans le quidditch mais qu'il voulait vraiment faire dresseur de dragons. L'idée lui était venue l'année précédente lors du tournoi. Sa mère lui avait aussi dit qu'un travail moins dangereux serait plus approprié, mais Sirius avait estimé que les dragons étaient une fameuse idée.

Aprina se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, où elle retrouva tous les cinquièmes années autour de la table des prospectus.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, manquant une partie du cours d'arithmancie, elle se rendit compte, à son plus vif déplaisir, que Rose-bonbon était là.

-Alors Jones, des idées sur ce que vous voulez faire plus tard.

-Non.

-Même pas une idée de domaine ? Vous avez lu les prospectus.

-Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de très inspirant. Je serai bien tentée par quelque chose de neuf.

-De neuf ?

-Oui, comme créer un nouveau département au ministère de la magie, ou promouvoir les relations entre communautés magiques par pays. J'ai été élevée en France.

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas très concret, cela ne va pas vous aider à choisir vos matières pour les ASPICS.

-Je sais. On va dire que je me déciderai cet été.

-Miss Jones, j'espère que vous comprenez que cet entretien est là pour vous aider, pour tabler sur vos points forts et…

-Scolairement parlant, je n'ai que des points forts.

Rose-bonbon sembla s'étrangler et Aprina eut alors la meilleure idée de la journée.

-Professeur, je sais que vous cherchez à nous tirer vers le haut…

-Il faut viser toujours plus haut mais garder en tête vos goûts et capacités.

-Et bien voilà, je veux du neuf, il me semble que la communauté magique a besoin de réformes. Alors évidemment, je pourrai devenir ministre de la magie. Quel âge faut-il pour se présenter aux élections ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas devenir ministre comme ça ! Protesta Ombrage dans un couinement qui manifestait sa surprise.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Les gens se diront que je suis inexpérimentée mais que je ne peux pas encore être corrompue. Ils aimeront mes idées neuves. Voilà, c'est une bonne idée ! Merci pour cet entretien qui vient de m'aider à découvrir ma vocation, je vous envoie mon programme dès qu'il est prêt… vous n'avez pas une matière « droit et institutions » ? C'est dommage !

Aprina ramassa son sac et se leva, elle se retourna avec grandeur et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de conquérant pendant que Mcgonagall criait :

-Jones ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

Et qu'Ombrage reprenait :

-Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant gâtée et arrogante ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à rien !

En riant, Aprina sécha la fin du cours d'Arithmancie et rejoignit les jumeaux qui devaient préparer une distraction pour le lendemain, une histoire à voir avec Harry. Au moins il était certain qu'il n'essaierait pas de voir Sirius, il avait le miroir pour ça.

Le lendemain Fred affirma à Aprina que si elle voulait rester en vie il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, de plus, il n'avait lui-même aucune envie de recevoir le châtiment réservé par Sirius à celui qui avait fait virer sa petite fille chérie.

La jeune fille se joignit donc avec réluctance au trio qui discutait à voix basse, il lui sembla qu'Hermione essayait de dissuader Harry de faire une bêtise. Soudain un grand BANG ! Résonna dans l'école et des cris jaillirent d'un couloir vers lequel ils se dirigèrent en courant.

La jeune fille explosa de rire, le couloir était devenu un marécage et les élèves coincés dedans essayaient de sortir à la nage. Rusard tremblait de fureur et Ombrage resta plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Finalement, alors que tous les professeurs arrivaient et s'étonnaient de cette nouvelle décoration surprenante, elle hurla de toute la force de ses petits poumons roses :

-QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

Comme personne ne se désignait, elle commença à regarder avec soupçon tous ceux qui se tenaient là. En femme d'action elle tenta ensuite de supprimer le marécage. « evanesco » eut pour seul résultat l'ajout de bulles à la surface visqueuse du marais. Les autres sorts qu'elle tenta ne furent pas plus efficaces. Aprina pensa qu'il suffirait peut-être d'une potion de désintégration, ou d'un sort éliminant la matière en la rongeant tel un acide.

Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts infructueux, la directrice demanda à ses collègues s'ils avaient une idée de solution, mais ils répondirent aussitôt ne pas se sentir confiants et avoir un manque absolu d'idée, ce qui sonnait assez faut selon Aprina.

Ombrage appela alors sa brigade et leur ordonna de chercher les coupables. Ekiran trouva presque immédiatement les jumeaux qui riaient silencieusement derrière une tapisserie. Aprina apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un plan concerté mais pour l'instant, les coupables affichaient une mine dépitée.

-Rusard, allez me chercher l'autorisation du fouet qui vient d'arriver dans mon bureau.

Rusard ne se fit pas prier, on aurait dit que Noël venait d'arriver. Il revint rapidement, au moment où Rose-bonbon demandait :

-Vous trouvez amusant de transformer un vouloir en marécage ?

-Oui, très.

Aprina n'écouta pas la suite, elle regarda le marécage et les jumeaux, sentant qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière farce, elle vit à peine les balais arriver, et ce concentra sur leurs visages, qui rayonnaient de joie et de malice, Fred lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'élever et de demander à Peeves de faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer. Puis ils étaient partis. Aprina se sentait déjà mélancolique, mais Judicaël se glissa derrière elle et lui murmura :

-On pourrait préparer une petite surprise aux serpentards, Ekiran est d'accord de monter le guet.

Cependant, les enfants Black ne furent pas les seules à vouloir prendre la suite des jumeaux et les semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu'un grand chaos, organisé par Peeves, encouragé par l'incapacité de Rose-bonbon et apprécié par les professeurs.

Mais, au désespoir de tous les cinquièmes années, les BUSES finirent par arriver. Aprina révisa vaguement et demanda à ses frères s'ils accepteraient de lui donner mentalement les réponses, ils répondirent par la négatives et elle se résolut à pratiquer un rite de bonne fortune. Le matin de la première épreuve, elle reçut un mot d'encouragement de Fred, qui se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre afin que son courrier passe.

-Alors ? Fut la première question que posa Judicaël au bout de la première semaine d'épreuves.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si dur finalement, je crois que j'ai très bien réussi la théorie, pour la pratique…ce n'était pas parfait, mais je crois que les autres ont fait pire.

-Bon, c'est ce qui compte, et la semaine prochaine ?

-Je pense que ça ira, sauf l'histoire de la magie, je pense que j'écrirai plutôt un poème en vers…en français, ce sera beau et plus utile qu'une insipide dissertation.

-Bonne idée, quel thème ?

-Je verrai, en lien avec le sujet tout de même, il ne faut pas se moquer du monde.

Judicaël approuva avec sérieux et partit étudier un livre du niveau des ASPICS, dont la couverture indiquait cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel pour première année. La deuxième semaine d'examen ne fit pas grande impression à Aprina et dès qu'elle sortit d'Histoire de la magie, la dernière épreuve, et où elle avait composé un grand poème en alexandrins, elle se rendit sur les bords du lac pour profiter du soleil de fin de journée. Lee vint la rejoindre et ils commencèrent à organiser leur visite prochaine à la boutique des jumeaux quand Aprina entendit distinctement la voix d'Ekiran dans sa tête « _je suis avec la brigade, nous avons arrêté le trio et leurs amis, Ombrage va avec Harry et Hermione dans la forêt, les autres sont encore prisonniers. D'après une phrase étrange dite par Harry, papa a un sérieux problème. »_.

La jeune fille se leva immédiatement et courut dans le bureau de la directrice pour aider les autres à se libérer. Malefoy ne sut jamais qui l'avait touché et Ekiran put enfin arracher son badge. Une fois libres, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les deux autres qui les informèrent qu'une charmante horde de centaures avait capturé Ombrage. Harry déclara qu'il avait l'intention d'aller au département des mystères mais que personne ne devait l'accompagner car c'était dangereux, ce sur quoi Ekiran répondit brutalement qu'il ne fallait pas être stupide, son père était là-bas et il était de son devoir de s'y rendre.

Finalement ils se mirent d'accord pour rester grouper. Luna trouva une solution pour se rendre à Londres : il suffisait de monter les Sombrals. Comme il n'y en n'avait que six, Ekiran monta avec Judicaël, Aprina avec Luna et Neville avec Ginny.

En arrivant au ministère après le vol le plus long jamais effectué par aucun d'eux, ils se laissèrent guider par Harry. Aprina essaya de lâcher une blague sur la façon dont elle modifierait la déco quand elle serait ministre, mais l'atmosphère ne s'y prêtait pas trop.

-C'est glauque.

-C'est très glauque, répondit Judicaël à Ekiran en arrivant dans la pièce circulaire.

Harry ouvrit une porte au hasard, une pièce remplie de cerveaux.

-Harry, tu es sûr que papa est là ? Demanda Aprina avec inquiétude.

-Certain.

-Ton père est un ami d'Harry ? Demanda Luna en ouvrant la porte suivante.

C'était une salle vide avec une arche de pierres et un voile étrange.

Judicaël fit la grimace

-J'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette pièce. Il faut partir tout de suite.

-Il y a des voix, tu n'entends pas les voix ? Que disent-elles ?

-Moi aussi je les entends, affirma Luna de son ton rêveur.

-Moi aussi, déclara Ekiran à la surprise de tous, les voix vous appellent vers elles, mais elle sont trompeuses.

-Non, je veux aller voir.

-Harry, il faut trouver Sirius, supplia Hermione en le tirant en arrière.

La porte suivante était la bonne, mais aucune trace de Sirius n'était en vue.

-J'ai l'impression que papa n'est pas là, marmonna Judicaël sous le regard de sa sœur qui l'accusa aussitôt de ne le ressentir que maintenant.

Harry attrapa une des boules blanches sur l'étagère, Judicaël souffla qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie. Et une voix trainante les surprit tous :

-Très bien Potter, maintenant donne la moi.

Aprina soupira, leur mère allait les tuer si ces gars là ne le faisaient pas. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège plus gros qu'eux. Elle essaya de contacter mentalement sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les longues distances. Harry essayait de distraire les encagoulés et Ekiran avait peur pour Judicaël, il ne se servait pas très bien de sa baguette et ne devait pas révéler ses pouvoirs aux mangemorts.

Harry leur fit des signes discrets, ils devaient briser les étagères. Dès le moment où ils lancèrent leurs sorts, Aprina sut qu'ils allaient se séparer et qu'ils auraient du mal à ressortir de là vivants. En se traitant de tous els noms elle courut derrière ses frères.

Ils esquivèrent les sorts dirigés sur eux et atterrirent dans une pièce remplie de sabliers.

-Retourneurs de temps, commenta Judicaël en en glissant un dans sa poche. Après une seconde d'hésitation, ses ainés se servirent également. Ils commencèrent à penser à se cacher mais un mangemort arriva et lança au hasard le doloris.

Il atteignit Judicaël et sans se concerter, les deux ainés lancèrent le même sort sur l'homme qui s'effondra en hurlant.

-Pas touche à mon frère ! Hurla Aprina en le stupéfiant.

L'instant d'après ils sortaient en courant de la pièce et tombaient nez à nez avec un grand type au visage un peu écrasé. Il ne s'embarrassa pas et lança directement l'avada kedavra. Ils sautèrent sur le côté et Ekiran lança Incarcerem pendant qu'Aprina lançait stupéfix et que Judicaël tentait de le métamorphoser en canard.

L'arrivée de renfort de mangemorts leur fit vider les lieux, ils laissèrent Judicaël ouvrir la porte et sa sœur lui demanda où étaient toutes ses visions quand ce fut la porte avec l'arche de pierre qui s'ouvrit. Les autres venaient d'arriver et se battaient déjà.

Alors qu'Aprina essayait de créer une tornade avec l'aide de ses frères, les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent.

Elira en prime. Elle se rua vers eux, vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien et leur ordonna de partir immédiatement. Ordre qu'ils ignorèrent royalement. Ils se feraient punir de toute façon, autant rester toute la bataille. Elira se tourna vers Sirius mais il lui déclara qu'il pensait ses enfants très capables et que de toute façon c'était bientôt fini.

Restant groupés, les trois enfants Black reprirent la confection de leur tornade, alors qu'elle était presque achevée et allait dévaster les mangemorts, un sort de Bellatrix toucha leur père, Judicaël cria immédiatement et courut vers lui, mais c'était trop tard, il tombait dans le voile.

Review? Hâte de savoir la suite?


	25. Chapter 25: Sirius Black, Elira Black

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!

 **Chapitre 25 : Sirius Black, Elira Black.**

Sirius avait vu Elira arriver, il s'était alors dit que la victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ses enfants étaient là aussi, s'il était inquiet pour eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fier, ils étaient exactement là où il fallait, et du moment que leur mère y était aussi, tout allait bien. Il essayait donc de protéger Harry, celui qui avait le moins de capacité de défenses – il fallait le reconnaître, ses enfants étaient bien au-dessus de la norme – Remus aussi le protégeait, tout allait bien, enfin un peu d'excitation, d'activité, de sport après ces longs mois enfermés dans une maison vieillotte.

Il avait entendu le sort, _stupéfix_ , et n'avait pas été assez rapide pour le contrer, sur le coup il s'était juste dit que c'était embêtant car il ne pourrait plus se battre, mais il était tombé en arrière, et il n'avait pas touché le sol. Sa chute lui avait paru infinie, il avait alors rêvé, ce devait être un rêve, forcément. James était là, il lui parlait, lui racontait une blague et Sirius avait envie de rire.

Il s'était souvenu, mieux que jamais, de l'époque de sa jeunesse.

 _Il arrivait sur le quai du Poudlard express pour la première fois. Sa mère lui tenait fermement la main et son père poussait son charriot avec un grand sourire de fierté. Regulus pleurait car il voulait y aller lui aussi. Sa mère lui faisait d'ultimes recommandations mais déjà il n'écoutait plus, il regardait partout autour de lui avec avidité, prêt à s'élancer vers le train et à se faire autant d'amis que possible._

 _-Ne fréquente que les enfants au sang pur, Malefoy, Potter, mais pas des traitres à leur sang comme les Weasley ou les Prewett. Reste avec les Serpentards surtout et approche toi du professeur Slughorn. Nous sommes fiers de toi fils, fais nous honneur._

 _Il étreignait rapidement sa famille et montait dans le train. En ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment il trébuchait dans la robe de sorcier qu'il portait déjà et essayait de se rattraper à quelqu'un qu'il entrainait dans sa chute. Le garçon se contenta de rire avec lui et se présenta, il s'appelait James et avait des cheveux incroyablement en bataille. Ils entraient tous deux dans le compartiment et forçaient presque un garçon timide nommé Remus à se joindre à leurs rires._

 _-Est-ce qu'il y a une place dans ce compartiment ? Demanda la voix autoritaire et fluette d'une petite fille rousse, Peter n'a pas encore trouvé de place._

 _Et ils faisaient signe à un petit garçon rondouillet de s'asseoir avec eux. James en profitait pour tirer les nattes de la fille, Lily, et se rasseyait en affirmant qu'il avait déjà trouvé une personne favorite à embêter. Peter disait timidement que c'était la façon dont se forment de nombreux couples et Sirius se contentait d'éclater de rire._

 _Ils étaient quatre à cette époque, ils ne le savaient pas encore mais ils seraient encore quatre sept ans plus tard, « une amitié de train c'est une amitié pour toujours » dirait souvent James._

 _Sirius sait que James est certain d'aller à Gryffondor, Peter pense à Poufsouffle et Lupin se demande si Serdaigle est bien, lui ne veut pas aller à Serpentard, il veut défier sa mère, lui montrer qu'il peut être brillant ailleurs, il voudrait qu'elle soit fière de lui et non de son nom ou de son image._

 _-Beaucoup d'affront, un mépris certain pour l'étiquette et cependant, une avidité de faire ses preuves, Serpentards peut être un bon pari. Non ? Alors dans ce cas tu iras bien à_ Gryffondor !

 _Le choixpeau avait tranché, et Sirius avait rarement été aussi heureux, il pensa bien à une comparaison avec la réception de sa lettre, mais l'idée fut vite chassée par l'arrivée de Remus à côté de lui._

 _Ils en riaient encore sept ans après, de cette première année où ils avaient été nommés le pire cauchemar de Rusard et la terreur des Serpentards. Ils avaient grandi et leurs idées de farce avec eux, ils avaient créé une carte magique incroyable, étaient devenus animagus pour soutenir leur meilleur ami loup-garou. Non, ce ne sont pas des années qu'on oublie._

 _James l'avait secouru quand il avait fugué, échappant à sa mère et à son autorité, à sa mère qui n'avait jamais accepté qu'il déroge à la tradition, en riant il avait fuit la douleur de voir qu'elle ne serait jamais plus fière de lui. Son frère était discret et l'avait laissé partir sans prononcer un mot. Et il avait rencontré les parents de James, des gens incroyables, qui s'aimaient encore à la folie et étaient heureux, des gens qui étaient très fiers de leur fils et même prêts à en adopter un second. Les Potter lui avaient montré qu'un couple peut survivre, et que toutes les mères ne sont pas des dictatrices nées._

 _James devenait sérieux au sujet de sa petite rousse, mais elle avait pour ami l'affreux Severus Rogue qui ne connaissait pas l'usage du shampoing. Sirius n'hésitait pas à se moquer de son ami et prétextait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi niais que lui._

 _Et Remus faisait une partie d'échecs avec Elira, une fille terrible qui faisait les pires blagues au monde. Et Sirius se rendait compte qu'elle était jolie, très belle même._

 _Elira, elle devenait une obsession, il fallait qu'il la provoque, il fallait qu'elle le regarde, et il comprenait James. Ils se saoulaient et zigzaguaient sur leurs balais en chantant à tue tête pendant une nuit entière pour conjurer la haine que leur vouait leur belles. Chance, sortilège, un coup du destin, elles s'étaient toutes deux adoucies._

 _Sirius passait une nuit entière à réfléchir à sa demande en mariage. Les paris étaient amusants mais il avait peur, peur qu'elle ait joué et ne veuille pas de quelque chose de sérieux. Il avait rarement été aussi anxieux, il savait que si elle le rejetait il ne s'en remettrait pas, il n'y a pas deux filles comme Elira. Une tendance suicidaire le poussait à se déclarer en public. Elle le regardait, elle souriait et dans ses yeux il lisait déjà qu'elle disait oui. Un autre pari, elle jouait pour la dernière fois et lui, s'exécutait. Il faisait entrer à jamais sa demande en mariage dans l'histoire de l'école. Mais en la faisant il ne pensait qu'à sa réponse. « Oui » Et il explosa de joie intérieurement, il voulait crier et sauter partout._

 _Elira portait une robe blanche et son voile masquait son visage, il pensait que c'était injuste, il voulait la voir correctement, voir ses yeux et y déceler des étincelles. Un loup avait-elle dit, une famille bizarre, peu importait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il passait l'alliance autour de son doigt et elle faisait de même, il pensait que c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanoui de bonheur._

 _Il y avait de la fumée, il toussait, James était à côté. Ils essayaient de voir leurs attaquants, un doloris le clouait au sol, James lui sauvait la mise. Il rentrait chez lui en pensant que cette guerre ne finirait jamais. Déprimé, il était prêt à passer misérablement le reste de ses jours. Mais il ouvrait la porte et surprenait Elira allongée sur le sol face à un petit chaudron bouillonnant qui lui explosait à la figure. Il éclatait de rire._

 _Il faisait des cents-pas dans le salon et James le photographiait en riant. Il allait être papa. Papa. Il sentait le poids de la responsabilité mais se voyait déjà en train d'apprendre à son fils ou à sa fille des tas de bêtises pour amuser Rusard. Il entrait dans la pièce et ne voyait que lui, son fils, une petite frimousse rouge et plissée qui ouvrit les yeux quand il le prit dans ses bras. Il s'asseyait à côté d'Elira et se taisait, aucune plaisanterie pour les moments comme celui-ci._

 _Le chat le regardait d'un air mauvais. Sirius lisait le journal sur le canapé et il était visible que le chat voulait occuper à lui seul un coussin entier du canapé, il commençait à feuler. Sirius sentait le chien en lui protester face à l'envahisseur, il se mettait à quatre pattes sur le canapé et commençait à gronder face au félin. L'imbécile de chat semblait prendre courage et se préparer à sauter. Sirius lui sautait dessus en premier en se transformant en chien. La porte s'ouvrait et le chat disparaissait, Sirius comprenait qu'il avait un brin de sagesse car Elira ne paraissait pas contente. Il se retransformait et lui faisait un clin d'œil en lançant son sourire le plus désarmant. Il embrassait son ventre rond et attrapait Ekiran. Il le faisait tournoyer dans la pièce en déclarant qu'il serait un grand champion de quidditch et jouerait dans la même équipe que son cousin Harry Potter. Il assurait à Elira qu'il lui apprendrait toutes les feintes pour réduire à néant les Serpentards._

 _Il regardait sa petite fille avec adoration et savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Avec un soupire il se préparait déjà à la grande renonciation, celle de tous les pères devant leur fille adorée. Il pensait qu'il ne risquerait pas d'avoir un autre enfant pour qu'une autre fille ne vienne pas voler la vedette à celle-là. Aprina essayait de faire une pyramide de cubes, mais ils étaient ensorcelés et ne cessaient de bouger, Sirius essayait de l'aider mais Ekiran arrivait et décidait que le but était de tout détruire. Sirius lui expliquait le vrai but mais Elira arrivait et décidait à son tour qu'il fallait juste les lancer sur le mur pour atteindre la cible que constituait la photo de l'ordre du Phénix au complet._

 _Elira le prévenait mais il refusait de l'entendre, il fallait qu'il aille vérifier que James allait bien, cette histoire de gardien était résolue, quel problème avait pu survenir ? Il arrivait sur place et une seule pensée s'imposait : Non, nonnonnon. Il n'y avait plus que des cendres, aucune trace de James ou de Lily. Soudain il entendait un pleur, il découvrait Harry sous une pile de gravas. Si Harry était là, ses parents étaient…il refusait de prononcer le mot, il avait vu James deux jours avant seulement et ils avaient échangé des plaisanteries, sur le futur enfant de James et Lily, les belles parties de quidditch entre cousins. Hagrid arrivait et disait que Dumbledore savait où placer l'enfant pour optimiser sa sécurité. Sirius voulait le garder, l'amener à Elira, mais Hagrid insistait et il lui cédait également sa moto volante._

 _Peter disparaissait en se transformant en rat, Sirius éclatait de rire, jamais il n'aurait deviné tant de perfidie ou de stratagème chez son ancien ami. La brigade d'aurores le tiraient vers une cellule, il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à se défendre lors du procès, il se demandait si la parole d'Elira serait suffisante. Mais il n'y avait pas de procès, il était simplement transféré vers Azkaban, il guettait Elira mais elle ne venait pas. Il sentait la douleur lui tordre les côtes, Elira n'était pas là. Ses enfants, il ne pourrait plus voir ses enfants. Voudraient-ils d'ailleurs le voir un jour ? Ne venait-il pas de les abandonner._

 _Un autre jour passait, il avait perdu le compte. Il se demandait à quel moment la folie viendrait. La scène de la découverte du traitre Peter ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit._

 _Il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, une fois de plus, il entendait les hurlements de terreur dans la prison et il se transformait en chien pour atténuer la sensation des détraqueurs. Un nouveau jour, identique au précédent. Un garde s'approchait, il se demandait s'il serait question d'un procès, on se contentait de lui jeter un paquet. Un paquet, il avait reçu du courrier ! Une trace de main sur une feuille, deux lignes de la part de sa femme, des mots croisés. Elira pensait à lui ! Il se sentait revivre et commença à attendre le paquet suivant._

 _Il comptait les jours sur son petit calendrier maison et savait que c'était le jour. Le jour du paquet, il pensa à l'ironie du fait que sa vie seule tenait grâce à cette espérance futile, un paquet, une lettre. Des gens en recevaient tous les jours des lettres. Mais rien n'est comme la lettre que reçoit le prisonnier. On la lui jetait, agrémentée d'un regard mauvais. Il y avait des photos. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses enfants, ils étaient grands, le dernier, celui qu'il ne connaissait pas avait ses yeux et ses cheveux, mais le visage de sa mère. Ils étaient tous très beau. Oui, il pouvait se le répéter comme une pensée joyeuse : il avait de très beaux enfants._

 _Tiens, il passait au travers des barreaux en étant un chien, c'était le moment de filer, Peter était à Poudlard, proche d'Harry et de ses enfants, avec un peu de chance il ne savait pas qui était véritablement Elira, mais tout de même, il fallait protéger les quatre enfants._

 _Elira avait disparu de la circulation, il se résolvait à se déguiser pour lui envoyer une lettre par hibou. Il prenait la route du nord et la direction de Poudlard._

 _Ils les avait vu, tous, mais il devait encore se cacher, plus pour longtemps._

 _Il était de nouveau en prison et n'avait plus le courage d'être en colère. Harry l'avait cru, c'était l'essentiel, mais le traitre était en fuite et se savait recherché. Un bruit à la fenêtre lui faisait lever la tête. Un hippogriffe ! Ces enfants semblaient dignes de leurs parents._

 _Il voyageait et recevait avec mélancolie les colis envoyés par le frère ou cousin de sa femme, au moins elle pensait à lui. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait. Puis Dumbledore refondait l'ordre et il prêtait sa maison, l'exil prenait fin, mais surtout, il pourrait revoir ses enfants, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela._

Sirius revit l'année écoulée et un sourire se serait esquissé sur son visage si cela avait été possible, cette année avait été joyeuse aussi, pas comme les années à Poudlard, mais tout de même, la première année de vie passée avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. Mais il tombait encore et de nouveau il voyait James, il était sur un balai et l'invitait à le rejoindre pour jouer au quidditch. Lily était dans les gradins et riait, Sirius cherchait Elira mais elle n'était pas avec les supporters, elle n'était pas sur un balai non plus. Il voulut demander à James si tout cela n'était pas étrange pour un rêve, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas. Soudain le noir l'envahit.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Le prochain chapitre mettra surement plus de temps à arriver!


	26. Chapter 26: La très grande Elira Black

Voilà! Un petit cadeau du nouvel an! Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle année 2017!

Je m'excuse platement pour cet énorme retard, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, cependant rassurez vous, on s'approche de la fin, plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres avant l'épilogue!

 **Chapitre 26 : La très grande Elira Black.**

Elira vit le sort atteindre Sirius et elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses pressentiments étaient rares mais forts. Il tomba vers le voile gris derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se lancer dans une recherche mentale approfondie pour savoir que ce voile était la porte de la mort et qu'elle ne laissait personne ressortir.

Elira se rendit alors compte que les films n'exagéraient pas quand ils montraient un ralenti dans les situations désespérées, les secondes qui passèrent lui semblèrent des minutes, minutes où elle fut fort active.

Elle se débarrassa de son adversaire et se tourna vers son mari, oubliant sa baguette, elle pointa sa paume vers lui et une liane en jaillit, elle attrapa la cheville de Sirius et, utilisant la liane comme un fouet, elle tira vers elle, sauvant in extremis l'homme dont le buste avait déjà disparu dans les plis gris du voile mortel.

Consciente que toute son énergie était passée dans cette magie peu habituelle pour elle, Elira ne pensa plus qu'à partir. Elle rassembla ses enfants et, toujours en portant Sirius grâce à sa baguette, elle transplana avec eux tous. Un instant avant Ekiran avait demandé avec affolement :

-Papa est en vie ? Hein ? Il est en vie ?

Et elle avait juste eu le temps de voir Harry se débattre devant Remus qui niait tristement de la tête, le garçon allait sûrement faire quelque chose de stupide, mais dans l'immédiat, elle ne pensait qu'à sa famille.

Elle mena manu militari tout le monde dans la maison du square Grimaud, monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au grenier, enfonça à moitié la porte et réussit à se concentrer un instant face à son miroir, elle passa dedans et arriva dans son salon en France où elle déposa Sirius sur le canapé. Quand Aprina apparut derrière ses frères, Elira fit un geste de la main pour fermer la porte du miroir et elle se concentra sur le visage inerte de Sirius.

Il respirait encore, faiblement, et son esprit semblait très loin.

-Il faudrait l'amener à Rilan, je suis certain que…

-Ce n'est pas possible, trancha Elira d'un ton coupant.

-Mais…

-Les humains ne sont pas admis et les Nattiowa ne sont pas là pour régler les problèmes de tout le monde.

Ekiran semblait sur le point d'exploser, toute sa colère contre sa mère se concrétisait dans cette idée : elle ne voulait pas faire la seule chose qui permit de sauver son père.

Judicaël s'approcha du visage immobile de son père et posa ses mains sur ses tempes pendant que le visage d'Elira, qui n'avait jamais été aussi concentré, se penchait sur sa poitrine.

Elira écoutait les battements de son cœur, ils étaient réguliers mais lents, le problème devait donc être mental. Il était à moitié passé au travers du rideau tout de même. Elle tenta de lui sonder l'esprit, mais ne rencontra que du noir, il paraissait dormir.

-Il est en train de partir, déclara Judicaël à moitié en transe.

\- Rappelle-le, ordonna Elira en se levant brusquement et en partant dans sa chambre fouiller dans un coin.

Elle revint avec une fiole en verre où se trouvait un long brin d'herbe.

-Tu veux faire un transfert d'énergie ? S'étrangla Aprina, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ?

-J'en ai déjà fait, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas en faire un avec Sirius, la compatibilité génétique n'est pas bonne.

-Moi alors, déclara Ekiran en remontant sa manche.

Personne ne protesta, Judicaël était toujours concentré, les mains sur les tempes de son père. Aprina attrapa un fauteuil qu'elle plaça à côté du canapé. Elira remonta la manche de Sirius. Elle sortit le brin d'herbe de la fiole et fit un geste à son fils.

Ekiran se plaça dans le fauteuil et lui tendit son bras. Elira planta le brin d'herbe dans une de ses veines et le garçon grommela qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lame de rasoir était fichée dans son bras. Elira planta l'autre extrémité dans une veine de Sirius puis, sortant une seringue d'une de ses poches, elle préleva un peu de sang de chacun qu'elle mélangea puis elle injecta quelques gouttes du mélange à chacun.

Aprina étouffa un cri, l'herbe devint dorée et brillante et Ekiran perdit aussitôt connaissance, Judicaël eut l'air encore plus concentré et Elira posa sa main sur le front d'Ekiran. Au bout de deux minutes à peine elle enleva délicatement le brin d'herbe qui reprit aussitôt sa couleur d'origine, et elle le replaça dans sa fiole.

Elle porta Ekiran dans son lit et revint vers Sirius, Judicaël respirait par râles et Aprina ne savait quoi faire et se tordait inlassablement les mains. Elira mit la main sur le cœur de son mari et prononça quelques phrases dans la langue de ses ancêtres. Les battements de cœur s'affolèrent un instant puis redevinrent normaux. Des couleurs étaient revenues dans les joues de Sirius et Judicaël s'écarta enfin en déclarant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Elira se redressa et partit vers sa chambre, le visage fermé, elle revint avec un baume revigorant qu'elle appliqua sur le torse et le cou de Sirius.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Ekiran s'était levé et, avec de l'aide était venu s'asseoir auprès de son père, ils étaient tous dans le salon, en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées noires. Elira eut vaguement l'idée de préparer à diner, mais se ravisa presque aussitôt, l'heure n'était pas à manger.

Soudain, Judicaël se leva d'un bon et l'instant d'après les paupières de Sirius se soulevèrent avec difficultés. Il grogna et tenta de s'asseoir mais retomba aussitôt sur les coussins. Ses trois enfants hurlèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui, l'étouffant à moitié. Elira s'autorisa enfin à être soulagée et se joignit à l'embrassade.

-Et bien, ce n'était qu'un stupéfix ! Enfin, j'ai ait un rêve très surprenant après…

-Tu es presque mort papa, tu es tombé dans l'arche de pierre.

-Mais alors…

-Maman a utilisé un transfert d'énergie…c'est-à-dire qu'Ekiran t'a transféré une partie de son énergie vitale. Comme lui n'avait pas été touché par le voile, cela a permis à ton corps et à ton esprit de rester plus longtemps avec les vivants, et puis moi je t'ai appelé mentalement avec une grande force pour que tu trouves le chemin.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rien entendu…enfin, je suis ravi d'être encore en vie.

-C'est le mot, lâcha Elira, ravi… si tu pouvais faire plus attention la prochain fois, cela nous éviterai bien des soucis.

Aprina sembla alors se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls au ministère.

-Quand est-ce qu'on retourne à l'école ? Il faut aller voir les autres et…

-Vous ne retournerez pas dans cette école !

-Quoi ?

-C'est hors de question ! Vous manquez de mourir à chaque fois, je suis prête à vous faire les cours moi-même s'il le faut, mais vous ne mettrez plus les pieds là-bas ! Cria Elira.

-Enfin Elira…commença Sirius

-Toi tu te tais ! Tu aimes le danger, c'est un fait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'infliger à nos enfants.

-Maman, nous n'avons rien eu ! Nous étions même en train de préparer un superbe ouragan et…

-A trois, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si l'un de vous avait été touché ? Vous ne savez vous défendre que tous les trois. Seuls vous êtes incapables !

-Mais justement, il faut se défendre à plusieurs…

-Vous auriez pu être séparés et alors quoi ? Judicaël aurait exposé à tous qui vous êtes, ou il serait mort. Et toi Aprina, tu n'arrives pas à réfléchir sous pression, tu serais incapable de survivre sans Ekiran, lequel est bien trop impulsif pour résister seul !

-Heureusement que nous sommes trois alors !

-Ah oui, et cela ne vous a pas empêché de tomber dans un piège plus gros que vous ! Judi, tes frères et sœurs passent encore, mais toi ! Te laisser berner de cette façon !

-J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment tout du long.

-On en aurait à moins ! Incapable de voir que ton père n'était pas là !

-Mais maman, de toute façon Harry aurait voulu y aller et Kreature a dit que…

-Oui ! Cet elfe parfaitement digne de confiance, et le miroir alors ! Aprina, tu savais pertinemment qu'Harry en avait un, tu en avais un aussi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? Ou demandé à Rogue !

-Dans la panique j'ai…

-Faillit vous faire tous tuer ! Voilà, bravo.

-Elira, tu es un peu dure, ces enfants ont agi admirablement et tu dois reconnaitre qu'ils ne se sont pas fait blesser….

-Quelle est au juste ta définition d'admirable ? Foncer dans le danger tête baissée sans réfléchir ?

-Non, répondit calmement Sirius devant la colère de sa femme, ils sont restés avec leurs amis, avec Harry et je répète, ils ne se sont pas faits blesser. Maintenant, si tu déplores leur manque d'entrainement au combat nous pouvons trouver une solution.

-Oui ! Tu n'as qu'à nous faire une université d'été de défense ! S'exclama Aprina avec une idée en tête, tu pourrais la faire à tous les jeunes au quartier général. Nous avons eu Harry comme prof, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Oui, approuva Ekiran conscient que sa sœur cherchait un prétexte pour voir les jumeaux, et papa a une grande expérience des combats, vous serez les ennemis et on devra vous repousser.

-Je ne suis pas contre vous entrainer, déclara Elira un peu calmée, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire au quartier générale du paon et Harry sera vexé que vous n'aimiez pas ses cours.

-Il sait qu'il a des limites, ajouta hâtivement Aprina, maman, tu veux qu'on survive ? Alors il suffit de dire oui.

-D'accord…si Severus participe aussi.

Une vague de violentes protestations s'ensuivit aussitôt, Sirius déclara qu'il ne laisserait pas ses enfants souffrir des sorts douteux et Ekiran affirma que si Rogue venait, la possibilité de le tuer serait accordée. Elira éclata de rire mais reprit aussitôt.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sirius, il ne faut pas que tu sortes de cette maison.

-Mais…

-Non, tout le monde te crois mort, il est capital que les choses restent ainsi.

-C'est moi qui ne comprends pas pourquoi, se lamenta aussitôt Sirius.

-Déjà, il faudrait expliquer ta miraculeuse résurrection, ensuite, je ne suis pas persuadée que la communauté sorcière t'accueille à bras ouverts, même si tu es réhabilité, enfin, il est toujours bien d'avoir un avantage sur les mangemorts, ils n'imagineront jamais que tu puisses surgir au milieu d'une bataille. S'ils savent que tu es vivant, ils essaieront de te tuer de toutes leurs forces, pour ta sécurité… et celle de tes enfants, tu dois rester ici.

-Non, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé, c'est fini ! Tu m'as dit que ta maison était en France et…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de mangemorts ici ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras que cette maison est bien plus agréable à vivre que celle de ta mère. Et je te ferai du polynectar, je tiens une boutique de potions après tout.

Sirius se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé d'où il avait réussi à se lever à moitié, et contempla le plafond d'un air morne.

-Il va vite y avoir des complications, affirma Ekiran, Dumbledore va vouloir exécuter le testament, ce qui est normal, et la maison sera légalement à notre nom et…

-Il ne faut pas, Harry en aura besoin, déclara aussitôt Judicaël, je le sais, enfin, je le sens, la fortune Black peut nous revenir, mais la maison et l'elfe doivent être légués à Harry.

-L'elfe aussi ? Pauvre Harry, murmura Aprina.

-Bon, ce n'est pas si terrible, affirma Elira, il suffit de faire une donation de son vivant. Tu peux donner un elfe non ?

-Je ne crois pas, mais je peux… Kreature !

Avec un CRAC sonore, l'elfe apparut, il ne paraissait pas enchanté de se trouver là.

-Kreature, commença aussitôt Sirius, je veux que tu oublies où se situe cette maison et que tu ne parles à personne, absolument personne de ce que je vais te dire.

-Oui maitre, Kreature a l'habitude de…

-Suffit. Tout le monde croit que je suis mort et tu ne dois pas dire que je suis vivant, tu vas faire comme si j'étais mort, je vais donner la maison à Harry Potter.

-Enlever la maison à la famille ! Aux jeunes maitres ! Que dira ma maitresse !

-JE suis ta maitresse, intervint Elira, ce n'est que temporaire, mais il est primordial que tu obéisses Kreature.

-Oui, reprit Sirius. Harry Potter est ton nouveau maitre, ou en tout cas tu agiras comme s'il l'était. S'il t'appelle, tu iras le voir, s'il te donne un ordre, tu obéiras. Tu as compris ?

-Oui maitre.

-Rentre à la maison et ne parle à personne de cette rencontre.

Il disparut aussitôt et Sirius soupira que donner cet elfe n'était pas aisé, il chercherait à se défaire de cette situation lui paraissant infamante.

Elira attrapa ensuite une feuille et commença à rédiger un contrat magique de legs de la maison. Une fois cette formalité terminée, ils se rendirent tous compte qu'ils avaient faim, ils avaient eu une dure journée et la soirée s'étant terminée en nuit de veille, le soleil commençait à faire pâlir l'horizon. Judicaël déclara qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de dîner, mais Aprina insista sur le fait qu'Ekiran et Sirius étaient faibles et avaient besoin de manger avant de dormir au moins 12h d'affilée.

Elira prépara donc rapidement des pâtes tout en envoyant un patronus parlant à Dumbledore, expliquant que sa famille avait besoin de temps après le _tragique accident_ du ministère, et ainsi ils ne se joindraient aux Weasley que plus tard dans l'été, mais elle se proposait pour donner des cours de duel aux enfants.

Attablés à la cuisine, alors que Sirius détaillait la maison et les ustensiles moldus d'un air curieux et en marmonnant qu'Arthur donnerait cher pour venir, Elira expliqua le programme de l'été : ils resteraient ensemble tout le mois de juillet, et se rendraient au Terrier pour le mois d'août si Molly donnait son accord.

-De toute façon, je ferai personnellement les allers-retours, vous resterez s'il y a assez de place.

-J'espère tout de même que vous viendrez visiter votre pauvre père dans sa prison dorée, demanda Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu mais qui pétillaient de malice.

-Pourquoi le Terrier ? Demanda Judicaël, je préfère aller chez oncle Rilan.

-Le Terrier c'est parfait, protesta Aprina.

-Je préfère rester ici, ajouta Ekiran, après tout, nous n'avons jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec papa.

-On peut faire une semaine sur deux, proposa Aprina.

-Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait tous faire la même chose, je veux aller chez Rilan.

-Il faut d'abord qu'il accepte, déclara Elira, Ekiran, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si je donne des cours de duel, ta présence sera requise. Judi je dirai à ton oncle d'essayer de t'entrainer.

-Il ne pourra pas, il n'y connait rien en baguettes, protesta Sirius avant d'ajouter devant leur surprise, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

-C'est vrai, il n'y connait rien, tu feras des allers-retours par miroir toi aussi alors.

Puis ils montèrent tous se coucher, alors que la journée commençait. En se laissant tomber sur le lit Sirius déclara à sa femme :

-Je suis triste pour Harry, il va penser qu'il est seul, je suis sa seule famille tu sais.

-Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais en découvrant la vérité, ce sera moi et non toi qu'il détestera.

-Il ne devrait détester personne, la guerre est toujours une chose horrible.

Midi sonna et le chaud soleil dardant ses rayons sur la maison d'Elira Black, ne découvrit que des ronflements, enfin presque. Elira s'était levée et habillée. Après avoir jeté un ultime sort de protection sur la maison déjà surprotégée, elle passa par le miroir.

Elle arriva dans une forêt où la densité des arbres était telle qu'elle masquait la lumière du jour. Dans la demi-pénombre verte, Elira devint un loup et trotta vers la clairière où vivait Akina.

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, annonça cette dernière à la vue d'Elira émergeant d'entre les arbres.

-Les visions ne disent pas tout.

-Rien ne me dit ce que tu viens faire ici.

Akina était allongée sur un rocher un peu ensoleillé et Elira s'assit en bas du rocher, levant le museau vers elle.

-Je vais faire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire.

-Mais tu viens me le dire.

-Je préfère te le dire plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes de façon déformée, ou de façon exacte mais par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sage décision Elira.

Akina descendit de son rocher et vint s'asseoir face à sa cousine.

-Je veux protéger ma famille, c'est la seule solution.

-Il n'y a jamais qu'une seule solution. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu ne mets pas le clan en premier.

-Ma famille est comme un clan.

-Non, les familles composent le clan…que veux-tu faire ?

-Un marché.

-Je vois, un pacte, pour les protéger. On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi.

-Je sais que je peux le faire.

-Sans doute, tu avais raison, je désapprouve ton choix, mais j'apprécie que tu viennes m'en faire part. Fais attention Elira, les sorciers sont également des gens dangereux.

Akina se leva et partit en la saluant une dernière fois, Elira soupira et partit en quête de Rilan pour lui demander de prendre Judicaël le mois suivant. Le marché qu'elle prévoyait ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais elle s'était juré de sauver sa famille coûte que coûte, à n'importe quel prix.

Ce n'était pas très long, le chapitre suivant rattrapera cela, il faut juste que je le termine...^^


	27. Chapter27:Les enfants Black,Severus Rogu

Bonjour à tous! Comme on ne peut même plus parler de retard à ce stade, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'excuser... en tout cas ce chapitre est bien long et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire et vous plaira suffisamment pour que décidiez de suivre l'histoire pendant les deux chapitres qu'il reste encore à publier (on approche de la fin)!

En tout cas merci à tous de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est juste pour me jeter des tomates^^

A la prochaine (je me retiens bien de donner une date pour qu'on ne puisse m'accuser de retard par la suite...)

 **Chapitre 27 : Les enfants Black, Severus Rogue.**

-Mais je voulais aller chez Rilan, marmonna Judicaël de mauvaise humeur.

-Le mois prochain, répondit Elira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, on ne va pas revenir dessus, ta sœur reste ici elle aussi.

Judicaël grogna de nouveau et monta au salon où il découvrit son père en train d'expliquer aux deux autres comment enchanter un jeu de cartes pour jouer à la bataille explosive. Comme Ekiran allait rentrer en dernière année et qu'il avait déjà 17 ans, il pouvait utiliser sa baguette et ne manquait pas de le faire en souriant avec malice à sa sœur.

Judicaël se laissa tomber sur le canapé et reprit mentalement son projet de l'année passée, essayer de capturer les flux magiques latents à l'aide de fils de fer électrifiés ne lui paraissait plus aussi évident, il devrait peut-être se concentrer de nouveau sur une explosion dans la ville. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de verser une potion corrosive sur le bâtiment de régulation de la distribution de l'électricité, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, de lancer quelques feus d'artifices ou explosifs, cela ferait sauter les plombs de toute la ville. Il restait à savoir si un tel bâtiment existait.

Soudain il eut une idée et se releva brusquement, il demanda à Sirius :

-Papa, est-ce que tu sais utiliser le sortilège protéiforme ?

-Heu…oui bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de l'utiliser mais je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

-C'est le sort qu'a utilisé Hermione Granger cette année pour organiser les réunions de l'AD, déclara Aprina en regardant son frère d'un air curieux.

-Oui, je me disais…est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'appliquer à des carnets ? Comme ça si on écrit dedans tu pourras lire sans qu'on ait à t'envoyer des lettres, répondit Judicaël.

-Donc je ne recevrai pas de lettres de vous ? Demanda Sirius d'un air abattu avant de reprendre, c'est une bonne idée, il faut que je vois si j'y arrive !

-Moi je préfère les lettres, affirma Ekiran en se concentrant de nouveau sur le jeu de carte.

-Toi tu es bizarre, affirma Judicaël en haussant les épaules, Ah.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent aussitôt ses deux ainés reconnaissant l'exclamation qui annonçait un pressentiment.

-Il faut se cacher, monsieur « je suis très courageux et un grand martyre mais personne ne le sait » arrive.

Les deux autres grimacèrent et Ekiran chuchota « Rogue » à son père qui fit une grimace encore plus forte. Ils battirent en retraite vers la chambre d'Elira qui était la plus grande et Aprina partit se pencher légèrement au dessus de l'escalier pour apercevoir l'homme redouté.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit sa mère qui entrait à la cuisine en offrant à son invité de s'asseoir.

-C'est aimable à toi Elira, mais je ne peux rester longtemps.

Ils ne parlaient pas fort et Aprina sortit de sa poche une paire d'oreilles à rallonge pour écouter la suite, elle avait conscience que ses frères et son père avaient l'oreille collée à la porte, mais n'osaient se faire voir, surtout Sirius.

-Merci pour le thé. Elira, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter mes condoléance. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi…

-Je sais que tu comprends ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher.

Aprina entendit une phrase peu articulée d'où elle ne comprit que « trop perceptive ».

-Je suis juste venu te donner quelques informations utiles, je suis certain que tu les utiliseras bien…Dumbledore a enfin accepté de me donner le poste de défense contre les forces du mal…

-Je pense que c'est du gâchis, tu es bien plus doué en potions.

-Il va prendre Slughorn pour me remplacer…

-Intéressant, le vieux a de la suite dans les idées.

-Je crois qu'il va entrainer Potter ou quelque chose dans le genre, ne m'interromps pas, et Elira, tu dois savoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres a décidé d'agir, ou plutôt de faire agir, dans Poudlard. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais tes enfants, et les autres aussi, seront en danger, encore plus que par le passé.

-Je comprends, merci Severus, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, en tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un remplaçant pour ton cours, je suis toute disposée à venir faire cours, je pense que cela pourrait être très divertissant.

Aprina entendit le rire sarcastique de l'ex-maitre des potions et perdit la suite de la conversation à cause du raffut monstre que provoqua le chat en sautant d'une pile de livres qui s'écroula, ce qui fit jaillir Ekiran de sa chambre. Il lança de telles imprécations qu'Elira cria pour le silence et affirma qu'il était hors de question qu'on mange le chat pour le diner.

Après la visite de Rogue, les vacances se passèrent tranquillement, il y eu bien sûr une panne gigantesque d'électricité suite à une petite balade en ville d'Aprina et Judicaël, mais rien de plus.

Août arriva lentement et Elira eut à peine le temps d'informer ses enfants qu'il était temps de bouger, qu'Aprina avait déjà fait sa valise et attendait avec impatience qu'on se rende au Terrier. Judicaël ne prépara qu'un sac et avec de nombreuses recommandations de sa mère, il passa par le miroir pour se rendre chez les Nattiowa.

Sirius boudait et Ekiran aussi, déclarant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien faire les allers-retours pour les cours de duel. Sa mère le força cependant à passer au moins une journée chez les Weasley avant de revenir en courant chez lui.

Molly parut ravie de les voir, mais c'était Molly, et elle était toujours ravie de recevoir du monde. Harry et Hermione étaient déjà là et ils saluèrent joyeusement Aprina qui leur rendit leur salutation et s'enquit immédiatement des jumeaux. Sans voir le sourire ironique d'Elira, d'Ekiran et de ses enfants, Molly répondit très naturellement qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur boutique sur le chemin de Traverse.

Rapidement, ils virent apparaître une jeune fille blonde très belle, que la maitresse de maison s'empressa de présenter comme Fleur, la fiancée de Bill, elle était française et fut enchantée de rencontrer des gens qui pouvaient la comprendre ou ne se moquaient pas de son accent.

-Tu as eu tes résultats d'examens ? Demanda Hermione à Aprina.

-Oui, hier, j'ai plutôt bien réussi, et toi ?

-Pff, Hermione a probablement eu plus d'Optimal que nous tous réunis, grogna Ron sous le regard désapprobateur de la son amie.

-Aprina a eu Optimal partout, déclara Ekiran d'un ton léger, enfin sauf en histoire de la magie où elle a eu Effort exceptionnel.

Les autres s'étranglèrent et la jeune fille fit un clin d'œil à son frère.

Le lendemain ils se rendirent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse, Elira légèrement déguisée, comme à son habitude. Elle insista pour faire toutes les courses de rentrée _avant_ d'aller dans la boutique des Weasley.

Aprina parcourut les rues en un temps record et arriva avant tout le monde dans l'échoppe de farces et attrapes. Fred la vit immédiatement et lui lança un clin d'œil. Il finit rapidement de convaincre une dame que les boites à flegme étaient sans danger et il se dirigea vers elle, il l'étreignit fortement, lui glissa un mot de condoléance sur son père et affirma qu'il s'efforcerait tout de même de le rendre fier en se comportant en preux chevalier.

Le soir, Elira traversa le miroir avec Ekiran, lequel déclara avec un sourire machiavélique à son père qu'Aprina avait trouvé le moyen de rester dormir chez les jumeaux.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Sirius, Elira, tu as laissé notre petite fille dans les griffes de…

-Je sais, mais il se trouve que ta fille est au moins aussi têtue que nous deux, ce qui en dit long. J'ai réussit à coincer Fred dans un coin et à lui exprimer calmement et en maniant très pacifiquement ma baguette, que s'il s'avisait de pose un seul doigt sur ma fille, il finirait le reste de ses jours à Sainte Mangouste, je lui ais aussi lancé un petit sort qui le démangera s'il reste trop longtemps en contact avec Aprina. J'estime qu'il a bien saisi le message.

Ekiran masqua un rire et Sirius félicita chaudement sa femme et se mit immédiatement à écrire une longue lettre à sa fille, en se faisant passer pour un oncle lointain, la mettant en garde contre les garçons.

Les fameux cours de duel, dont il avait été lourdement question au par avant n'eurent finalement pas lieu, grâce à une habile manœuvre d'Ekiran consistant à faire dire à Fleur que la maison était trop bruyante, à Hermione qu'il ne fallait rien faire de voyant pour les voisins, et à Mrs. Weasley que le chahut finissait par être fatiguant.

Il s'en mordit cependant les doigts quand sa mère lui déclara avec un sourire triomphal qu'elle leur donnerait des leçons privées au cours de l'année, une suggestion de son grand ami Severus.

Finalement, la rentrée arriva et les trois enfants Black furent réunis de nouveau dans la maison pour les deux derniers jours. Sirius semblait très contrarié de les voir tous partir, mais comme le souligna Elira « tous les parents de jeunes sorciers et sorcières doivent passer par là ». Ils promirent de lui écrire, Aprina souligna que ce n'était plus la peine de la mettre en garde car les jumeaux n'étaient plus à l'école et que de toute façon, il les aimait bien.

Elira les accompagna jusqu'à la gare, leur recommanda une extrême prudence et conseilla à Ekiran de bien profiter de sa dernière année.

Ils furent fouillés à l'entrée du château et Ekiran espéra vaguement que Malefoy serait coincé, mais il fut déçu. Une fois assis pour le festin, ils regardèrent avec attention le nouveau professeur de potion, un petit homme rond et presque chauve, essayant de voir pourquoi leur mère le trouvait « intéressant ». Mais ne voyant rien de spécial, ils se concentrèrent sur la nourriture et Aprina constata avec horreur qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'absence d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne se laisse lourdement tomber à table, l'année commençait bien.

-Cette année manque de piquant, souffla Aprina à Hermione alors qu'elles assistaient aux sélections des joueurs de Gryffondor.

-Tu dis cela parce que les jumeaux te manquent, pointa Hermione en plissant les yeux devant la maladresse de Ron.

-Il n'y a plus Rose-bonbon qui nous martyrise, le ministère s'est rangé à notre point de vue, nous avons des professeurs compétents.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, pas de prof possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui, pas de basilique en liberté, pas de loup-garou ou de prisonnier évadé, pas de tournois, pas de prof rose tyrannique, il nous reste Rogue cependant.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas très original, il nous traite aussi mal qu'avant, Argh ! MacLaggen a encore bloqué le tir. Mon frère ne le supporte pas, il est trop arrogant.

-Ekiran est sélectionné du coup ? Il est poursuiveur non ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il serait un bon batteur aussi. Mais si ce vantard passe, il présentera peut-être sa démission…

-Ron serait effondré et je n'imagine pas Harry, marmonna Hermione.

-Tu sais Hermione, c'est triste d'en arriver là.

-Hein ?

-Au point où la seule occasion d'enfreindre les règles soit celle de faire en sorte que Ron devienne gardien.

-Aprina, tu ne veux pas dire que ?

-Si, après tout, Ron est tout à fait compétent…si on ne le regarde pas trop !

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant puis sortit discrètement sa baguette, Aprina sourit et regretta qu'il y ait si peu d'occasions de s'amuser.

Les semaines passaient rapidement, certaines heures plus rapidement que d'autres, les cours de Rogue étant les plus longs à suivre. Malgré la réalisation de son souhait le plus cher – l'accès au poste de défense contre les forces du mal – Rogue était toujours aussi infect. Il se plaisait à donner des devoirs impossibles et affreusement longs, mais au moins, comme le faisait remarquer Judicaël, il était relativement compétent. Aprina le soupçonna une fois de vouloir remonter un club de duels pour pouvoir humilier ses élèves publiquement, mais étrangement, il ne le fit pas.

Pour les enfants Black, sa méchanceté habituelle ne fut pas la moindre de ses fourberies, sa pire action de l'année fut de s'absenter.

Ekiran se rendait à son cours, avec un peu de retard, comme à son habitude, mais il fut très surpris de constater que la porte n'était pas encore fermée et que tous les élèves discutaient librement sans souffrir d'atroce punition de la part de leur professeur préféré.

-Il est malade, lui souffla une fille de Serdaigle qui passait son temps à l'aguicher.

-Le cours n'est pas annulé ?

-Non, il y a un remplaçant il paraît.

Ekiran se demanda si Dumbledore avait fait appel à Remus, mais cela semblait fort improbable. Soudain la réponse à sa question s'imposa d'elle-même lorsque la porte de la salle, auparavant entrebâillée, fut ouverte avec fracas.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Déclara une voix forte et enjouée, je suis la remplaçante.

Ekiran hésita un instant à se faire porter pâle ou à avaler une pastille des jumeaux, mais il opta finalement pour l'adoption d'un air neutre et désintéressé, sa mère était vraiment pire qu'une gamine. Autour de lui les murmures fusèrent.

-Pour tous ceux qui sont en train de se le demander avec une discrétion douteuse, je suis Elira Black.

Il y eu un silence mortel, alors qu'Elira souriait avec chaleur, on eut cru que Rogue était revenu.

-Severus m'a dit exactement où vous en étiez…

-Elle est vraiment _amie_ avec l'autre ? Demanda le voisin d'Ekiran, il a des _amis ?_ Je suis hautement choqué.

-Mais comme je trouve que ce que vous faites en ce moment est nul, je vais changer. Nous allons apprendre des sorts vraiment utiles.

Son sourire était tellement large qu'Ekiran sut qu'elle allait faire n'importe quoi et qu'en revenant, Rogue nierait et leur donnerait très sérieusement des devoirs sur un cours qu'Elira aurait prétendument fait, ils se valaient bien l'un l'autre.

-Par exemple, la lévitation de la poêle à frire, ou les sorts de récurage. La capacité à ensorceler ses couteaux de cuisine ou à flamber les crêpes peut se révéler extrêmement utile en cas d'attaque surprise.

Sa déclaration était tellement aberrante que personne n'osa faire de remarque ou pointer que les ASPIC approchaient et qu'il fallait étudier des choses sérieuses.

-En effet, poursuivit-elle, le premier avantage de ce genre d'attaque est qu'elles prennent votre adversaire par surprise à chaque fois, personne ne s'attend à se faire attaquer par une batterie de casserole. Bon, vous connaissez déjà le wingardium leviosa, le récurvite peut-être (appliqué à une personne, l'effet est tout à fait surprenant). Le plus utile est indubitablement l'allumage de feux sur la cuisinière. Le sort n'est pas différent de celui employé pour faire apparaître des roues de feu géantes sous les pieds de vos ennemis, il suffit juste de l'appliquer différemment. Pour les couteaux et casseroles… conjurez ceux des cuisines et tout ira bien. Un volontaire ?

Ekiran ne pu garder son expression neutre. Elle voulait vraiment qu'ils se brulent vifs les uns les autres ? Sans leur faire de démonstration ni rien ?

-Personne ? Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez une petite démonstration d'abord, mais il me faut quelqu'un sur qui appliquer… vous là-bas, oui vous, fit-elle avec un sourire triomphale en désignant Ekiran, vous vous appelez ?

-Jones.

-Bien, venez ici Jones, essayez d'éviter les projectiles.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de finir aux urgences grands brulés de sainte Mangouste _madame_.

-Vous ne risquez rien si vous vous lancez le sort de gèle-flamme, vous avez-dû en entendre parler en histoire de la magie sur la chasse aux sorcières, les cours de Binns ne changent jamais.

Quelques uns murmurèrent qu'elle avait peut-être étudié à Poudlard, elle devait être la complice de Rogue dans tous les coups douteux qu'il avait dû faire.

Ekiran se lança le sort de gèle-flamme devant les regards admiratifs de ses congénères qui ignoraient la formule. L'instant d'après le chaos se déchaina : un feu immense apparu autour de lui et lui masqua la volée de couteaux qui lui arriva droit sur la tête. Il esquiva mais se prit alors la batterie de casseroles qui venait sur la gauche, de la sauce (sans aucun doute un elfe pleurait après sa casserole) se déversa sur lui et le temps qu'il s'essuie les yeux, du savon le frappa en pleine tête et l'instant d'après il avait de la mousse plein la bouche.

Quand le feu disparu et qu'il put lancer son regard le plus noir à sa mère pendant qu'elle commentait brièvement son œuvre aux autres élèves, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien, elle avait dû lui lancer un sort étrange. Il grimaça en se souvenant du goût du savon dans sa bouche et partit se rasseoir sans rien demander. L'instant d'après plusieurs élèves enthousiastes étaient volontaires pour essayer de répliquer les mêmes effets.

Il fit semblant de dormir pendant toute la fin du cours et partit aussi vite que possible à la sonnerie. Le soir, quand il raconta avec dépit son aventure à ses frère et sœur, Judicaël lui apprit que lui aussi avaient eu droit à un cours spécial, elle s'était cependant contentée de leur apprendre des choses comme le déverrouillage d'une porte, l'art de cirer un parquet pour qu'il glisse et l'ensorcèlement de tapis.

-Papa a dû préparer le cours avec elle, affirma Aprina, il s'amuse par procuration…

-Mais pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi ? Se plaignit Ekiran.

-En tout cas je l'imagine bien en train de prendre le thé avec Rogue en se moquant des élèves incapables, poursuivit Aprina d'un ton rêveur.

-Oui, renchérit Judicaël, et il aurait son petit rictus, désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour voir le spectacle.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle a pris des photos et qu'il s'était absenté exprès.

-Ou elle l'a menacé de tout lui faire subir à lui s'il ne la laissa pas faire le chaos elle-même.

-Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux, protesta Ekiran, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, point.

-Ou plutôt elle aurait dû le faire sur des serpentards ! Lui lança Aprina alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir pour bouder.

-Moi en tout cas j'ai des photos, affirma Judicaël, je vais les envoyer à papa.

-Oh, donnes m'en pour les jumeaux !

-J'ai appris qu'Harry était devenu très fort en potions, déclara Ekiran sur le ton de la conversation en écrivant dans un petit journal bleu qui correspondait à celui qu'avait son père.

-Oui, marmonna Aprina légèrement énervée, c'est ce maudit livre qu'il a trouvé, des conseils précis sont donnés sur la façon dont il vaut mieux préparer.

-Oh, vous utilisez le livre ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne fais pas potions.

-Rogue écrivait tout sur le tableau, c'était d'ailleurs une vraie plaie pour bien lire dans les vapeurs colorées.

-Oui, je ne sais pas si maman serait capable de modifier comme ça les recettes originales… En tout cas c'est une source constante de disputes entre Hermione et Harry…tu crois que je devrais voler le livre et en faire une fausse copie qui conduise le garçon à fondre son chaudron à chaque fois ?

-Potter ne mérite pas ça, il n'est pas Neville.

BOUM.

-Ni Finnegan, ce garçon a un talent extraordinaire pour les explosions, nous devrions l'inviter aux vacances.

-Aprina, Ekiran ! Lança la voix excitée de Ginny, vous allez à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain ?

-Je dois réviser mes ASPICS, marmonna sombrement Ekiran.

-J'ai prévu autre chose, éluda Aprina.

-Oh, soupira Ginny avant d'aller héler d'autres élèves.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Ekiran.

-Oui, j'ai demandé à Fred de passer me chercher, le transplanage d'escorte est très pratique.

-Je n'en doute pas, railla Ekiran qui pensa soudainement qu'une petite balade ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il pourrait faire un saut au village, entre deux rédactions.

Cependant, il ne put surveiller sa sœur car celle-ci avait eu la grande habileté de glisser à son frère quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil la veille, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence fâcheuse l'explosion de tympans de deux malheureux premières années qui s'étaient trouvés sur le chemin d'Ekiran lorsqu'il s'était levé à 10h passées.

Aprina avait filé à la première heure et, comme prévu, avait retrouvé Fred devant la cabane hurlante. Ils avaient alors transplané sur le chemin de Traverse et profité de ce qui serait probablement la seule journée de l'année où ils seraient seuls.

Judicaël, laissé à lui-même, avait décidé d'accompagner Ginny et Luna, plus par désœuvrement que véritable intérêt. Il avait l'impression que cette journée serait importante, mais il ne discernait rien de plus et, comme souvent, il ignora son pressentiment et essaya d'écouter la conversation des deux filles tout en buvant une bière au beurre.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas froid, je t'assure.

-Tu es vraiment étrange Judi, répondit Ginny, tout le monde est couvert de pied en cap et grelotte, et tu n'as ni gants ni écharpe.

-Peut-être que tu t'es fait mordre par un joncheruine des tropiques, ils sont très rares tu sais.

-Je ne me suis pas fait mordre Luna, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas froid, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir besoin de mon manteau…

Un hurlement retentit et ils se figèrent avant de courir de toutes leurs forces vers la source du bruit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'attroupement, ils ne purent recueillir que des bribes, il semblait qu'une jeune fille avait été ensorcelée. On pouvait voir la silhouette d'Hagrid qui arrivait aux grilles du château en la portant. Un peu derrière lui, trois silhouettes tentaient de le suivre.

Avec un immense soupir Ginny déclara :

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soient eux qui se trouvent là où les choses intéressantes se passent ?

-Intéressantes ? Dangereuses je dirais, intervint Judicaël avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il eut soudain hâte que sa sœur rentre pour interroger le trio.

Aprina revint au moment où Rusard rangeait sa liste, elle s'excusa rapidement et fonça dans sa salle commune sous la demande expresse de ses frères.

Mais elle ne découvrit rien de plus que ce que le trio avait répété. Harry se plaignait car il devait désormais trouver un autre joueur pour remplacer Katie, et il avait peur que McLaggen se présente.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre Aprina, déclara Ekiran.

-Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda Harry en s'étranglant.

-Comme tout le monde je suppose, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-Mais…mais… tu joues bien ?

-Comme toi, c'est dans ses gènes, répondit Judicaël qui faisait un château de cartes sur la table près du feu.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se rappelait Sirius et sa mort l'an passé.

-Aprina est très douée, insista Ekiran, pense qu'elle sort avec Fred, le minimum est qu'elle soit capable d'éviter les cognards lancés par son amoureux.

Sur quoi il se vit lui-même obligé d'éviter les pseudo-cognards envoyés par sa sœur. Il décida par la suite de s'assurer de l'absence complète d'encriers _pleins_ , lorsqu'il évoquait en public la vie amoureuse de sa douce sœur.

-Il faut quand même faire une sélection, marmonna Harry, j'espère que tu voles mieux que cet insupportable McLaggen.

Ron n'avait pas prononcé un mot et semblait légèrement verdâtre, Aprina se demanda si finalement elle n'aurait pas du laisser McLaggen devenir gardien, Ron paraissait capable de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais finalement, tout se déroula bien, Harry choisit exprès un jour extraordinairement pluvieux pour les sélections, afin que la diva Mclaggen ne vienne pas de peur de se tâcher, et Aprina fut prise presque immédiatement.

Le match approchait et Ron ne progressait pas. En lançant le souaffle à Aprina, Ginny lui demanda de fracturer le crâne de son frère pour lui épargner le match du lendemain. Aprina ne s'exécuta pas et Ginny soupira devant sa mollesse, « je ne peux pas, je suis sa sœur » était son argument, mais « je ne peux pas, il serait capable de se venger sur Fred et moi », était celui d'Aprina.

Cependant, à la plus grande surprise de l'équipe rouge et or, Ron se surpassa et la victoire fut facile.

Mais cette victoire, se solda par ce qu'Ekiran qualifia d'évènement le plus désastreux de l'histoire du quidditch, à savoir, une Lavande Brown collée aux lèvres d'un Ron Weasley qui ne lui avait presque jamais parlé avant.

Judicaël commenta que c'était hypocrite de la part de quelqu'un qui sortait régulièrement avec de nouvelles filles et Aprina souhaita une fois de plus l'arrivée d'un évènement extraordinaire. Ce souhait la tarauda toute la nuit et le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avec un plan machiavélique.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers la section de la manipulation de l'eau et, une fois qu'elle eut réussi à ne plus écouter Hermione raconter à Harry que non, elle n'était pas fâchée à cause de Ron, et que non, elle ne l'avait pas invité à la soirée de Slug, et que non, elle ne lui dirait pas avec qui elle y allait, mais qu'elle trouvait que faire croire à Ron qu'il avait bu du Felix Felicis était presque de la triche, la jeune fille parvint à se plonger dans son ouvrage en marmonnant qu'elle aurait dû se douter que la victoire de Ron n'était pas naturelle.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se leva à l'heure pour les cours et descendit avec tout le monde à la grande salle comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était à peine assise qu'un hurlement général retentit et que la plupart des élèves resta figée sur place, le regard vissé au plafond.

Sous le majestueux plafond de la grande salle, le calamar géant profitait pendant quelques instants de la vie d'un oiseau. Un sort retenait autour de lui, à la façon d'un aquarium géant, l'eau du lac et lui permettait d'évoluer à son aise.

Le directeur sembla amusé et hautement intéressé par la réaction du calamar à ce nouvel environnement. Hagrid protesta que ce n'était pas gentil envers le pauvre petit, le professeur Chourave décréta qu'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle les calamars n'avaient pas d'ailes avant de se remettre à manger, le professeur Slughorn sembla essayer d'estimer la taille de l'animal, sans aucun doute se demandant combien de gallions valait la bête, le professeur Mcgonagall, scandalisée, tenta de ramener le calme et le professeur Rogue, un rictus plaqué sur les lèvres, marmonna divers sorts pour tenter de ramener le fleuron du lac dans son habitat naturel.

Ekiran fit un clin d'œil impressionné à Aprina, laquelle prit une photo pour envoyer à son père et aux jumeaux, le trio se demanda vaguement si c'était le nouveau plan de Voldemort pour les tuer ou simplement une farce.

Rusard arriva en écumant, un balai à la main, et commanda à tout le monde de sortir de la salle. Dans le mouvement de foule qui suivit, Aprina s'arrangea pour être poussée vers l'arrière de la salle, de façon à sortir dans les derniers.

Avant que le concierge ne ferme la porte, permettant au corps professoral de régler correctement le problème, Aprina se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Rogue et le calamar tomba au sol (sans se faire mal car la jeune fille avait fait passer les tables au niveau de la cuisine, provoquant un grand émoi chez les elfes), un sortilège de tête en bulle lui donnant un air comique, pas autant cependant que le comique provoqué par un Rogue suspendu la tête en bas par une tentacule de l'animal, qualifié de « petit polisson » par Hagrid.

-C'est en faisant de l'œil à Rogue que tu espères être prise au club de Slug ? demanda Ekiran avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Pourquoi j'aurai envie d'être prise dans ce club ? demanda Aprina méfiante.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour espionner ton grand ami Harry.

-Il a encore besoin d'être surveillé ? demanda Aprina. Si tu y tiens tant que ça, fais-toi engager comme serveur, je ne suis pas la seule responsable.

Elle le dépassa et se plaça à côté du trio qui se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose en lançant des paris sur le retard de Mcgonagall à cause du calamar.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, disait Hermione toujours en ignorant Ron, c'est un animal rare, si le sort de cet élève inconscient avait raté, il serait probablement mort !

-Tu dramatises Hermione, intervint Aprina en ajoutant, et tu as raté l'air catastrophé de Rogue quand le « petit polisson » l'a attrapé par les pieds.

-C'est vrai ? demandèrent avidement Ron et Harry avant de la presser de faire un récit plus détaillé.

Hermione renifla et Aprina se demanda quel genre de blague inoffensive elle pourrait encore trouver.

« Calme plat, je m'ennuis à mourir. Depuis le calamar, je n'ai rien fait. Bon, j'ai juste ensorcelé quelques armure, mais c'est à la portée du premier venu, je regrette les jumeaux, pour leurs farces, ne va pas croire autre chose…enfin tu peux mais bon…Bref, comme je disais, il ne se passe rien, ton précieux protégé est encore en vie et bien portant. La petite fête de Noël du club de Slug approche et comme aucun de nous n'est invité, Ekiran a soudoyé Judicaël pour qu'il s'y rende en tant que serveur. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu n'aurais pas quelques idées de farces _inoffensives_? Sinon, tu as des idées de cadeau de Noël pour maman et toi ? Les garçons n'ont pas d'idées… en tout cas, je ne veux rien de rose, pas d'animaux étranges non plus. Je t'embrasse fort, très cher _oncle_.

Aprina »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris une lettre à oncle bidule.

-Ah, celui qui sent le chien mouillé.

Aprina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Celui-là même, tu es prêt pour demain ?

-Oui, j'ai hâte de servir des canapés et petits-fours à tout le monde.

-T'en fais pas Judi, tout se passera bien.

-Alors, demanda Ekiran, quel est le succès de la mission ?

-50% : les gens n'ont pas mangé tous les petits fours de mon plateau, mais toutes les boissons ont été prises.

-Vraiment ? répondit Aprina, j'ai perdu mon pari dans ce cas.

-Bon, c'est fini ? On arrive dans moins d'une heure, il faut savoir si on a quelque chose à dire à maman et oncle bidule, s'énerva Ekiran.

-Oui Ekiran, on sait, coupa Aprina, mais tu n'es pas le chef, vivement que tu partes, toi et tes Aspics de malheur !

Il grogna et se tourna vers Judicaël avec un peu plus d'espoir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, enfin, si on exclut le fait que Rogue soit venu parler à Harry.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas indiscret Ekiran, je n'écoute pas les conversations privées des gens, moi.

Devant le regard de ses ainés il reprit :

-Bon très bien, il disait qu'il avait un message de la part de Dumbledore, rien d'important, juste que le vieux part pour un lieu indéterminé et qu'il transmet ses meilleurs vœux. Ensuite Malefoy a été trainé dans la salle par Rusard et récupéré par Rogue, là je n'ai pas pu les suivre, j'avais du champagne sur les bras.

-Intéressant, murmura Aprina, Rogue se transforme en valet personnel de Dumbledore. Il porte à voix haute ses vœux de Noël.

-Une attention très touchante si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Judicaël.

Ils explosèrent de rire sous le regard réprobateur d'Ekiran.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre vous ?

-Si bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'on rigole, expliqua Aprina en se reprenant.

-Harry a peut-être une affaire avec le professeur Dumbledore, suggéra Judicaël.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, essayant de décider s'il y avait vraiment un sous entendu ou si leur frère parlait en toute innocence.

-Une affaire…tenta Aprina.

-Oui, ils ont peut-être des rendez-vous secrets…

-Oh ! Stop ! On part dans du délire là, interrompit Ekiran, Dumbledore est bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit intéressé !

-Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit trop vieux, reprit Judicaël, et je pense qu'Harry est très intéressé par tout ce que Dumbledore…

-Un instant, coupa Aprina, Judicaël, tu parles de quoi ?

-Mais enfin, de Harry et du dirlo ! Ils font peut-être des recherches secrètes pour stopper Voldemort ou ce genre de choses.

Ekiran respira profondément, Aprina eut l'air soulagé et Judicaël essaya d'analyser ses derniers mots pour voir ce qui clochait, sans succès.

-Bon, reprit Ekiran, cela veut dire que Potter et Dumbledore travaillent ensemble à quelque chose, donc il nous manque des informations, il va falloir qu'on espionne le trio de plus près, il leur dit probablement tout.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'en mêler, on a eu assez de soucis comme ça les années précédentes.

-Aprina, Harry est l'élu, ou tout le monde le croit, si on l'aide, on active la défaite de Voldemort, insista Judicaël. Au pire, on pose des micros sorciers dans le bureau du dirlo.

-On demandera à papa ! Déclara finalement Ekiran satisfait, tenez, le train arrive, qui parie que maman aura les cheveux roux ?

-Je vote pour bleu, grommela Aprina.

-Et moi pour blonds cendrés, je l'ai vue sur le quai, chantonna Judicaël en sortant sa valise.

-Dépêchez-vous, je suis atrocement mal garée ! Lança dans leur direction une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout.

-Ah, tante Carmen ! S'exclama faussement Ekiran en lui passant sa valise qu'elle lui lâcha aussitôt sur le pied.

-Cher Ekiran, toujours un plaisir ! Tu porteras bien la valise de ta sœur, galant comme tu es.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'empara de la malle d'Aprina qui sembla enchantée et déclara aussitôt :

-Tante Carmen, cela faisait longtemps ! Partons vite, j'ai hâte d'être à la maison, oncle bidule est toujours là ?

-Bien sûr, on dirait qu'il a pris racine !

Ils sortirent de la gare sans attirer l'attention outre mesure.

Elira les conduisit jusqu'au square Grimmaurd où ils montèrent directement au grenier, ne prenant même pas le temps de saluer le portrait de leur grand-mère. Ils traversèrent le miroir et arrivèrent dans le salon où ils se firent immédiatement presque étouffer par leur père.

-Vous m'avez manqué ! Votre mère est devenue très sérieuse avec l'âge.

-Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était jeune alors, marmonna Ekiran.

-Tiens, tu as les cheveux blonds ma chérie, tu sais que je te préfère avec une couleur naturelle !

-Qui te dit que c'était pour toi ? J'avais peut-être envie de séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah, cela m'étonnerait fort ! Je suis toujours le plus beau et le plus séduisant !

-Finalement vous vous passez très bien de nous, déclara Aprina.

-Hors de question que tu ailles au Terrier ! S'exclama son père.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas encore demandé ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller !? Tu aimes Fred, je le sais !

-Un : je n'ai pas besoin que tu demandes pour savoir ce que tu veux deux : tu n'y vas pas car je l'ai décidé trois : j'aime bien Fred, mais je trouve que tu es bien trop jeune pour fréquenter quelqu'un, attends cinq ou six ans.

-Cinq ou six ? Maman et toi vous êtes mariés les mois qui ont suivi votre sortie de l'école !

-C'était différent, et tu n'es pas en dernière année que je sache.

-Du coup si moi je vous annonçais que j'allais me marier… commença Ekiran en s'empêchant de rire devant sa sœur qui manqua de s'étrangler.

-Je serais ravie que tu te décides enfin, annonça Elira, mais j'organiserai immédiatement une rencontre avec la jeune fille et sa famille.

-Probablement la raison pour laquelle je ne vous dirai rien jusqu'après le mariage.

-Oh, je suis sûre que je peux reprendre la divination s'il le faut, déclara férocement Elira en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi je dirai : ça dépend de la jeune fille, si elle ressemble à cette fameuse Lavande Brown, ou même à la mère de Lavande, je dirai non tout de suite.

-Merci papa…

-On passe à table ? Coupa Judicaël, j'ai faim et comme personne ne se marie bientôt on aura encore le temps d'en discuter.

-C'est un Noël en famille Aprina, ce qui veut dire que si tu parts, ce ne sera plus pareil.

-Mais juste pour une journée, ce n'est pas la mort !

-Aprina, pense à ta mère et à moi. Tu auras toute ta vie pour voir ton petit ami, mais nous, nous sommes plus vieux, il faut profiter de nous tante qu'il est encore temps !

-Nous ne sommes pas si vieux Sirius, protesta Elira.

-Aprina, il est important que tu restes, ajouta Judicaël, pense que ce Noël et celui de l'an prochain sont les derniers que tu passes avec nous, si tu te maries au même âge que papa et maman, dans trois ans tu seras avec ton chéri.

-Judicaël, il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille se marier aussi jeune, tu feras des études Aprina.

-Aussi longues que les vôtres ?

-Ne sois pas insolente. On n'est pas pleine guerre que je sache. Bon, d'accord, elle menace, mais nous sommes mieux préparés cette fois, nous y mettrons terme plus rapidement.

-Oui, et puis Harry est l'élu, commenta Ekiran.

-En tout cas, la question est réglée, affirma Sirius avec bonne humeur, tu restes ici pour toutes les vacances ET tu fais le dessert ce soir.

-C'est vrai, je ne menace pas de quitter la maison dès qu'on me demande de faire un dessert, renchérit Judicaël avant de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter la colère de sa sœur.

-Un peu de bonne volonté, ajouta Elira, sinon on ne vous donne pas vos cadeaux demain.

Elle repartit alors dans la boutique pour prêter main forte aux trois employés temporaires. Noël était toujours une saison chargée.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée en bas, Sirius essayait d'apprendre à ses enfants comment faire pousser des plantes dans un bâtiment entier.

Le reste des vacances se déroula paisiblement et, au plus grand dam de Sirius, il fallut repartir à Poudlard.

-On pourrait demander de leur faire l'école à la maison, fut sa suggestion de dernière minute.

-Je suis persuadée qu'aucun d'eux ne le souhaite. Et tu veux vraiment que Mcgonagall vienne ici régulièrement pour vérifier que nous faisons bien les cours ?

Sirius se renfrogna et partit aider mollement Ekiran à faire sa valise. Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, Elira ouvrit la porte en tenant une lettre.

-Sirius, il faut que tu te tiennes prêt à te cacher au moindre moment.

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes attaqués par la presse ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Molly me dit qu'ils ont reçu une visite du ministre, le nouveau ministre, il voulait parler à Harry.

-Et ? Il ne va pas venir chercher le garçon ici.

-Non, mais il se peut qu'il veuille poser des questions, Fudge est venu ici plusieurs fois, rien n'empêche Scrimgeour de faire pareil.

-Ba, tu me feras passer pour ton frère, il ne m'a jamais vu.

Elira soupira et passa dans sa chambre pour en sortir le miroir. Sur une suggestion de Judicaël, elle le dirigea vers l'espace de transplanage de King's Cross. Comme ça, les enfants pourraient arriver directement sur le quai.

-Gardez un œil sur Harry, fut la dernière recommandation d'Elira.

-Et faites de grosses bêtises, fut celle de Sirius.

-Garder un œil sur Harry, c'est vite dit, marmonna Judicaël en observant sa carte.

-Hermione lui a transmis une lettre de Dumbledore, affirma Aprina une nouvelle fois, mais je n'ai pas pu suivre la suite.

-Oui, et maintenant il est dans le bureau du dirlo, quelle surprise, commenta Ekiran avec ennui.

-Bon, on ne peut pas mettre de micros dans le bureau du vieux. Peut-être qu'on peut fouiller dans la tête de Harry, suggéra Judicaël.

-Moi je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, et j'ai entendu que ça pouvait rendre la victime folle.

-Ah, les rumeurs, marmotta Judicaël toujours penché sur la carte.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je dois réviser et travailler et probablement me suicider demain, lâcha Ekiran d'une voix sombre.

-Evite de te pendre, asséna Aprina avec mauvaise humeur.

-Au contraire, déclara Judicaël, la corde de pendu porte bonheur.

Aprina se leva elle aussi et quitta la salle commune pour son dortoir, il fallait qu'elle pense à une nouvelle bêtise sous peine de mourir d'ennui, une forêt d'intérieur n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Le lendemain, tous les sixièmes années lurent avec bonheur que les leçons de transplanage allaient commencer.

-J'ai hâte, dit Hermione à Aprina en se rendant en potions.

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est tellement pratique. Mais où va-t-on s'entrainer ?

-Il paraît que c'est dans la grande salle, les sorts de protection sont enlevés pour l'occasion.

-Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je ne sais pas, des aurors patrouilleront les couloirs je pense.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent dans la salle de potion et quand elles réalisèrent que le thème du jour était les antidotes et qu'Harry ne paraissait pas capable d'utiliser son livre, elles affichèrent toutes les deux une mine satisfaite et supérieure avant de se lancer dans la confection de leur potion.

Aprina retint un sifflement de dépit quand Slughorn paru enchanté de voir qu'Harry avait opté pour le bézoar. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle pour se rendre au cours de transplanage, là au moins il n'aurait pas de fichu livre pour travailler à sa place.

Quand elle vit que le matériel ne consistait qu'en de vagues cerceaux de couleur, elle eut un doute. Aprina fut cependant un peu rassurée par la mine effarée de Neville, si tout le monde jugeait qu'il pouvait le faire sans mettre sa vie en danger, c'est que ce devait être bon.

Transplanner était plus dur qu'il n'y semblait, même Hermione ne réussit pas du premier coup. En sortant du hall, Aprina avait l'impression que ses intestins ne s'étaient pas bien remis en place. Elle avait réussi une fois mais après avoir vu Neville désartibulé, elle avait soudainement moins eu confiance dans les enseignants. Elle fit un croche-pied à Lavande en montant les escaliers et partit dans une salle déserte pour mettre au point sa forêt.

 _« Cher oncle bidule,_

 _Tes leçons ont porté leurs fruits, les couloirs abritent maintenant une flore très diversifiée, variant de la mangrove à la forêt primaire ou à la taïga de Sibérie. J'ai essayé de varier les climats mais à certains endroits tout s'est mélangé. Je ne suis certainement pas responsable de la disparition des élèves qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs à l'heure où ces merveilles de la nature ont poussé (c'était la nuit et ils n'auraient pas du être dans les couloirs.). J'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme au ministère pour que le château soit classé dans les sites naturels à protéger, en effet il est rare de voir autant de diversité en un même point. Mais pour l'instant les profs n'ont pas dû être informés de la décision car ils essayent toujours de détruire cette belle forêt, mais elle repousse pendant la nuit, pas de chance pour eux. Un certain élève de quatrième année a introduit quelques espèces animales, comme des botrucs dans les couloirs, mais ce n'est pas un franc succès. Comme la nature essaye de reprendre ses droits, il se peut qu'elle s'étende prochainement à la grande salle, mais rien de certains. Les salles de classe ont été protégées contre la moisissure et l'humidité, je ne pense pas que nous serons évacués bientôt. Sinon tout va bien, nous sommes en bonne santé, c'est Ron qui a manqué de se faire empoisonner, ça lui apprendra à se coller à Lavande Brown. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, Harry a eu la présence d'esprit de lui enfoncer un bézoar dans la gorge. D'ailleurs, je le trouve vraiment nul ce prof de potions, c'est lui que vous aviez ? Pourquoi maman le trouve intéressant ? La seule vraie conséquence a été que Mclaggen est devenu gardien à la place de Ron, ce type est tellement arrogant qu'il n'a cessé de contredire les ordres de Harry a lui a même donné un coup de batte, va savoir comment il l'avait récupéré, bref un désastre (ne t'en fait pas, Harry s'est parfaitement remis, comme d'habitude). En tout cas, Mclaggen se promène à présent avec des cheveux verts fluo et en boitant terriblement, il parait que quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort que même l'infirmière n'arriva pas à enlever totalement, ok c'est peut-être les garçons et moi. Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour Ekiran ? Il ne cesse de réviser, ce n'est pas normal. Je t'embrasse,_

 _Aprina. »_

-Harry et les autres ne cessent de surveiller Malefoy, glissa Judicaël à Aprina alors qu'elle jetait des boulettes de papier sur Ekiran pour le déconcentrer.

-Tu penses que nous devrions le surveiller nous aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Malefoy est suspect non ?

-Oui, on peut aussi laisser le trio faire le travail.

-Mais jusqu'ici ils ne sont pas très doués, ils ont juste découvert que le blond va dans la salle sur demande.

-C'est un problème… Judi, est-ce que tu pourrais passer au travers du mur ?

-Et entrer dans la salle sans passer par la porte ? C'est risqué.

-Tu devrais essayer, juste pour voir ce que fabrique l'autre. Ah, et reste invisible dans les couloirs en y allant, je peux te désillusionner si tu veux.

-Ce serait fort aimable de ta part, disons demain.

Mais le lendemain, il revint un peu dépité.

-J'ai réussi à entrer dans la salle après plusieurs efforts, mais je n'ai rien vu de bizarre. Malefoy est dans une pièce qui semble être un débarras général, il lançait des sorts inutiles sur une vieille armoire en bois.

-Inutiles ?

-Ils n'avaient aucun effet visible, et je n'ai rien senti de menaçant, donc oui, inutile.

-Bon, laissons les trois autres s'en soucier, notre priorité doit être Ekiran… le pauvre a à peine mis le nez dehors depuis un mois.

-C'est vrai, mais il a vu beaucoup de verdure, ta forêt se dissipe à peine. C'est Rusard qui va être heureux, il va pouvoir faire le ménage correctement.

-Et pourchasser les élèves sans se demander à chaque tronc d'arbre si quelqu'un est derrière.

-Pour Ekiran, on pourrait sortir ensemble un de ces soirs, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes, et on pourra toujours aller demander aux centaures s'ils pressentent quelque chose.

-Tant que c'est toi qui leur parle… On peut y aller dans une petite semaine… Un jour où il fera moche.

-Tant qu'il ne pleut pas. Tu vises mal Aprina.

-C'est parce qu'il dévie toutes mes boulettes.

-Je te montre.

Et Judicaël se mit lui aussi à lancer des boulettes de papier sur son frère jusqu'à ce que son fauteuil prenne feu, « une coïncidence » selon Ekiran.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Aprina et Judicaël réussirent à faire sortir leur ainé peu de temps après, ils choisirent une après-midi morne et venteuse. De toute façon, avec les différents couvre-feu et mises en gardes, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer grand monde. Ils se désillusionnèrent et descendirent jusqu'à la forêt. Croisant au passage Harry et Slughorn qui se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid.

-Aragog est mort, souffla Judicaël, les araignées vont manger Hagrid la prochaine fois qu'il ira dans la forêt.

Les deux autres grimacèrent et s'enfoncèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Ils redevinrent visibles et se transformèrent avant de faire une course endiablée au milieu des arbres. Judicaël les mena jusqu'aux centaures et une fois devant plusieurs d'entre eux, il demanda :

-Ô nobles centaures, avez vous-vu l'avenir ? Avez-vous pressenti quelque sombre évènement ?

-Il est rare que des Nattiowa viennent nous demander notre avis. N'avez-vous pas observé vous-mêmes le mouvement des étoiles ?

-Si fait, répondit Judicaël, mais nous avons du mal à l'interpréter, nous sommes encore jeunes et nos ainés sont loin d'ici, ils se concentrent sur d'autres évènements que la vie d'une école perdue en Ecosse.

-Peut-être, mais peut-être pas, cette école est un des points névralgique du monde magique, beaucoup de choses s'y passent. Nous avons regardé les étoiles nous aussi, mais leur mouvement montre que de grands évènements vont se produire, un futur sombre est annoncé, mais quand débutera-t-il ? Nul ne peut le dire.

Judicaël resta silencieux puis les remercia et reparti, les deux autres à sa suite.

- _Tout ça pour ça ?_ lui demanda mentalement Aprina, _c'était bien la peine_.

- _ça confirme ce que je pensais, mais du coup il va falloir qu'on reste vigilants._

 _-Moi je ne dois pas être vigilant, je dois être concentré, pour mes ASPIC._

 _-Regardez, Harry quitte la cabane de Hagrid, on pourrait lui faire peur._

 _-C'est une mauvaise idée Aprina, contentons nous de le suivre de loin._

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il était suivi, il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore, et regarder le véritable souvenir. Il n'entendit donc rien des grognements et protestations d'Ekiran sur les pieds de qui Aprina avait marché, ni de la proposition de Judicaël de placer les armures de façon à faire des dominos pour piéger les élèves et attirer Rusard.

-Aprina, il faut absolument que tu joues à ce match ci.

-Pourquoi Ginny ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que Rogue a puni Harry et qu'il ne pourra pas participer au match ? Heureusement Katie est revenue, mais comme je vais devoir jouer au poste d'attrapeur, il faut un poursuiveur pour me remplacer. Tu es désignée d'office.

-Heu… très bien, j'espère que Ron se tiendra bien et que Cormac ne s'approchera pas des battes.

-Oui, et que Luna ne commentera pas le match, c'était atroce la dernière fois.

-Moi j'aime bien son petit chapeau de lion !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et Aprina se demanda un instant s'il fallait faire surveiller Harry, mais elle se ravisa, Rogue était sadique, mais il ne le mettrait jamais en danger, il avait bien trop peur d'Elira pour ça. Le match fut un succès, au grand désespoir de Judicaël qui avait parié avec Colin Crivey que la moitié des joueurs de Gryffondor finirait à l'infirmerie. Colin eut cependant l'occasion de prendre une magnifique photo d'Harry embrassant Ginny devant tout le monde. Photo que Judicaël s'empressa de subtiliser pour envoyer à son père en précisant que les Weasley avaient du succès cette année et que peut-être Aprina s'en tirerait avec Fred.

Alors qu'Ekiran avait commencé les ASPIC et que Judicaël se demandait vaguement s'il lui faudrait vraiment travailler aussi dur un jour, un évènement étrange se produisit alors que les enfants Black étaient encore dans la salle commune.

Harry arriva en courant et se précipita vers Ron et Hermione, il leur fourra un vieux parchemin et une petite bouteille dans les mains, l'instant d'après il montait dans son dortoir et redescendait en cachant quelque chose, « la cape d'invisibilité », comme le souffla Judicaël, sous son pull. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent alors des enfants Black.

-Un problème ? Demanda Aprina.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Harry nous a demandé de garder un œil sur Malefoy et sur Rogue, répondit Hermione.

-Rogue ? C'est bizarre. Il vous a donné quoi ? Ah, le reste du Félix Felicis.

-Vous êtes vraiment des fouineurs, grommela Ron.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, rétorqua Aprina en se penchant sur le bout de parchemin.

-Vous pensez qu'il faut prévenir quelqu'un ? Demanda Judicaël.

-Les membres de l'AD, souffla Aprina.

-Mais cela m'ennuie de les réveiller s'il n'y a rien, répondit Hermione pensivement.

-Dis leur que c'est un exercice, que vous allez patrouiller discrètement les couloirs, et que s'il y a un problème, on envoie un code avec les gallions.

-Bonne idée Aprina, je vais aller chercher mon gallion pour réveiller les autres… Ron, peut-être que tu peux réveiller Neville directement, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit le réveille autrement.

Quelques instants après, Neville et Ginny les avaient rejoint dans la salle commune, Ekiran proposa de les désillusionner mais Judicaël opposa que c'était risqué, ils risquaient de patrouiller au même endroit sans le savoir et de s'effrayer. Ils finirent donc par se séparer en binômes. Ils retrouvèrent Luna un peu plus loin dans les couloirs et elle se mit en paire avec Judicaël pendant qu'Aprina était avec Neville et qu'Ekiran tentait d'envoyer des messages à ses parents par miroir.

Pendant un moment ils ne virent rien, à peine s'ils croisèrent Miss Teigne ou quelques aurors. Il sembla à Judicaël que sa mère criait quelque part dans le château, mais comme il n'était encore rien arrivé, cela semblait peu probable.

Soudain Aprina sursauta.

-Neville, est-ce que ta pièce chauffe aussi ?

-Oui, attends, c'est le code danger !

-Il doit y avoir des mangemorts dans le château, il faut prévenir les aurors.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, murmura Neville d'une voix apeurée quand ils entendirent un grand cri un peu plus haut.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers les étages supérieurs, Aprina entendit la voix de Judicaël dans sa tête qui lui conseillait de se diriger vers le septième étage.

En cours de route ils tombèrent sur Rusard.

-Elèves hors des dortoirs ! Vous allez vous prendre une de ces retenues mes mignons…

-On n'a pas le temps, cria Neville, il y a des Mangemorts dans le château.

-Ridicule, les élèves de nos jours, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir votre directrice de maison.

-Mais on vous a dit…

-Silence petit impertinent.

-Silence vous-même espèce de vielle serpillère trouée qui ne peut même pas éponger les flaques de boue !

Sur cette lancée, Aprina lui jeta un sort d'immobilisme et empoigna le bras de Neville pour qu'ils reprennent leur course. Ils virent d'autres silhouettes courir dans la même direction qu'aux, mais personne ne leur fit de remarque. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent face à une silhouette encapuchonnée qui leur lança un sort avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Neville eu l'esprit de se pousser et ne reçu qu'une coupure à la joue. Aprina lança plusieurs maléfices avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Un hurlement un peu plus loin les poussa à abandonner le mangemort sur le sol. Bill Weasley gisait au sol, un homme repoussant en train de lui lacérer le visage. Quand les deux étudiants arrivèrent, il leva la tête et regarda Aprina de ses yeux luisants.

-Neville, cours, chuchota-t-elle.

Le garçon hésita, mais devant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille plantée devant lui, il se dirigea à grands pas vers un autre lieu du combat. Avant que l'homme ne puisse faire deux pas, Aprina s'était transformée et lui avait bondi dessus.

Mais même sous sa forme de loup, elle manquait de puissance et de force. Certes, les dents de l'homme ne pouvaient la blesser et ses crocs à elle s'enfonçaient facilement dans la chair de l'autre, mais ses bras puissants à lui menaçaient de lui écarteler la mâchoire ou de lui briser des côtes. Finalement, ce fut un sort du parrain d'Ekiran, Remus, qui lui sauva la mise. Elle se retransforma aussitôt.

-Ah c'est toi Aprina, je n'étais pas sûr, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais Bill Weasley a eu des ennuis. Il en reste beaucoup ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas laisser Greyback ici.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation, plusieurs sorts fusèrent dans leur dos. Aprina fut prompt à déployer un bouclier puis ils durent se détourner du loup-garou pour faire face à un mangemort blond et à un autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Les déplacements liés au combat les rapprochèrent de l'escalier principal. Alors qu'ils bataillaient, ils virent passer Rogue et Malefoy en coup de vent. Le mangemort blond en profita pour les suivre. Aprina resta immobile un instant, ne pouvant croire que Rogue était avec les mangemorts. Lupin se chargea de finir l'autre mangemort mais ne put arrêter Harry lorsqu'il apparut, courant à la poursuite des autres. Aprina se lança à sa suite mais fut vite arrêtée par Bellatrix qui déboucha d'un couloir parallèle.

Très vite, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, mais de mystérieux blocs volants vinrent à sa rescousse. Bellatrix abandonna le combat pour se lancer à la suite des autres, ou plutôt les devancer si Aprina devait en juger par le passage secret qu'elle venait de prendre. Judicaël apparut à ses côtés.

-Je n'avais pas rêvé, maman est là.

-La poisse.

-Le dirlo est mort. Rogue l'a tué.

-Ce n'est pas possible Judi, tu dois te tromper.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu, et perçu aussi. Mais les sentiments de maman sont mitigés, elle a peut-être une explication.

Ils tentèrent alors de rejoindre les autres. Ils croisèrent Tonks et Lupin qui se soutenaient mutuellement. Aprina offrit de les conduire à l'infirmerie. Judicaël se joignit à eux.

En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Mrs. Weasley pleurant à côté du lit de Bill pendant qu'Elira lui appliquait un onguent sur la figure en essayant d'expliquer que tout irait bien et les blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Quand ses enfants entrèrent, elle passa le pot à Fleur et se tourna vers ses deux derniers.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Répondit Aprina d'un ton las. Nous aurions dû rester dans les dortoirs ? Nous aurions dû t'appeler ?

-C'est Ekiran qui l'a fait, mais j'étais déjà là pour autre chose.

-Je voulais juste vous demander où étaient Harry et Ekiran.

Aprina et Judicaël se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un air coupable, ils avaient laissé Harry filé et n'avaient aucune idée de où se trouvait leur ainé.

Elira amorça son départ de l'infirmerie mais les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et Kingsley apparut en supportant Ekiran qui était blessé à la jambe.

Elira s'empressa de l'aider à s'allonger sur un lit.

-En tout cas Elira, si ton fils veut devenir auror, ma porte lui est grande ouverte. Pour son âge, il est très impressionnant.

-Sirius avait presque le même âge lorsqu'il est parti se battre, répondit Elira d'un ton distrait.

-Il est normal que tu veuilles le protéger Elira, mais ton fils a une brillante carrière d'auror devant lui… si cela t'intéresse jeune homme.

-Je… vais y réfléchir, marmonna Ekiran qui semblait vouloir dormir.

Harry finit par réapparaître lui aussi, il avait l'air plus déprimé que jamais.

-Nous devrions rentrer à la maison, souffla Judicaël, oncle bidule va se faire du souci.

-Nous allons rester pour l'enterrement murmura Elira, le vieux corbeau empaillé mérite au moins ça.

Aprina n'était jamais allée à un enterrement avant mais elle était catégorique à présent, elle détestait ça. Tout le monde était habillé en noir et faisait une tête affreuse. Tout le malheur du monde semblait être concentré à cet endroit précis du globe. Les gens murmuraient au lieu de parler et presque tous essuyaient une larme au coin de l'œil. Aprina était positivement furieuse, des gens mouraient tous les jours et on n'en faisait pas tant.

-Du calme, intima Elira avec un regard sévère.

-Mais maman, c'est ridicule de pleurer, il est mort, plus personne n'y peut rien, ces gens ne font que pleurer sur eux-mêmes, ils regrettent sa présence. Au fond, je suis sûre que le dirlo est très bien là où il est !

-Peut-être, mais tout le monde ne partage pas ton point de vue. Il est normal de regretter la perte d'un ami, de regretter qu'on ne le verra plus.

-Je trouve cela très égoïste.

-Attends que quelqu'un de tes proches meure à son tour et tu ne sentiras probablement plus la même chose.

-J'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini…Maman, au sujet de Rogue…

-Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour parler de Severus. Oui, je suis surprise et non, je ne suis pas de ton avis, je connais sa motivation première, il n'est pas un traître.

Aprina s'apprêta à enchainer sur une réplique cinglante, mais le regard de sa mère l'en empêcha, elle avait rarement connu Elira aussi sérieuse. Remus s'approcha avec Tonks et s'installèrent à côté de Judicaël qui était en bout de rang.

Judicaël trouvait que la peine de chacun était tellement profonde qu'elle envahissait l'air et le rendait difficile à respirer. Les symboles étaient très beau, le ciel aussi était très beau, il s'interrogea sur le fait que les moments les plus beaux et les plus touchants étaient toujours les moments les plus tristes. Il n'y a de beauté que dans la tristesse. Il se demandait si un écrivain avait déjà pensé à cela. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion d'approfondir cette réflexion, la cérémonie était terminée et Elira les trainait vers l'espace de transplanage.


	28. Chapter 28:Les enfants Black, les Carrow

Salut tout le monde! Bravo et merci à vous! Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous avez survécu à mes retards! Cette fois il n'y aura plus de retard, en effet, j'ai fini cette fic, oui oui, vous avez bien lu, fini! Comme je ne suis pas cruelle (enfin si un peu, mais bon) et que je dois me faire pardonner pour tout mon retard, je vous mets ici les deux derniers et longs chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue, mais pour le coup je vous le mettrai la semaine prochaine! Bonne lecture et surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Diclaimer: pour ce chapitre comme le suivant, certains dialogues sont directement tirés du livre, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, je n'ai pas écrit le livre (tristesse), mais je remercie J.K Rowling pour ce merveilleux univers qu'elle nous a donné!

 **Chapitre 28 : Les enfants Black, Les Carrow**

-Je n'ai pas envie que vous y alliez, ronchonna Sirius.

-Tu préfères laisser ton filleul seul et sans défense ? Répliqua sèchement Aprina en entassant des affaires dans sa valise.

-Il ne sera ni seul ni en danger, ta mère est très forte pour écouter aux portes. Le plan de l'Ordre est très bien, vous ne feriez que déranger.

-On ne va quand même pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire !

-Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire chez les Weasley, juste attendre qu'ils arrivent comme ça, intervint Ekiran.

-Sirius, il est illogique d'avoir peur : ou Harry est en sécurité et alors nous le sommes tous, ou il ne l'est pas et nous sommes également en danger. Dans le cas de cette dernière hypothèse, nous pourrons réagir plus vite si nous nous trouvons en Angleterre. Et il n'est pas question de risquer un transplanage de dernière minute depuis cette maison au risque de la révéler à tous.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas la rendre incartable ? Demanda Judicaël en posant le chat par terre.

-Je vais m'en occuper pendant votre absence, grommela Sirius.

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient partis et Molly leur indiquait où poser leur valise en se tordant les mains. Les premiers à arriver devraient franchir la porte dans une dizaine de minutes. La famille Black se rendit au salon et échangea quelques banalités avec Molly pour essayer de l'apaiser, mais sans succès.

Un bruit les fit tous sursauter et Molly se précipita à la porte, Harry et Hagrid arrivaient et ils ne semblaient pas indemnes.

Pendant que Mrs. Weasley leur posait tout un tas de questions, Elira demeura le nez tourné vers le ciel. Elle manqua de heurter de plein fouet Remus et George, alors que son ami se ruait sur Harry pour vérifier son identité, elle conduisit George au salon où sa mère manqua de s'évanouir à la vue de son oreille manquante. Aprina blêmit fortement et ses frères durent l'empêcher de partir sillonner le ciel à la recherche des autres.

Pendant qu'Elira sortait ses onguents et pensait l'oreille de George, les autres arrivèrent peu à peu au compte goute.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda alors Remus.

-Fol-Œil est mort, déclara sombrement Bill, c'est Mondingus…

Elira n'écouta pas la suite. Il y avait un sérieux problème de sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle augmente les protections autour du Terrier. En frémissant, elle se souvint du pacte qu'elle avait fait, ses enfants devraient être en sécurité, mais rien ne protégeait ceux qui les entouraient.

Elira sortit et inspecta les protections existantes, tout ce qui se faisait de mieux à la baguette avait été fait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à fouiller sa mémoire pour se souvenir des sorts de protection des Nattiowa. Elle leva les mains et commença à prononcer une incantation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, une lueur bleutée se répandait autour de la maison avant de s'évanouir complètement une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

Elira rentra dans la maison et découvrit que presque tout le monde était rentré ou couché, elle s'arrêta un instant près de George qui dormait sur le canapé, sa mère à côté de lui. Elle lui caressa le front en lui instillant un peu de force pour qu'il se remette vite.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une atmosphère très étrange, tout le monde regrettait Fol-Œil et tout le monde préparait le mariage. Elira faisait semblant de faire la poussière ou ce genre de choses tout en observant l'habileté de Molly à séparer le trio sans en avoir l'air.

Toujours prête à saboter ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, Elira donna en cachette du polynectar à ses enfants pour qu'ils échangent de place avec le trio de temps en temps.

Aprina avait commencé par refuser en prétendant qu'elle serait suspecte si elle n'était pas avec Fred mais sa mère s'arrangea pour déclarer à table qu'elle ne voyait pas bon œil Fred enlever le goût du dur labeur à sa fille. L'explosion de rire générale qui s'en était suivie avait finit de convaincre Aprina que sa mère était un démon, ce qui fut confirmé quand cette dernière déclara haut et fort au dessus du chahut que maintenant elle s'attendait à ce que sa fille travaille au moins deux fois plus que tout le monde pour rattraper son retard.

Finalement le jour du mariage arriva, tous les enfants Weasley étaient au complet et avaient l'air décent, grâce aux nombreux efforts de Mrs Weasley. Harry était fin prêt avec sa tête de rouquin moldu pour ne pas être reconnu, Judicaël avait accepté de porter une robe de sorcier et de se tenir tranquille, Ekiran prétendait qu'il kidnapperait une des cousines de Fleur et Aprina évitait de se plaindre car sa mère lui avait donné une robe magnifique mais peut-être ensorcelée, c'était Elira après tout.

Les enfants Black furent chargé d'accueillir les invités de la famille de Fleur et Ekiran s'amusa à prendre un accent anglais en leur parlant, ce qui ravit au moins la moitié des jeunes filles, l'autre moitié étant accueillie par Judicaël qui leur désignait immédiatement le danger que représentait son frère, tout en précisant que son accent anglais était absolument faux.

Finalement ils furent tous assis et la cérémonie commença, Aprina pensa vaguement que les mariages étaient bien mieux que les enterrements et regarda avec attention toutes les mimiques du sorciers qui présidait la célébration.

Elira observait que tout se passait bien, la nourriture était excellente et abondante, on ne pouvait rien attendre de moins de la part de Molly, la musique était gaie et tout le monde s'amusait, elle remarqua avec amusement la couleur des habits des Lovegood et la façon dont Harry semblait se faire torturer par la tante Murielle, Hermione était très mignonne et semblait avoir tapé dans l'œil de Charlie, Ron s'empiffrait, Aprina dansait avec Fred, Ekiran discutait entouré d'au moins une douzaine de françaises blondes, Judicaël parlait avec quelques aurors et Molly était entourée d'une aura de pur bonheur, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait son précieux fils Bill.

Plus la soirée avançait plus Elira se disait que le mini sac en perles d'Hermione était inutile. Une idée brillante, à la réalisation de laquelle elle avait donné un coup de main, ou plutôt de baguette lorsque la jeune fille avait été mise dans la même équipe qu'elle pour faire la poussière. Elle allait se servir une coupe de champagne en se dirigeant vers Tonks et Lupin quand elle aperçut Judicaël qui la cherchait des yeux avec urgence.

Elle avait à peine sorti sa baguette qu'un patronus leur intimant de fuir apparut au milieu de la tente. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hermione attraper Ron et Harry et transplaner, elle vit ses enfants se préparer fermement et décida d'aider à endiguer la panique. Avec Arthur Weasley elle fit circuler les invités en ordre vers les espaces de transplanage. Avant que la moitié ne soit partie, des mangemorts arrivèrent.

Ekiran était prêt, il se souvenait de ce que Kingsley avait dit, il pourrait être un auror, il lança plusieurs sorts et s'attendit à une riposte sévère, mais après une brève hésitation, le mangemort se tourna vers d'autres cibles. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de creuser, sa mère lui signalait de rejoindre la maison, il attrapa la main de son frère et l'y entraina.

-Tout va bien Molly, personne n'est mort, assurait Elira à son amie pendant qu'Arthur faisait le tour de la maison avec Charlie pour tenter de renforcer une fois de plus les défenses du jardin qui dépassait le globe de sécurité d'Elira.

-Mais où est Ron ? Et Harry et Hermione ?

-Molly, Hermione est une fille très intelligente, je suis persuadée qu'elle les a emmenés dans un endroit sûr. Tu n'aurais pas pu les garder sous les yeux jusqu'au bout tu sais.

-Tout va bien, déclara Ekiran en entrant dans la pièce, nous avons reçu un message des derniers partis, ils sont arrivés chez eux sonnés, mais indemnes.

-Oui, confirma Georges qui le suivait, tout va bien maman, Bill et Fleur sont arrivés chez eux sans encombre…

-Sans encombre ? Nous avons été attaqués par des mangemort au cours d'un mariage.

Elira soupira alors que Molly partait dans une crise d'hystérie, elle allait devoir passer pour la méchante.

-C'est bon Molly, déclara-t-elle sèchement, ce n'est pas la première attaque et ce ne sera pas la dernière, le risque a toujours été là. Tu devrais être heureuse que tout le monde s'en tire à si bon compte. Au moins maintenant on sait où on s'en tient, la guerre est déclarée, une angoisse de moins.

Aprina leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Fred, elle avait le pressentiment que cette année allait être un véritable enfer. Au moins ils ne retourneraient sûrement pas à Poudlard.

-Tu as raison Elira, c'est la guerre, renifla Molly en s'essuyant les yeux, c'est devenu terriblement dangereux, Ginny, tu resteras ici cette année, hors de question que tu retournes à Poudlard.

-Mais maman, si mes amis y sont et…

-Ginny !

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se rassit sur le canapé.

Arthur et Charlie entrèrent et s'assirent sans parler.

-Bon, déclara Elira aussi gaiement que possible, nous allons y aller, vous pourrez toujours nous envoyer Ginny si jamais elle s'ennuie, mais je crois que je vais tout de même envoyer les enfants à l'école cette année, après tout, ils s'appellent Jones pas Black.

Aprina ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma devant le regard de sa mère.

-Au revoir Molly, bon courage, ne vous mettez pas trop en danger.

Molly eut un demi-sourire et accepta sans difficulté le départ d'Elira, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre après tout, et elle habitait en France.

Avec une grimace, Aprina quitta Fred et lui conseilla de fermer provisoirement la boutique, elle rejoignit ses frères et leur mère les fit transplaner sans tarder au square Grimmaurd.

-Passons rapidement, murmura Elira, on ne veut déranger personne.

-Qui pourrait-on déranger ? Demanda Ekiran en grognant.

Judicaël lui souffla : « Harry et les autres » avant de suivre sa mère. En effet, ils entendirent un léger bruit dans la cuisine, ils montèrent silencieusement au grenier et passèrent dans le miroir. Sirius les attendait en tournant comme un lion en cage. Il les étreignit à les étouffer.

-Tout va bien, affirma Elira d'un air fatigué, il va juste falloir être encore plus discrets…

-S'ils trouvent papa ici…

-La maison est incartable maintenant Judicaël, ton père a bien fait les choses.

-En tout cas, plus personne ne sort de là, affirma Sirius, pas d'école cette année et pas de je ne sais quoi pour toi Ekiran.

-En fait je pensais vous le dire bientôt… J'ai parlé à Kingsley et j'ai l'intention de devenir auror.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sirius, tu veux passer ta vie à te battre ?

-Pas forcément, je pourrais changer quand j'en aurai assez, ou devenir garde du corps ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais pour l'instant, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Il n'y a probablement plus de programme d'auror au ministère, tu en as conscience ? Demanda Elira

-Kingsley m'invite à le rejoindre, il me formera lui-même, lui ou les autres, là où ils se cachent.

-Tu sais où aller ?

-Elira, tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser mon fils faire ça ?!

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'en empêcher Sirius, il est majeur.

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a raison.

-Qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place ?

-C'est différent, je n'avais pas de parents aimants et désespérés et…

-Tu avais des enfants, répondit Elira d'un ton glacial.

Sirius détourna la tête un instant et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de l'irresponsabilité des jeunes avant de reprendre :

-J'ai toujours des enfants, et je refuse de les laisser se mettre en danger de telle façon.

-Papa, interrompit Ekiran, Le danger est omniprésent, autant faire quelque chose de ma vie, je ne vais pas rester ici pendant je ne sais combien d'années, et comparativement aux autres, j'ai quelques tours dans ma manche…

-Interdiction de mettre le clan en danger en te transformant devant tout le monde, intervint brutalement Elira.

-Oui bon, mais mon sens de l'ouïe reste excellent, tout se passera bien papa, je te le promets.

En marmonnant, Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant de se relever d'un bond à cause du chat qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui se vengeait en lui plantant ses griffes dans les jambes.

Aprina en profita alors pour demander à Elira :

-Moi aussi je pourrai aller me battre ? On ne va pas rester ici en permanence !

-Le mieux serait que vous alliez à l'école…

-On ne va pas y retourner maintenant que Dumbledore est mort !

-Elira, intervint Sirius d'une voix blanche, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Ou alors tu parles de Beauxbâtons ? On ne va pas les laisser à Poudlard ?

-Objectivement, ils ne craindront rien, ils s'appellent Jones là-bas, et s'ils ne font rien de dangereux, rien ne pourra leur être reproché.

Sirius abandonna alors purement et simplement et partit à la cuisine se chercher un bac de glace à la citrouille. Aprina continua à fulminer, mais rien ne pouvait émouvoir Elira. Judicaël se contenta de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé pendant plusieurs semaines, mais un jour Elira leur mit à tous un journal devant les yeux. Le ministère de la magie avait décrété que l'école était obligatoire, Rogue avait été nommé directeur et deux nouveaux professeurs rempliraient les postes de défense contre les forces du mal et étude des moldus, les Carrow.

-C'est bizarre qu'ils gardent l'étude des moldus, commenta Aprina.

-Sûrement pour vous embrigader le cerveau, répondit distraitement Ekiran en regardant les portraits des deux Carrow, ils ont une sale tête.

-Ce sont des mangemorts, déclara Sirius, je ne vais pas laisser mes enfants dans une école où les cours sont donnés par des mangemorts !

-On n'a plus le choix, répondit sombrement Judicaël, si on n'y va pas, ils nous poursuivront et nous n'aurons plus le droit de sortir du tout.

-En tout cas, vous savez à quoi vous aurez à faire, affirma Elira d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Judicaël la regarda en levant un sourcil, puis il se concentra un instant et fit aussitôt une grimace :

-Le futur ne s'annonce pas particulièrement brillant.

-En tout cas nous n'irons pas sur le chemin de Traverse, déclara Sirius, nous pouvons nous faire livrer… ou faire livrer les Weasley, ou quelqu'un d'autre…

-Les Brown.

-Pardon ? Lavande ? S'étrangla Aprina.

-Oui, tu sais bien que sa mère travaille avec moi, je lui ferai livrer vos affaires et Lavande vous les donnera dans le train. De toute façon il va falloir vous serrer les coudes entre filles de Gryffondor.

-D'un certain côté, si le Trio n'est pas là, tous les malheurs du monde ne seront pas concentrés à Poudlard, affirma Judicaël d'un ton soulagé.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement et il reprit :

-Et bien oui, il leur arrive toutes sortes de choses improbables, là nous n'aurons plus à les surveiller et à les aider !

-Oui, nous devront simplement aider tous les autres, marmonna Aprina.

-Je vous souhaite bon courage, intervint Ekiran, peut-être que je pourrai m'arranger pour faire la liaison entre vous et l'extérieur, je ne suis pas sûr que vous pourrez envoyer des lettres aux parents.

-Tu pourrais participer à Potterveille, déclara alors Sirius, Remus m'en a touché un mot, c'est une radio de résistance et…

-Tu veux me faire faire quelque chose de pas trop risqué et…

-Kingsley en fait partie, acheva Sirius en lui lançant un regard amusé. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles d'abord trouver Remus, il te dirigera vers Kingsley.

Ekiran hocha la tête et déclara qu'il allait préparer ses affaires et partirait dès que possible.

-Il vaut mieux attendre la rentrée, le retint Judicaël, ils seront tous occupés à chercher Harry et à voir qui n'est pas revenu à l'école, ce sera un jour idéal pour toi.

Ekiran le regarda un instant en essayant de deviner s'il avait eu une vision ou si sa seule intelligence l'avait guidé, ne trouvant pas la réponse, il monta l'escalier.

-Je vais aller écrire à Linda Brown, murmura Elira.

-Judi et moi allons chercher un moyen de survivre à cette année, déclara Aprina.

Sirius se joignit à eux et leur expliqua quelques sorts et potions utiles.

Finalement le jour tant redouté arriva, Aprina et Judicaël avaient chacun une grosse malle dans laquelle était caché un petit sac auquel Elira avait appliqué le même sort que celui du sac de perle d'Hermione, dans ce sac ils avaient chacun placé différentes potions ou ingrédients rares pour se soigner ou pour semer le chaos dans l'école, ils avaient des gadgets Weasley et des livres de sorts de défense.

Ekiran n'avait qu'un gros sac à dos. Les trois enfants furent à moitié étouffés par l'étreinte de leur père puis ils suivirent leur mère au travers du miroir. Ils arrivèrent dans une des galeries inutilisée du métro londonien. Ekiran et Elira firent léviter les malles des deux autres pendant qu'ils marchaient pour s'éloigner de leur lieu d'arrivée, il ne fallait pas que leur transplanage puisse révéler le miroir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils trouvèrent une échelle et une trappe menant dans une rue que Judicaël qualifia de « peu passante ». Elira leur jeta à tous un sort de désillusion et ils sortirent un à un, faisant monter les malles ensuite par un _accio_.

Ekiran partit alors de son côté après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance. Elira conduisit ses autres enfants, toujours en étant invisible, et ils se dirigèrent vers King's Cross. Avec force de contorsions, ils parvinrent à passer la barrière du quai 93/4 sans heurter qui que ce soit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la plateforme de transplanage où Elira les rendit visibles.

Elle-même était déguisée, dans un tailleur bleu nuit à liserés argentés, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés flottaient librement dans son dos et ses yeux bruns laissaient paraître une inquiétude invisible sur son visage.

Elira vit Linda et son mari et se dirigea vers eux. À contrecœur Aprina et Judicaël saluèrent Lavande et montèrent avec elle pour chercher un compartiment après avoir étreint leur mère.

Ginny et Neville ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et Elira rejoignit Molly et s'étonna faussement de l'absence de Ron.

-Oui, répondit Molly avec une petite larme, le pauvre petit ne peut pas, il a la dragoncelle, une maladie affreusement contagieuse, il doit rester alité et son visage…j'ai peur qu'il ne se remette jamais de cette maladie, il va ressortir avec le visage couvert de cicatrices des pustules de cette maladie.

-Ma pauvre Molly, veux-tu que je passe voir ? J'ai peut-être une crème apaisante…

Molly accepta avec gratitude et elles attendirent ensemble le départ du train avant de se rendre au Terrier.

Elira vit que l'ambiance était aussi triste que chez elle. Georges semblait déprimer devant une tasse de café qui paraissait refroidir depuis plusieurs heures, Charlie ronflait sur le canapé et Fred n'était pas en vue, la maison semblait triste et silencieuse.

-Charlie fait quelques missions ici, mais il repart demain en Roumanie, murmura Molly, et Fred est avec Lee et Kingsley, pour la radio. Heureusement, Bill et Fleur sont en sécurité dans leur maison.

Elira pensa alors à la jalousie d'Aprina quand elle apprendrait que son petit ami et son frère se voyaient presque tous les jours.

Quand elle fut assurée que Molly allait bien et que le faux Ron était convainquant, Elira transplana à l'entrée du tunnel de métro et se dirigea vers son miroir, quand elle repassa dans l'autre sens, elle prit bien garde à effacer toute trace de son passage.

Sirius l'attendait avec inquiétude, mais elle ne peut pas lui dire grand-chose. Ils attendirent avec anxiété que l'un de leurs enfants les contacte par miroir de poche.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Aprina laissa éclater sa rage en jetant des oreillers dans tous les sens et en donnant des coups de pieds à sa malle. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle continuer à défendre Rogue alors qu'il était aussi infect, la pauvre Mcgonagall allait passer une année infernale, ils allaient tous finir suspendus dans les cachots et fouettés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Elle sortit son miroir de poche et se glissa sous sa couette pour « rassurer ses parents ».

-Des mangemorts ont fait une petite virée dans le train, Ginny s'est moquée d'eux en leur demandant s'ils pensaient vraiment trouver Harry dans le train, et il a fallu que tout le wagon s'interpose pour qu'ils ne la punissent pas. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés et le festin était aussi bon que d'habitude, mais il y avait un silence gênant. Les nouveaux profs sont atroces et Rogue infect, voilà, bonne nuit.

Elle savait que l'année serait très longue, et sans aucun doute très douloureuse. Le lendemain, la torture commença.

-Dans ce cours, commença la voix froide d'Amycus Carrow, nous allons apprendre comment devenir fort, comment se battre contre ses vrais ennemis, comment terrasser les abominations qui parcourent encore le monde sorcier. Pour ce faire, nous allons pratiquer des sorts de base tels le doloris.

Un murmure de stupéfaction parcouru la classe.

-Des questions ? Non ? Dans ce cas commençons.

-L'étude des Moldus est une grosse blague, affirma Judicaël à la fin de la première semaine, il paraît que ces êtres étranges n'ont pas vraiment de sentiments, leur intelligence est limitée, ils ne sont pas beaucoup mieux que des animaux.

Aprina se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

-Du coup j'ai demandé pourquoi ils vivaient dans des maisons, et n'étaient pas misérablement en train de fouiller le sol pour se nourrir. Cette charmante Alecto, si je t'assure, une femme tout à fait délicieuse, m'a répondu que c'était une question très pertinente. Leur évolution actuelle est la faute de terribles sorciers traitres à leur sang qui ont décidé de les aider… de cette traitrise sont nés tous les sangs mêlés et les prétendu « né moldus » qui en fait ont de très lointain ancêtres sorciers, comme eux ils sont viciés et cherchent à voler du pouvoir aux autres.

-Très intéressant, tu as répondu quoi ?

-J'ai feint un air admiratif…

-Moi à part lâcher une bombe brumeuse dans son cours je n'ai rien fait de particulier… mais je ne referai plus, toute la classe est punie, sauf les serpentards bien sûr.

-Tu crois que si on fait des choses la nuit ou dans la grande salle… ?

-On peut essayer, mais s'ils désignent des coupables au hasard on arrête.

-Cette semaine nous allons commencer l'étude détaillée de certains de nos grands ennemis. Bien sûr, les centaures, sirènes et autres hybrides sont déjà repoussants, mais là il s'agit d'autre chose. Bien entendu, vous avez tous entendu parler des légendaires « Nattiowa ». Et bien ce n'est pas une légende, ces créatures abjectes existent vraiment…

Judicaël regarda Amycus Carrow d'un air abasourdi. Comment osait-il faire un tel cours ? Sur un sujet auquel il ne connaissait évidemment rien ? Il dut se forcer à adopter un air horrifié pendant tout le cours alors que le professeur racontait toutes les traitrises de ces loups qui se croyaient intelligents et dévoraient des hommes pour leur voler leur magie. On se croirait dans une mauvaise fantaisie de Moldu, pensa Judicaël en dessinant sur sa feuille un loup face à un homme en noir.

-Ne pousse pas Ginny !

-Aïe, tu m'as écrasé la jambe !

-Chut, on n'entend rien.

-Le lit est trop petit, je vous l'avais bien dit.

-Tais-toi Lavande.

Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Lavande, Parvati, Aprina et Judicaël se serraient sur un lit dont les baldaquins étaient tirés et ensorcelés. Ils avaient une radio au milieu d'eux et venaient de tenter de nombreux mots de passe avant de trouver le bon : Sirius Black.

« Bonjour, et bienvenu sur Potterveille, aujourd'hui Rongeur va nous donner un résumé de la situation au ministère.

-Rongeur ? J'ai dit que je voulais être Rapière. »

-C'est Fred, murmura Aprina.

« Très bien, Rapière va donc nous donner un aperçu de la situation.

-Le ministère est entièrement contrôlé par Vous-savez qui, et ceux qui y travaillent font l'objet d'enquêtes poussées sur la pureté de leur sang ou du sang de leur famille, si vous avez des Moldus ou né-moldus dans la famille, nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller de vous cacher.

-Oui, parfois la fuite est une victoire, mieux vaut être vivant et loin, qu'ici et mort »

-Cette andouille d'Ekiran, marmonna Judicaël.

« En effet, nous vous préférons en vie, et votre famille aussi, alors faites vous un cadeau, restez en vie. Nous allons maintenant vous lire la liste des disparus de la semaine, si vous savez où ils sont ou avez connaissance de leur cachette, faites éventuellement parvenir un mot à la famille en disant qu'ils vont bien, dans le doute ne dites rien. »

-C'était court, déclara Neville.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des purges aussi poussées au ministère, murmura lavande d'une petite voix.

-J'espère qu'Arthur Weasley va bien, ajouta Aprina d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Judi, où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Aprina inquiète.

-Ginny, Neville et Luna ont décidé d'aller chercher l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du directeur, il faut que je les aide, ils vont se faire pincer sinon.

-Je pense qu'ils se feront prendre de toutes les façons…

-Aprina, il faut qu'on récupère cette épée, pour aider Harry !

-Bon, je fais le guet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, mais à peine arrivés ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

-Trop tard, se lamenta Judicaël, si tu ne m'avais pas retenu…

-Vite partons.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et attendirent anxieusement Ginny et Neville. Ces derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après, semblable à des spectres.

-Quelle punition ? Demanda Judicaël.

-Exemples en défense contre les forces du mal, pendant un mois…

Aprina écarquilla les yeux, jamais ils ne survivraient à cela. Se faire hacher en morceaux toutes les semaines était atroce.

-Où est Neville ? Demanda Ginny à Judicaël.

-Dans la salle sur Demande, je ne sais pas s'il y restera longtemps, en tout cas, Aprina et moi y avons mis nos potions de soin. Nous pensions faire une farce aux Carrow et transformer leur bureau en Sahara, une montagne de sable… ça peut être bien non ?

-Ce n'est pas trop risqué ? Ils risquent de menacer de punir de pauvres petits premières années pour découvrir les coupables.

-C'est vrai, répondit tristement Judicaël en baissant la tête. On peut chercher une potion qui enlève la douleur et comme ça on s'en fiche de se faire punir…

-Je doute que ça marche, répondit Ginny. Tu crois que je peux aller voir Neville ?

-Tu risques de te faire suivre, ou alors attends la nuit, je peux te désillusionner.

Les vacances de Noël firent partie des plus tristes qu'ils aient connu. Ekiran n'était pas rentré et ils ne virent aucun des Weasley. Sirius et Elira étaient pâles et inquiets. Aprina soupçonna que ses parents se débrouillaient pour aider l'Ordre, ou alors sauver des moldus. Après tout, Sirius n'étaient désormais pas plus en danger que Kingsley, ou Ekiran.

Judicaël raconta avec fureur les cours infâmants sur les Nattiowa et Aprina imita Alecto en cours d'étude des moldus.

Sirius pensait qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien tout laisser et partir dans un autre pays, mais Elira ne voulait pas, si tout le monde partait, plus rien n'empêcherait les pauvres moldus de se faire tuer.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'Aprina et Judicaël reprirent le train, et le cœur plus lourd encore qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard : Luna s'était fait enlever en cours de route.

Le deuxième semestre s'annonçait effroyable. Les seules manifestations d'opposition que pouvaient faire les enfants Black sans risquer les autres consistaient en des explosions monstres en cours de potion et métamorphose. Mais même Mcgonagall perdit patience avec eux, au moins, les Carrow purent admirer sa fureur envers des élèves. Les dortoirs des élèves autres que Serpentard se vidaient peu à peu et la salle sur demande devenait un dortoir géant, surtout pour ceux qui, comme Neville, devaient à présent se cacher pour protéger leur famille.

Judicaël avait pris soin de visiter régulièrement les cuisines, ainsi les elfes réussissaient à envoyer les plats dans la salle sur demande.

Ekiran n'était pas devenu leur agent avec l'extérieur comme il l'avait promis, c'était Abelforth qui s'en chargeait, le frère de Dumbledore. Il envoyait à Lee et Fred des informations sur l'école qui passaient de temps à autre sur Potterveille.

Après Pâques, Ginny ne revint pas à Poudlard et ceux qui restaient ne pouvaient que commenter de maigres faits comme la splendide escapade de Gringott's du trio, ou le fait que les potions d'Elira étaient de grande qualité, ou encore la taille de leurs bleus et écorchures. Neville gagnait souvent le concours des plaies les plus impressionnantes.

Neville avait un formidable esprit de sabotage. Judicaël qui avec son talent d'ahuri perpétuel était considéré par tous les enseignants comme un imbécile pouvait en profiter pour agir sans attirer l'attention. Ainsi les copies à corriger disparaissaient et revenaient dans les toilettes, les chaises s'enfuyaient en courant devant les mangemorts, des mots s'écrivaient seuls au tableau. Aprina, grande amie de Peeves faisait de nombreuses actions avec ce dernier, qui se cachait également car le décret de son expulsion avait été délivré. Ainsi les chandeliers tombaient, les bougies s'éteignaient, les armures se promenaient dans tous les sens.

Luna avait convaincu de nombreux tableaux de les aider et ainsi ils étaient au courant de la plupart des choses se passant au château et ils pouvaient laisser les tableaux faire le guet lorsqu'ils faisaient rouiller les gonds des portes des Carrow ou qu'ils brisaient les carreaux des couloirs où la neige pouvait alors s'infiltrer.

Mais pour chaque acte de défiance, quelqu'un se faisait punir, ils avaient convenu d'un roulement et prenaient chacun au moment voulu une potion qui atténuait toutes leurs sensations physiques.

Aprina était fatiguée de cette lute dont personne ne voyait le bout et elle espérait qu'Harry finirait vite de trouver tous les horcruxes.

Finalement, leur rêve à tous se réalisa : Harry Ron et Hermione débarquèrent à l'improviste dans la salle sur demande.

Après les premières effusions et la confirmation que le dragon de Gringott's n'était pas une invention, tous tournèrent vers les trois héros un regard plein d'attente et d'espérance :

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Seamus.

Harry bafouilla quelque chose et Judicaël sentit Aprina bouillir à côté de lui, au bout de quelques minutes elle explosa :

-Enfin Harry ! Ne nous dis pas que tu te pointes juste pour récupérer un souvenir, prendre une photo et repartir aussi sec ! On sait que Tu-sais-qui est la priorité, mais on peut pas continuer comme ça ici ! Tu as vu la tête de Seamus ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à Michael ? Combien de temps tu veux qu'on reste à se faire découper en petits morceaux ? Tu veux trouver ton objet mystérieux ? D'accord, on t'aide. Et ensuite on se bat pour de bon, pour en finir !

-Mais Aprina tu ne comprends pas, si on ne tue pas Tu-sais-qui…

-Si on ne le tue pas tout continue, oui, je sais. Mais si on élimine tous ses partisans ce sera déjà plus facile. Et me faites pas croire que vous en avez encore pour des années ! Vous avez quand-même dû avancer dans cette quête ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, mais si on se fait prendre maintenant, ou que vous mourrez tous, quelle est l'utilité ?

-Il y a, intervint Judicaël calmement, que très visiblement, Neville et nous autres on préfère mourir libre, continuer comme ça ce n'est plus possible, comme l'a dit ma frangine. Et sérieusement, si on se regroupe tous ici et qu'on attaque de front, on a quand même une bonne chance !

A ce moment là Dean et Luna arrivèrent, bientôt suivis par Fred, George, Lee, Ekiran, et Cho. Au bout de quelques minutes de confusion totale où Judicaël avait pris le temps d'envoyer un message à ses parents, Harry cria :

-OK ! Nous devons trouver un objet…Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle.

Les Serdaigles commencèrent aussitôt à parler du diadème perdu, Judicaël essaya de sonder le futur mais pour une fois, il ne voyait rien, aucun présage ou sensation.

-Luna va conduire Harry, déclara la voix de Ginny.

-Je viens, ajouta Judicaël.

-NON ! Crièrent Ekiran et Aprina.

Harry essaya de protester, mais Judi lui pointa qu'une fois désillusionné il pourrait tout de même les suivre, et que comme il avait une connexion mentale avec ses frères et sœurs, il pourrait faire le lien entre les deux groupes.

-De plus, il se peut que j'aie une intuition, acheva-t-il.

Harry finit par acquiescer et une fois sous la cape avec Luna, ils sortirent de la salle sur demande.


	29. Chapter 29: La très grande Elira Black

Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Il ne restera que l'épilogue!

 **Chapitre 29 : La très grande et très respectable Elira Black**

Ils étaient tous les trois devant la statue de Rowena arborant le diadème perdu quand la voix d'Alecto résonna à leurs oreilles. Avant que Judicaël n'ait eu le temps d'agir, Luna avait stupéfixié leur charmante professeur et le dortoir des Serdaigle s'était réveillé et arrivait dans la salle commune. Ils refluèrent bientôt quand la douce voix d'Amycus commença à beugler de l'autre côté de la porte. Judicaël était bien content d'être là, il y avait toujours beaucoup d'action autour d'Harry Potter.

Ils entendirent un bref échange de l'autre côté de la porte et Amycus entra bientôt, suivi de Mcgonagall. Judicaël était perdu sans ses pressentiments, il ne savait s'il devait attaquer Amycus tout de suite ou laisser Mcgonagall l'insulter. Quand Harry jaillit de la cape il devina qu'il aurait dû choisir la première option. Mcgonagall était choquée de voir Harry dans la tour.

-Professeur, Voldemort arrive, déclara Harry tranquillement, ce qui poussa Luna à faire son apparition.

Alors que le professeur de métamorphose essayait de convaincre Harry qu'il fallait fuir, Judicaël se dirigea vers les Carrow. Amycus commençait de nouveau à bouger, le doloris d'Harry avait été moins efficace que le sort de Luna. Sans se presser, le garçon toujours invisible leur lança un sort d'endormissement profond, très profond. Puis il récupéra leur baguette et crut élégant de suspendre ses deux victimes au plafond, ainsi ils lui faisaient vaguement penser à ses jambons entiers suspendus aux poutres des vieilles maisons.

Mcgonagall ouvrit des yeux éberlués mais quand Luna affirma « C'est une bonne idée Judi », elle parut comprendre et se concentra de nouveau sur Harry.

-Nous allons protéger l'école pendant que vous cherchez cet objet, fut sa conclusion.

Judicaël s'empressa de prévenir sa sœur de la décision du professeur, il fallait que les occupants de la salle sur demande s'organisent. Bientôt il leur transmit également la nouvelle que _tous_ les élèves de Poudlard allaient probablement se rendre chez Abelforth pour transplaner en sécurité, il valait mieux le prévenir de suite.

Pendant qu'il transmettait le message il était resté vaguement en arrière, quand il rattrapa les autres, il vit qu'ils se battaient contre Rogue. Il eut alors une hésitation, sa mère était toujours persuadée qu'il se battait contre Voldemort. Il décida alors de laisser les autres s'en charger, se contentant de lancer quelques sorts du bouclier pour protéger Harry et Luna, des flammes, dards et autres projectiles jaillissant des sorts de Mcgonagall.

D'autres professeurs arrivèrent en courant et il fallut peu de temps à Judicaël pour percevoir la suite des évènements, il voyait déjà Mcgonagall faire évacuer le château et organiser ceux qui le voulaient bien en bataillons de combat. Il essaya de contacter Aprina, mais elle était doublement occupée, d'une part par Fred, d'autre part par Ekiran qu'elle aidait à contacter la terre entière, tous les résistants sorciers d'Angleterre seraient bientôt dans la Salle sur demande.

Judicaël délaissa alors Harry et Luna et partit vers le dortoir des serpentards pour s'assurer que tous partiraient bien.

Pendant ce temps, Aprina et Fred refusaient de se lâcher la main, Ekiran voulait que tout le monde s'asseye et Sirius, récemment arrivé en grande pompe avec Elira expliquait bien à tous que oui il était vivant, et non il n'était pas un mangemort.

-Kingsley arrive, affirma Lupin avant de voir son vieil ami et de frôler la syncope.

-Parfait déclara Sirius avec entrain, on va enfin se battre et botter le…

-Et surtout éviter de se faire tuer, coupa la voix froide et soucieuse d'Elira qui était assaillie par les élèves tenant à la remercier pour ses potions. Où est Madame Pomfresh ? J'ai tout un stock de potions avec moi qui lui seront bien utiles. Il faut installer une infirmerie…

-Nous devons nous organiser par groupes, de battre seul est trop dangereux, expliquait George debout sur une chaise et essayant de composer des groupes de trois ou quatre.

-J'espère que Tonks ne vient pas Remus, demandait Mrs. Weasley.

-Bien sûr que non, elle est avec Teddy !

-Ah, Charlie, s'écria Bill, il ne manquait plus que toi, tu n'aurais pas un dragon sous le coude pour nous aider ?

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Couina Lavande.

-Il faut qu'on s'organise, clamait Neville, Aprina dit que Mcgonagall a enrôlé Chourave et Flitwick, ils auront sûrement de brillantes idées pour nous et…

-Mais où est Harry ? demandait Sirius.

-Papa, Judi est avec lui…était avec lui, il va bien, il a survécu jusqu'ici…

-Et il est où Judicaël ? Il est bien trop jeune pour cette bataille, il va repartir direct à la maison !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry et Luna ouvrirent la porte.

Un instant plus tard, un flot composé de membres de l'Ordre, membres de l'AD et autres résistants en tous genre se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Sirius étreignit brièvement Harry, lui conseilla de ne pas s'évanouir, et de rester en vie pour entendre correctement pourquoi et comment il était lui-même encore en vie. Entrainé par la foule, et occupé à chercher Judicaël des yeux, Sirius ne vit pas que sa précieuse fille restait avec Fred et les Weasley.

-Elira, il faut renvoyer Judicaël…

-Crois moi Sirius, j'aimerais autant que toi l'éloigner d'ici, mais tel que je connais ton fils, c'est mission impossible. D'un autre côté, il est extrêmement doué, il s'en sortira, c'est certain.

-Mais dans quel état, marmonna Sirius sombrement en pénétrant dans la grande salle.

Mcgonagall expliquait la procédure d'évacuation et Lee Jordan grommelait qu'à ce rythme là, ils n'auraient jamais de plan de bataille. Lavande frissonna en disant qu'elle aurait préféré que les groupes de George soient effectivement en place. Sirius réalisa que les Weasley et Aprina n'étaient pas là, et que Judicaël n'était pas en vu.

-Il est désillusionné, lui souffla Ekiran.

-Il risque de se faire toucher par des sorts perdus, murmura Sirius.

Elira chercha alors son fils par la pensée, mais elle fut interrompue par la voix froide de Voldemort.

-Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers…Livrez-moi Harry Potter, vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

-ça c'est fait, murmura Elira en observant que les élèves faisaient écran entre lui et les serpentard.

La salle fut rapidement évacuée et Sirius vit que les Weasley étaient enfin là, il manquait toujours son dernier fils. Elira lui lâcha soudain la main et se précipita vers la porte en agitant sa baguette, un instant plus tard elle tenait Judicaël par l'épaule et Sirius se joignit à elle pour l'obliger à vider les lieux.

Quand ils se retournèrent enfin vers l'estrade, Kingsley organisait les groupes de défense.

-Remus, Arthur et moi prendrons la tête d'autres groupes dans le parc. La défense des passages et entrées menant à l'école…

-C'est dans nos cordes ! S'exclama Fred.

Sirius et Elira se jetèrent un bref regard et Elira eut un sourire triste. En serrant une dernière fois la main de Sirius elle s'avança et déclara calmement :

-Je prends le parc et la forêt, si vous voyez des loups non garous, évitez d'attaquer.

-Moi je vais avec Fred et George, il faut bien un adulte _responsable_ avec eux, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil devant la mine stupéfaite de Mcgonagall et l'air désespéré de sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde filait, Neville et un escadron d'élèves accompagnant le professeur Chourave vers les serres pendant que la plupart des Serdaigles suivaient le professeur Flitwick en essayant de mémoriser tous les sortilèges qu'il comptait lancer.

Puis ce fus le chaos.

Elira était dans le parc à côté de Remus, sa baguette levée et l'esprit en contact avec sa cousine, les Nattiowa ne voulaient pas vraiment prendre part au combat. Puis un loup énorme jaillit de nulle part en face d'elle. Les élèves dans son dos hurlèrent et Elira s'exclama :

-Rilan ! Akina est en train de me dire que…

-Akina est comme notre mère, elle pense trop à la vie de chaque individu du clan et pas assez à notre but. Les Nattiowa ne sont pas faits pour se terrer dans leur forêt Elira, nous sommes-là pour faire respecter l'équilibre. Il eut un rire bref qui fut du plus étrange effet sur sa forme de loup. Un franc succès quand on voit ce soir ! Bref, je me fiche de ce qu'elle dit, j'en ai assez de bronzer tranquillement. Tu es allée voir les centaures cousine ?

-Pas encore très cher, vas donc courir dans les bois !

Rilan disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et Remus adressa un sourire à Elira.

-Bonne chose qu'il vienne, ah, tenez-vous prêt ! Voilà les premiers !

Un instant plus tard, Elira envoyait des sorts dans tous les sens.

Sirius aurait voulu rester avec Fred et Aprina, mais il y avait beaucoup de passages à surveiller, avec son groupe d'élèves attitré il préparait une embuscade historique près de la grande porte.

Aprina et Fred se tenaient aux aguets en face d'un passage vide, une statue brisée trônant à leurs pieds, ils virent passer Tonks et Ginny puis Abelforth qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais.

Judicaël suivait discrètement Drago Malefoy et ses babouins gardes du corps, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Judicaël hésita un instant, toujours pas de pressentiment, la bataille n'était pas assez stable pour lui fournir une idée des évènements à venir. Il se glissa dans la salle, sentant dans un coin de son esprit qu'Elira maniait une sorte de fouet magique et que Rilan soulevait toute la forêt.

Crabbe sembla alors devenir fou, il lança toutes sortes de sorts sur les rayons d'objets hétéroclites, sur Hermione, il n'écoutait plus Malefoy qui étrangement, ne semblait vouloir blesser personne. Le trio évitait avec adresse ses sorts, Judicaël chercha lui aussi le diadème dont parlait Harry. Il s'était d'ailleurs précipité vers lui quand il avait été projeté en l'air. Eviter le sort de Crabbe lui avait été facile, mais au bout de quelques instants de recherche du diadème dans la pile où il était tombé, il prit conscience que l'imbécile de babouin avait lancé un Feudeymon.

Judicaël savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, c'était une substance indestructible. Il fallait fuir et vite. Il le cria haut et fort et suivit le trio comme il pouvait, il se trouva lui aussi un balai et s'envola. Il vit Harry et Hermione aider Malefoy et Goyle et le feu qui s'apprêtait à les engloutir. Il envoya alors une puissante onde de choc pour faire reculer le feu. Son sort ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles suffirent aux deux balais pour atteindre la porte de toute urgence. Ils s'écrasèrent presque dans le couloir.

-Au fait Judi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Rien apparemment, je ne suis pas très utile.

Harry réalisa alors que le diadème était détruit, il allait pousser un soupire de soulagement quand des cris l'interrompirent. Fred, Percy et Aprina se battaient contre des mangemorts qui venaient de pénétrer dans Poudlard.

Aprina se débarrassa de son mangemort en le transformant en limace au moment où Fred éclatait de rire à la blague de Percy.

-Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour Perce !

Leur autre assaillant était stupéfixié, Aprina se tourna vers Judicaël et lui sourit quand le visage de son frère devint blanc. Sentant sa panique, Aprina commença à lancer un sort bouclier alors que Judicaël créait sans réfléchir une bulle de protection. Le mur explosa et ils furent tous projetés en arrière.

Les deux sorts de protection inachevés avaient un peu amorti la chute et le poids des gravats, mais pas suffisamment.

-Fred ! Hurla Percy.

Aprina manqua de s'évanouir et Judicaël bondit vers le corps inanimé du rouquin. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, son dernier sourire était gravé sur son visage.

-Maman va me tuer, murmura Judicaël avant de placer ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Fred.

-Aprina, tu devrais lui faire la respiration artificielle.

Reprenant ses esprits, Aprina pointa sa baguette vers les poumons de Fred et obligea l'oxygène à s'y engouffrer.

-Percy, retiens les autres mangemorts.

Harry, Hermione et Ron voulaient les obliger à partir, mais rien n'auraient pu faire bouger Aprina et Percy se dressait déjà, lançant des maléfices aux silhouettes qui arrivaient.

-Araignées, déclara Judicaël d'une voix tremblante sous l'effort, il faisait un massage cardiaque tout en essayant de transmettre une partie de son énergie vitale à Fred, il savait que c'était possible, il l'avait lu quelque part, il suffisait de trouver _comment_. Fred avait peut-être été écrasé, mais Judi avait évacué les gravats et il savait qu'Aprina avait jeté un sort de réparation, les os du garçon n'étaient peut-être pas réparés, mais ils n'étaient plus sous forme de bouillie, ne perçaient plus les poumons…ce n'était pas une mort magique, aucune raison qu'on ne puisse le ramener à la vie. Elira avait bien sauvé Sirius.

Sans détourner sa baguette, Aprina réalisa que face aux araignées géantes, elle était la seule chance de survie des autres qui n'avaient pas encore bougé, elle sentit l'esprit de sa mère qui guidait les créatures du lac. Ekiran était au troisième étage aux prises avec deux mangemorts et la personne rêvée pour s'occuper de créatures dangereuses était en train de ressusciter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se dressa et fouilla sa mémoire, cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient de repousser l'araignée géante.

-Aprina, vite !

Elle commença à paniquer. Trois sorts combinés du Trio envoyèrent la première araignée valser, mais beaucoup d'autres arrivaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrainèrent Percy à leur suite. Aprina vit que Judicaël avait directement intimé de fuir à leurs esprits, son frère lui faisait peur parfois. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon qui ne maitrisait pas encore tous ses pouvoirs…

Dans un rugissement, elle se transforma en un énorme loup. Le poil hérissé, elle se tint droite devant le trou béant.

-Qui ose attaquer les Nattiowa ? Grogna-t-elle de sa voix de loup, qui ose s'opposer à notre loi ?

Les araignées marquèrent une pause.

-Notre fureur n'a d'égal que notre pouvoir. Retournez d'où vous venez ! Les nobles créatures ne suivent pas aveuglément les ordres de simples humains ! Nous sommes libres, nous agissons comme nous le voulons ! Retournez dans l'ombre avant que la lumière ne vous brûle, avant que la colère du clan ne vous détruise !

Elle entendit certaines araignées assentir, elles avaient faim, mais elles étaient fières, obéir à des hommes en noir ne leur plaisait pas.

-Nous avons faim ! Tonna la plus grosse araignée.

-Il ne vous appartient pas de festoyer dans la demeure des hommes. Les petites araignées y vivent. Votre territoire à vous se trouve dans les sombres et profondes forêts ! L'ordre veut que vous laissiez aux faibles les demeures des hommes, faciles à habiter.

-Dans les temps de chaos il n'y a plus d'ordre.

-Dans les temps de chaos, personne ne le verra si je fais un génocide d'acromentules.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se lança sur la grosse araignée qui était presque entrée par le trou. Salvatrices ou mortelles, telles sont les morsures des Nattiowa. Aprina y mit toute sa rage et sentit la vie de l'araignée s'enfuir. Les autres hésitèrent puis tentèrent un repli stratégique. Aprina entendit qu'elles avaient l'intention de rester sur le champ de bataille. Elle se sentit coupable d'envoyer ces monstres aux autres, mais au moins le château serait protégé de leur présence.

-Alors, quel goût ça a ? demanda Judicaël d'une voix fatiguée mais où pointait une trace d'humour.

-Immonde, fit Aprina en se retransformant. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un seulement quart Nattiowa puisse avoir un tel effet.

-Elles ont sûrement plus peur d'Akina que de toi, murmura Judicaël.

-Tu y arrives ?

Judicaël ne répondit pas. La poitrine de Fred se soulevait, son cœur battait, Judicaël sentait que son cerveau se réveillait lentement. Mais s'il ne se concentrait pas, le jeune homme arrêterait de nouveau de vivre. Aprina posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et il essaya de lui prendre un peu de son énergie à elle.

Finalement, il arrêta, le cœur de Fred continua à battre, et ses poumons à fonctionner.

-Judicaël, tu es exceptionnel !

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil qui l'attirait malgré-lui. Aprina paniqua de nouveau mais une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il s'était simplement évanoui, elle fit léviter le corps des deux garçons vers un endroit plus calme. Il devait bien y avoir une salle vide qu'elle pourrait verrouiller ou garder. Ses parents ne la pardonneraient jamais s'il arrivait malheur à Judi par sa faute.

Ekiran commençait à fatiguer. Les mangemorts ne cessaient d'arriver, et ils semblaient tous se donner le mot pour l'attaquer lui. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient tous réticents à utiliser des avada. Alors qu'il se débarrassait une fois de plus de ses assaillants, il vit sa mère dans le parc. Elle semblait parlementer avec une immense cohorte d'araignées géantes en fureur. Il se dirigea vers la porte principale pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec Dolohov. Quelques sorts plus tard, il bénissait l'entrainement de Kingsley et les gousses de snargalouf. Il vit alors les géants arriver. Les géants étaient hors catégorie, les Nattiowa n'avaient pas de pouvoir sur eux, même s'ils l'auraient voulu, ils voulaient toujours tout contrôler de toute façon. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs voir son oncle Rilan sauter et courir dans tous les sens, mordant les talons des géants. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius envoyer un nombre impressionnant de patronus sur les détraqueurs tout en chantant. Son père était fou, absolument fou.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, Lavande lui tomba presque dessus, bientôt suivie par Greyback qui se redressa et s'apprêta à la mordre. Il eut la gorge tranchée par un loup-Ekiran avant d'en avoir l'occasion. Se retransformant, Ekiran lança un rapide sort de soin à Lavande avant de se diriger lui aussi vers les géants. Il se concentra et ouvrit de grandes fondrières sous leurs pieds, coincés jusqu'aux genoux ils étaient au moins immobilisés.

-Bravo, lança une voix sèche qu'il reconnu avec agacement comme celle de sa mère, il va falloir leur couper les bras maintenant !

Il sentit dans son ton qu'elle était fière de lui, elle lança alors un sort qui fit jaillir des racines et des lianes pour immobiliser les géants. Ekiran continua alors ses sorts de fondrière, pensant à la tête de Mcgonagall quand elle devrait remettre en état le parc pour les futurs élèves.

Sirius fit une pause face aux détraqueurs pour riposter contre quelques mangemorts quand la voix glaciale de Voldemort résonna. Un instant plus tard, Sirius se précipitait vers la grande salle. Il vit Aprina arriver en faisant léviter les corps de Fred et Judicaël.

-Fred ! Cria Mrs. Weasley.

-Judi ! Crièrent Sirius et Elira en même temps.

Ekiran les rejoignit en boitant un instant plus tard.

-Il va bien maman, il était juste tellement fatigué, il s'est évanoui…

-Fatigué pourquoi ? Quel sort a-t-il…

Aprina désigna Fred d'un signe de tête. Molly pleurait à côté de lui et Percy avait l'air perdu.

-Il…il était mort mais…

Elira le poussa de côté et se pencha sur le visage de Fred.

-Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, gamin inconscient.

Elle posa une main sur le front de Fred et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Une douce lueur verte se diffusa alors autour d'elle.

-Akina ne va pas être contente commenta Rilan en arrivant sous forme humaine.

Il se pencha avec intérêt sur Judicaël.

-Sirius, je ne savais pas que des humains pouvaient transmettre autant de talent… je crois que ton fils va devoir faire un séjour prolongé chez nous s'il ne veut pas finir de nouveau dans cette situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-Le transfert d'énergie est une chose sérieuse, il faut s'entrainer. C'était son premier essai, il y a eu beaucoup de déperdition. Ne t'en fais pas, quelques transfusions de sang de la part de ta femme ou de ton ainé et Judi sera sur pieds en un rien de temps, sa vie n'est pas vraiment menacée.

Sirius poussa un soupire de soulagement et se redressa. Il sentit le découragement le gagner quand il vit le nombre de blessés dans la salle. Il aperçut Harry, Hermione et Ron à l'entrée de la salle, il se dirigea vers eux, mais Harry lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de partir. Abattu Sirius se tourna de nouveau vers sa famille. Rilan avait allongé Ekiran à côté de Judicaël et commençait la transfusion de sang. Elira avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait avec attention le visage de Fred. Un éclair bleu et un cri de joie de toute la famille apprit à Sirius que le jeune homme était éveillé. Aprina lui serra la main et partit aider le groupe de volontaires qui suivait Mme. Pomfresh pour aider à soigner les blessés. Sirius les rejoignit aussi.

Elira passait des pommades et des onguents sans réfléchir, son esprit bouillonnait. Sa famille était en vie, intacte. C'était prévu, elle avait joué et elle avait gagné, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils n'accepteraient pas de partir maintenant, ils voudraient continuer à se battre et elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher, elle ne pourrait plus les protéger non plus. Elle était puissante, mais pas au point de tuer Voldemort et toute sa clique, il fallait qu'Harry se débrouille, c'était la seule solution. Soudain la voix de Voldemort fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Harry Potter est mort…Venez.

Elira sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle jeta un œil vers ses enfants, Judi venait de se réveiller et regardait d'un œil hagard la scène autour de lui. Ekiran était pâle et chancelant, Aprina fatiguée mais encore déterminée. Sirius semblait sous le choc.

Elle dirigea vers lui et au milieu des murmures qui niaient la déclaration du seigneur des ténèbres, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parc. Aprina soutenait Ekiran, Hermione et Ron couraient en trébuchant.

Mcgonagall qui était restée à l'extérieur pour reconstituer un semblant de défenses fut la première à voir arriver le cortège de Voldemort.

-Non ! Hurla sa voix perçante.

D'autres voix lui firent écho. Elira regardait sans y croire, Harry ne semblait pas _vraiment_ mort, juste endormi, comme Judicaël quelques instants plus tôt. Son aura tremblotait mais… Un coup d'œil vers Rilan lui apprit que son cousin essayait également de résoudre le problème. Harry avait l'air mort et pas mort à la fois. Un frisson parcouru Elira quand elle réalisa que son aura avait une certaine ressemblance avec des inferis, un revenant pensa-t-elle, mais il avait déjà échappé à la mort une fois, il se pouvait que ce soit normal, elle ne l'avait juste jamais remarqué. Elle soupira, Judi était resté dans la grande salle, avec Fred et les autres blessés, sa vision et son troisième œil lui auraient été précieux.

-Harry Potter est mort ! Il n'était rien qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

-Il vous a battu ! Répondit Ron en criant.

-Ne suis-je pas là, bien vivant ? Et lui, mort ? Jeune inconscient, ne vois-tu donc pas que c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu ?

Neville se précipita alors vers lui et s'effondra au bout de quelques pas, terrassé par un expelliarmus.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Cria la voix excitée de Bellatrix, Sirius se tendit en l'entendant.

-Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi…

Elira n'écouta pas la suite. Elle sentait que tout le monde ferait preuve de la même bravoure que Neville, surtout ses enfants. La bravade était toujours stupide… le pauvre garçon se retrouva aveuglé par le choixpeau.

Le regard de Voldemort parcouru la foule qui lui faisait face, comme pour l'impressionner avant de continuer, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Elira qui le regarda avec défi.

-Je suis miséricordieux, je vais vous laisser la vie, maintenant que vous n'avez plus d'illusions, vous réalisez à quel point votre lutte était futile. Certains d'entre vous par contre, vont devoir s'exiler, ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux d'Elira, n'est-ce pas très chère ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, répondit-elle froidement et en ignorant les exclamations de surprise autour d'elle.

-Non, c'est vrai, répondit sa voix doucereuse, il n'était pas non plus prévu que je vous laisserai tuer mes mangemorts sans riposter. Vos enfants sont sains et saufs, je vous laisse une heure pour partir et ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin. C'est bien cela que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ? La sécurité pour vous et vos enfants.

-Pour ma famille, répondit simplement Elira sans prêter attention aux regards de haine qui se posaient sur elle, mon mari est inclus dans le marché.

Voldemort sembla hésiter puis il sourit.

-Très bien, vos enfants et votre mari, sains et saufs contre le secret de votre puissance. J'attends que vous remplissiez votre part du contrat.

Elira sentit Rilan qui s'étranglait à côté d'elle, d'un geste imperceptible elle l'immobilisa, il ne manquerait plus qu'il la tue avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Maman, tu ne peux pas faire ça, intervint Aprina en colère.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, un marché est un marché.

-Il suffit de te rétracter, pour une fois !

-On ne se rétracte pas d'un serment inviolable, répondit Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse, et ta mère ne semble pas prête à mourir.

Elira s'avança lentement vers la face de serpent de Voldemort et produisit un parchemin roulé et scellé de sa poche. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire en coin.

-Tout le détail du secret de ma puissance et de mes nombreux talents.

Elle sentait Rilan lui hurler dans la tête que la trahison valait une peine bien plus haute que la mort.

Avec un sourire carnassier, le lord noir ouvrit le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement des yeux, un masque de fureur s'installant sur son visage. Il écrasa le parchemin dans sa main et le jeta au sol avant de cracher :

-Tu m'as menti pauvre inconsciente, le serment inviolable va te tuer et ne protègera plus ta chère famille !

-J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, répliqua Elira en sortant sa baguette, le serment ne me tuera pas, mais si vous faites un geste contre ma famille c'est vous qui périrez !

Le cri de rage de Voldemort fut étouffé par une exclamation venue de Neville, il venait de parvenir à se libérer du maléfice du saucisson et avait trouvé dans le choixpeau l'épée de Gryffondor.

La suite fut un tumulte, des créatures volantes attaquèrent les géants libérés des racines, Harry disparut, les sorts fusèrent de nouveau, Rilan essaya d'étrangler Elira tout en étant retenu par Sirius qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'apparemment sa douce femme n'avait rien révélé. Tout le monde se ruait vers le château et Aprina entraina Ekiran vers la grande salle pour protéger Judicaël et les autres blessés.

Les centaures arrivèrent, saluèrent Rilan et se ruèrent dans le combat. Aprina vit Charlie Weasley à la tête des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard, et Slughorn dirigeant les parents d'élèves. Elle entendit quelques hurlements et sut que d'autres Nattiowa étaient venus aider. Avec stupéfaction, elle vit les elfes de maison conduis par Kreattur et le nom de Regulus, passer devant elle en brandissant hachoirs et fourchettes.

Ekiran et elle atteignirent enfin la grande salle, avec soulagement, ils virent que les blessés avaient déjà été évacués du théâtre des opérations. Ils se lancèrent alors de nouveau dans la bataille mais constatèrent bientôt avec amusement et stupeur que leurs parents s'étaient improvisés cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Sirius combattait avec une désinvolture exaspérante et leur mère avec un visage féroce qui ne laissait que peu d'espoir à ses adversaires. La moitié des mangemorts restants leur fut bientôt sur le dos et bientôt à terre. Sirius chercha alors quelqu'un des yeux et se figea quand il vit Bellatrix face à Molly Weasley, il sembla vouloir intervenir mais la détermination de Molly l'arrêta. Un grand sourire fendit son visage quand sa cousine tomba à terre. Voldemort sembla alors se réveiller et il expulsa ses trois adversaires loin de lui pour se tourner vers la femme rousse. Un sortilège du bouclier sorti de nulle part l'arrêta.

Harry sortit de la cape d'invisibilité et se tint face à sa Némésis.

Ils tournèrent en se faisant face, ce dernier duel était froid et se jouait plus sur les mots qu'autre chose. Aprina jeta un œil à Ginny et vit qu'elle était blême. Quelques minutes à peine passèrent, mais ce furent les plus longues de la vie d'Aprina.

Quelques minutes à peine et tout était fini. Tout le monde se ruait pour acclamer Harry. Sirius l'étreignit à lui rompre les os avant d'être écarté par la masse qui voulait elle aussi avoir une chance d'étouffer le héros.

Kingsley ne perdit pas une minute, il lança les derniers aurors encore vaillants aux trousses des mangemorts avant de se tourner vers Elira d'un air grave.

-Ma chère Elira Black, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion, votre échange de tout à l'heure…

-Tu es complètement folle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Rilan revenait à la charge en hurlant.

-Akina était au courant.

-Pardon ? Cette simple phrase avait douché sa colère.

-Regardez, intervint Luna en leur montrant un parchemin froissé, je l'ai récupéré tout à l'heure, de nombreuses joncheruines étaient autour.

Kingsley l'attrapa et lut à voix haute devant la mine abasourdie de Rilan et les visages incrédules d'Ekiran et Aprina :

 _« Secret de la puissance d'Elira Jones Black :_

 _Ma puissance et mes talents viennent de mon incroyable cerveau et du sang qui coule dans mes veines, je suis née extraordinaire et j'ai grandi pour devenir un génie._

 _Je suis la très grande, très puissante et très respectable Elira Black. »_

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Kingsley, Elira, tu as vraiment donné ça au seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas rompre le serment inviolable.

-C'est quoi ce serment ? Demanda Rilan encore suspicieux.

-C'est un serment entre deux personnes, si l'une des deux rompt le pacte, elle meurt. Bellatrix était fermement opposée mais il était aveuglé par la possibilité de plus de puissance, c'est elle qui nous a enchainés. Il me promettait que lui et ses mangemorts ne tueraient personne de ma famille, ne les rendraient pas fous, ne les tortureraient pas, etc. en échange, je lui confiais le secret de ma puissance.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné le parchemin plus tôt ?

-Dans le serment j'ai précisé que ces précautions seraient peut-être inutiles, auquel cas je ne lui dirai rien. Ainsi il fallait qu'il y ait un vrai affrontement et un vrai danger pour ma famille. J'en ai parlé avec Akina, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à trouver les termes justes. Désolée Kingsley, mais je suis égoïste, il m'arrive de penser à ma famille avant les autres.

-Traiter avec le seigneur des ténèbres est…

-On peut faire un pacte avec qui on veut, coupa Elira agacée, ce n'était peut-être pas très moral, mais je ne l'ai pas aidé donc est-ce qu'on pourrait juste revenir à la situation où vous courrez après les mangemorts en fuite et je rentre chez moi dormir ?

Kingsley eut un mouvement d'hésitation puis il sembla décider que c'était peine perdue. Rilan jeta à Elira un regard mauvais avant de se transformer d'un bon, déclenchant des exclamations de surprise un peu partout, et de rejoindre les autres Nattiowa qui se trouvaient dans les bois et calmaient araignées et centaures.

Elira fit un petit sourire d'excuses à Sirius et il haussa les épaules en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent où se trouvait Aprina et sourirent en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé Fred et le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Finalement, ils s'en tiraient bien.

Reviews?


	30. Chapter 30: épilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Epilogue**

-Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre cette robe qui gratte. Maman, tu te rends compte ? Une robe ?

-Oui Judi, je me rends compte, soupira Elira sans lever le nez de sa machine à coudre, ton père aussi portait une robe de cérémonie à notre mariage.

-Oui, mais maman, ce n'est pas _mon_ mariage.

-Peut-être, mais tu seras le témoin. Tu veux vraiment qu'Ekiran t'étripes ?

-Non, grommela Judi, mais je persiste, cette situation est injuste et j'aurai l'air ridicule.

-Pas si tout le monde est en robe, porte la avec naturel et tout ira bien.

-Je vais aller me plaindre à papa.

-Me dire quoi ? Claironna la voix de Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas porter de robe !

-Je te suspends au plafond pour le restant de tes jours si tu rates le mariage de ton frère, répliqua Sirius toujours en claironnant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Judicaël se trouva assis à une table ronde, habillé avec une robe de cérémonie, et essayant de suivre la conversation insipide des deux jeunes cousines de la mariée. Il allait tuer son frère.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Luna en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Non, je m'ennuie, et je porte une robe.

-Rolf aussi ne voulait pas en mettre.

-Rolf ?

-Oui, mon fiancé, regarde il est là-bas !

-Mais… Attends Luna, Rolf Dragonneau ? Le fils de Norbert Dragonneau ? Celui qui est absolument gaga des animaux fantastiques ?

-Lui-même ! Mais il m'a dit que même son père n'avait jamais attrapé de joncheruine.

-Judi, ne reste pas là et viens danser ! Aprina venait de surgir devant lui.

-Ton mari sera jaloux, grogna Judicaël, et je ne danse pas avec cette robe. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas assez remerciée de m'avoir permis de porter un costume à ton mariage !

-C'était bien normal, vu la couleur de la robe de George, il fallait limiter les dégâts… Danse avec moi quand-même, regarde, Fred danse avec Ginny.

-Ton gros ventre me gênera et…

-D'abord je ne suis pas grosse, ensuite, ton futur neveu ne te dit pas merci !

Judicaël soupira et se plaignit mentalement des femmes enceintes et de leur mauvaise humeur. Puis il dut inviter à danser sa nouvelle belle-sœur, une française blonde rencontrée au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il n'en revenait pas que le faux accent ridicule de son frère ait marché. Ekiran avait d'ailleurs un sourire extraordinairement niais sur le visage.

Dans un coin il vit Ginny qui souriait avec bonheur et se rappelait probablement de son propre mariage. Près du bar Rita Skeeter écrivait un article en fuyant Hermione autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Fred tenait son premier fils dans un bras et Teddy Lupin dans l'autre et évitait George qui voulait faire boire du champagne aux enfants.

Sirius faisait une pyramide de verres et Elira riait avec Molly. Avec un rire, Judicaël vit Ron faire un sourire niais à Lavande. Cette dernière était devenue beaucoup plus réfléchie et moins insipide. Charlie prit Hermione sur ses genoux alors qu'elle avait Victoire dans les bras.

Gabrielle Delacour lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, Judicaël se sentit obligé de l'inviter à danser et en profita pour maudire une fois de plus sa robe de cérémonie. Il voulait retourner dans la forêt le plus vite possible.

-C'est enfin Noël, s'exclama Sirius joyeusement.

-Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ta fascination avec Noël, soupira Elira en secouant la tête et en accrochant une guirlande au sapin.

-On va revoir tout le monde !

-Comme cet été Sirius.

-Et on va leur annoncer la nouvelle, ils vont bien rire !

-C'est vrai, tout le monde va rire.

-Te sentirais-je sarcastique très chère ?

Il se reçut une boule de Noël sur la tête pour toute réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fred, Aprina et leurs trois enfants arrivaient par la cheminée, bientôt suivis par le bruit de la sonnette annonçant Ekiran, Hortense et leur nourrisson.

-Ah, mes enfants ! S'exclama Sirius en prenant dans ses bras les deux fils ainés d'Aprina.

-Et nous alors ? Demanda Fred d'un ton boudeur.

Un instant plus tard il regretta ses paroles quand Sirius le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

-La petite Bertille va bien ? Demanda Elira en se penchant vers le poupon rose que portait Ekiran.

-Oui maman, depuis trois semaines, rien n'a changé !

-Allez, passons à table, répondit-elle.

-Judi ne vient pas ? demanda Aprina.

-Non je ne crois pas, ou alors juste en coup de vent.

-Enfant ingrat, marmonna Sirius joyeusement en faisant faire l'avion à Killian, l'ainé d'Aprina.

Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était installé autour de la table de la cuisine, rallongée pour l'occasion.

-Je trouve toujours cette pièce très lumineuse, commenta Hortense.

-Les baies vitrées, répondit Elira en apportant la marmite sur la table, c'est le secret.

-Maman est toujours terriblement fière de cette maison qu'elle a achetée il y a 27 ans.

-Parce qu'elle est très bien, interrompit Sirius, vous êtes certains qu'Elizabeth peut manger la même chose que nous ? Elle n'a que deux ans et…

-C'est sûr, à deux ans les enfants, sont des créatures inconnues et ayant régime bien particulier, répondit Fred en riant et en nouant sa serviette autour du cou à sa petite dernière.

-Au fait, déclara Aprina en servant Ethel, son deuxième fils, vous savez qu'Hermione et Charlie ont eu leur deuxième enfant ?

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Charlie commence à être un vieux papy par rapport à moi ! Lança Fred.

-Mais Hermione a le même âge qu'Aprina et c'est jeune pour avoir des enfants, marmonna Elira.

-La jeunesse n'a pas empêché ma brillante sœur de devenir un manager hors pair !

-Pour le magasin de son mari, répondit Hortense avec les yeux pétillants, Ron aussi vous aide, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, on ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'est un bon gérant ! Il est responsable de la boutique de Pré-au-Lard, répondit Fred avec un sourire.

-ça doit être bien ça, un métier tranquille, soupira Ekiran.

-Au milieu d'explosions, de fumées toxiques ? De boites hasardeuses et de mets douteux ? Crois-moi frangin, le jour où tu as peur d'investiguer une maison piégée, fais-moi signe, répondit Aprina en riant devant l'air renfrogné de Fred.

-A ce propos, Elira et moi avons une annonce à vous faire, déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Vous allez piéger la maison ? Encore une fois ? Demanda Ekiran.

-Non, mais c'est une bonne idée, répondit Elira. Nous avons tous les deux reçu une offre d'emploi très intéressante.

-Maman ! Je pensais que tu ne laisserais jamais ta boutique ! S'exclama Aprina.

-Une boutique ce n'est pas très drôle, commenta Sirius, et puis la dynastie Brown est bien partie pour finir manager…

-Les vendeuses que j'ai ici se débrouillent très bien, affirma Elira avec un sourire, et dans le poste qui m'est offert, j'aurai toujours l'occasion de faire des recherches pour de nouvelles potions.

-Tu as eu un emploi de recherche à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda Hortense qui était guérisseuse dans l'équivalent français de Sainte Mangouste.

-Non ! C'est un poste dans le même établissement que Sirius.

-Vous êtes sûrs que l'offre est sérieuse ? Qui voudrait prendre le risque de vous avoir tous les deux ? Demanda Fred avant de se baisser pour éviter une tranche de pain que lui lançait Sirius à la tête.

-Notre grande maturité, notre sérieux, et nos capacités extraordinaires nous ont distingués de la masse, affirma Sirius avec emphase.

-Distingués par quelqu'un de vraiment désespéré, commenta Ekiran en ramassant la fourchette d'Ethel.

-Le fou en question est une folle, répondit Elira très satisfaite, il s'agit de cette chère Mcgonagall.

-Non ?

-Si !

-Elira sera le nouveau et terrifiant maître des potions, mais toi Sirius ? Prof de vol ?

-Je suis outré, choqué et déçu, rétorqua Sirius avec une mine faussement boudeuse, mes talents ne sont pas appréciés à leur juste valeur.

-Ce ne serait pas le post de défense contre les forces du mal par hasard ? Demanda Aprina en plissant les yeux.

-Si, tout juste !

Le visage d'Ekiran eut une mimique désespérée, leurs futurs élèves allaient souffrir.

-Tu vas retourner en classe papy ? Demanda la petite voix fluette de Killian.

-Tout juste mon grand !

-C'est d'accord, déclara Aprina, mais vous démissionnerez quand nos enfants auront l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, hors de questions que vous leur fassiez cours.

-On ne demandait pas ton avis, répondit Elira avec un sourire mielleux et un ton perfide, Poudlard va connaitre de nombreuses générations de génies à présent.

-J'aurais adoré vous avoir pour prof ! S'exclama Fred, peut-être que je vais aller finir ma dernière année finalement, je suis sûr que je pourrai avoir l'autorisation !

-N'y pense même pas, répliqua Aprina du tac au tac.

-C'est moi ! Clama la voix de Judicaël.

-Et il va falloir tout ré-expliquer ? demanda Hortense à son mari en levant un sourcil.

Ekiran acquiesça, il sentait que la soirée allait être longue.

Pour ceux qui l'auraient compris, ou qui s'en doute, ou qui en rêve, je suis bien en train de faire une/des fic(s) Hermione/Charlie, un couple plein de potentiel selon moi! Si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un oeil (ou si vous avez peur de mes retards attendez un peu puis revenez ;-)!


End file.
